<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Invitation Only by UsernameIsNotWitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795089">By Invitation Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameIsNotWitty/pseuds/UsernameIsNotWitty'>UsernameIsNotWitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameIsNotWitty/pseuds/UsernameIsNotWitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter won The Battle, gained another stupid title, and got The Girl. </p><p>...now what?</p><p>Harry's lost, and Ok with drifting through life for a bit, taking each day as it comes. Ginny finds a rewarding career that would shock everyone who used to know her, except Harry.</p><p>Teenagers being teenagers who have been through too much trauma. </p><p>Scale is definitely tipping towards 'Porn' on this one....'Slices of Life' style story inspired by my desire to read a couple of these scenes. And since I'm addicted to context, I couldn't help but flesh out the story and world a bit more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Gang - I've been reading Harry Potter fanfiction for a long, long time. I never thought I would be the type to write my own stories, and I especially never thought I would write an 'adult' story, especially not for my first attempt at writing fiction.  But here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>By Invitation Only</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Boutique</strong>
</p><p>“What is that tall thing over there?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called ‘The Shard’, Luna. It’s a muggle building.” Ginny replied offhandedly while watching the traffic to make sure it was safe to cross.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t look very safe. Did they run out of stone and glass when they were building it? It’s rather pointy at the top.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna was seemingly very entranced by the new to her architecture, and nearly wandered into the way of a cabbie before Ginny got a hand on her arm to stop her. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s just another way muggles like to show off for one another, same as old Purebloods with their estates and balls.” Ginny replied “And you need to stay close to me here Luna. It’s very easy to get distracted, and the autos move very fast.” </p><p> </p><p>“Although I’m sure you’ll listen this time” she muttered, watching Luna become immediately distracted by all the foot traffic. “Unlike the last 5 times this trip I’ve told you.” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that it was now safe to cross, Ginny kept her hand on Luna’s arm and stepped out into the crosswalk, keeping an eye out for speeding cabbies the whole way. </p><p> </p><p>“The first time Harry and I visited here, I had no idea how dangerous it was either. Harry nearly had to pull me out of the street to keep me from getting hit.” Ginny continued. “It takes some getting used to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if they are trying to impress one another, why didn’t they finish building it?” Luna questioned, seemingly not hearing any of her friend’s warnings. “It still needs to be filled in at the top.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s meant to look that way Luna. It only looks unfinished, but it really is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Luna responded, “Maybe that is just the story they told everyone to save face.” She seemed to want to go examine the building for herself, to verify its completion. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Luna. I’m sure” Ginny replied with the patience of a lifetime friend of Luna Lovegood. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry and I visited it on one of our last trips to the city. It has an art gallery, and a very nice restaurant and hotel.” Luna noticed the smile on Ginny’s face that was always present when she talked about Harry. “My mother wasn’t happy I stayed out the whole night, but Harry worked so hard to make my birthday special, and it was wonderful to feel like a full adult on my birthday for once. Instead of always being the baby of the family, and getting treated like it.” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny lost herself in the memories of just how special her birthday had been for a moment, and completely missed what Luna had been saying as they continued their walk through the city.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Luna, I was in my own little world for a second there, what were you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“It must have been a very special birthday for even the memory to make you blush so much Ginny” Luna responded. “Should I take that to mean you and Harry are physically intimate?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny, used to Luna’s blunt questions, was only slightly caught off guard. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it that obvious Luna?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is to me, Ginny, but I have known you since we were little girls” Luna replied. “I doubt too many others would be able to tell, especially with how good you are at telling stories.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still very new Luna, and I hadn’t worked out how to tell anyone yet. Please don’t say anything to anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>With a touch of sadness, Luna responded “Who would I tell? I don’t have many friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your friend Luna, and I’m glad you’re here with me today,” Ginny said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad, Ginny. Thank you again for inviting me. But why muggle London?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry got me something called a ‘credit card’ for my birthday, despite me telling him that spending the day together, dinner, and the spa visit were already too much.” Ginny said as she finally spotted their destination and pointed it out to Luna. “Apparently this is one way muggles pay for things. He told me I can find things I like, and give the shop assistant this card to pay for anything I really want. When I’ve used up all the money he ‘put on the card’ the cashier will let me know.” </p><p> </p><p>“That does seem much easier than carrying around large bags of money for anything you might need.” Luna responded, as they walked up to a shop with dresses in the windows.</p><p> </p><p>“Muggles are nothing if not clever” Ginny replied, pulling the door open for her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t think you have any pockets big enough to keep a money pouch in anyway Ginny. Your clothes all seem to be very small and tight. Is that why Harry wanted you to get new clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not Luna, this is how most muggle women dress.” Ginny replied while holding the door open and looking down at her fitted jeans and turtleneck. “The first time Harry and I visited muggle London I stood out too much in the charity shop clothes Mum bought for me when I was still living at home, so Harry bought me these at a gigantic store called ‘Department’, so we could fit in.” </p><p> </p><p>“I imagine….”</p><p> </p><p>“Good Afternoon Ladies, and welcome to the boutique. How may I be of assistance?” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny, who had already been feeling a bit overwhelmed at her first shopping trip in muggle London without Harry, started at the attendant’s greeting. Fortunately, she was quick to recover.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sophia ” the attendant supplied, understanding Ginny’s hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“...Sophia. My boyfriend gave me a credit card for my birthday and said I could use it anywhere around Bond Street. Can I use it here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sophia looked a little confused, before asking to see the card, which Ginny quickly dug out of the small handbag she was carrying and presented. Sophia took one look at the all black piece of plastic with a Roman soldier’s profile on it, and it was only through years of handling socialites with more money than brain cells that she managed to only twitch in response. She had heard rumors of this card, but had never known anyone who had seen one before.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly assessing the two young women in front of her, she decided it must be some sort of scam, but she couldn't risk offending them on the off chance this was a legitimate ‘Black Card” holder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not familiar with this particular card ma’am, let me check with my manager to make sure we can accept it. Please feel free to browse, and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” </p><p> </p><p>Having no experience with muggle cards, Ginny simply nodded, and started to look around the well decorated and beautifully lit store. </p><p> </p><p>“This is certainly a different way of buying things than we have Ginny.” Luna said, as she too looked around the boutique, and examined some of the more brightly colored items. “Although this seems to be awfully long for a shirt. Is this the muggle fashion as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a dress, Luna” Ginny said with a laugh. “Although my Mother would likely agree with you about it being more appropriate as a shirt.” Ginny walked over and pulled it from the rack it was on, and held it up in front of Luna. “I think you would look beautiful in this Luna, and the color definitely suits you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I believe that you are simply projecting, Ginny. You have the figure to wear a dress like this, and I do not. Surely you noticed all the men turning to look at you as we walked here?” Luna said as she took the dress from Ginny’s hand and held it up in front of her instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me Luna, if you were wearing what I am, they would have been looking at you too” Ginny shrugged. “Besides, I would love to be able to wear colors like you can. My hair clashes with absolutely everything that isn’t black or white” as she took the dress back from Luna and hung it back up on the rack.</p><p> </p><p>”And neither of us were being stared at like the woman who got into the cab that almost hit you. I think that’s the reason he was driving so fast - did you see how short her skirt was? It makes this one look positively demure!” Ginny said with another laugh as she noticed the shop attendant walking back over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Weasley, we are so glad you chose our boutique for your fashion needs today” Sophia said, as she handed back the plastic card to Ginny. “How may I make your experience here fabulous?” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny, having a little trouble keeping up with the attendant’s distinctly London accent and peculiar way of talking, was slightly taken aback at this development. She had half believed that the card was some sort of prank, but knew it wouldn’t be Harry’s idea of a joke to embarrass her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that depends, I suppose, on just how generous my boyfriend was” Ginny answered after thinking a moment. “Your store has a wonderful selection, but I don’t know how much I can afford here with that card.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophia looked confused for a second, before the corner of her mouth twitched up. “Let’s start by finding what you like the best, and I will let you know when we’ve reached the limit of your boyfriend’s generosity. What can I help you find specifically, today?’</p><p> </p><p>This brought Ginny up short. What exactly was she looking for? Why was she here? </p><p> </p><p>“It seems that my boyfriend is spoiling me, again, so I think it only fair to make this trip at least as much about him as it is about me” she said, as the idea took hold and began to blossom. “Our thirteen and a half month anniversary is coming up soon.How about something to wear out to dinner in town that would make his eyes pop out?” she finally answered with a smirk at the use of a nonsense anniversary as an excuse. </p><p> </p><p>Sophia took a second to reassess the young lady in front of her with a more critical eye, looking her slowly up and down before smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Weasley, it would be my pleasure to help you look your best for your boyfriend. Would you mind if I make a call to some of my associates a few doors down to get you everything you need?” At this, Ginny looked to Luna who shrugged in response. What’s the worst that could happen? So Ginny nodded at Sophia to let her know that would be fine. </p><p> </p><p>Sophia continued “Wonderful! And would you be opposed to trying some of the new styles that may be considered a touch more risque?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s smile had been growing as Sophia spoke, her enthusiasm contagious, realizing that she was going to more than make today’s expense up to Harry. “If you’re asking if I think I could wear something as short as what Luna and I saw on our way here today, then I can only say - anything’s possible, if you’ve got enough nerve.” </p><p> </p><p>Sophia’s smile grew to match Ginny’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful! Let me show you and your friend to the sitting room, and we’ll open the champagne while you wait…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Notes </span>
</p><p>Yes, both I and Harry are aware that’s not how credit cards work, especially this particular card, which yes, you needed to be on a very exclusive list in order to receive an invitation for. Ginny and Luna are obviously not aware of this, but I guarantee you a trendy London shop-girl absolutely would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Patience is a Terrible Virtue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Patience is a Terrible Virtue</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Harry had learned about himself in his short, yet eventful life, it was that he was terrible at being patient. More than once it had gotten him in trouble at the Dursleys’, and had caused him to be on the receiving end of enough of McGonagall’s stern glances to cow an entire first-year Transfiguration class. </p><p> </p><p>And he was still absolute pants at waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Flipping through the channels on the telly never seemed to help. He wasn’t even sure why he owned the thing, as there was never anything worth watching on it. It would probably be more trouble than it was worth to get rid of at this point, and considering the rental agent had made such a point about what a big TV it was over the fireplace, he supposed it was important to muggles for some reason. </p><p> </p><p>Harry much preferred the view from the windows of his flat than cooking or other ‘reality’ programmes. Not that wizards were any better in their forms of entertainment, he thought with a smirk at himself, walking over to watch the sun set over the city. The way the disappearing sun reflected off the Thames reminded him of his reason for waiting so impatiently - his girlfriend was late, again. And after a long day of dealing with ‘official’ correspondence in his flat, he was more than ready for dinner with Ginny. </p><p> </p><p>And hopefully, a repeat of her birthday celebration. </p><p> </p><p>He checked the brand new watch on his wrist, which the shop assistant had assured him was both tasteful and stylish, to see that Ginny was now a full quarter of an hour late. He sighed to himself in annoyance, then chuckled at his own stupid, infatuated self. He knew damn well that he would wait for as long as it took for her to show up, and would be putty in her hands the minute she stepped out of the Floo. He absently rolled his shoulders and neck, and tried to tell himself to relax, again. Merlin, he was terrible at waiting. </p><p> </p><p>As he glanced at his watch for the third time in a minute, he decided he’d grab a drink while he waited for Ginny to finally show up. But he hadn’t so much as shifted the weight on his feet when his fireplace burst into life, and his girlfriend stepped out. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin, if getting her that credit card wasn’t the best idea he’d had since killing Voldemort, he wasn’t sure what was.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny stepped deftly from the Floo, eyes searching for Harry in the flat. Turning towards the windows and raising a hand to block the sun, she quickly focused on Harry, who was definitely focusing on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long Potter” she said, smirking to herself at the intense look he was giving her. “Luna and I were chatting after work, and I lost track of time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chatting, eh?” Harry replied with a small smile as he walked over to get a better look at his girlfriend. “Is that another one of your euphemisms for ‘drinking wine?’” </p><p> </p><p>“We may have had a glass or two” she said. Even in her low heels, she still had to look up into her boyfriend’s face. “Luna’s been obsessed with muggle wine ever since Hermione introduced her to ‘White Zinfandel’. So if you need to blame anyone for making you wait, blame Hermione!” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh. I’ll let you tell her it’s her fault you can’t be on time for anything.” As he put his hands low on her waist and bent down to kiss his girlfriend, Ginny tilted her head away playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll definitely be letting her know that you don’t appreciate all the effort I put into getting ready for our da...te” Ginny said with with just the slightest catch in her voice as Harry started to kiss her neck, and put just the slightest amount of suction on that spot below her ear. She slid her hands from around her neck down to his chest, and started to push him away playfully, which resulted in him sliding his hands down and around, and grasping her purposefully, and pulling her hips into his own while his mouth continued wreaking havoc on her. Just when she was starting to think skipping dinner was a fantastic idea, Harry’s stomach let out a grumble, and caused them to both pause. Ginny, taking advantage of the break pushed Harry away a little more firmly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame your body can’t seem to agree on what it wants the most right now Potter” Ginny said with false sincerity. “But it sounds like if you don’t find some noureshment soon, you won’t have energy to last the night. And I would really rather not go to dinner with my clothes all wrinkled from you pawing at me” she finished with a pretend huff. </p><p> </p><p> “Well it would be a tragedy if I ran out of stamina later, wouldn’t it?” Harry answered with a huff of his own. “But I’m not sure I could actually wrinkle that outfit of yours” he continued, while giving her a slow, long look up and down. “I’m pretty sure it’s much too tight to be wrinkly while you’re wearing it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you have noticed what I’m wearing tonight? I was starting to think I was going to be waiting on random blokes to come up and compliment me.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s hardly fair Ginny, I haven’t even really gotten a good look at you yet. And now that I think of it, I think it would be only fair, since you obviously put a lot of effort into looking incredible tonight - go ahead, show me just what all those random blokes would be seeing.” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny couldn't decide whether to be upset with Harry’s objectification of her, or pleased that he was so enamored with her, and the outfit she selected hoping for a reaction something like this one. The glass (or two) of wine she had with Luna while getting ready was urging her to just go for it, so she playfully pushed Harry away, forcefully enough that he wound up sitting on the leather couch that came with his posh flat. With enough nerve….</p><p> </p><p>“You might as well get to appreciate what I got with your ‘gift card’ then, Potter” Ginny ground out with pretend frustration. She took a couple of steps directly backwards, not letting him see anything he hadn’t so far. </p><p> </p><p>With a completely overdone flourish of her hand, she raised one arm straight up, and put her other hand on her hip, right as she cocked it out as overdramatically as possible. She held that pose for a moment, then quirked an eyebrow and looked at Harry. </p><p> </p><p>“Thoughts?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s first thought was that he absolutely loved when Ginny got playful like this, and that her confidence was one of the sexiest things about her. The next was that giving her that credit card might have been the best decision he had ever made in his entire life. His gorgeous girlfriend seemed only too happy to show off for him, and his eyes couldn’t figure out where to look first. What he had first thought to be a ‘little black dress’ was revealed to be two pieces by her stance. The top was cut and formed in a way to show off her athletic frame to its finest, and was low enough that he had no doubt Ginny would be receiving a lot of attention when they went to the restaurant. Her toned midriff was just visible above the tight skirt, covering what looked to his untrained eye to be stockings, ending in a low-heeled sandal which he found strangely interesting. Greatly enjoying the view, and wondering just how far he could push his temperamental girlfriend, he decided to take a chance. </p><p> </p><p>“I definitely like what I see so far, but I can’t be expected to make a decision with only half the information, now can I?” </p><p> </p><p>He thought he saw her expression change for just a second, but couldn’t pick up on what it was, before she unleashed a full-blown smirk at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Any excuse to eye up my arse, eh Potter?” But even as she said it, she de-cocked her hip, took a step forward, and turned on the spot. Hand still firmly on her hip, she turned her head with an exaggerated move that tossed her hair over her shoulder, and looked back at him. Merlin, but didn’t she love to make him look at her like that!</p><p> </p><p>Harry, meanwhile, was wishing she could have been just a couple of minutes later at arriving. It was a shame to be getting such a show without a drink to go with it! Even the modest heel Ginny was wearing did very interesting things to her legs, and the seam on the back of her stockings seemed to be directing his attention to his favorite part of Ginny’s incredible body - that spectacular arse of hers. And now that he was really getting a chance to look, he was trying to confirm his earlier suspicions. He didn’t feel anything when he grabbed her to pull her into him earlier, but now, no matter how hard he stared, he wasn’t seeing any indication of a panty line either. Could she really be wearing a skirt like that with nothing on underneath? He knew she was adventurous, but Merlin….</p><p> </p><p>“Done drooling yet Potter?” Ginny asked, snapping him out of his daydream.</p><p> </p><p>In lieu of answering, he stood quickly, and started over towards her, intentions clear. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah. You don’t get off that easily” she said, turning and skipping away from him. “A lady deserves to be treated as such, before being expected to act as though she is not. You invited me to an evening out with dinner, not to come over and be your plaything. Why else would I have gotten all dressed up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had hoped you ‘got all dressed up’ for me” he said, enthusiasm not dimming in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>“You wish Potter” Ginny said with a scoff, knowing she had done exactly that. “This way if you can’t hold my interest this evening, I won’t have any trouble finding another bloke.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and what if I decide I’m too dashing of a gent to put up with attitude like that?” Harry said, having long grown used to, and very fond of, his bantering with Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, muggle women have no idea you’re supposedly famous. All they see is a speccy git with messy hair. And if you want to go abuse your ‘fame’ in Diagon Alley, you’re more than welcome. Tell Pansy and Romilda I say ‘Hi’!” Ginny laughed out, knowing just how much Harry hated the attention he got in the Wizarding world. It was why they spent almost all of their time together in muggle London. </p><p> </p><p>Harry signed dramatically in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I suppose we can head out and I can start fighting off all of your suitors then” Harry said with a shake of his head to hide his smile. He reached out to her, and she immediately put her small hand in his, a brilliant smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you’ve learned to lighten up Potter, you’re much more fun like this” as she continued to smile at him. “Now we just need to get you caught up on drinks - you’re even more fun when you’re drunk!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry let out another annoyed huff to cover his excitement. Ginny had already been drinking, and seemed to be in a mood to do quite a bit more. Assuming he let her get him drunk enough to go dancing instead of to the theater after dinner, like he had planned, he was going to be in for another memorable night. What the hell, it’s not like he had work in the morning, and his normally wild girlfriend was something else entirely when she really let go. </p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to steer her towards the Floo, and once he had her headed in that direction, reached back and brought his hand down on that spectacular arse of hers with a motion that was somewhere between playful and forceful, and surprised even him. </p><p> </p><p>“Bold move, Potter” she said looking up at him with eyes he suddenly noticed were made-up much darker than normal. And before he could understand the look she gave him, she turned, stepped into the Floo, and spun away towards the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.  </p><p> </p><p>“Smooth Potter.” Harry muttered to himself, taking a pinch of powder. “Piss off a redhead who’s already told you she’s looking for attention tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>His mind spun as fast as his body through the flames, hoping he was wrong, and her last statement had been one of approval. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he just didn’t have the nerve to date Ginny Weasley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Major General George Owen Squier Approved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh loosen up Potter, it was just some innocent flirting!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry grumbled in reply, but still held the door open for his girlfriend, who smiled at him completely undeterred as she stepped into his building. “The dancing didn’t seem all that innocent” he mumbled as she walked by, picturing the prat’s hands on her hips as she bounced and swayed to the too loud music. But damn if she didn’t look great while she was doing it. Maybe she was right, and he should just loosen up more…</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m right Potter” she said, seemingly reading his mind as she continued to smile and stay ahead of him on their way to the elevators. “And if you would quit being such a sourpuss and dance with me…” at this she put her hands over her head a took another twirling step, causing his eyes to immediately find the bare skin of her midriff, moving down to watch that amazing arse of hers spin back into view “...you wouldn’t have to try to scare off any of the blokes who do want to dance with me.” She tossed her hair and looked over her shoulder as she took the last few steps to the elevators. “I thought we had talked about this, and you were going to start letting go a little bit more often?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as he stepped up next to her and hit the button to call the elevator. She was right as usual, which made it just a little bit annoying. He couldn’t help it that his mind always seemed to drift to the darker side of the tracks, even when he was trying to relax. “I know, Gin, I know.” She turned to face him as they stepped onto the elevator, and he pressed the button for his floor. “It’s just, after everything that’s happened, all the people who sacrificed for me, for our world, do you think I’m doing enough to be deserving of that?” He finished, looking down at his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about Sirius again?” She questioned, gently. It was a wonder how well she knew him, yet still decided to put up with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mostly, yea” another pause. “Do you think he would be disappointed with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Harry, the only thing Sirius would be disappointed about is that you actually know the name of the bird you’re taking back to your flat to shag.” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh at that, knowing it was more true than not, and when he looked up at his girlfriend, he saw her smiling at him in the way that he couldn’t help but smile back. No one could shake him out of his moods like Ginny, and he could only hope that he was deserving of it. </p><p> </p><p>His somber mood broken, he replied “You’re telling me I pulled a bird like you tonight, despite being a mopey git, and now we’re going back to my flat to shag?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well why else would you have taken me out for dinner and dancing, unless you were planning to get into my knickers?” She said with a quirked eyebrow. “Us modern girls have desires beyond just food and entertainment too, Potter” her tone turning wicked, and only slightly teasing. “And I picked up a muggle magazine that had some very interesting ideas in it” she continued, eyes widening slightly. “It’s enough to make a simple witch blush.”</p><p> </p><p>But she sure didn’t look like she was blushing, or feeling tentative in the slightest. She was looking him directly in the eye, and still swaying and gyrating the tiniest bit, to the tune of the muzak in the elevator. And he could see the reflection of her back and arse in the mirrored wall.  How in the hell did she make even that look good? He was torn between trying to keep the banter going to see what else she would say, and crushing her against the wall to show her what she was doing to him. And the look on her face told him she knew, and was anticipating his next move.</p><p> </p><p>Then the elevator dinged its arrival on his floor. To be continued then. </p><p> </p><p>She took his hand and pulled him forward out of the elevator, lifting it over her head to make him twirl her as she did. Not letting go of his hand, she set off on a quick pace down the empty hallway towards his flat, looking back yet again, just to show him the excitement in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>How could he not take that opportunity?</p><p> </p><p>“In a hurry are we, Gin?” Harry asked, maybe a touch smugly, his earlier insecurity forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling parched, Potter. Tell me you’re a gracious host who’s going to offer me a strong drink once we get inside?” That statement unsettled Harry a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course Gin” he answered after just a second too long “but you’ve been drinking all night. Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, there was a hand on his chest, and an annoyed redhead staring him in the face in the middle of his hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen here Potter” Ginny said with some steel in her voice. “Not all of us are as uptight as you.” At this, she pulled her hand back, then poked him in the chest. “I like to let go.” Poke. “I like to drink.” Poke. “And sometimes I want to be wild and crazy with my prat of a boyfriend, who I wish would let go sometimes too.” The look on her face was a mix of exasperation, annoyance, and something he didn’t see very often: vulnerability. And then it hit him. Ginny was dealing with as much as he was, if not more, and her way of dealing with it was simply different than his. And he knew instantly what he needed to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Gin, I think I must be feeling parched myself.” The vulnerability in her eyes was gone in a second, replaced by excitement again. “Good thing I keep that bottle Viktor gave me in the freezer like he told me.” </p><p> </p><p>Triumph written all over her face, she slid her hand down his chest causing his heart to race, then she grabbed his hand and resumed pulling him towards his flat. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling his keys from his pocket, he moved to open the door, but Ginny wasn’t moving. So he took her hint and slid up right behind her, reaching around to find the doorknob. As soon as she felt him up against her back, she shifted her hips back to put more pressure against him, and started to sway her hips from side to side. </p><p> </p><p>He would have liked to think he fumbled the keys because he couldn’t see the key slot, but it still moderately bruised his ego when he heard them hit the floor. Calling himself every foul name he could think of inside his own head, he stepped back to try to find his keyring. </p><p> </p><p>And then the breath was knocked from his chest as Ginny decided to ‘help’. </p><p> </p><p>She tossed her hair to one side as she tutted, then, keeping her palms flat against the front of her legs, bent forward at the waist, legs almost straight. When she had reached down far enough to pick up his keys, she stopped, turned, and looked Harry straight in the eye. He knew she was posing for him, and he decided to take her advice and ‘let go’ a little in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes started on her at the floor, taking in the low, strappy heels she wore that did such interesting things to her legs. They traced up the seam in the back of her stockings from her ankles, to her knees (and how could she make ankles and knees so sexy?) to see that her position caused her skirt to ride up high enough that he could see a glimpse of the top of her stockings. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin’s Balls, this girl was going to be the death of him. </p><p> </p><p>He expected her to have something smart to say about his staring, but instead, after making sure he got a good, long look at her, she simply picked up his keys, straightened up, and let herself into his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>As he watched her swinging hips disappear into the darkness of his flat, she called out “Those drinks aren’t going to pour themselves Potter!” </p><p> </p><p>Yep. A strong drink definitely sounded good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When Losing is Winning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had a gorgeous, randy witch in his flat, and he was standing outside in the hallway staring at nothing like a bloody idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, Potter, how thick are you?” He muttered to himself, stepping in and closing the door behind him. He heard Ginny’s heels clicking on the floor, then nothing, then again….she must be walking around his flat doing something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the thingy for your wireless?” He heard her call out. “Never mind!” Shortly followed by music that could be heard clearly throughout the flat. He glanced up to see her flipping through the albums Sirius had left him, before stepping through the door into the kitchen and flipping the lights on. The one thing he and Ginny never seemed to be able to agree on was new music, but they both enjoyed the records from his Godfather. A second later he heard her selection, and smiled to himself. It wasn’t his favorite, but it always managed to make him smile at the ‘doo-wop’ backup singers to what was otherwise very serviceable rock music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard her moving about the flat again, and realized he had been lost in thought for a little too long. Taking two wide, short glasses from the cupboard, he turned to open the freezer and saw a building orange glow through the other door to the kitchen. Ginny must be lighting candles or a fire in the living room, he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the colder than ice bottle of vodka from the freezer (‘Vot is the point of drinking vodka if it is not cold?’ as Viktor would have put it.) Harry called out to the other room “What do you want with yours Gin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she had just been waiting for him to ask “You!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. He should have expected that one. Pouring two modest sized glasses, he recapped the bottle and put it back in the freezer. Still hearing Ginny walk around (or maybe still dancing?) he picked up the two drinks, turned to join his girlfriend in the living room, and very nearly had a heart attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had walked over to the door between the kitchen and living room, and was waiting for him. And she had apparently left her ‘dress’ someplace else in the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was standing in the doorway, one foot slightly in front of the other, her hands poised to adjust the black garter belt holding up her stockings, with a look on her face that told him she was very pleased with his reaction. Harry stood, slack-jawed, not knowing where to look first. The strapless bra she wore had a pattern he was sure had a name, and matched the garter belt and panties. It all looked as if it might be somewhat transparent, but could have just been the pattern itself. Eyes raking her body, he couldn’t help but fixate on the straps attached to the lace tops of her stockings (Merlin, it all matched) and found himself strangely excited by the fact she was still wearing the shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and it was entirely too interesting to watch her firm, athletic body move when was dressed like this. He wasn’t sure just how long he stared, dumbstruck, before she sauntered over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting one of the glasses from his hand, she looked him in the eye, licked her lips, and drained the glass in one long, slow motion. She closed her eyes for a second, grimaced, and breathed deeply through her nose for a few seconds. Then her eyes snapped open, she rolled her shoulders, which immediately drew his eyes to her chest, and handed him the glass back. He still had yet to think of a single thing to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to drink that Potter?” She asked with a knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry brought the shaking glass to his lips and drank the same way she had. It wasn’t as if he could ignore her suggestion! But it proved to be a bit much for him, and he had to go through the same exercise Ginny had, breathing deeply for a few seconds to not be overwhelmed by drinking that much liquor straight, that quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes he saw the excitement on Ginny’s face first, then started to feel the effects of the drink. It was as if someone finally stopped pushing down on his shoulders, and he took a deep breath, reveling in the feeling of actually being able to relax for once. Merlin but this was the way he was supposed to feel! And looking at Ginny, he knew it was about to get so much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reading him like a book, she put her empty glass back in his hand. “Get us a couple of refills and join me in front of the fire, Potter” she commanded. And then she did the sexiest thing he had seen in a night of stimulating sights: she turned and sauntered back out of his kitchen. His eyes were instantly on her arse, and watching her slink away, the garter belt doing more to cover her than the thong she wore, straps pulled taught against her firm body, shoes (Merlin, those shoes!) still clicking on the floor, he watched her go through the door and around the corner. The rush of the alcohol had nothing on that girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t keep me waiting Potter!” she called out to him from the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Harry realized he still hadn’t said a word to her, and realized how stupid he must look, standing alone in his kitchen, harder than he had ever been in his life, and holding two empty glasses. “Good thing Ginny has enough nerve for both of us” he said to himself ruefully, opening the freezer to reclaim the bottle he had just put back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping the cap when he opened it, he realized just how badly his hands were shaking, so he took a few deep breaths. “Shite Potter, get it together!” he told himself firmly. He wondered if slapping himself would help, then realized that type of idea was something he never had when sober. “Well what does sober Harry know anyway? He’s never gotten to do anything like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving himself another firm shake, he poured two more glasses out of the bottle which he couldn’t read a single word off of, capped it, and put it back into the freezer. Picking up both glasses, he took yet another deep breath to steel himself, then walked out into the living room. His eyes searched for Ginny as he walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace, and he quickly found her seated on the arm of the chair a bit off to the side, legs crossed, and hands placed atop one another on her knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More prepared this time, Harry didn’t stumble or stop, but walked up to her and offered her a glass, which she took as she stood, then turned and placed on a side table next to the chair. “I’m more in the mood to dance right now” she said as she came to stand in front of him “but you should finish yours so you have your hands free.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, dumbfounded yet again, so Ginny put her hand on the bottom of his glass, and pushed it up slightly. Even lost in the haze of lust (and probably alcohol) Harry raised the glass and drained it, grateful he had poured these a little smaller. Strangely to him, he didn’t have nearly as much trouble with his body’s reaction to the drink this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling at him, Ginny took his empty glass and put it down next to her full one, and when she turned back to him, he saw just how dark her eyes were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hips swaying side to side, she moved, and Harry found himself thinking for the upteenth time that night that it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She brought her hands up to her hair for a second, still rocking her hips, and it was all Harry could do to stay in control. And without breaking rhythm, she reached out to start unbuttoning his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was lost. She could do whatever she wanted, and we would happily stare like a moron until he passed out. And the look on Ginny’s face told him that was exactly the reaction she was hoping for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished unbuttoning his shirt, ran her palms up and down his chest, making sure to run over his nipples, then pushed the shirt back off his shoulders, still moving for him. When his shirt was behind him, and his arms still stuck in the sleeves, he put her arms around his neck and finally, finally! Kissed him. Her tongue delved into his mouth instantly, and he did his best to hold his own. He fought with his shirt as the kiss continued, as he wanted nothing more than to get his arms and hands free so he could grab her spectacular arse, and pull her into him so she knew just what she was doing to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ginny knew. The second he got his first arm free and reached for her, she ended the kiss by sliding down until she was on her knees in front of him. From her position on the thick rug in front of his fireplace, she gave him the most wicked smile he had ever seen, and started to undo his belt. His head spun as she quickly unbuttoned his slacks and then leaned in to put her face directly against his painfully hard member. He thought his breathing might have stopped completely when she shifted back, then used her teeth to lower his zip. Shifting back again, she took hold of his slacks and underwear and pulled them down to his ankles. The sigh Harry let out at the relief of not being embarrassingly hard inside of his pants was echoed by Ginny when she finally got sight of just how aroused she had made him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blowing gently on him as she slid her hands up, all the way from his ankles to his thighs, she appeared to be entirely prepared to make him suffer all night. Taking him in one mostly open hand, she leaned in and breathed out onto him, and he was shocked at how hot her breath was, after the coolness of a second before. She kissed directly in the middle of the top of his shaft, then planted a series of kisses towards his body as far as she could, then back away until she reached his tip, which she gave the lightest of licks before again blowing gently on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have let out a strangled noise, because Ginny shifted back onto her heels and looked up into his eyes as she started to stroke him with one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember to breathe Harry” she said with that same evil smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain no longer capable of forming coherent thought, just grunted in response, which Ginny looked very smug about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a few more strokes, before Ginny moved again, this time to put her tongue on the underside of his cock and lick him all the way from base to tip, where she paused for a heartbeat, letting him see himself resting on her tongue, mouth open. Apparently not caring in the slightest for his sanity, she repeated the move on each side, making sure he was properly wet before she resumed stroking him. Not stopping this time, she shifted down in her kneeling position, moving her hand to keep him out of the way while still stroking, and brought her mouth to his bollocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her position meant that he could look over her shoulder and see her tight arse, still in her lingerie, pressed down onto her stockings and heels, as she bent her head back to take his testicle into her mouth entirely. His gaze brought back to her face, and her eyes, and he saw that her pupils were completely blown with lust. Breaking eye contact only briefly, she switched the hand she was stroking him with and move to tongue and suck his other testicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was lost, utterly. He had no idea how much more of this he could take before embarrassing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gin…” he started, but had no idea what to say. But as with every other time this night, she could apparently read his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you come harder than you ever have in your life Harry.” She said, slowing her strokes a bit, and staring at him in a way he had never seen before.  “Down on my knees in front of you, I’m going to suck this marvelous cock of yours until you come in my mouth. Because you’re my boyfriend, you’re sexy as hell, and you’re too good to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to protest, but she just gripped him hard for a second to shut him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re going to use that talented mouth of yours to do the same for me, and then we are going to fuck each other’s brains out on the floor, right here in front of this fire.” She continued. “And if you try to keep yourself under control, or be noble or self-sacrificing, I will get that bottle from the freezer and stick it to your bollocks, permanently” she finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that she slid her hand to the base of him, pointed him down towards her face, and took him into her mouth in earnest. Harry panted, eyes glued to the top of Ginny’s head and her gorgeous hair. She took him as deeply into her mouth as she could, and moved her head from side to side as she withdrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was transfixed. Where the hell did she learn that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to bob her head on him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He could see her cheeks cave as she truly sucked on him, creating the most intense feeling he’d ever experienced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in his lust, he must have made a noise Ginny particularly liked, because she shifted on her knees again and looked up at him with just his head still in her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting back just a touch and releasing him from her mouth for the first time since she had started in earnest, she looked up at him with the look he was beginning to associate with ‘sex goddess Weasley.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I doing so far?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to say something in response, but was pretty sure he just gurgled, causing Ginny’s smirk to go up another notch in intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember what I said Harry: I want you to come in my mouth, so no holding back on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And taking her hand from his painfully hard cock, she reached under and started to gently massage his bollocks, still smirking up at him. Then, without breaking eye contact, she swirled her tongue around his head once, and slowly moved forward to take more and more of him into the molten lava that was her mouth. A mix of lust and determination was on her face as she continued to stare at him, and slide still more of him into her mouth. Finally, when there was only a bit of his shaft still visible, he felt the head of his cock hit something firm, and his eyes popped realizing it was the back of Ginny’s throat. And still, Ginny stared at him, holding her position with that same look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body must have given a tiny, involuntary thrust forward, and Ginny’s eyes went wide as she let out a small cough around his cock. And Merlin help him if that wasn’t sexy as hell too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, and he thought she must have been upset with him, but instead just dove back in to keep driving him insane. She carried more speed this time, and he felt himself hit the back of her throat a little more firmly. But Ginny pulled back, then did it again. And again. And with every stroke of her mouth he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat. Ginny stared up at him with a fierce look in her eyes, and moved the hand from the front of his thigh to the back of it, and started to encourage him to thrust gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling in front of him in the hottest lingerie and heels he had ever seen, his gorgeous girlfriend was encouraging him to thrust into her, and as he watched almost all of his cock disappear deep into mouth, he knew he wasn’t going to last more than a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin Gin…” he said, not knowing he was even speaking. And she made a sound like she was moaning with his cock bumping the back of her throat, and he was completely lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my G…..” he started, before he lost the ability to form words. Nothing had ever felt like this in his entire life. His eyes forced themselves closed against his will as he felt his orgasm starting from his toes, and causing his hips to jerk forward, totally out of his control. And Ginny still hadn’t stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure he was making noise, grunting, moaning, or screaming, he had no clue. He heard Ginny gag once or twice more as he completely lost control of his body, but she refused to stop her movements. And when his orgasm finally hit, he literally saw flashes of light behind his closed eyes, and his entire body seemed to convulse at the same time. He felt himself explode into Ginny’s mouth, and Merlin damn that girl, she was still sucking. He pulsed into her more times than he could count, but it seemed to go on forever, and it became a real struggle to stand. He finally couldn’t take the sensation of being in her mouth anymore, and pulled back with a groan, almost falling over in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny stared up at him from her knees, holding him in her hand, feeling his last few pulses as his orgasm finally wound down. She gave him one last stroke, and seeing the last of his semen squeeze out, leaned down and licked it off, causing a lightning bolt to strike Harry directly in the spine. He collapsed back onto the couch, still panting, feeling as if he wouldn’t be able to stand for days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny slowly stood, beautifully silhouetted by the fire, and he thought to himself yet again that he must be the luckiest bloke in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” She asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Harry simply groaned and grunted in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” she said with a nod, as she turned to grab her drink off the table. His eyes seem to track to her arse completely on their own at this point. She sipped her drink and continued “I’ll give you a minute Potter.” as she walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him. She threw one leg over both of his, and grabbed his hand with hers that wasn’t holding her drink. “But if you haven’t figured this out yet, turning you on is a huge turn on for me.” And she placed his hand directly over her center, showing him that she was absolutely soaked with desire for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then” he said, and he was surprised that his voice didn’t croak after what felt like an eternity of disuse “you may have rendered me useless for a moment, but I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge.” As he started to move just the tip of his middle finger in gentle circles above her panties, she took another sip of her drink, and gave him a scorching look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one of your few redeeming qualities, Potter. But kick your shoes and pants off before you really get started, or you’ll look like even more of a fool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” he said, having forgotten about his clothes, and realizing she was right. “But only if you’re keeping the rest of yours on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on her face was pure victory. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Rest of the Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry decided that Ginny was entirely too pleased with herself at this point, and he resolved to turn her into a quaking mess. Something in his face must have shifted, because the excitement and want in Ginny’s eyes only grew. He made a slight adjustment to his hand, and found the firm little nub he knew could drive her crazy with the tip of his middle finger. Ginny let out a long exhale as he started to increase the pressure under his finger slightly, as he continued to move it in small, tight circles at a leisurely pace. </p><p> </p><p>Sliding his hand up with the intention of finding the waistband of her panties, he was almost startled by her reminding him “Lose the shoes and pants around your ankles, Potter. I’m going to want you able to move soon.” </p><p> </p><p>He wondered for a split second if he was ever going to stop feeling like such an idiot around her, before sliding back on the couch to turn and follow her instructions. After untying his shoes and pulling them off, he removed his socks, and moved to push his pants all the way off, when he felt the wand he had forgotten in his pocket. Struck by inspiration, he palmed it, then finally finished removing his clothes. Sliding back over to Ginny, he saw his opportunity as she turned to put her now empty glass on the side table. He pressed himself tight to her side, kissing her shoulder and neck awkwardly, as he tried to stealthily get his hand on the narrow strip of fabric, and then get the tip of his wand up against it. After a moment of clumsily kissing her shoulder and neck, he finally got into position and nonverbally cast the lowest power cutter he knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you just cast a severing charm on my panties?” Ginny asked in a tone that was half amused and half exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes?” Harry answered. At her quirked eyebrow, he continued “I couldn't figure out how to get them off from under everything else…” </p><p> </p><p>“And you want me to keep the garter belt and stockings on” she finished for him. “But really Potter, did you have to cut them? They’re brand new, and you paid good money for them!” </p><p> </p><p>He knew she was teasing him, but his uninhibited brain saw an opportunity and pounced. “Ginny, I’ll buy you the entire lingerie store if it means you keep wearing things like this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good to know it’s appreciated, but we’re getting off track.” Ginny rolled to give him access to the side he hadn’t reached yet.  “So you might as well finish the job you started, and then get back to what you’re really supposed to be doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to give her some cheek in return, he said “Yes ma’am” and cast another non-verbal severing charm on the remaining side of her thong. But since he cast it at a distance, and they weren’t pulled away from her hip this time, he knew it was going to give her a bit of a pinch where it separated the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>What he didn’t know was that it was going to provoke quite the reaction it did. She inhaled sharply, and her eyes fluttered for a second before zeroing in on his with the same intense look he had worried about earlier, after he had smacked her arse on their way to the Floo. “Watch yourself, Potter.” she growled out. And he still had no idea if this was a good or a bad thing. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding to play it safe as he ran his hands up her legs, he said “No worries Gin, I’ll be kissing it all better, very soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Sliding off the couch and turning to face her, he ran his hands all the way down to her ankles, and then back up to the tops of her stockings, tracing around the tops of them lightly with the tips of his fingers. Dragging the backs of his fingers up her thighs, he moved them towards her center before sliding them under what was left of her panties. Pausing, he looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow, and reading him like an open book yet again, she lifted her hips just enough for him to remove the soaked scrap of fabric that had been her thong, dragging his hands along the insides of her thighs the whole way. Carelessly dropping it on the floor, he refocused on the intriguing strip of hair that seemed to be pointing him directly to her glistening sex. Repositioning himself to get more comfortable, he started to kiss his way up her thighs, starting again at the lace tops of her stockings, first one side, then the other, and making sure to stay well clear of where she really wanted his mouth to be. He kept his hands stroking where his mouth was not, and repeated this process twice more - long enough for her to relax and lay her head back on the arm of the couch when he kissed the top of her stockinged thigh for the fourth time. </p><p> </p><p>And then he struck. Skipping the expanse of leg he had previously been worshiping, he brought his face as close to her sex as he could without touching her, and breathed out on her. </p><p> </p><p>Her head snapped up so quickly he was worried she had hurt herself, but her red cheeks and glazed eyes told another story. </p><p> </p><p>“About damn time, Pot…” she started to say, before Harry decided he’d like her to feel just a little less sure of herself, and latched his mouth directly onto her clit. Her eyes went wide, and she drew air between her teeth in a way that told him he was definitely on the right track. Refusing to give up the momentum he had built, he relaxed his mouth and started to work his tongue in the same small, tight circles his finger had been tracing, with just enough pressure to keep her breathing hard. </p><p> </p><p>The first time he interrupted his pattern to lick her folds from bottom to top, he heard her hand slap down on the leather arm of the couch. He smiled to himself as he resumed his pattern, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>But this wasn’t about giving her a quick orgasm for Harry, no matter what Ginny said she wanted. He wanted to completely blow her mind, and leave her senseless the way she had to him. So as her breathing sped up, and her moans became more frequent, he slid his hands from on top of her thighs and stomach, around her back to under her hips, and picked her up just enough to slide her to the edge of the couch and give him the room he needed. Ginny shifted a bit and then settled back in place, still panting. </p><p> </p><p>That pant turned into a long, low moan as he teased his tongue into her entrance, and then swiped back out to lick her sex from bottom to top. Small circle on her clit, long swipe, tease his tongue inside a little farther, and repeat. And again, slowly building her back towards her peak, and making her moans that much more frequent, and increasing in volume. </p><p> </p><p>During the next several cycles, he slid one hand from being wrapped around her thigh to the ready position for what he was planning next, and hoped he wasn’t about to get himself in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Moving his mouth down to her opening yet again, instead of teasing her with his tongue this time, he delved in as deeply as he could, and gave his best attempt at a swirl. Glancing up, he saw Ginny staring at him, eyes and mouth wide open in shock, before her head flopped back again with a sinful, guttural moan escaping from her mouth. Leaving his lips and mouth in place, he slipped his tongue out and then down and up so quickly Ginny actually jolted in place, before sliding it back in as deeply as he could again. Twice more he repeated this, and both times Ginny seemed to make the same indescribable sound. And once more again, but now he was moving to the next phase of his attack. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shifted to his left a bit, enough that Ginny raised her right leg off of his shoulder out of reflex. He took his hand on the back of her thigh and pushed it up enough to give himself some room, and put Ginny in a Very interesting position, almost folded in half on his couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Focus, Harry, this is for her you prat.” He said to himself with a shake. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny was looking at him, curious and exasperated, and he knew she had been getting closer and closer to orgasm when he moved. To cover his actions, he leaned in at a bid of an odd angle, and gave her yet another long, slow, swirling lick from bottom to top, then resumed his circles directly on her most sensitive spot, albeit from a different angle. </p><p> </p><p>Because unseen by Ginny, he had slid his right hand up to start the final phase of his attack. </p><p> </p><p>The millisecond his fingertip touched her folds, her eyes shot open and were glued to his face. His desire to watch her as he slid his middle finger slowly inside of her was beaten out by the ache he already had in his neck, but he was fairly certain his neighbors heard the moan she let out as his finger fully entered her. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin help him if that sound didn’t make him even harder than he was earlier. </p><p> </p><p>The angle was strange, and he was almost hitting himself in the face with the heel of his hand, but none of that mattered when compared to the breathless string of profanity that left Ginny’s mouth when he started to work his finger in and out of her while continuing to circle her clit with increasing pressure. </p><p> </p><p>He felt her hand in his hair, and she not so gently grabbed ahold of him and applied enough pressure to make him look up at her. And he was instantly grateful she had. Ginny was panting as if she had just finished a run, her left hand had pushed her bra down and was grabbing at her own breast (he actually felt himself twitch at this) and the look on her face was one of such wonder and lust that he hoped he could remember it forever. </p><p> </p><p>She licked her lips “Sweet Merlin Harry, I...I….Gods, yes. Just don’t stop.” </p><p> </p><p>And he had no intention of doing so. Her hand slacked, but stayed in his hair, and he moved his neck so he’d be able to finish her off. His tongue resumed it’s work, with more pressure than he had used all night, and now with his finger fully inside of her, he curled it to find that patch of textured flesh on her front wall that he knew was going to bring her to orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>She was moaning with every breath now, louder and louder as he relentlessly worked her clit and rubbed at her g-spot, and he knew she wasn’t going to last long. Her hips began to move of their own accord, and he had to work even harder to keep the pressure on in all the right places. </p><p> </p><p>He risked a glance up at her and saw her still working her breast with her hand, and not being particularly gentle about it, and he was so looking forward to watching them bounce as he pounded himself into…..”Stay on task Potter!” he chastised himself. Although…</p><p> </p><p>He took his free hand off her leg and managed to reach up far enough to get it on the breast she wasn’t touching, still working her clit and stroking his fingertip on her spot. </p><p> </p><p>He felt her hand leave his head as soon as his hand brushed her nipple, and then felt it land on his and squeeze hard enough for even a dimwit like him to get the point -  so he squeezed too. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny was almost shouting incoherently now. He heard his name, Merlin’s, ‘don’t’, ‘stop’, and ‘fuck’ more times than he could count, and her back was starting to arch more and more. His angle was getting difficult and his jaw was killing him, but he knew he was almost there when Ginny started to go deceptively still, back arched almost unnaturally. </p><p> </p><p>He pressed his tongue onto her as hard as he could, working it as fast as it would go, while still stroking her inside wall, and rhythmically squeezing her breast and nipple. And then the dam broke. Ginny all but shrieked as the first convulsion of her orgasm hit her body. He worked to stay with her, and coax her body into the longest orgasm of her life. She twitched, moaned his name, shuddered, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, collapsed back onto the couch while pushing his head away, heaving breaths through an open mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Harry sat back on his heels, feeling pretty damn pleased with himself. For every time he thought he saw the sexiest sight of his life tonight, he knew he was wrong. Watching Ginny come completely undone for him had them all beat. </p><p> </p><p>He started to wipe the moisture off his face with the backs of his hands as Ginny lay all but comatose on his couch. If there was ever a sight that was ‘post orgasmic bliss’, he knew this was it, and creating it had made him painfully hard.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s foot slipped off the couch, and wound up resting with her ankle just brushing up against his erection. Her eyes fluttered at this, and she blinked them open with a grin on her face that put the Cheshire cat to shame. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m not the only one who gets turned on getting the other one off, eh Potter?” She said, as she shifted her head to what he assumed was a slightly more comfortable position than how she had previously been contorted. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess not” he replied dumbly, still unbelievably aroused at the sight of her coming that hard for him. Suddenly, he needed her more than he needed her next breath, and he was up on his knees where she would see him. “You ready?” He asked, desperately hoping the answer was ‘yes’. </p><p> </p><p>She let out a deep breath as she looked at him. “Yes, but I’m going to be pretty sensitive so….oh!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry had started moving when he heard her ‘yes’ and was already starting to slide the head of his shaft up and down her opening before she finished her answer. Sliding into her in one long, slow thrust, he looked up to see Ginny’s face caught between surprise and pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand clamped down on his shoulder for a second. “Very sensitive. Go slow at first” she said through the over-stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>Harry only nodded in response as he slowly withdrew, and slid back in. After a few more strokes, Ginny seemed to be more in control of herself, and Harry a bit less so. </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve, Potter, let a girl finish her first orgasm before you start trying to give her another, would ya?” Ginny said with a moan, already started to breath more quickly again. </p><p> </p><p>Harry, still riding high off how hard he had made her come just a minute before, answered smugly “Where would be the fun in that?” And rocked his hips forward, driving himself deeply into her, causing Ginny to let out another sound that went straight to his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin Harry, yes, that’s amazing” Ginny said as she looked down to where their bodies were joined. “It’s just...I’m just so sensitive already, and you feel so damned good…” </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s answer was to lengthen his thrusts, and make sure he was pulling as far back as he safely could so Ginny got to see all of him disappearing inside of her. She looked back up at him with wonder on her face, then continued to watch him driving himself into her between her spread legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, I think...I think you’re going to make me come again…” Ginny gasped out, surprise in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>So Harry answered the only way that made sense. He thrust into her faster, and grasped her hips just a little bit harder.</p><p>“Merlin, yes Harry. Just like that. Oh my….Oh my….” and Ginny went breathlessly still again, the look on her face one of wonder as she seemed to seize around him. Her orgasm seemed to squeeze a cry from her lips, loud enough that Harry wondered what his neighbors must be thinking. And still, he continued to thrust into her until her head flew back, her nails dug deeply into his sides, and she almost growled at him as she finished. </p><p> </p><p>At this, her legs wrapped around him to keep him from moving, as her eyes sprang open and she stared at him again, completely out of breath. “Sh...shite Potter” she managed to get out between breaths. His cock twitched inside of her in response, and the look of fierce determination came flooding back onto her face. Suddenly, very serious, she said “We’re out of order - it’s your turn again Potter. And your knees must be hurting by now.” </p><p> </p><p>How she found the strength he had no idea, but she pushed him back, dropped her feet to the floor and stood, using his shoulder to help herself up. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, waiting a moment with that damn eyebrow of hers quirked, and said “Well, how do you want me?” </p><p> </p><p>The answer was past his lips before he knew what he was saying “Whatever you want Gin.” But even before he finished saying it, he knew she wouldn't like that same answer he always gave. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” Was her only response. And he feared for a second he had displeased her. Instead, she reached around behind her and unsnapped the bra that was halfway down her stomach, casually throwing it to the side. Leaving her standing in her heels, stockings, and garter belt, which she quickly readjusted. Glancing over, she grabbed a thick throw blanket from the back of one of his chairs, and covered the metal and wood coffee table (‘Very stylish” according to the rental agent) with it. Ginny then turned her back on him and took the long way around the now covered table, knowing he was watching her strut the whole way. Coming back around to where he still kneeled next to it, she bumped his shoulder, before moving to kneel on the now padded table, with both her hands on her hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” she said, </p><p> </p><p>“Wha..?” was the only response his sex and alcohol befuddled brain could get out.</p><p> </p><p>Her ‘I know you better than you know yourself’ smirk was out in full force again. “You think I don’t know what you really want, Potter?” She said, and then she leaned forward and put her hands down on the table, all the while looking at him. And then he felt his blood pulsing in his ears as she moved from her hands to her elbows, still staring at him, as he kept kneeling like a moron on the floor. “And after how hard you made me come tonight, twice, you deserve this.” And then she put her cheek down on her folded arms atop coffee table, still looking deep into his eyes. And Harry was pretty sure he knew what having a stroke felt like. Seeing her, posed entirely for his benefit as if she was some sort of trophy, magnificent arse high in the air, back arched, just for him. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, what was left of his brain engaged, and he scrambled to his feet. As he took one last look at her profile, he thanked every deity in existence and stepped around behind her. Merlin, the awe-inspiring nerve of this girl to present herself to this like him, and all for him. She was incredible!</p><p> </p><p>“Harry” Ginny said as he stepped up in between her legs, voice slightly muffled by her position, “remember what I said earlier. No holding back.” </p><p> </p><p>He let out a shaky breath. He would have to hold back at least a little, or he wouldn’t even be all the way inside her when he came. Merlin. </p><p> </p><p>He put one hand on her lower back as he moved in behind her. The table and her position put her at the absolutely perfect height for him to stand in between her legs and thrust into her. Had she sized this all up before tonight?</p><p> </p><p>His painfully hard erection twitched, and reminded him he was gathering wool while he had something much more pleasurable he could be doing. Taking himself in his free hand, he lined himself up with her still sopping opening, and wasted no more time sliding in. His hand clenched slightly as he felt himself bottom out inside of her, Ginny let out her most sinful moan of the night, and his must have matched. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed there for a moment, just breathing, and trying to prolong his enjoyment. He looked up and saw Ginny’s face still pressed down onto the blanket on his coffee table, bright red hair spread around her head. Her muscled shoulders flexed to hold her position, and he gave in to the temptation to reach forward and run his hand from the base of her neck back to its place on her hip. He drew himself out and thrust in just a little more quickly, hips meeting her firm arse with enough force to cause it to bounce just slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny let out another moan “Gods, it’s so deep!” </p><p> </p><p>It’s too bad Ginny is missing out on the best part of this position, Harry thought to himself as he drew back and thrust forward again, watching her body cling to his on the way out, and bounce again when his hips met her arse. He traced the line of her garter belt, followed the strap to the back of her stockings down with his fingers, and grasped the back of her thigh tightly in an effort to focus on anything other than the sensation on his cock. </p><p> </p><p>On his next thrust, Ginny thrust her hips back at him, causing them to come together with an audible slap, and a gasp from both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re holding back, Potter.” she said with a growl. </p><p> </p><p>“I want it to actually last for more than two minutes Gin.” He answered with some exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“Potter, if you don’t let go and just fuck me” which she emphasized by her thrusting her hips back into him “In the next 10 seconds, I will go get that bottle and freeze it to your bits.” </p><p> </p><p>What else could he do? Drawing back until he was barely sheathed inside of her again, he snapped his hips forward as she thrust hers back. The sound their flesh made as it crashed together was indecent, and he found himself loving it. But this time when he draw back, he kept a tight grip on both sides of her hips, and pulled her back into him as he moved forward, slamming them together, and physically jarring her. He was about to ask if she was alright when he heard her moan out “Merlin, yes, finally!” and at his pause, she said “More!”</p><p> </p><p>Reservations blown away, Harry did his best to give Ginny what she wanted, which happily coincided with what he wanted: to pound into her as fast and as hard as he possible could. </p><p> </p><p>His grip on her was almost bruising, and his thumbs were digging deeply into her cheeks next to the straps still holding her stockings up. The pace and intensity of his thrusts was brutal now, the sight of her being taken this hard intoxicating. Only a few thrusts more and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he couldn’t help but listen to Ginny’s repeated cries for him to give her more, to go harder, and then she all but screamed in what sounded like disbelief “Oh Merlin, again!?” </p><p> </p><p>Even if Harry wasn’t completely drunk on lust and alcohol before they started, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself, but as she screamed her approval at him and all but begged him “Merlin Harry, don’t stop, please don’t stop” his thrusts became almost violent. He knew he didn’t have much left in him, but from the animalistic sounds coming out of Ginny, neither did she. </p><p> </p><p>Then, after one particular thrust that was hard enough to slide her knees forward on the table, Ginny slapped her hand down hard, and arched her back more than he thought possible, and absolutely screamed out to him. </p><p> </p><p>“YES! Merlin yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes Harry! I’m coming! Holy shite! Yes, yes, yes!” </p><p> </p><p>And watching her whole body shiver as he continued to pound into her, he came completely undone. His grip was bruising as his thrusts became shallow, and again, he felt his orgasm start somewhere 3 feet behind him until it crashed into him, and exploded into her. His thrusts became weaker and weaker, and finally it became too much for him and he stilled. His whole body felt completely spent, but he stroked Ginny’s back once last time before sliding out and stepping away from her. Ginny seemed unable to move for a moment, before she slid forward and stretched her legs out, turning to lay on her side, then her back, looking as spent as he did. </p><p> </p><p>Harry reached out a hand to her, which she accepted weakly, and he pulled to sitting up, then eventually standing with him. He leaned in and gave her a slow, languid kiss that she returned in kind. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling back, still holding her hand, he saw that she looked every bit as satisfied as he felt. </p><p> </p><p>“Spend the night?” He asked her. </p><p> </p><p>“Depends. You making breakfast in the morning?” </p><p> </p><p>He tried not to smile too hard. “Oh c’mon, I give you three earth-shattering orgasms in one night, and you still expect me to make you breakfast the next day?” </p><p> </p><p>She appeared to consider this for a second. “Fair point” she said with a nod. Then her whole body shivered “that last one was a bit of a surprise, honestly.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t bother trying to hide how smug he felt. “Really? Couldn’t tell.” </p><p> </p><p>“Prat.” </p><p> </p><p>“Banshee.” Ha! He actually got her to look abashed at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea, well…” she started, before he cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>“But I really liked hearing you.” He said quickly. “Really, really, liked it.” He finished, before he lost his nerve. “There wasn’t anything about tonight I didn’t really, really like.” he rushed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Very eloquent, Potter” she said, but she was positively glowing now. “I also happened to really, really, like tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head at his own fumbling attempts to say seemingly simple things. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Gin” he said, taking both her hands and looking her in the eye. “I think tonight was the best night of my life.” </p><p> </p><p>Fighting not to look down at his feet while he waited for her response, he realized he was still naked, and it wasn’t uncomfortable the way it usually was. </p><p> </p><p>“You only ‘think’ tonight was the best night of your life, Potter?’ She asked with a grin. “I guess that means I’ll have to try harder next time” then she winked at him, gave him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth, and moved around him to strut off towards his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>And she was still wearing those damn shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Down t' th' Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m tellin’ ya mate, the Cannons are poised for their best season since they blew their entire budget on that tosser Gorgovitch” Ron said with a conviction only achievable by mental patients and sports fans. “They managed to trade for that chaser from Falmouth, and signed a seeker from one of the teams on the continent who’s caught the snitch in 75% of her games.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, who had only been paying attention to about 25% of what his best friend had been saying actually caught that last part. “Wait, why’s she leaving her team if she’s catching the snitch so much?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even when she catches it, they’re still losing” Ron said with a chuckle as he reached for his pint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right” Harry responded slowly, taking a sip of his own and trying not to grimace at the taste. Hermione’s father had gotten Ron drinking ‘real British Bitters’ and Ron was adamant that Harry would enjoy them as much as he did. So far, that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if she’s leaving a team because they can’t win no matter how well she plays, why would she move to another team where she’s going to be in the same situation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice chimed in over his shoulder “Apparently she doesn’t speak any English, and thinks she’s going to a team that actually has a chance!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron, properly disillusioned by a lifetime of fandom, immediately took offense at his Sister disparaging his beloved team. “Oi! What would you know about it anyway? You just cheer for whatever team you think is going to win!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny just smiled back at him as she sidled up to Harry, who was sitting in one of the tall chairs at the pub, watching the siblings argue. “Not all of us live our lives focused on one Quidditch team, Brother. I happen to enjoy the sport for the sport.” She took a sip of Harry’s pint as she finished, and all but blanched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bleh. I don’t know why you drink that stuff just to make my brother happy, Potter. He’s definitely not worth putting yourself through that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tips of Ron’s ears turned a shade darker at this. “Maybe Harry’s trying to better himself with a different class of drink, little Gin-Gin. Some of us have been drinking long enough to appreciate the finer things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so” Ginny replied, not rising to his bait. “But that” gesturing to Harry’s pint “is not one of them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to exclude Ron and let him know she was dismissing him, she faced Harry. “Do you have any more coins for the games? Hermione and I ran out again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but...stop pouting at me like that! I can get you some more from the barmaid in a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not too bad, Potter” Ginny said, as she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips in thanks. “Grab a couple more lager shandies for us when you come to drop off my coins, would you?” As she turned without waiting for an answer and walked away, leaving Harry smiling in her wake. His admiring stare of her retreating back was interrupted by her older brother sitting mere feet away from him, and he reminded himself to watch his eyes when he was around her family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a bad influence on you, mate.” His best friend told him ruefully. As Harry’s look of disbelief, he continued, “She’s got you wrapped around her little finger. It’s almost sad, the way you follow her around with your tongue hanging out. Really” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted at the mental picture that provided before answering. “Whatever you say mate...oi, did you hear Hermione call you just now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron was already starting to stand as he responded “What? I didn’t hear any…..oh, very good. Think you’re funny do you? Tosser!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wazzock!” Harry instantly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arsehole!” Came the immediate response from Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Useless git!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wank….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to interrupt deep, philosophical discussions” the landlady Mary said, standing unnoticed on the other side of the bar “did you need something Harry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to remind himself he had been caught doing stupider things in this pub with Ron, and Mary had been there to see them all, but he still felt like he had just been caught by McGonagall with a prank about to go off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thanks Mary.” He pulled out his wallet and handed over a £20 note. “Can you bring me a couple more lager shandies for the girls, and some coin for the machines please?” He saw Ron hurriedly finishing his pint out of the corner of his eye. “And another pint for my best friend, the pillock here?” He amended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be right up, luv.” She said, taking the note and walking back down to the taps and register. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Harry. Despite what my sister thinks, you’re really an alright bloke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Good thing Riddle wasn’t offering to buy pints instead of threatening to torture everyone. He would’ve had an army of muppets like you ready to die for ‘the cause.’” Harry said with a sad shake of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron simply started at him for a second before he roared with laughter. “Sorry mate, I was just picturing a bunch of stumbling drunks accidentally blasting each other’s masks off. But it’s good to hear you joking again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can thank your sister for that, Ron.” Harry said, bravely taking another sip from his mostly full pint. “She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. Cheers Mary” He said, taking his change from the matronly barmaid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful there” Ron said with a look of concern, as he picked up his fresh pint “if any women hear you say that, it’ll get back to Ginny. And she’s insufferable enough as it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I’m pretty sure she can read my mind anyway, so no matter. Keep my seat for me, I’ll run the girls their drinks and change and be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on in the evening, the two couples sat talking around a table in a quiet corner of what had become their favorite local.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how are your classes at Greenwich, Hermione? Anything like Hogwarts?” Harry asked Hermione, finally drinking something that didn't make his tastebuds try to hide on the top of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Challenging, and disturbingly similar.” Hermione answered promptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Similar!?” Ron interjected, “How could muggle University classes be similar to Hogwarts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We discussed this with my parents Ron. Weren’t you paying attention?” Hermione asked with a huff. “The same ‘Old Boys’ club is even more apparent at Greenwich than it was at Hogwarts.” With a frustrated shake of her head, she continued “at least at Hogwarts I never felt looked down on because I’m female. There I was just a ‘mudblood’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you knocked the shite out of the last person to call you that word, Hermione” Ginny said from her place leaning into Harry’s side. “And that you’d do it again if there were anyone left brave enough to call you that to your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush appeared on Hermione’s cheeks as it always did when she was equally proud and ashamed of some of the more radical things she had done. “Yes, well, I doubt I’ll be getting away with it at Uni. I’m not as well-known there as I am in the wizarding world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet.” Harry finished for her. “You’re not as well-known, yet, Hermione. You’re much too brilliant to do anything other than stand out.” Hermione flushed even darker at his praise, so he decided to give her a break for once. “Of course, you’ll always pale in comparison to the most famous man in your life” he said smugly, watching Ron’s face start to turn indignant, thinking Harry was speaking of himself. harry continued, “Mister Ron ‘I arrested Draco Malfoy nine times in one week’ Weasley!” He finished with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron, thankfully, took the joke in stride and recovered quickly. “Just doing my part to contribute to the department as a new Auror” Ron said, lifting his chin and staring off into the middle distance in false pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I was thinking your job was to finish all of the uneaten snacks!” Ginny said, unable to resist needling her brother, yet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice try, Gin-Gin, but I’m pretty sure there’s never been any leftover snacks in that office. All the paperwork means a lot of time to eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well make sure you don’t tell Mum that all you do all day is paperwork. She’d have to find something new to fret over!” Ginny said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you really want to make her worry, go home tonight and let her see you dressed like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry closed his eyes. Shite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Ginny responded in her most dangerous voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron, having matured at least infinitesimally since his time at Hogwarts, glanced at Hermione, already knowing he had just stepped out on a tightrope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Gin” he hesitantly started, “you have to admit that Mum might think the worst if she saw you wearing that” he finished, gesturing to her with his chin. “Back me up here, Harry.” He added when Ginny didn’t respond other than narrowing here eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny is her own person, and she can wear whatever she wants.” Harry said firmly. He glanced over at his girlfriend to see her approving look. Personally, Harry thought her low-slung grey combat trousers and cropped black vest looked fantastic on her, and he knew they were considered quite fashionable in the muggle world as well. He continued, “And I happen to think she looks great tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me out here, Hermione” Ron pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Harry, Ron.” she said, not quite as forcefully as Harry had. “And Ginny’s outfit is perfectly acceptable by muggle standards right now” she concluded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t dress like that!” Ron said, somewhat desperately. Ginny hadn’t moved or said much yet, but he knew he wasn’t out of trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as comfortable with my body as Ginny is” Herminoe answered with an apologetic look at Ginny. “Besides, what suits Ginny wouldn’t suit my personality at all” she said with a look down at her stylish jeans and fitted jumper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not all of it, Hermione” Ginny said, jumping back into the conversation to buoy her friend. “But I’ve worn almost exactly what you’re wearing right now, and you look wonderful and elegant in it. I felt like a little girl playing dress-up” she finished with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled genuinely in return “Thank you, Ginny, I appreciate that. But I know I could never wear an outfit like yours tonight without feeling completely out of sorts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny seemed disinclined to let the point go, but Harry squeezed her hand, and bravely decided to add his two pence to the ladies’ conversation. “Nothing wrong with different tastes in style, Hermione. And you look beautiful no matter what you decide to wear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s shy smile made Harry realize he had done the right thing, right up until Ginny smacked him gently on the back of his head, as Ron sputtered and choked across the table from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Potter! Watch what you say to my girlfriend! It’s my job to compliment her!” Ron ground out, not quite hiding his smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe you should do it occasionally then you big prat!” Ginny shot back at him. “And you!” she said, rounding on Harry. “What’s a girl have to wear just to keep your attention for one whole night?” Her tone was stern, but her eyes full of mirth...which was completely stamped out by her catching the end of what Ron had just said under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...even more like a trollop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronald Billius Weasley!” Hermione shouted, while Harry sat, mouth hanging open in disbelief at his soon to be dead best friend, judging from the look on Ginny’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione seemed to be building up to a rant of truly epic proportions, but Ginny cut her off. “Hermione?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ginny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are the four of us still on for your Uni’s Halloween party at that club next month?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Completely non-plussed by Ginny’s question, Hermione was slow to answer, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Take your boyfriend home for the night, he’s clearly had too much to drink, and it would be a shame for one of us to kill him before he has a chance to really suffer.” At Hermione’s nod, she continued, “Harry, I find myself in the mood to find a good Chippy. Would you  care to escort me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the out he was being offered, he stood and picked up her long jacket from the back of her chair. “It would be a pleasure, m’lady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a gentleman” she fixed her brother with a venomous stare, “how rare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at lunch next week Hermione?” Ginny asked as she allowed Harry to help her into her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione, still struggling with the unexpected turn of events, nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Good night, Brother.” And with that, she strode towards the door of the pub, leaving Harry falling behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he quick-stepped to reach the door in front of her, he said “You took that surprisingly well Gin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fierce scowl on her face slipped, and she fought not to laugh at the tentative look on her boyfriend’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry” she said with a dramatic shake of her head as they walked out into the crisp evening, “I thought you said the Sorting Hat almost put you in Slytherin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling totally lost now, Harry answered dumbly, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a good thing you picked Gryffindor instead” her bright smile held a note of evil as she looked at him, “if you can’t tell a setup when you see one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” as he pulled on her hand to get her to stop her brisk walk and look at him. “Are you telling me all of that was a prank you’re playing on your brother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost,” she answered with a smile that begged him to ask more. Harry bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost? What do you mean by almost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The prank’s not just on my brother, Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling particularly slow, and desperate to catch up, he asked “Well who else is it on then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s smile could have lit up the night, and she winked at him. “You’ll see.” And then turned and resumed her walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see? What in the bloody blazes is that supposed to mean Ginny? Ginny?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well….shite, Harry thought...but at least she’s not angry with me again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ginny! Wait up!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. High Tea with The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing Harry was bad at, it was waiting. If there were two things, it was waiting, and fashion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Years of hand-me-downs from his elephantine cousin had conditioned him to not care about his appearance in the slightest, but as Ginny had recently reminded him, “Your appearance reflects on me, Potter. So at least try to look like you belong with a lady of my station.” Right before she dissolved into giggle, obviously. Some things were too absurd for even Ginny to keep a straight face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a few weeks ago, not long after her narrowly avoided blowup with Ron at the pub. And despite her teasing, he had gone out and tried to make himself a bit more presentable. It was also the night before their now ‘memory-holed’ (as Ginny put it) ‘couples drinking game.’ Why he had ever let her convince him that a train-wreck combination of ‘Strip-Five-Card-Truth-or-Draw-with-Shots!’ was a good idea, he would never know. Literally, because he remembered very little from that night. It was his first time ever being that completely drunk, and he still felt uneasy every time he thought about it, suspecting he had either done something to embarrass himself, or been inappropriate in some way that had upset her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny assured him that he had been a complete gentleman, seeing to her needs before he ‘fell asleep’ for the night, but he had distinct memories of using his teeth to tear at something. The lacy purple thong he found in tatters when he washed his sheets was probably a good indicator of what had actually happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following day when they met for an early lunch, Ginny waved away his attempts to apologize. “It was my idea Harry. Besides, it was a great night, even if you can’t remember much of it” she finished with a laugh. “Quite memorable for me, in fact” she said with a satisfied smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good Gin,” Harry went on, “I just feel like I can’t remember something that happened that I should be embarrassed about…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you honestly think I wouldn’t be teasing you about anything you had done that was embarrassing, Potter?” She sighed. “It was Us, Harry. So stop worrying.” When he opened his mouth, she cut him off. “Now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, today covered by brightly patterned trousers, and leaned towards him, causing his eyes to dip down to the neckline of her shirt. She noticed, of course, smiled, and leaned forward just a touch further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ginny?” He replied, as gently as a mouse sniffing cheese in a trap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you sorted out your Halloween costume yet?” She sprung, as she leaned back and grabbed her coffee cup to hide her smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having had a second to frantically prepare, he answered intelligently, “Um…...yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What will you be going as then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry panicked, and frantically thought back to every movie they had seen together in the past year, before landing on the stupid comedy they had both hated, which was suddenly all he could think of. “I thought I’d go as Austin Powers…” but even before he was done, she was shaking her head at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not” she said firmly. “I think if you apply yourself you can do much better than that. Austin Powers. Sheesh, Potter, I thought you had more taste than that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taste? Why was that ringing a bell? Taste? Chef? Ha! “What about one of the guys from that Guy Ritchie movie you liked so much? Bacon, maybe?” He said with a smile, proud he had figured it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bacon, Potter? You think you can pull off being Bacon for Halloween? You’re probably closer to pulling off Austin Powers!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, Gin” he said, not totally joking. He guessed that’s what he deserved for having not figured this out ahead of time. Then it hit him. “Really Gin? Soap? You want me to dress up as Soap for Halloween? Did you want me to get a ‘Big, Shiny, Fuck-Off knife’ to go with my costume?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘A little bit of pain never hurt anybody, if you know what I mean’ Potter” she quoted with a passable attempt at his accent, and a mysterious smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that all about?” Harry thought as he said, “Fine, could be a lot worse I guess. At least you’re not dressing me up like Peter Pan or something equally ridiculous. I’ll just have to grab a long black coat to go with my suit. And find a plastic machete somewhere...wait, if I’m going to the party as Soap, what’re you going as? Didn’t you want to do a ‘couples costume’?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Potter? Afraid none of the blokes will know I’m there with someone if we don’t wear matching costumes?” Ginny challenged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry mentally kicked himself. Ginny was constantly catching him out like this, and making him realize how insecure he could be. She was fiercely independent, and the type of girl who could cause traffic accidents walking down the street, when she wanted to. And he was a scruffy, scrawny bloke in glasses. What she saw in him, he just couldn’t figure out. He wouldn’t be surprised if she did have another bloke, or blokes….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!” Her voice jarred him out of his ruminations. She shook her head, put her coffee down, and reached across the table to put her hand on top of his arm. “Where’d you go just now Harry?” she asked gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Gin,” he responded, trying to dodge her question. “Lost myself thinking deep thoughts for a moment there when I should have been enjoying a beautiful morning with a gorgeous girl” he finished with what he hoped was a charming smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try, Potter. Pull the other one.” Ginny scoffed, before her eyes narrowed with realization. “Oh come off it already!” she said, sitting back again. “You’ve been doing so much better lately, Harry. Don’t start in on your brooding ‘woe is me’ nonsense again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not it Gin,” at her disbelieving look, he corrected “Ok, so that’s not entirely it. I just...I just wonder what you see in me sometimes” he finished, staring at the coffee cup in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, you are the noblest, most genuine, most self-sacrificing man I have ever met.” Ginny said earnestly, and when Harry looked up, he saw a look of sincere affection on her pretty face, causing him to take a sip of his coffee in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “And you have an absolutely magnificent cock.” And Harry sputtered his coffee all over himself, and the table in front of him as Ginny laughed at his sour expression. One of the ladies at an adjoining table had also heard Ginny’s comment, and was trying desperately not to laugh at Harry’s expense. Between glaring at his girlfriend and paying attention to the coffee all over his new trousers, he was sure he caught Ginny throwing a wink to the woman, making her and her lady-friends giggle all the harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoroughly embarrassed now, Harry shot Ginny a hurt look as he continued to mop up his mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too easy, Potter. And don’t pretend you didn’t at least partly deserve that for going all mopey on me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry scowled in reply. She was right, but she usually was when it came to him, and that didn’t make it any easier. ‘Sometimes’, Harry lied to himself, ‘dating Ginny Weasley was more trouble than it was worth.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously Harry, you’ve done more for this World than it could ever hope to repay, and you don’t ask for a single thing in return,” Harry moved to interrupt her, and remind her how much help he had along the way. “Let me finish Harry” she said firmly, with a look letting him know the consequences would be severe if he didn’t. “You think anyone in your place would have done the same thing, and that all the credit should go to other people, and there is some truth to the latter half of that. But you bear the scars of a lifetime of sacrifice - for people you’ll never meet. You literally <em>gave</em> your life for them, and all you want in return is to be treated like a normal bloke. That’s what makes you, <em>You</em>, Harry. And you don’t see how special that makes you, because of who you are.” Ginny finished, looking at him tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what, Gin, you’re only with me because of what I did? You...you think you’re supposed to be my bloody reward!?” Harry responded, trying to keep the heat out of his voice, and mostly succeeding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny responded with a calm that somewhat settled him. “Harry, why do you take me out so much? And make me breakfast in bed whenever I stay over? And give me your money to go shopping whenever I want? We go anyplace I want to go, and you do anything you think I want to do. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was thrown by the seeming change in topic, but was still heated from her earlier comments. “Well it’s not because I’m trying to buy you Ginny, if that’s what you’re implying!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that Harry. So tell me why you do what you do for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I care about you Ginny! You’ve been through more shite than most people ever do, and you’re still the most amazing, vibrant woman I’ve ever known. And I want you to know I care about you.” He finished slowly, finally realizing just how much it appeared he ‘did’ for Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thankfully, I realized why you do those things a long time ago Harry. And yes, they do a great job of showing you care for me, along with how you always support me, and stand up for me, and try your hardest to stop that stubborn male brain of yours from thinking of me as a helpless little girl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry considered that for a moment. “I’ve never really thought about that Gin...but it never occurred to me that you were anything other than a woman who could do anything she set her mind to.” Something clicked, and he finished the train of thought, “and that’s why you get upset if I’m too helpful, or protective of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, Potter.” she said, looking pleased with him. “And yes, I’m also aware that sometimes I’m as stubborn as you are, and need to be taken to task, and that I can go a little too far in exerting my independence...as far as your fragile ego is concerned.” Her tone was light, but she looked deathly serious. “I just hope you realize it when I’m showing you I care about you too, and sometimes when I’m teasing you a little too much, it’s because I’m trying to help you be more sure of yourself, not less.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thought back to all the times Ginny had, at the slightest mention from him, stroked his arm or hair when he was feeling upset or overwhelmed. Or massaged his shoulders after he was stupid and overdone things during his workout. And some of the things she had been wearing lately, after he expressed his pleasure at seeing her in similar things, or positions….his eyes darkened and his cheeks flushed at some of the more stimulating memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of that” he cleared his throat “All of that was to show me you care about me?” Harry finally croaked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close, Potter” she said with that same pleased smile. “In a healthy relationship, you should want to make the other person happy, and it should make you happy when you do. I like looking my best when I go out because it makes me feel good about myself, and I like the way it makes you look at me.” Her smile turned a shade wicked. “And it’s a rush to go out wearing something really sexy, knowing my Mother would send me to a convent if she ever caught me. And, on top of all that, it’s a turn-on to be wanted, Harry” she finished a little quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it shows you’re not ‘the baby of the family’ anymore” Harry finished for her, understanding dawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded once. “Knowing that when people look at me they’re not seeing a little girl, or the kid sister of the infamous Weasley brothers.” She looked slightly chagrined at what she said next. “But it’s bloody annoying when a guy won’t stop leering at my chest, or trying to grab my arse when I walk by.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry scowled at that, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again before shaking his head once. “I know you can handle yourself Gin, but if you ever want me to hold one of the tossers down while you permanently stick his hands to his own arse, just say the word.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him condescendingly, “That’s sweet Potter. But you’re right, I can handle myself.” Tapping a finger on her lower lip, she continued “And come to think of it, I seem to be able to handle you pretty well too” with a wink that never failed to alter Harry’s bloodflow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glanced around, uncomfortable with what the ladies at the next table had already overheard earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin, I…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too easy to wind up Potter!” she said with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t think the ladies at the next table want to hear about our sex life!” Harry hissed as quietly as he could at her, feeling more than a little embarrassed. He should have known better than to give her an opening like that, because she immediately rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If they’re anything like the ladies at the Sophia’s boutique, there’s nothing they want to hear about more! Besides, it’s not like you have anything to be ashamed of Potter. Every single time we’re together you manage to make me orgasm more times than you do. It’s enough to give a girl a complex!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a competition Ginny!” he replied, hoping she could just leave it at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything in life is a competition!” she fired back at him, more than willing to argue until he died from embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desperately trying to change the subject, he tried another tack “I’m starting to think the ladies in that boutique you like so much are a bad influence on you Weasley.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny, accepting he wasn’t going to banter about their sex life with her, decided to let him off the hook. Almost. With a predatory smile, she said “Really? I can distinctly remember you saying, many times, that sending me shopping was the best choice you had ever made?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I give up. I’m never going to win against you, am I?” Harry sighed resignedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. And it’s about time you figured that out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Trap is Sprung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was a bright lad in many ways, but had a bad habit of not applying himself academically. Acquired at a young age as a defense mechanism, it was easier to under-perform than suffer from making his cousin look dim by comparison. Still, he had always loved to read, and had developed a substantial vocabulary in his twenty years of life. But Merlin hang him if he could find the words to aptly describe the way his girlfriend looked in her costume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Stimulating’? obviously. ‘Suggestive’ didn’t even begin to capture it. ‘Pornographic’...maybe, if he was lucky enough to get a picture of her….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was shaken from his musings by the sputtering noises coming from his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re…..tha….that’s…..Obscene!” he shouted, which was thankfully just one of many shouts in the already loud party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Obscene?’ Harry thought to himself. ‘Not a bad choice, but I’m not sure it’s the best one.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame,” Ginny replied innocently. “The look I was going for was ‘naughty’. What do you think Harry?” The challenge in her eyes was easy to see, and he was mildly irritated she didn’t know him better than that by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely qualify as looking ‘naughty’ Gin, but if you had asked me, I would have said you looked lascivious.” Harry answered with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione jumped in with a smile. “I’m not sure Harry, I was thinking she looks more ‘salacious’ than ‘lascivious’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harry said while stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I would say she’s more ‘prurient’ than ‘salacious’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How in the bloody hell can you two stand there playing scrabble while my baby sister is dressed like a complete slag!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry expected Ginny to erupt at this, but instead an evil smile appeared on her face. And then it clicked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re so angry, dear Brother. After all, this was your idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My idea!? MY IDEA!?” Ron shrieked out, voice cracking before he seemed unable to form any more words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes Ron. Your idea. Remember?” And then Ginny went in for the kill. “You’re the one who said I should dress like ‘even more of a trollop’ if I wanted Harry to pay attention to me, last time we were all out at the pub together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny basked in Ron’s confusion and outrage for a moment before twisting the knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how’d I do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...I….not my” followed by a strange ‘gacking’ noise seemed to be all Ron could get out. Finally, “Harlot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Ron, calm down, let’s go get you a drink to settle your nerves” Hermione crooned to him as she started to lead him away. She seemed to be fighting back laughter. “I’ll protect you from your mean little sister, don’t you worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny let out a triumphant laugh before turning to face him. “So, boyfriend, you rather skillfully dodged my question earlier using your fancy four syllable word.” She squared up to him in a way he knew he wouldn’t be able to dodge the question again. “What do you think of my costume?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry made a point to give Ginny a long, heated look, raking his eyes over her. Starting, as he always did, at the floor, she wore a wholly inappropriate version of the Mary-Janes from Hogwarts, but with an impossibly tall heel, and a platform that brought her almost to his height. How on earth could she even walk in those? Her toned legs were covered by a white, translucent sock that came to her mid-thigh, and had a small black bow at the top in the front. A truly alarming expanse of leg was left bare by the shortness of her pleated tartan skirt, and was mirrored by the amount of skin exposed above her waist. The short sleeve oxford she wore wasn’t buttoned at all, simply tied below her breasts, and left open so the edges of her white lace bra were clearly visible. Her vibrant red hair was up in two pigtails tied with black bows, and she wore more makeup than he had ever seen, with sinfully red lips and incredibly dark eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t ask me to render a verdict with only half the picture, now can you Gin?” Harry asked, fingers crossed for luck in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it would be only fair,” she said, and then gave a full, slow twirl so he could see every part of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Blimey’ Harry thought. ‘If that skirt was any shorter, or if she had turned any faster, every bloke in here would have gotten a glimpse of her arse.’ He felt himself stir as she completed her turn, expectation clear on her face, and he knew it was going to be a long night. ‘What the hell - in for a penny, in for a pound.” And he stepped in to kiss her the way he normally reserved for more private moments, feeling Ginny’s mouth curve into a smile as she kissed him just as fervently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a machete in your pocket, Potter? Or are you just happy to see me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but groan at her awful joke, and the way she was pressing herself up against him. While he was still figuring out a way to respond to her use of an old saw, she took a hand from around his neck, slipped it inside of her shirt, and removed a folded piece of paper from her cleavage. Harry looked at her quizzically, but she just smiled and winked at him as she slid it into the back pocket of his trousers, with rather more searching than was strictly necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at that unless I tell you to.” Ginny said, firmly. Seeing he was about to question her, she continued “And don’t ask. You don’t need to know, yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of like how I didn’t need to know about you pranking Ron and I tonight?” Harry said, proud he had figured out her plan. She beamed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Except I think you’ll like my next plan even more than you like seeing me dressed like this” she said with another wink as she stepped back, took his hand, and started to lead him over to the crowded bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her cross the crowded room with an elegance that surprised him, he found himself wondering, “Gin, not that I’m complaining, but how in the blazes are you even able to walk in those shoes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back to smirk at him, knowing full-well that he had been focused on her legs and arse as they moved. “Practice, obviously” she said simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what made you want to practice walking in dangerously high heels?” he asked, unable to contain his curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your reaction the first time I wore shoes with a heel” she answered with a faint blush. “I figured if it was something you liked that much, what could it harm to walk around my flat in them for a while? Well, as it turns out, it could harm Hermione’s sanity a fair bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Harry said with false terror, “you didn’t disrupt Ms. Granger’s revising schedule by clomping around in loud shoes, did you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She may have had to cast quite a few silencing charms to be able to work in peace. I don’t envy any muggles who wear shoes like these though. Without magic, they would be agonizing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded knowingly, despite being anything but. It was getting harder to hear her as they got closer to the bar. “I’ll grab us some drinks and….did you see where Ron and Hermione went?” She pointed to a small standing table in the corner, and Harry suspected magic must have been involved for them to have gotten it. “I’ll meet you over there” he called out, and she nodded before beginning to make her way through the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Harry had paid for their drinks and made his way over to his friends, he was shocked that the siblings seemed to be having a civil conversation, and looked to Hermione for an explanation. She shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a hypocrite, Ron” Ginny said, but was laughing as she did. “If I hadn’t caught you staring at all the girls in here wearing even less than I am, you’d probably still be fuming! C’mon, Hermione’s costume is as revealing as mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was wearing a cat costume, which was nothing more than a black catsuit with a tail, and a headband with fuzzy ears. Harry deliberately did not mention the last time he had seen Hermione with ears, as he had no desire to ruin his friends’ night with memories of botched Polyjuice. He thought it was a rather daring costume for Hermione, given how form fitting it was, and Ron seemed to be enjoying looking at her in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shockingly, rather than argue, Ron seemed willing to let it go - probably happy to move past Ginny’s calling him out on his rather blatant looking at some of the girls present at the party, who decided to go with the ‘lingerie and a mask’ costume. Ron leaned in to Hermione’s ear, and whispered something that made her giggle and swat him playfully on the arm. The drawn-on whiskers and little black nose on her face wrinkling while she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned in to Ginny as well. “How’d you get Hermione out of the flat in that anyway?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Convincing her she has the figure to pull it off was the hard part. She just thinks no one will think she is attractive enough to wear it. But Luna was over, and between the two of us and a few bottles of wine, we were able to get her to ‘buck up’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, it looks like she’s enjoying herself” Harry said, honestly impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She should be. And so should we, so why don’t you and the idiot go get us a couple of rounds of shots from the bar? No sense in wasting time going back and forth, and you boys have some catching up to do.” Ginny was already starting to ‘find her groove’ as she called it, and was nodding her head to the beat and swaying her hips back and forth. Harry knew he’d be in trouble if she got out on the dance floor without him, but he was one to need a fair amount of liquid encouragement to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron!” Harry said, loudly enough to reach his best friend across the 3 foot table between them. “Gimme a hand - your sister’s thirsty!” Ron looked ready to say something that would definitely get him into trouble, then thought better of it and nodded. “Lead the way” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the friends made it to the bar, ordered the drinks, found a tray to carry everything when they realized they were short quite a few hands, and walked back to the table, the inevitable had happened. In a University bar on Halloween weekend, two attractive young ladies had been left alone for a little too long, namely 30 seconds. Ginny had no fewer than 3 blokes trying to chat her up, and two of their friends seemed quite interested in Hermione, who was sporting quite the blush. With what Ginny was wearing, Harry was shocked it wasn’t just the three guys trying to chat her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently shouldering his way to the table, and conveniently right next to Ginny, he set down the tray and turned to face the small crowd as Ron came around the other side with his tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this then?” One of Ginny’s suitors asked in a disgruntled tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if talking to a particularly dim child, Ginny answered “My boyfriend, Harry, who I told you was just going to get drinks for my friend and I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roight, well, that’s just sumtin’ birds say when they want to be left alone, innit’?” One of the other guys replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Ginny allowed, “but in this case it’s also true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok boys, off we go then! Let’s leave the very naughty schoolgirl to her….oi! Nice costume mate! Soap, innit? You got a big ‘fuck-off’ knife?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry figured these guys were alright, so he pulled the plastic machete out of his coat, causing the group to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roight, well take care of Red, eh? It’d be a shame to lose a looker like that! I bet she shags like a fairy on acid!” he finished and his friends roared with laughter again. Across the table, Hermione looked scandalized, Ron looked murderous, and when he turned to look and see if Ginny was about to throw a drink, he found her looking at him in expectation. ‘Oh, now she wants me to handle it, huh?’ He thought ruefully. ‘Well then…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She puts them to shame” Harry called out to the raucous bunch who roared their approval, “but only with blokes who rescue her from monsters, or save the world!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And later I'm going to show you just what I'll do to blokes who have done both Potter!" Ginny chimed in, using a tone that went straight to his groin, and causing even more howls and jeers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the rowdy group of guys had moved on, Ron still seemed a bit peeved with Harry. “Way to ride to the rescue there, Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just rolled his eyes at his oldest friend. “Ginny didn’t need any help with that lot, Ron. You should know that by now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad someone has a little faith in me,” Ginny said, “but enough stalling from you two. Hermione and I are way ahead, and it’s time for you to get caught up. Bottoms up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the third time that night, Harry thought ‘What the hell?’and reached for his drink. By the time the small group was done a few minutes later, there were quite a few empty glasses on the table, distinctly more in front of the males. Harry rolled his shoulders and eased into the feeling of relaxation and carelessness he was growing to really enjoy. Seeing Ginny eye him up and down with a sultry smile on her crimson lips, he knew she was pleased with his handling of the evening so far. As she began to move to the music a little more earnestly, she took his hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor. He absently noted Ron and Hermione not far behind them, and smiled. Ginny was right, as usual. As the alcohol started to catch up with him, his shoulders loosened up and he started to smile more broadly. He was looking forward to a great night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite a bit of dancing, and even more drinks later, the group was starting to wind down around the table where they had started their night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione and I are going to freshen up, we’ll be right back” Ginny said to the table at large. Taking a giggling Hermione’s hand, they walked off towards the back of the club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want anotha’ drink, Harrrry?” Ron slurred. “I cu’ prolly go for one more.” He finished, eyes drooping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, who had not quite kept up with Ron for the evening, replied “I think we’re good mate. Probably better if you just let Hermione get you home safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...I’ll be fine, mate. Don’t worry so much.” Ron said, then nodded as if he was dispensing some great wisdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea mate, I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the girls were back relatively quickly, and already headed over to make their exit. Ginny, who had been intent on having a good time the entire night (which included quite a few more drinks) was smiling at him in a way even his inebriated brain knew she was up to something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the girls reached the table, she walked right into Harry’s arms and kissed him deeply. When she drew back, she said “Still have my note from earlier Potter?” and gave him a good squeeze to make sure it was still in his back pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry answered slowly, “should I read it now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet” she said, trying to be sly. “Just wanted to make sure you still had it. And since you have pockets, and I don’t, I need you to keep something else for me until we get back to your flat too.” And he felt her closed hand put something deep into his front pocket, trying to grope him playfully.  “Hermione and I are going to go get our coats. We’ll meet you boys up front.” And with that, she sauntered away, much too short skirt flipping dangerously high as she went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping himself away from the incredible sight that was his girlfriend, he reached into his pocket and felt something fabric. Pulling it out, he looked down to see a very insignificant white lace thong. His eyes flew open, and his head turned to track Ginny of its own accord, but she was already out of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Godric’s Ghost, this girl was out to kill him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks Mate.” an abashed Harry told the smirking cabbie as he handed over the cash for the ride. </p><p> </p><p>“Righto, Guv. Enjoy.” He replied, eyes fixed firmly on what he could see of Ginny under her long coat. </p><p> </p><p>As the cab tore off down the street in search of another late-night fare, Harry turned to face his clearly intoxicated and, evidently, frisky-feeling girlfriend. “Well, I’m sure you made his night Gin” he said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Lighten up Potter! So what if he caught a glimpse of something? That was still the most fun cab ride I’ve ever had” she finished with a sultry smile. Harry flushed, knowing he had been at least partially at fault for her coat coming open during the cab ride. It was him Ginny was kissing, after all. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny smirked at him, knowing he wasn’t really all that upset, and took his arm to walk into the building. Despite all her practice, and all the magic on her shoes, it was still quite the feat to wear them for an entire night out. They clacked loudly against the marble floor of his building’s entryway, and he felt fairly inconspicuous walking past the desk attendant to the elevators. </p><p> </p><p>Pressing the ‘Up’ arrow to call the lift, the door opened immediately, as it almost always did this late at night. He and Ginny were, unsurprisingly, alone in the lift when the doors shut and it started to climb. </p><p> </p><p>“Pretend to be a gentleman and take my coat, would you Potter?” Ginny said, rather suddenly. Harry, still riding the pleasant buzz of alcohol and anticipation of getting Ginny alone in his flat, simply moved to take it from her shoulders. And with that simple change, the ‘naughty’ Hogwarts student was back, and available to be seen from every angle, thanks to the mirrored walls of the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny seemed to know she was being admired, and started to sway in place again, the motion all in her head and hips. Harry, content to stand and watch, was caught off guard by the lift reaching his floor, and Ginny pulling him through the door and down the hall. He all but tripped over his own feet in her hurry, and with her quickened steps, he was positive the bottom of her skirt was bouncing and swaying enough for him to catch a glimpse of her arse. </p><p> </p><p>Having learned that lightning never struck twice with Ginny, he decided to forgo dropping his keys to see if he could get her to pick them up again like last time. As he caught up to her at the door, she looked almost disappointed when he stepped up, slid the key into the lock, and showed her in on his first try. </p><p> </p><p>“Spoilsport” she whispered as she slid by him, deliberately invading his personal space. “Put some music on, then join me in the bedroom.” She called over her shoulder, as she strutted down the hall. He was positive it took effort on her part to get her skirt to flip up like that, and he watched her go all the way before moving to the living room to find a record, as requested.</p><p> </p><p>Taking deep, calming breaths so as to have some hope of lasting when the time came, he flipped through his Godfather’s old record collection, smiling as he found a record Remus had teased Sirius mercilessly over. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Moony! This is one of the best albums of all time!” Sirius said, desperately trying to save face.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why you had it hidden at the back of the cabinet, right Padfoot?” the old Marauder replied, not giving an inch. </p><p> </p><p>As Harry started the turntable and adjusted the volume for the flat’s speakers, he smiled at the opening bass-line and initially mumbled vocals, spinning just in time to stride across the flat towards his bedroom’s orange glow. The singer’s trademark ‘Woo!’ preceding a classic disco sound. He smiled widely as he quick-stepped, anticipating what Ginny was going to try to surprise him with tonight. Not quite dancing through the door to his bedroom, he was proud of himself for not falling flat on his face at the sight that greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny, still in her ‘uniform’, was laying on her stomach in the center of his bed, at a slight angle to the doorway. Her knees were bent, outrageous heels pointing up at the ceiling, legs crossed at the ankle. Her skirt was laying as to let him see a few inches of her arse, and she had posed with her elbow resting on the bed, supporting her chin.    </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking about sending out a search party, Potter. But good choice on the music.” She said, smiling at him indulgently. She spent a long moment looking him up and down. “You wear that costume pretty well, but I think it’s about time you quit teasing me and give me what I really want.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled to himself ‘The cheek of this girl!’ he thought. “And what is it that you really want, Gin?” He said, walking closer to the bed in the spacious room, and watching her watch him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re overdressed Potter. Time to lose the suit.” She answered, eyes shining with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>He would deny it to his dying day, but in his inebriated state, Harry decided to try to give his girlfriend a bit of a show she would, hopefully, enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>Doing his best to roll his shoulders in time with ‘The King of Pop’s’ classic, ‘Don’t Stop ‘Til You Get Enough’ he shucked himself out of his coat and jacket. The look of joy and want on Ginny’s face was more than enough to make up for how stupid he felt, and he decided to keep it going for as long as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling at the knot of his tie to loosen it, he pulled the tail through before sawing it back and forth a few times, and tossing it at Ginny. It landed on the bed in front of her, and she reached out to trace it with a finger, dark eyes locked on him. Untucking his shirt, he quickly unbuttoned it, while dancing his way over to the bed, pulling it open when he was right in front of her, and letting it slide off his shoulders. Reaching for his belt and unbuckling it, Ginny’s mouth fell open as she continued to stare. Determined to give Ginny a laugh, he stepped away from the bed, kicked his shoes off quickly, and slid his trousers down while bending over away from her. But he didn’t get quite the reaction he had expected. After kicking his pants off (and taking his socks off as quickly as he could in the process) he turned expecting to see Ginny smiling or laughing at him. </p><p> </p><p>What he saw instead was her flushed face, and her brilliantly white teeth biting down on the tip of her thumb, highlighted by her bright red lips. Harry’s cock twitched at the expression on her face, and he knew she noticed through his loose boxers. </p><p> </p><p>The look she was giving him was pure lust, and she growled out “Stay right there, Potter.” She slowly lowered her feet to the bed before raising herself up on her hands and knees, and he felt himself twitch even harder as she crawled her way over to him. Rising up to her knees, she leaned in and kissed him deeply, hands mussing his hair. His hands stroked her ribs, then slid around to her back as she started to kiss his jawline, then neck, and down to his chest, before looking up at him, a hint of frustration in her eyes. “Your bed is too bloody tall, Potter.” </p><p> </p><p>On the list of things he expected to hear from her at this point, that was near the bottom. “Uh, what?” he said, intelligently. Her hand had snuck out and was beginning to gently rub his erection through his boxers, not improving his ability to think at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Your bed.” She said again, “Is too bloody tall.” At his continued look of confusion, she continued to stroke him. “I was going to lay down at the edge of the bed like I was before, while I sucked your cock.” She said, matter-of-factly, smiling slightly at the feel of said member twitching again. “But the angles don’t work at all.” She looked annoyed, but thoughtful for a second, before inspiration struck. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him one last squeeze, before pushing his boxers down, and taking only a second to pull her eyes away from his erection. “Back up a step” she said, and he instantly complied. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding in satisfaction, she knee walked back on the bed before laying down towards him again. She gave him a quick wink, then rolled over onto her back with her head draped off the side of the bed, and looked at him upside down. Reaching out, she took hold of him, and all but dragged him back over to her by his manhood. She pulled him directly to her face and gave the underside of his shaft an open-mouthed kiss that made his eyes widen in shock. </p><p> </p><p>Looking particularly pleased with his reaction, she said, “Well, Potter? You ‘up’ for it? You’re going to have to do all the work like this” with a sinful smile on her flushed face. </p><p> </p><p>“Are...are you sure Gin? This isn’t going to be….” he tapered off, not knowing what he was asking, but knowing that he was painfully hard at the sight of her laid out for him like this. And also that they had both had quite a bit to drink, and he didn’t want to take advantage...</p><p> </p><p>She just rolled her eyes at him in response. “Go get your trousers Harry.” At his horrified look, she added “you’re not going anywhere you Pillock. Just go get them.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry, more confused now than ever, quickly retrieved his trousers, before looking back to Ginny. “Get the note out of your back pocket.” </p><p> </p><p>Taking the note out and opening it, he read: </p><p> </p><p>“Noble Git - Go along with whatever Drunk Ginny wants to do tonight. She’s simply executing my plan. Signed, Sober Ginny - XxX”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head at both how well Ginny knew him, and her peculiar sense of humor, he looked back up to see her still laying on the bed, one hand at her side, the other tracing her fingertips over her toned midsection, eyes locked on his. Blimey. </p><p> </p><p>“Now get your sexy arse back over here and let me suck you,” Ginny said with some heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Take yes for an answer, moron.” Harry said to himself as he walked back over. Ginny reached out for him again, and licked her lips, attention firmly on his erection. She turned her head slightly to the side as she pulled him towards her mouth, wasting no time in licking and kissing him with her eyes closed. Shifting to do the same to the other side, she couldn’t help but drag his head across her chin. Leaning her head back again, she opened her mouth and steered him into it, and sucked hard enough to cave her cheeks in. After a second, when he still hadn’t moved, she took her hand off his shaft, reached around behind him and gave him an awkward slap on the ass. </p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled back in surprise, and Ginny let out a huff and rolled onto her stomach again to look at him.  “I can’t exactly move much like this Potter, which means this is all on you.” </p><p> </p><p>“But, Gin...I...what if it’s too much?” As much as he was turned on, he didn’t want to lose control and wind up with her hurt, hating him, or both. </p><p> </p><p>“Like you said earlier, I can handle myself” she said with certainty. “Just remember I will need to breathe occasionally, stud.” she continued with a wink. And then a little more seriously, “If I push your thighs away from my face, or tap you on the backs of your thighs a couple of times in a row, it means I need a break, OK?” At his understanding nod, she said “Good, now get over here and let me see how hard I can make you come.” And she turned to lay on her back, again, eyes burning as he approached her. </p><p> </p><p>As he slid back into her warm, waiting mouth, he was still very aware that he could hurt Ginny in this position, and tried to restrain himself to slow, gentle, shallow thrusts. He should have known better. Ginny’s slap carried a little more force this time, now that she had figured out how to reach him, but she left her hand firmly on his arse and pulled him deeper into her mouth. When he pulled back and started to thrust again, her hand was still there, pulling. Finally getting the point, he became more liberal with his thrusts, pulling back, then pushing until he felt most of himself in the heat of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing that he had found his rhythm, Ginny’s hand left his arse, and started to stroke her chest, and she bent her right leg at the knee causing her skirt to fall up against her stomach. Her free hand began to trace the inside of her raised thigh, working towards her center, and Harry couldn’t help but to thrust a little harder at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out of her mouth for a second and looked down to see her flushed face and smeared lipstick. “You still OK Gin?”</p><p> </p><p>Her response was simply to moan. “Mmhmm.” And she took the hand off her chest and pulled him back to her again. Her other hand was firmly between her legs, and her fingertips were making slow circles of her clit. </p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned at the sight, and plunged himself back into her mouth as quickly as he dared. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to last very long, he started to speed up his thrusts, still being mindful of Ginny’s safety. She moaned around his shaft, and he felt her tongue working him as he slid in and out. “Merlin, Gin, you look bloody amazing” he growled out, and she moaned around him again. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing he was slightly out of control, Harry couldn’t help himself. “Watching you touch yourself is so bloody hot, Gin. Does it feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny moaned another affirmative response with him deep in her mouth, and he found himself getting even more turned on by this amazing woman. “Merlin, that’s sexy. Does it make you wet to suck my cock?” Another moan, definitely a positive answer that sent shivers from her mouth to his spine. Her hand was working her clit intensely now, and her moans came even without his prompting. Slytherin’s Snake, was she getting off of him using her mouth like this? </p><p> </p><p>That thought proved to be what pushed him over the edge, and he felt his body start to near release. “Merlin Gin, I’m going to come so hard for you” he panted, and he could hear her breathing rapidly through her nose as she moaned, more loudly than before. He was trying not to lose himself and hurt her when he came, but again, she put her hand on the back of his thigh and started to pull him into her, encouraging him to thrust as deep as he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing himself in to the hilt, he felt his bollocks resting on her face, and as he drew back, then thrust in again, felt her breathing through her nose against his balls. Ginny was working her tongue on the top of his shaft, and seeing her furiously working her clit while she started to gag around his cock, he pulled back. But Ginny was relentless, and pulled him back in until he bottomed out again, still frantically pleasuring herself and moaning deeply around his shaft. Harry was beyond gone, and was only able to get out a quick "Gin, I'm...." before he exploded into her mouth.</p><p>He started to fall back, but Ginny tightened her grip, and continued to lick and suck him as he spasmed and shook. Trying to pull back again, Ginny dug her nails into his arse, and kept sucking him to the point he couldn’t take it anymore, and he finally escaped her grasp, still mostly hard from her continued stimulation after his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny was panting as she moved to roll over and sit up. Her lipstick was a mess, her eyes had clearly been watering, and she looked ready to fuck him through the floor. “Now, Harry” she said with heat, “I need you now.” </p><p> </p><p>She had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and leaned back and spread her legs as he stormed back over to her. How could he possibly say ‘no’ to what Ginny wanted? She hooked her hands behind her knees as he stepped up to the side of the bed, and he grabbed the top of her thighs to pull her to him. He took himself in hand, and slid himself home in one long thrust. Ginny’s head immediately flopped back onto the bed, and she let out a guttural moan, that morphed into a “Gods yes, Harry!” </p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time, Harry began to stroke deeply in and out, planning to build up her up to an orgasm as amazing as the one she had just given him. But apparently had misread the situation. "Merlin Potter, fuck me like you mean it already!" So Harry began to pound himself into her, and Ginny screamed her approval in between her wanton moans. Still holding her legs up by her knees, she lifted her head to watch Harry hammer in and out of her. Looking up at him with wonder-filled eyes, she began to chant the incomprehensible, nonsensical words that told him she was close. Deciding to help her over the edge, he took one hand from on top of her thigh, and started working his thumb on her clit as he thrust. Just one more thing, and he was sure he could make her come apart. “Merlin Ginny, you look amazing like this, and it feels incredible to be inside of you. Let me see you come. It makes me come so hard to watch you come for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s eyes rolled back as he continued to drive himself deeply into her, working her clit with his thumb, and telling her filthy things about how she turned him on. She screamed his name, before slapping both her hands down on the bed and grasping handfuls of the bedding. Her back arched just before she went unnaturally still, and she all but shrieked her orgasm to him. Just to prove a point, he kept his thumb moving, and kept thrusting into her, albeit more gently than before. She seemed more able than usual to ride out her post-orgasm stimulation, but eventually held him still with her legs while she recovered, laying flat and panting, one hand still idly stroking across her midsection and thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Moving from an incredible orgasm immediately to sex had left Harry hard and wanting, but under control. He still thrust shallowly a few times and felt himself twitch inside of Ginny in an effort to remind his girlfriend of the state she had left him in. </p><p> </p><p>“Morgana, Harry, you’re getting to be halfway decent at that” Ginny got out between deep breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re absolutely incredible at it Ginny.” He said sincerely. “Everything you do drives me insane.” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s eyes opened and she focused on him at that statement. She unwrapped her legs from around him, and sat up, looking at Harry with manic eyes. Harry felt himself slip out as she moved, and Ginny reached out to start stroking his still hard member. “You’re too good to me Harry, and I always wind up ahead when we’re together.” Long slow strokes as she looked him in the eye. “I'm going to make you come again tonight. And I want to know how you want me.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry knew she didn’t want to hear this answer, but it always seemed to be the only one he was able to give. “Whatever you want Gin.” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny just smiled at him, having expected that answer. She stood up, still in her now rumpled uniform, looking more debauched than he had ever seen her. Her heels brought their heights closer together, but she still had to look up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I wore this costume tonight for you, Harry.” Ginny said, still stroking him slowly. “The heels, the stockings, the skirt, the hair - every part of it was for you, because I knew it was a fantasy of yours.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry was confused by this, until he remembered their night-in drinking game from several weeks ago. Ginny nodded at his realization. </p><p> </p><p>“I could never get you to tell me what you wanted, or what your fantasies were, before. You always made me guess.” She smiled impishly. “I’m not sure even you knew exactly what you wanted, or were willing to admit it to yourself” she said, still making sure to keep him hard while she talked. “But now that I know, I’m going to take great pleasure in being every fantasy you’ve ever had.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry was dumbfounded, and slightly worried. But if he wasn’t already hard, the way Ginny was smiling at him would have done the job instantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Take ‘Yes’ for an answer, Harry” he reminded himself. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s grip was momentarily too firm. “Understand, Potter?” she challenged. </p><p> </p><p>He replied the only way he could, “Yes ma’am,” with just enough levity to let her know he was enjoying her performance.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” And with that, she released him, walked over to her purse on his nightstand, and pulled out a small potion bottle. Walking back over to him (Merlin, how could she make just walking around look so damn sexy?)  she took him in one hand, pulled the stopper with her teeth, and poured the contents onto his shaft and her hand. Quickly making sure he was fully covered, she tossed the bottle into the waste-bin, and stood up straight in front of him, making the lightest contact with his once-again very stiff erection. “Ready Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Harry stuttered out “Ready for what?” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny smirked at him, and quirked an eyebrow before she brought her hand to her lips. Making eye contact the entire time, she sucked her middle finger into her mouth, past the second knuckle. Showing her teeth at harry’s groan, she winked before she spun around and put her elbows on the bed. She reached back behind her and pulled her skirt up to make sure it was out of the way before putting her elbow back down on the bed, and then shifting down so her shoulder was as well. Harry, frozen in place this entire time, finally realized what she was doing as she reached her hand between her legs and slid the middle finger she had licked deep inside herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin!” Harry squeaked out as he stood transfixed by the sight in front of him. Stretched out on those impossible heels, Ginny’s legs and arse looked unbelievable framed by her stockings. Her finger was sliding in and out of her drenched sex, and he could see that she was almost completely face down on the bed by the way her pigtails still stood up. Godric’s Ghost, but getting to see this was more than he could have ever asked for. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Potter?” Ginny’s muffled voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>“You look...beyond words Gin. You’re absolutely amazing.” He breathed out. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you think so,” she responded “that’s kind of the point. But I was telling you that I’m ready for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling like he’d been punched between the eyes, still transfixed by here fingering herself while posing just for him, he had no idea what she was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing his ignorance, Ginny took mercy on him. “Get over here and put that marvelous cock of yours in my arse, Potter!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn’t believe what she was saying. He just couldn’t. But he also couldn’t deny how badly his body suddenly wanted everything that was being offered to him. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Harry thought for the final time of the night. </p><p> </p><p>We walked over behind Ginny, stroked each side of her spectacular arse once while he continued to stroke himself, and then placed himself at her rear entrance. Ginny was still touching herself, and he took a deep breath before starting to push himself inside of the extremely tight opening. Ginny let out a breath between her teeth, covered by her face in the bedding, but it turned into a moan as he continued to push himself into her. He was almost overcome by the sight, leaning back to take in as much of the picture as he could, trying desperately to keep himself under control. </p><p> </p><p>He drew back until only his head remained inside of her, causing Ginny to hiss again, then thrust gently back in again. The sound that came out of Ginny’s mouth as he pushed himself into her up to the hilt was shameless, and positively lewd. </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, Ginny, you’re so tight!” Harry said without a thought. And, if anything, the picture he had in front of him was even more arousing than the physical sensation. Tiny skirt flipped up to bare herself to him, face down on his bed, it was more than he could take. </p><p> </p><p>He drew back and thrust in again, making sure Ginny was ready for him before continuing. He drew back again, and when he thrust in this time, he could feel her fingering herself at the same time. It sounded like she had just let out another long, low moan. Pulling back once again, his grip tightened on her hips and he pushed himself back into her until his hips met her arse, and they moaned at almost the exact same time. </p><p> </p><p>How he was supposed to survive this experience, he had no clue. But his body was determined to speed up all on its own. Grabbing her hips more firmly still, he started to increase his pace and intensity. His thrusts were now jarring her body when he bottomed out, and it was intoxicating to watch her arse ripple. Feeling his orgasm start to build, Harry fought to stay in control. </p><p> </p><p>“Morgana, Harry, your cock feels massive in my arse.” Ginny had turned her head to the side so he could hear her through the haze of his lust, and Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from coming immediately at her words. He must have let out a grunt, because her tone was smug when she said “You love it, don’t you Potter?” </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, how was she able to think?” Harry thought. “Yes,” Harry ground out. “This feels amazing, and you look incredible.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then smack it! Smack my arse Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>‘What the fuck?’ Harry thought, ‘Where the hell did that come from?” </p><p> </p><p>But, he took his right hand from her hip, and brought it down on her arse with some force. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny actually growled in response. “Yes! Again!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t hesitate this time and brought his right hand down on her arse one more time. He wasn’t sure if the sound his hand made, or the way Ginny responded was more arousing, but he found himself struggling to hold back even a little bit longer. “Gods, Gin, I…..” </p><p> </p><p>Ginny immediately pushed herself up on her hands, and shoved her hips back at Harry. Standing up, Harry was left feeling lost and still on the verge of an orgasm when Ginny spun around and got down on her knees in front of him. Her hand was already wrapped around his steel-hard cock, and she stroked it quickly while pointing him directly at her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on my face Harry.” Ginny said with a look in her eyes that let him know she was absolutely serious. “I want you to cover me in your come.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry was gone. Every inhibition he had annihilated by alcohol, and the shameless girl in front of him. He reached down and nudged her hand out of the way, taking over stroking himself. “Keep touching yourself” he said, causing her eyes to positively burn. </p><p> </p><p>She reached a hand under her skirt, and he saw her start to move it frantically. </p><p> </p><p>“Play with your breasts too” Harry said, wanting to see it all, and Ginny quickly pulled her shirt and bra down on both sides, then worked her hand under her breasts to free them. The way she squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple was decidedly not gentle, and turned him on that much more. </p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me, Harry. Come for me. I want your come all over my face,” and followed this up by tilting her head back, opening her mouth, and sneaking her tongue out to just barely brush the tip of his cock as he frantically stroked himself. </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s world went completely white, then black. He knew he had been saying something, but his orgasm hit him hard enough that he couldn’t remember a thing. When he managed to open his eyes again, he looked down to see he was still stroking himself, and he was still coming all over Ginny’s face. Her mouth open, tongue out, and eyes closed, she looked like pure sin. And he was doing as she asked and covering her with his come. Both cheeks, her forehead, one eye, and most of her mouth were drenched. The last bit of energy he had left in him landed on her face, and he knew he would never see anything sexier for as long as he lived. </p><p> </p><p>Realizing he was finally finished, Ginny blinked her eyes open cautiously before looking at him. “Merlin, Potter, you really know how to give a girl what she asks for.” She said with a teasing smile as she started to feel around her face. She ran a finger down her cheek before sliding it into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Kneeling on the floor in front of him, still in her costume, and looking like the textbook picture of debauchery, she looked up at him cheekily. “So?” she asked before ‘cleaning’ herself off some more, and making him twitch. </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Gin….best night of my life.” </p><p> </p><p>She beamed at him, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He decided it was his turn to be a bit cheeky. “I think.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened, still full of humor. She reached out and put a hand on the bed to help herself up. “Cheeky, Potter." She said approvingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Paradox of Confiding in Near Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a shame Luna was off with her new ‘beau’ today, Ginny thought to herself as she walked the now familiar Bond Street district. Pleasantly crisp for this time of year, with a typical London sky, the sidewalks weren’t overly crowded for once, and Ginny was looking forward to doing some shopping, and seeing her newest friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she strode purposefully down the iconic street, she thought to herself how strange it was to be so excited to see a friend she hadn’t known for more than a few months, and couldn’t remember the last time she looked forward to seeing Hermione or Demelza as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermoione, Rowena save her, was still furiously trying to ‘correct the injustices’ of the wizarding world through her job at the ministry. Ginny wished her luck, but was waiting for the inevitable burnout of her likely future sister-in-law. It didn’t help that Hermione, despite having grown into her looks and being an attractive young lady, apparently did not enjoy shopping or fashion in the slightest. She simply bought conservative and professional clothes that her Mother probably approved of. Typical, and ever so boring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demelza, on the other hand, was almost terrified of the muggle world, and Ginny could not coax her out to go shopping, no matter how hard she tried. She would probably go right on wearing the same types of robes her Grandmother wore, Ginny thought rather uncharitably. She also had some strong opinions about the type of witches who were overly concerned about the clothes they wore, although she had never been critical of Ginny. “Although, if she had seen any of her new outfits, she probably wouldn’t have been able to hold her tongue” Ginny thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny loved her friends, but could not understand why they were so willing, eager even, to throw themselves into the ruts they had chosen for the rest of their lives. Merlin, most of them had suffered horribly during The War, but seemed to have no interest in actually Living now that it was over! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her and Harry’s excuse for ‘going muggle’, as many wizards and witches would have put it, was originally to escape the attention they (fine, mostly Harry) attracted in the wizarding world. But more and more, they simply felt out of place there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even deep in her thoughts, Ginny noticed a bloke elbow his mate as she walked by, and she favored him with a smirk as she passed. Walking down Diagon Alley dressed like this would have had her accosted by strangers and likely plastered all over the gossip section of the Prophet, but here she was just openly appreciated for her style. “Keep telling yourself that Weasley” Ginny chuckled to herself. “The only thing those blokes appreciated is how tight your leggings are.” She didn’t have to turn and look to know where their eyes were, but still glanced over her shoulder to see them staring. She knew she was supposed to feel insulted and objectified, but after a lifetime of being the ‘baby’ of the family, or ‘so and so’s little sister’ she enjoyed the attention, more than she probably should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the entrance of her favorite boutique, a gust of wind hit her right as she pulled the door open, and she had to toss her head to keep her loose hair out of her face. Stepping in and looking around, the very first thing she heard was “How in the hell did you pull that off Ginny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling at the voice, and even the annoyed tone the question was asked in, she answered “Pull what off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her newest friend, Sophia, the self-proclaimed ‘shop-girl’ Ginny had met on her very first trip to Bond Street, was walking over and looking the very height of fashion. And irritated. “You strut down the street like you’re on the catwalk, and the wind blows your hair around like it exists for your own personal photoshoot. No doubt you left a trail of drooling blokes the whole way here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny tried not to let too much of her satisfaction show through when she answered jokingly, “I’ve definitely been blessed by magic in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia couldn’t keep up her scowl anymore, and stepped in to grasp Ginny’s shoulders and air-kiss both of her cheeks, of course. “I told you those leggings would look great on you once you got used to them Ginny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so” Ginny teased. “I’m still not sold on the pattern.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be, you look fantastic in them!” Sophia said forcefully, as she always did concerning Ginny and fashion. “Animal prints let the world know you’re a fierce and wild woman!” She said with a laugh. “And speaking of wild” Sophia continued slyly, “how did Halloween go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all her newfound confidence, she still fought a valiant battle against the blush that tried to overtake her face. Her hopes for victory were dashed by Sophia’s triumphant “Ha! That good, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s initial shock of what was considered ‘normal’ to discuss with almost-strangers had worn away after a couple of trips to the boutique, and in many ways, she found it easier to share with someone who she didn’t know all that well. And now that Ginny considered Sophia a real friend, it was still easy to talk to her about things she already knew about, or they had talked about in the past. Even her love life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny decided to try to tease her friend, who she knew was dying for the gossip. She lifted her chin slightly, “I’ll have you know, a lady never kisses and tells.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, nice try Weasley, but I know full-well you’re no lady!” Sophia immediately responded with a laugh. “You dressed like a slag, acted like a tart, and he completely ate it up, dinnit he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny knew her blush was close to putting her down for the count now, but only half of it was from embarrassment. Sophia knew very well what her plan had been, and had been the inspiration for much of it. Ginny laughed internally, her mother had always warned her about bad influences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia was relentless when she wanted information. “C’mon Weasley, spill! How many of his fantasies did you check off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If her face got any hotter, she was sure it was going to set her hair on fire, so she answered to try to stop the flood of questions. “I wasn’t exactly keeping count, but I’m sure it was more than a few. He was amazing about it all too, but it was weird to be totally out of control, and still in control. If that makes any sense?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, well of course he was ‘amazing’” Sophia scoffed. “You’re apparently shagging a one in a million bloke. Good thing you’ve got my help to actually keep him around now!” Sophia finished with a self-satisfied smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like you made me likely to break the poor boy!” Ginny laughed back. “He didn’t even know what he wanted until I pried it all out of him, and even then, he wouldn’t have gone for any of it if I didn’t ‘make’ him” Ginny finished with an exaggerated shake of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One in a million, Weasley” Sophia repeated, then smirked. “So, you little trollop, did you...” at this, Sophia mimed grabbing a head in front of her pelvis and thrusted her hips forward while pulling the imaginary head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny almost laughed. Of course that was the first thing Sophia asked about. Although, she could have some fun with this. Ginny shook her head sadly. “No, that didn’t work out” and then sped up to cut off Sophia’s interruption, “so I laid upside down off the side of the bed and let him use my mouth like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia’s jaw dropped. “You kinky little minx! How’d you even think of that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only bad influence on me Sophia” Ginny laughed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so after that did you….” and Sophia put a hand on her bum with a meaningful look at Ginny, who’s blush was now back in full force. Ginny could only nod in response, feeling somewhat shy all of a sudden, but proud of her daring as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell girl, you really went for it, didn’t you? How was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was gentle at first, so it was good. Getting off like that is more mental than physical, I think.” Ginny obviously couldn’t mention the help she had from the potion in keeping it from being a miserable experience. “I could see it being enjoyable in the right circumstances, but I’d do it again just to blow his mind like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia was looking impressed by Ginny, but kept up the questions. “So what did he like better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny, feeling a bit wicked, decided to give her friend a real shock. “Of the two of those, it’s hard to tell. But I know what his favorite part of the whole night was” she said confidently, naughty smirk firmly in place as she trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll bite” Sophia answered, looking eager. “What was his favorite part of the night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked from side to side, presumably looking for listeners, but really just building the tension before leaning in close to her friend who looked ready to explode. “I didn’t let him come in my arse,” Ginny whispered intently. “I knelt on the floor and made him come on my face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia looked shocked, scandalized, and mostly impressed. “You little harlot!” Sophia said at considerably higher volume than Ginny’s whisper, before whispering back, “Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved the way Harry looked at me when I did it. And I barely brushed him with my tongue, and he came harder than I’ve ever seen.” Thinking back on it now, Ginny didn’t even fully understand her own actions at the time, but still very much enjoyed them. It was never going to be a frequent thing, but she loved having the power over Harry to make him completely lose control, occasionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia was still staring at her, looking almost jealous. “I wish I had a bloke that it would make me happy to do that with,” she said slowly. “I think I’d just wind up feeling used, and not in a good way, ya know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, actually” Ginny responded seriously. “I was used, badly, once upon a time. And I think it’s one of the reasons I like giving up control occasionally. Every time I do it, it makes me feel a little more in control, because it only happens when I want it to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia’s gaze was appraising now, and in a way Ginny hadn’t seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ginny asked defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really more than just some rich bloke’s plaything, aren’t you?” Sophia said, a little shrewdly. She continued when Ginny started to look upset. “No offense Ginny, but that’s most of who can afford to shop in a place like this, and actually has the ability to pull off a lot of the things we sell.” Ginny was looking even more confused, so Sophia decided to enlighten her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luv, we’re one of the most exclusive shops in the most exclusive area of London. You’re bloke must be absolutely swimming in it to be able to send you shopping here all the time. And most of the men out there who have money like that are distinguished gents of a certain age working on ex-wife number 3, or complete berks with a Title and massive inheritance allowance to blow on shagging as many slags as they can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s not like that at all” Ginny said emphatically. “He’s been through shite most people can’t imagine, and he’s still a caring, compassionate man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, don’t go all soppy on me girl!” Sophia said, trying to inject some levity into their conversation. Smiling wickedly, she continued “You’re supposed to be telling me more about your sexual escapades with your rich, fit boyfriend with the big John Thomas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny accepted the change in subject, and chuckled while she said, “I don’t know how much more there is to tell, Sophia. You’ve heard most of the juicy bits at least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then let’s find you something to wear so next time you’re here you’ve got all sorts of naughty stories for me.” Sophia concluded with a wide smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Brief Reprieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Well Potter, I think we've answered the question of what your calling in life is" Ginny said a bit louder than strictly necessary, face towards the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sat back on his heels at this, already looking up at his girlfriend from his knees. "Gee thanks Gin" he responded sullenly, aware she was simply trying to get a rise out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threaded her hand through his already messy hair and pulled his head back into her hot and waiting sex with enough force that his scalp tingled. </span>
  <span>"I didn't say stop" Ginny said, head still thrown back with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, used to the demanding nature of his fiery haired (and tempered) girlfriend, decided compliance was the order of the evening, and resumed his efforts. It was partly his fault they hadn't made it out of the hallway at his flat anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love your dress Ginny" Hermione said from across the table of the Grand Hall at the Ministry. "It suits you beautifully."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Hermione" Ginny responded. "We weren't sure how much of a fuss we were going to cause showing up to the Christmas Ball in muggle fashion, but it looks like we're not the only ones who prefer them to Dress Robes." Ginny looked around the quickly filling Ballroom while sipping from the champagne flute held loosely in her hand. "And your dress is spectacular. I'm shocked my brother is able to take his eyes off of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked over to said boyfriend with a combination of annoyance and affection that was typical of whenever she contemplated him. "I might have to get Harry another Christmas present as a Thank You for occupying Ron this evening. If it weren't for him listening to Ron prattling on about Quidditch all night, Ron would have already shoved half the h'orderves in his mouth while staring at my chest" she finished with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is an uncultured git" Ginny agreed cheerfully. "But you really can't blame him for staring tonight" she continued with a smirk "your dress is more daring than your usual choices."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blushed slightly at this before raising her chin. "I'm a reasonably attractive young woman, and wanted to dress the part tonight" she said, before a sly look crossed her face. "And I anticipated you would be wearing something to distract everyone's attention away from me, which may have been a miscalculation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny smiled, while smirking internally. She and Harry were already seated when Ron and Hermione arrived, so all she could see of Ginny's dress was the halter top with a positively demure neckline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I just didn't feel like arguing with my Mother or scandalizing my Father tonight" Ginny responded, finishing her drink, and beginning to contemplate another. </span>
  <span>Harry, who had clearly been watching her out of the corner of his eye while mostly listening to her Brother's overwhelmingly detailed analysis of the last Arrow's game, turned towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like another drink, Gin?" Harry inquired, looking somewhat desperate for a break from Keeper rankings and Chaser strategies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why that would be wonderful darling" Ginny replied with a wide smile, while affecting her poshest accent. "But you know I detest gin, dear, so another glass of champagne would be lovely." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes at her deliberate misinterpretation, but otherwise let it slide. He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed as he stood. "Anyone else for a drink?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No thank you Harry" came the obvious reply from Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, good, thanks mate" from Ron, frustrated to be losing his listener.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, you Weasleys behave yourselves until I get back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked her boyfriend up and down, admiring the way his tuxedo fit, showing off his lean-muscled frame. She gave him a long, heavy look before licking her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No promises."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The ministry certainly has come a long way with their cooking in the past few years" Mrs. Weasley said, slightly pink from the wine with dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that actually might be my fault" Harry replied, looking a little embarrassed. "I think the last time we were all here for a ball, it was just after 'Things' ended, and I told the Ministry I wouldn't attend if House Elves were doing the cooking, unless they were getting paid. I think they had to scramble to find a caterer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione beamed, Ron rolled his eyes, and Ginny stifled a chuckle at the proud look on her Mother's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a good boy, Harry. I just wish we could have been seated with you so we could catch up. We never see you anymore!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Except at Sunday dinner every other week…" Ginny mumbled so only Harry would hear. </span>
  <span>He did the smart thing and pretended not to hear her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I worry about you, all alone in that flat all day, with nothing to keep you busy. You should spend more time at the Burrow! Arthur would love your help with the renovations."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A young man needs purpose Molly, not an old man puttering about to follow." Arthur commented with a small smile. "And if any man has earned a reprieve, it's Harry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly looked a touch upset before conceding, "Oh, Arthur's right dear, I just want you to be happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled at his all-but-Mother. "Thankfully I have Ginny for that Mrs. Weasley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Smooth Potter" came the expected whisper from Ginny, along with a very unexpected pinch of his bum. Months of dating her meant his only reaction was to glance at her and smirk, which earned him a narrowing of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a good boy Harry" Molly repeated, looking misty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright kids, I think Molly and I are going to head home. We'll see you Christmas Day, of course, so enjoy the rest of your night. Happy Christmas!" Arthur said brightly as he put an arm around his wife and started to guide her towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny, who had stayed remarkably quiet and uncontentious during this exchange simply said "Goodnight Mum, Dad, love you guys. Happy Christmas!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they cleared the doors Ron turned to his little sister. "You feeling OK Gin?" To which she cocked an eyebrow in response. "You didn't try to antagonize Mum with your dress, and you let her and Dad compliment Harry without poking fun at him. What gives"?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe letting them enjoy a Ministry Ball without stressing them out was my Christmas present to them." She replied quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, keep your secrets then." Ron replied, still looking like he was solving a homework problem. </span>
  <span>Hermione cut the conversation off before it could degenerate into a Weasley row. "Are you two heading out as well? I know neither of you is a fan of Ministry functions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, I promised the Minister I would speak with a few people before we leave." Harry said, looking less than enthused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, it's a real pain being on a first-name basis with the Minister, eh?" Ron said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, because Kingsley has no idea who you are Ron" his girlfriend replied archly, causing Ron to smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Ginny said before pausing to finish her drink, "if we're going to do it, let's get started." She squared her shoulders, stood, and then muttered a quick spell under her breath while reaching into her clutch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that Ginny?" Hermione asked, immediately curious. "I didn't catch the incantation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll see" she replied with her trademark smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shite." Ron said, which Hermione didn't bother to correct for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready Potter?" She said with a glance at his seated form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing to start his political gauntlet, he glibly replied "Yes dear" and offered his arm to Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they strode away from the table, Harry could feel the attention in the room shift. An almost physical weight manifested as they crossed the room to speak with Minister Shacklebolt, and Harry couldn't blame them one bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny's gown, while appearing quite conservative at rest as noted by Hermione, was now free to move with its owner. And the spell Hermione had questioned, releasing the slit in the floor length skirt, meant a nearly scandalous amount of Ginny's well toned leg appeared with every step, encased in sheer black stockings and an intimidating black heel with a bright red sole (‘to match the dress, obviously Ginny’ Sophia had said.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, resigned to his girlfriend's antics, tried to shrug off his nerves and be amused by all the jealous looks he was getting, as Ginny appeared to be. She had shortened her stride some, apparently, otherwise Harry knew the lace top of her stocking would be peeking out with every step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank Merlin for small mercies, at least" Harry thought to himself, before cursing his optimism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny had apparently decided the room had not yet been sufficiently shocked, and with all eyes on her, squeezed Harry's arm before withdrawing her hand. "Back in a tick" before she turned towards the bar set up in the middle of the room. A bartender appeared to apparate over her, so quickly did he appear at her end of the bar, to serve the gorgeous lady, and Ginny favored him with a smile as she grabbed her drink and turned to make her way back to Harry. Pausing only long enough to find him in the crowd (as if he was going to wander away) and ensure he was looking in her direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Ginny strode towards him, and Harry thanked whatever deity that might be listening that her parents weren't witnesses to this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her first step exposed a scandalous amount of leg, the lace top of her stocking clearly visible to careful observers, and as she gained speed with each subsequent step, her skirt flitted out farther and farther behind her. By the time she had made it a third of the way back to him, Harry (and many of the slack-jawed men and narrow-eyed women) in the room could clearly see bare thigh above the top of her stocking, and on the last few steps, he swore he saw flashes of deep purple even higher than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Determined not to let her win, he simply watched her strutting return and offered her his arm when she was next to him. Her smile though, told him she hadn't been fooled, or possibly more alarmingly, that she was going to try even harder to get a rise out of him. </span>
  <span>He just hoped he'd be able to remember whatever it was Kingsley was going to ask him to do. He deserved that, at the very least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Morgana Potter, but you are good with your mouth." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was kneeling on the floor of his entryway, still in his tuxedo. He had crushed her up against the door the second it was closed behind them, as eager as Ginny now that they were alone. She had at least loosened his tie for him before shoving him down on his knees and perching her bum on the skinny little table in the hall Harry had never understood the point of. He had then slid her quite insignificant knickers down her legs (Merlin, purple, he knew it) and watched as she spread her legs and pulled him in to wrap one over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting no time, Harry leaned in to give Ginny the satisfaction she needed. The tops of her stockings were rough against his cheeks, and her sex completely bare against his nose and lips. That was new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taking his time, building Ginny up slowly, as much to 'punish' her for her aggressive behavior and trying to get a rise out of him all night as it was to give him a chance to settle himself. It was as good a time as any to remind her she wasn't the only one who could drive the other mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Harry worked her over fully with his mouth. He traced her entire sex, top to bottom, side to side, with increasing bouts of circling her hardening nub with his tongue. Ginny seemed to revel in the attention he was paying her, breathing slowly starting to speed up, low moans becoming more regular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked her her bare thighs with his fingertips, and continued to increase his pace while stimulating all of her. As she continued her climb, her moans became more frequent, and she started a running commentary that would have shocked Harry if he didn't know her better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, yes, I love it when you go down on me." </span>
  <span>And after another breathless moan, "Shite, Potter, that's it, suck my clit. Yes, keep that tongue right there. Fuck, that's incredible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ginny must think she knows all my tricks by now." Harry thought to himself, "let's see if I can't be the one to shock her with something new for once."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry moved to circle her clit with his tongue, retracing the path a few times before moving down lick from her opening to her clit. Circle, long lick. A few more circles, long lick, then moving down to stretch his tongue inside of her and swirl it. Lick up, circle for long enough to speed up her breathing, then back to swirl his tongue inside of her to make her moan and curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a rhythm he knew would bring her to an extremely satisfying orgasm, but she knew it too. So on the next circuit, when he was done swirling his tongue, instead of going immediately up to stimulate her nub, he flicked his tongue downward first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath caught for an instant, but she didn't otherwise react to this new stimulation. So on the next circuit, his tongue went a little lower, for a little longer. This time her breath definitely sped up, and Harry felt bold enough to revisit an area they had only experimented with once before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Harry swirled his tongue inside of her sex a moment later, he decided it was time to get truly adventurous, and moved down to cover her rear opening with his tongue fully, before putting a modest amount of pressure on it. </span>
  <span>The response from Ginny was immediate, and she let out a keening sound he had never heard before while her hand fisted his hair, almost painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Potter, you are absolutely filthy. I Love it!" And she thrust her hips toward his face to emphasize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry figured he had wound her up enough by this point, and his knees were telling him it was time to start unwinding her, so he continued his new routine, occasionally adding a little more time or pressure to her rear as he went. Ginny's moans were becoming more and more frequent, and if anyone passing in the hallway couldn't hear her, it would be a miracle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding it was time to really make her lose control, he moved his mouth up to work her clit exclusively, and started to move his hand into position. Ginny knew it was coming, but she still let out a scream of pleasure when his finger entered her, and his fingertip made contact with the textured patch on her front wall that drove her wild. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knew she wasn't going to last much longer like this, but still wanted to see if he could surprise her one more time before she came, so as he heard her starting to make her final ascent towards orgasm, he curled one of the fingers not already inside of her enough to start putting pressure on her other opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound out of her mouth was every curse, mashed together, combined with a strangled moan. Her head snapped down to see him looking up at her with fierce eyes, and her nails became painful in his hair again. </span>
  <span>She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words, so he stroked her g-spot again while applying pressure to her arse, and her head smacked back into the wall with a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Harry began the relentless assault that would bring her to a screaming orgasm for him, and after only seconds, he could see her nails trying to dig into the table. Better than the hand on his head anyway. </span>
  <span>Working on making constant circles of her clit while varying the pressure from his tongue, he began to stroke her g-spot in time, while starting to press on and off her rear entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny's mouth was an avalanche of filthy words and moans turned shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin, Potter, fuck me with your hands. Do you feel me dripping wet for you? Fuck, your tongue is amazing. You can put it in my cunt or my arse anytime you want. Shite, you're going to make me come Harry. Fuck Merlin sideways, you are going to make me come so fucking hard. I am going to fuck you so fucking hard after you make me come Potter. I want your whole building to hear you scream the way you're making me scream right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was honestly a little intimidated at this point, but nowhere near stupid enough to actually stop. Not knowing how much longer she could possibly last, but wanting to see just how crazy he could make her, he redoubled his efforts, with even faster, and more tongue pressure on her clit, and consistent pressure, moving up and down, on her g-spot. His finger on her ass was just starting to penetrate her when her eyes flew down to him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something close to fear in her eyes as she started to tremble, then outright shake. Harry refused to let up on her, despite her painful grip in his hair. She was screaming wordlessly as she finally broke and started to come for him, and it seemed to go on longer than he thought possible. She seemed to be trying to curse, or say his name, or maybe just breathe. And through it all, Harry kept his pace, determined to make this the most intense orgasm he could. She seemed to struggle to inhale for a moment, before her tremors finally started to subside, and she regained enough control to push Harry's now very messy face away, and start to squirm away from his hand. He withdrew carefully, sat on his heels, and enjoyed watching her recover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their eyes met, he said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, closed her eyes and seemed to ripple for a second, then looked at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't know that's the hardest I've ever come in my life, then you don't know me very well." She said, still panting, but smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, used to her ability to read him at this point, nodded and simply said "good." And proceeded to stand up and start wiping his face off with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered her his dry hand, and smiled when she took it without hesitation. He led her into the living room, where he had cleared the space in front of a roaring fire for thick blankets with a view of the skyline and his softly lit Christmas Tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry" she said quietly, pulling him to a stop. "You should have told me you had planned this for tonight." She seemed tentative, and it took him a second to figure out why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like I had my heart set on one thing over another Gin, and we can still enjoy this together too." Harry paused for a second to make sure she was with him before continuing. "Besides, I wouldn't trade that" nodding his head back towards the entryway "for anything." He finished with a smile, that turned wicked as he remembered something. "I mean, some of the things you said were pretty intriguing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny was too self assured to truly blush anymore, but she definitely turned pink in the cheeks. "I've always had a dirty mind Potter, you just bring it out in me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess the question is” Harry said slyly “which of those dirty thoughts would you like to bring out in front of the fire right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny reached behind her neck, and with a complicated motion, undid the halter of her dress. She did a little shimmy that Harry found very interesting, and it pooled at her feet, leaving her standing in just her heels and stockings in front of him. Without saying a word, she stepped closer to him and stripped him with strong, quick motions, then led him by the hand to the blankets in front of the fireplace. She urged him to sit down with her, then climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply, feeling how hard he still was, despite their change in pace and direction. As she pressed forward into him to get him to lay back, Harry knew he was in for a long night of loving, and marveled at how much he enjoyed all the aspects of his relationship with Ginny. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ringing in the New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How do I keep getting into these situations?” Harry thought to himself, as he considered breaking the statute of secrecy to cast a noise dampening charm on his ears. “Ginny, obviously” he continued to himself, “and do I even know a noise dampening charm?” He felt like he should, but couldn’t think of the wand motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could travel any farther down the road of pointless contemplation, his table mate interrupted his walk of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is brill, eh mate?” shouted Simon, still barely loud enough to be heard from a seat away. He had a huge grin on his face that made Harry wonder just how much he had spent on having his teeth done. After another moment of Harry not agreeing with him, Simon started to look a little confused, so Harry decided to throw him a bone. “Yea, absolutely. Brill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon thankfully didn’t seem to notice the lack of real enthusiasm, and decided to give up on the conversation to watch the dance floor, eyes lingering longer on a few of the scantily clad dancers than Sophia would probably like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure exactly what Sophia saw in Simon, but he seemed to make her happy enough on their previous ‘double dates’, as the girls had called them. And Harry was just glad Ginny had a friend in the muggle world, and didn’t always have to rely on Hermione going out drinking or dancing with her, something Hermione was never thrilled about to begin with, except on special occasions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, as Harry’s eye caught the telltale sparkles coming back from the ladies room, he definitely liked some of the changes in wardrobe Sophia had talked Ginny into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear the girls had picked their dresses for the evening out together, even if they weren’t identical. Sophia swore the dress Ginny was wearing was the hottest thing going, with all the models and celebrities wearing something similar. All Harry knew is that he was really glad Ron and Hermione had decided to attend a New Year’s Eve function at the Ministry instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Ginny in it, which he assumed was half the point, although she had quite a self satisfied smirk as she attracted attention crossing the crowded club. Not that he didn’t completely understand. The two little straps holding up a metallic silver dress seemed to be barely adequate, and the plunging neckline was cut to cover her chest, if not by much, but left a wide alley open down the center almost to her navel, leaving plenty of exposed skin to tempt. The dress was nearly as short as her Halloween costume skirt had been, but seemed to be tight enough that she wasn’t going to be inadvertently flashing anyone just walking around. Or strutting, rather, the way he had become accustomed to seeing her when she was wearing the downright impossible shoes she seemed to favor when going to parties these days. Tonight's were metallic to match her dress and had a sharp heel that was wickedly tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend Sophia was dressed similarly, if not quite as adventurously, but her curvier figure still attracted plenty of attention. Including Simon’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blimey, we’re lucky blokes, ain’t we?” He said while staring every bit as hard as Harry, and giving him a nudge on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea mate, you got that right.” Harry said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Simon had met the girls outside the club earlier that night, and Harry had been the soberest of the bunch by far, having come from yet another long day of official correspondence. Unusually for him, he was actually looking forward to getting out and having a good time tonight, considering it was New Year’s Eve. But the music was still entirely too loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Ginny and Sophia had been spending the day together, and was wondering just how early in the day they had started their party, because as they finally made it back over to the table, Ginny walked directly into his front and gave him a deep, lingering kiss soaked with desire and too sweet alcohol that would have been easy to lose himself in, were they in a more private setting. He pulled slightly back after a moment, but Ginny reached her arm around his neck and pulled him back down while further closing the distance between them, turning so she could slip her hand in between and stroke it up and down his groin. Harry broke off the kiss with a deep breath, then pulled back slightly, causing Ginny to pout at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not having enough fun, Potter. I think you need to let go a little bit more.” She said with a challenging smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready for this, Harry responded “I dunno Gin, might be hard to catch up to you with the head start you’ve got going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked at him before answering into his ear “I’ll definitely make it hard if you catch up” and he felt her tongue just graze his earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, that’s the type of mood she’s in, eh?” Harry thought to himself, exhaling slowly in an effort to slow his suddenly racing pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recognizing that Harry was trying to calm himself, Ginny kept on the pressure “Besides, I’m loads of fun when I’m drunk, aren’t I?” The way she emphasized the word ‘load’ went straight to his groin, and he felt himself twitch in response. Ginny, of course, knew exactly what she was saying, and the reaction she wanted out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin Gin, laying it on a bit thick tonight, aren’t you?” Harry said shakily, half exasperated, fully turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back in again, pinching her hand between them, and spoke directly into his ear. “Thick, Potter? Do you know what that makes me think of? When I’m down on my knees, sucking your cock, and I can’t help but gag because of how thick it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s breath left him at this point, and he couldn't even think about resisting as she started to stroke him through his pants again. Enjoying the hold she had over him, she bit down on his ear gently before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yes, I am laying it on a bit ‘thick’ tonight, because I want you to be ready for later.” Her hand was still stroking him, and he was starting to feel a little faint, even as she kept going “I want you thinking about how you want me all night tonight, because later, I am going to do everything you can think of.” And she bit down on his earlobe again as she finished, before abruptly backing up and acting as if nothing had ever happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is, of course, if I get my fill of dancing with you first.” she said with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Harry was usually a fan of the witty bantering between him and Ginny during the cab and elevator rides to his flat, but having her molded to him and trying to kiss the life out of him was definitely a nice change of pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had spent the night dancing and drinking with Sophia, Simon, and all the other revelers counting down to the new year, and if things kept going the way they were, Harry was very excited about turning over the calendar. </span>
  <span>His musings, and eventually their kiss, were interrupted by the jolting stop of the elevator, followed by the opening of the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held hands as they all but jogged to his door, and even in his inebriated state, he had no trouble letting them in. As had become a normal occurrence for them, Ginny shooed him off to the kitchen for a few more drinks while she went to light the fire, put some music on, and sometimes prepare some sort of surprise for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night, when he heard the music start up, he wasn't sure what to expect, but walking out to hand Ginny her drink, he was fairly content to watch her dancing, for at least a moment or two. But as soon as she saw him, she gave him one last twirl, then walked over to take her glass, tossing it back quickly. "The tolerance of the drunks" he thought, taking a fair mouthful of his rather potent drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry noticed her looking at him expectantly, poised and waiting. "Well?" She said. </span>
  <span>Harry was a bit confused. Any other night like this, Ginny had always been very take-charge, and now she seemed to think he had something planned?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…..what, Gin?" He inquired, taking another sip to cover his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did I tell you earlier Potter?" She asked with a touch of aggression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, you told me a lot of things Gin, but I can't think of anything that explains what you're waiting on me for right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's stance changed again, and he couldn't help but stare at her legs, lips, and eyes that were giving away her mischief while the rest of her tried to say she was annoyed. She let out a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to think of everything you want to do with me, because we're going to do it." She shook her head. "Kind of insulting that couldn't keep your attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, of course, had known exactly what she meant, and Merlin knew he had plenty of ideas, but telling her, or acting on them, wasn't something he could bring himself to do. And he was pretty sure she knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love what we always do Gin…" he started, but she waved him off. "Save it, Potter. No excuses tonight. I know you've got a mind every bit as depraved as mine. You proved that last week in the hallway." Ginny's eyes fluttered closed, and her whole body seemed to ripple for a moment. "Which still makes me horny every time I think about it" she finished with a heated look in her eyes. "And that is part of what tonight is. I need to know how to make you feel the way I felt that night. And there is nothing you could want that I probably haven't already fantasized about doing with you, so you might as well tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was still stuck in neutral. Obviously there were things he wanted to try, but he couldn't seem to make his voice work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine then." Ginny snapped, "I'm going to start making suggestions, and we'll see what gets the most response."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny shifted again, drawing his eyes to her hips, before crossing her arms and tapping one painted fingernail against her lips. He saw her mentally working through her list, and plotting his destruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's start simple. Do you want me to strip and give you a lap dance? Don't bother answering," she interrupted when his mouth opened, "just calibrating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More nails tapping on dark lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to crawl to suck your cock?" She asked in the same dry, yet wicked tone. </span>
  <span>That was intriguing, Harry thought. Ginny nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, do you want me to beg for your come?" Harry blinked at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to fold me in half and pound me through the mattress?" Merlin, the things coming out of this girls mouth….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you press me up against the window and fuck me where everyone can see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The windows are tinted…" Harry tried to interject. She waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I need to be taken over your knee and spanked?" She followed up. "Tied up, gagged, and whipped?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I pose for you, and be your personal model to jerk off to? Or would you rather watch me touch myself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept poking and prodding at him, suggesting things he could never give voice to, and he couldn't imagine Ginny actually wanting to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to jump in and keep it simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on Gin, let's just start slow" Harry said. "I love watching you dance, and I've never been to a gentleman's club. Let's start there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About time you picked something Potter." Ginny said, a gleam in her eye. "If you want the full club effect, go grab yourself another drink and come sit in the chair. I'll get the lights and music right for the mood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged, and did as she said. When he sat back down he was just glad to be getting things moving. He'd seen Ginny in every state of dress and undress, and seen her dance plenty. Harry figured on some fun and relaxation before moving on. He couldn't have been more wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny had apparently been possessed by a demon or ghost of a former exotic dancer. As she started to gyrate and arch her body for him, every move sent his eyes to a different part of her he had never been so turned on by before. Her hands, as they stroked her throat and the tops of her breasts, tracing the line of her dress. Her arms, as she brought them through her hair and over head and twirled for him. Her ankles and calves, when she put the toe of her shoe on his chair and pushed off to turn around. Her shoulders, as they flexed to undo the zipper on the side of her dress and slide the straps off to the sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry found his breathing heavy and his mouth dry. His drink was untouched, so he drained it in one go, just in time to see her dress pool to the floor. Which left Ginny standing in her heels and the most insignificant knickers he had ever seen. Solid white, and no more substantial than his shoelaces, they framed the curves of her magnificent arse while covering nothing. Ginny ran her hands down the front of her legs slowly, giving him a spectacular show, then turned to strut back over to him, firm breasts bouncing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped just out of reach, put her hands on her hips, and asked "Ready for your private dance, sir?" Harry could do nothing other than nod stupidly in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Ginny's hands crept in from her hips, tracing the top of her minuscule thong, then back out to the sides again. He and Ginny both inhaled sharply when she pulled the side out, and let it snap back down with a crack. Then she slid her hands up, over her nipples with a moan, then throat, and into her hair, which she shook out. Stepping forward, then turning fully around and bending at the waist, she flipped her hair back up and over her shoulder before arching her back to straighten up. Bending her knees and shuffling back towards him, she managed to writhe and shimmy until she was fully seated in his lap, still swaying and moving on her feet. As she clearly felt his raging erection, she made sure to grind hard against him for long enough to build up some real heat, before leaning back and putting her naked back to his chest. Sliding one hand all the way up her body to reach around behind his neck, she took his hand in hers with the other. She guided his fingers under the tiny patch of fabric keeping her covered, then down to her sex, where he discovered she was absolutely soaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how wet it makes me to turn you on" Ginny breathed out to him, still grinding in his lap. "Making you want me, making you lose control, I get off on it. So please Harry, tell me how you want me. I’m completely yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s entire body felt like it was boiling with lust, and he wasn’t sure he could believe this amazing woman sitting in his lap feeling the same way, but he’d be hanged if he was going to pass on the opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me stand up” Harry ground out, voice thick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder passed through Ginny’s body at his tone, but she reversed her motion and leaned away from his chest before starting to stand, still bent forward hands on her knees, presenting him with a temptation he couldn’t deny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry brought his hand down on Ginny’s arse harder than he ever would have dared before. The resulting sound could be heard throughout the flat, but he still caught Ginny sucking air through her teeth before letting out a low moan as she continued her rise. “Gods yes Harry.” Standing to turn and face him with one hand on her hip, he almost lost his focus watching her opposite hand trace her collarbone. Her face and chest were flushed pink, lips slightly parted, and her nipples stood out sharply from her chest. The heels still strapped on her feet stretched her toned legs beautifully, and the thong she wore did nothing to conceal her, its only purpose was to tantalize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking himself to clear his head, he stood in front of her, almost touching, still looking down into her eyes, but barely. Her shoes really were outrageous. She looked up at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put an image in my head earlier” Harry said finally. “I’ve been thinking about it all night, so I think it’s only fair I get to see it for real now.” Ginny’s eyes were alight with mischief and lust as she waited for him to finally say what she expected to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing himself when he realized he was going to have to tell her, Harry finally growled out “Get on your knees, and suck my cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With triumph written all over her face, Ginny simply said “Yes sir” before sliding down his front to her knees and staring up at him. She wasted no time in undoing his belt and opening his pants, shoving them down to his ankles. Harry, still feeling like he was cooking inside, had tossed off his jacket and tie, and was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when he felt Ginny give him a kiss through his boxers, before pulling those down as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tossed his shirt, then stepped out of one side of the pile of clothes around his ankles and kicking them away. Ginny started to help him with his socks, lest he stand there in nothing else, feeling like an idiot, but when she leaned all the way down to lick his ankle as part of the process, Harry found the view almost more than he could take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally divested of all his clothes, Ginny started to kiss and lick her way up from his knees, working both sides of his body, before eventually giving him one long lick from the bottom of his bollocks to the tip of his cock. They were both breathing hard by now, but Ginny seemed absolutely obsessed with the rock hard erection inches from her face. She leaned in and licked his head with the barest tip of her tongue while starting up at him, and he nearly exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking entirely too self satisfied, Harry decided he needed to get his head back in the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to touch yourself while you suck my cock” Harry said in a low voice, enjoying her lust filled gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny didn’t waste time on responding verbally, she just leaned in, took Harry into her mouth, and moaned around him when her finger disappeared inside her knickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he had no chance of lasting, Ginny had been winding him up for hours. But as he met her fierce stare while watching himself disappear into her mouth repeatedly, he knew he was going to have to take this farther, or risk Ginny accusing him of holding back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin Gin, you are so incredibly sexy. And you are so, so good at this” Harry said, watching her take almost all of him yet again, feeling her tongue swirl around him as she pulled back. “Does it feel good to touch yourself while you suck my cock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny moaned an affirmative around him, not slowing or stopping to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the thought of making me come in your mouth make you wet?” which brought an even more emphatic moan of agreement from her, and he swore he could feel the vibrations in the base of his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels incredible, you are going to make me come so hard.” Harry said, getting into the rhythm of voicing his pleasure with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this declaration, Ginny moaned another affirmative, and moved the hand that had been stroking his testicles around to grab his arse. She started to throw her head towards his body, and Harry could feel the tip of his cock striking the back of her throat with every thrust. The hand inside of her knickers was a blur, and she stared into his eyes with a look that could have burned. On her next stroke down, she kept her mouth pressed down him as far as she could go, until he could see her eyes start to water, and she finally had to withdraw with a cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sound was one of the things Harry had been unable to stop thinking about the entire night, and he twitched in her mouth in response. Ginny actually opened her mouth slightly to pant around him, which turned into another long moan as she fingered herself towards completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shite Gin..” Harry said, feeling out of control, and knowing his orgasm was not far off. He simply had to be back in her mouth fully, so he reached one hand out, put it on the back of Ginny’s head, and gently guided her back down his shaft again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This proved to be the breaking point for both of them. Harry thought he could hear Ginny pleasuring herself, but it was hard to tell over the sound of her sucking, slurping, and occasionally gagging on his cock, all while she tried to maintain contact during her more and more frequent bouts of panting and moaning around him. Harry’s hand mostly rode on her head, but every time he would put a bit of pressure on her, she would moan even more loudly, and try that much harder to take all of Harry into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s mouth was fire on him, and the way she stared at him, eyes watering, face flushed, let him know she was greatly enjoying this. And that was what finally sent him over the edge, that this absolutely stunning woman was going to get herself off, because she was so turned on by making him come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin, I’m….I’m going to come. You’re going to make me come, I’m going to come in your mouth….” Harry fought to keep his eyes open and on her as his orgasm washed over him. Ginny had pulled back slightly to better be able to handle it, but had not slowed her motions on him, or on herself in the slightest. She was still fighting to breathe around him when he felt the first surge blast it’s way out of him and into her mouth, which was apparently enough to send Ginny over the edge as well. Her whole body shook and shuddered violently, but she managed to keep her mouth around him through it all, moaning, panting, and near screaming as it rolled over her. Ginny had brought her hand back up to continue stroking him as his orgasm subsided, acting as though she wanted every last drop of his come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back on her heels for a second, still stroking him, and looked up at him with eyes still blown with lust. She wiped a finger across her lower lip and chin, where she had apparently not been able to fully contain his come, then popped the finger in her mouth and moaned with her eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your come Harry” Ginny said in a voice that was pure sin, before leaning forward to lick the head of his cock clean again. “May I please have some more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart skipped a beat. How on earth did she expect him to come again? Apparently, as he was shocked back into reality, she wasn’t wasting any time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny had leaned back in and taken him back into her mouth. He flinched, thinking he would be much too sensitive, but she seemed to have a good idea of how to bring him back to full hardness without overstimulating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had other plans as well, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come in my mouth again, if you don’t want to Harry.” Ginny said, taking a break to just stroke him, and then give his bollocks a lick each. “You can cover my face with your come, and I’ll handle it from there.” she said, while getting the last bit of his come off of her chin with a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breathless “Merlin, Gin” was all Harry could say. She continued, either having not heard him, or not caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you can pump me full of your come, if that’s what you want. Mouth, cunt, arse, tits, face. I’m all yours. If you think you can manage it” here she paused to lick him from bollocks to tip again, “you can do all of that, and more.” She took his now fully hard erection back into her mouth, gave him a quick swirl, then sat back on her heels again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m completely yours Harry, just tell me what you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her prompting, a series of images appeared in his inebriated mind. In the time before he and Ginny had become 'intimate' a frequently used fantasy of his was derived from a video shown to him by Dean Thomas. Why Dean was so eager to show Harry porn with "Cor' this bird that looks just like Ginny" was still kind of a mystery to him, especially because he knew Ginny was actually much prettier. But during those long lonely nights, it had been fun to wank to something he had thought would never become reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reached down and took himself in hand, starting to stroke himself slowly. If he was going to show Ginny he was actually putting some thought into this, he'd have to get creative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open your mouth" Harry growled, as he continued to stroke himself. Ginny licked her lips, then did so. As soon as he could, Harry started to slide himself into her eagerly waiting mouth again, not stopping until his bollocks were pressed up against her chin. Her eyes bulged and she started to gag, so he withdrew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tongue out" Harry commanded, and then repeated thrusting into her mouth again. But this time when he pulled back, he put one hand around the base of his shaft, and used it to slap himself down on her tongue a couple of times, hitting her nose and lips while he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes went comically wide, before she smiled at him. "Cheeky, Potter" she said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at her expected response, he said "No, this would be cheeky" and proceeded to land his still hard cock on both sides of her shocked face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where'd you come up with that one Potter?" Ginny challenged, after she had recovered from the shock of his lightly slapping her with his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same place I got this next one." Harry answered, offering her his hand. "Now stand up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes flashed, and she took his hand to allow him to help her to her feet. He pulled her impatiently over to the couch, and maneuvered her to be sitting on the armrest with her legs facing him, standing at the end of the couch. Harry stepped between her legs, tugged her knickers off to the side, and slid the head of his cock up and down her sex a few times before finally pressing into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out synchronized groans of relief, Ginny started to wrap her legs around him as he bottomed out, but he put a hand on her thigh to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, not being that predictable tonight." Harry said with a smirk. "Lean back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked at him questioningly, but put her hands on his arms and did as he said, leaning back slowly until her head and shoulders reached the cushion of the couch. Releasing his arms, she propped herself up on her elbows as Harry took her legs and moved her ankles up to his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a breath, and enjoyed the sight in front of him for a moment. Ginny's position didn't look particularly comfortable, almost upside down on his couch, but Merlin if she didn't look fantastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny, for her part, looked tentatively excited. An expression that was exchanged for a strangled breath and an "Morgana Potter" as Harry started to thrust in and out of her drenched sex. </span>
  <span>Harry smiled to himself, glad this was working out. He had heard this was a position that would heavily stimulate her g-spot, and it definitely seemed to be working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, yes" Ginny cried out, straining to look up at him. She had both arms thrown back over her head and looked utterly at his mercy, which he found he was really enjoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, fully committing to the position, gripped the tops of her thighs a bit harder, and thrust himself deeper into her with every stroke in an attempt to keep up with Ginny, who seemed very well on her way to another orgasm already, head thrown back onto the cushion, eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shite Potter, are you trying to fuck me until I pass out? Is that what's going to get you off?" Ginny panted out. "Because you're not far off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't respond, but moved his hand from her thigh to where he could start to stroke her clit with his thumb, causing her head to fly up and her hands to slap down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Harry yes! Don't you dare stop fucking me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew she was getting close again, and he was thrilled at how well this had gone so far, but the trickiest part was still to come. So to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look fucking incredible Gin" Harry said, trying to coax her over the edge. "I love getting to watch myself disappear inside of you." He finished, putting as much pressure on her clit as he dared. "You make me so fucking hard, and I love giving you all of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was watching, still in control, for the signs of her pending orgasm. And just as he saw her start to crest that peak, he took his hand from stimulating her, to grab her free hand and pull her up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny definitely looked about to pass out, but as he released her hand to pull her waist into meeting his thrusts, whatever she was about to ask was lost completely to a growl more suited to a wild animal, than his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As all the blood from her head rushed back into her body, Harry started pounding into her with everything he had. Her eyes flew open as the orgasm she had been expecting accelerated into one that ripped a scream out of her, before she bit down on Harry's shoulder as the force of the pleasure racked her body. She didn't seem to even be able to make a sound as she convulsed around him fully, and just hung on for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heard her starting to breathe again, and it sounded like every exhale was her swearing, or saying his name. As her arms and legs slackened around him, he slowed his strokes and coasted to a rest with her still panting against his shoulder, and twitching sporadically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally took one shaky hand from around his neck, leaned back, and pushed the hair out of her face to look at him intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin buggering Morgana, you sure know how to make a girl lose her mind, don't you Potter?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only assume it was the cocky grin on his face that drove what she said next, but allowed it could have been his rock hard cock still buried inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tonight is supposed to be about you, prat." She said crossly, "instead you made me come even harder than the night that inspired this." She met his smug eyes with an intensity that was a little intimidating. "So now you need to get serious, and fucking take what you want from me until you come just as hard as I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped back, still hard cock sliding free from Ginny's dripping sex. She braced herself on the arm of the couch and gazed at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a black velvet bag in the bottom drawer of my nightstand. Bring it to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny eyed him speculatively, but rose to strut to his bedroom. Her walk would have looked comical off of a runway, but for the fact that her swinging hips and high, tight arse were too sexy not to stare. Before he knew it, she was stepping back out of his doorway to catwalk back over to him, breasts bouncing, eyes dark with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing the bag in his hand, she leaned back against the couch for his next instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Walk over to the rug in front of the fireplace. Lose the knickers along the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny gave him a smile that ensured his erection wouldn't be going anywhere, and after only a few steps away from Harry, stopped, hooked her thumbs in the sides of her thong, and bent over keeping her legs straight. She was looking over her shoulder as she rose and kicked them off to the side, loving the look of madness on Harry's face. She reached the rug, then turned to wait on him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking slowly over to join her, he removed an item from the bag he really doubted she was expecting: a dark pink vibrator, moderate in size when compared to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes went wide when she saw it, but narrowed when he set it down on the coffee table. Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out a familiar vial, which was clearly what she had been expecting, judging by her Chesire grin. He put that on the table as well, before taking himself in hand and starting to stroke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes never left his cock, and he saw her lick her lips as her chest started to rise and fall more quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pick up the vibrator and turn it on." Harry said, still stroking himself. Once she had done so, "now start circling your clit with the tip." </span>
  <span>Ginny jumped at the first contact, but moaned quickly after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her a second to warm up before saying "Now start fucking yourself with it." </span>
  <span>Ginny nodded, mostly to herself, before letting out a long hiss when she followed his directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After stroking himself to the sight for a few moments longer, Harry asked "Does it feel good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not as good as it does to have you inside of me" came the immediate response with a challenging look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry" Harry responded slyly "you'll have that soon too." After waiting  beat to make sure she caught his meaning, he continued. "Turn around and get down on your hands and knees. Keep going with the vibrator."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her trembling slightly as she turned, he stopped stroking himself and just enjoyed watching her get down and present herself for him. It couldn't have been easy on her wrist to keep going like she was, but he had to give her credit for being committed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down on his knees behind her caused her to flip her hair to the side and put her head down on the floor so she could keep looking at him. </span>
  <span>The position was too much for him, and he simply had to give her fantastic arse a smack like he had earlier. Ginny bit her lip and got even more aggressive with the vibrator, moaning as she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally unable to wait any longer, Harry reached over for the vial on the table, and applied the potion to himself like Ginny had before. Ginny was staring at him the entire time, eyes wide with trepidation and pupils blown with lust. </span>
  <span>Harry rose up on his knees behind her, moved to straddle both her legs, and aligned himself with Ginny's tight pink rosebud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand lost its rhythm as he started to press himself into her, but her mouth more than picked up the slack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin yes Potter, put that thick cock of yours in my arse. Fuck, yes, fucking split me in half. I fucking love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to think he had been too worried to even say his fantasies out loud to this girl, Harry thought to himself as he bottomed out in the impossibly tight arse of his girlfriend, who was currently slapping her free hand on the floor and yelling for him to "Yes! Put every inch of your magnificent cock in my arse!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping her hips tightly and taking a long, slow breath, he withdrew slowly, and then thrust back in while making sure Ginny was going to be alright. Halfway inside of her she slammed herself back onto him, catching him completely off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not some delicate princess Potter!" A point she demonstrated by moving away and then back onto him again, much more quickly than he had. "Now quit playing around and fuck my arse like you mean it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" Harry thought, "no holding back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slammed himself forward into her, much harder than he otherwise would have, then brought his right hand into play, hard. Smacking the right side of her arse on the upstroke, before bringing it crashing down on the left. And before Ginny could do anything other than scream her approval, he leaned forward and put his hand in between her shoulder blades, applying just enough pressure for her to feel it in her face on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This angle took a lot of the force out of his thrusts, but Ginny continued to shout her approval. She was clearly enjoying this fantasy of his, and his more aggressive nature. Hopefully she still felt that way when he moved onto the last part of his fantasy, and the one that frequently brought him to orgasm when pleasuring himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stopped his thrusts and took a second to enjoy the half glazed look in Ginny's eyes. She was clearly drowning in the intensity of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Up on your hand." Harry told her, enjoying the confusion on her face as she moved her chest and shoulders up, eyes locked on his. </span>
  <span>"Arch your back and look at the ceiling" caused her to look even more confused, but she was still quick to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching forward, Harry put a hand over the top of her shoulder, near the back of her neck, and thrust deeply into her once. Ginny moaned in reply and dropped her head, thinking she knew his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strike of his hand on her arse combined with the command of "chin up!" Brought a gasp and a groan from Ginny, and he would have loved to see the shock on her face when he reached forward with both hands to pull her hair back together, before wrapping its length through and around his closed fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time, he gave her hair a sharp pull back slamming himself fully into her and was rewarded with a choked gasp, followed by a string of curses to make a sailor proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he let go completely and fucked his girlfriend the way she had been asking all night, she began a keening wail with every thrust that morphed into animalistic grunts and growls. Occasionally he would bring his free hand down hard on her constantly jiggling arse, but it hardly rated a reaction from her at this point, with so much other stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the constant tension he had on her hair, her head was still starting to droop, and the arch was starting to leave her back, so he rolled his hand over again and gave a sharp tug, causing her to all but bend herself over backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter Weasley” he growled towards her ear. “Can’t handle what you’ve been asking for all night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled at him in response, and he could feel her redouble her efforts with the vibrator inside of herself while slamming her hips back into his with every thrust. An instant later, the grunts that had punctuating every thrust of his cock into her, became a continuous growl, that quickly became a disbelieving scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Harry, fuck yes! You’re going to make me come again. Gods, yes! Fuck my arse, just like that, just like that….” Ginny’s cries tapered off into yet another shuddering, screaming orgasm, and despite his hold on her hair, she all but dropped face first onto the rug. He had to give her credit, she was still desperately trying to push him over the edge with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin Potter, your cock feels so huge in my arse, I couldn’t help but come for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his hand free now, he decided to give into temptation one last time, and bring his hand cracking down on her arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes, you fucking use me Potter. Don’t you dare stop fucking me, even if I pass out. You keep fucking me until you can’t move anymore.” </span>
  <span>The ‘not being able to move anymore’ was going to happen a lot sooner than Ginny thought, Harry thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more strokes, he knew it was time, and pulled out of the molten heat to take himself in hand one final time for the night, giving Ginny a slightly gentler swat on the arse, just to let her know where to go. “Roll over” Harry said, just in case she had missed the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ginny was ready for him, eager even, if not completely exhausted. She flopped bonelessly onto her back on the rug before propping herself up on her elbows, lidded eyes fixed on his stroking hand as he knee walked to straddle her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right Potter, stroke that magnificent cock of yours until you come all over me. I want to feel your come dripping down my face onto my tits. Show me I’m yours. Cover me with it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, finally letting the tightening in his bollocks take over, Harry did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s eyes went wide with realization as she saw him finally let go, before snapping shut and opening her mouth slightly. Harry’s orgasm exploded out of him, harder than he could ever remember, striking her hard enough that she flinched back a tiny bit, before moaning out a “Fuck yes, Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that the dam had broken, Harry seemed to just keep on coming, making a valiant attempt at doing what Ginny had asked, and leaving her face a dripping mess. An eternity later, when his orgasm had finally wound down, Ginny cracked the eye not completely covered to see Harry panting hard, finally stilled. She moved to scrape off her other eye with a finger, and watching him watch her, sucked it into her mouth with a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Popping her finger out, she giggled, then collapsed back onto the rug with a massive smile on her face, but completely spent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reached over to his trousers, slid his wand from the pocket and performed two quick wordless spells to clean the worst from each of them before sprawling out on his back next to Ginny, both of them still panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin’s ghost Potter” she breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That really does say it all, doesn’t it.” Harry replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled onto her side, putting her head on his chest, and one leg over his. Eyes closed, she looked perfectly content, but still said “You’re a prat, Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry about the….” Harry started to reply, but cut himself off as soon as her nails started to dig into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever apologize for a single thing that happened tonight, I will castrate you Potter.” She said seriously, looking up at him again. “You’re still a prat though.” And put her head back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to know why I’m a prat?” Harry asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight was supposed to be all about you, you pillock!” came Ginny’s immediate reply. “Instead of tonight being a way to pay you back for the last time you gave me the most intense orgasm of my life, you go and outdo yourself instead!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sor...ow!” Ginny flicking his nipple cut his smug, not-really-an-apology, apology, off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuing as if he had never spoken, “So now I need to figure out a way to make that night, and tonight up to you.” Ginny grumbled, “but at least we understand each other better now” she concluded, shuddering at the intensity of the night replaying in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny glanced up at him with an evil grin “I suppose I’ll just have to get creative.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Return of the Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry felt like banging his head on the door in frustration. If someone had told him defeating Voldemort would mean endless days of reading letters from 'important' people, and trying to respond without sounding obnoxious, he may have just let the bastard win. Let him write the damned things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a breath before reaching for his dropped keys with fingers numb from his quill, he decided a rather large drink was the order for the evening. And maybe staring at the telly for a bit before passing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping through the door and closing it behind him, he shrugged out of his coat, and nearly jumped out of his shoes when he hung it up. Apparently triggered by his motion, a heavy looking metal chain flashed into existence on the adjacent hook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peering at it with suspicion, he noticed a folded note card stuck to the second link with a stylized G visible. Plucking the card with a chuckle, he flipped to the inside and saw just two words: 'Use Me!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's not vague or anything" Harry thought a little crossly. "How am I supposed to know how to use this?" But he still reached dutifully to lift it from the hook. As soon as his hand made contact with the metal, a spark traveled from his fingertips down the length of the chain, which apparently stretched into his brightly lit living room. Which he couldn't see into through the shimmering haze filling the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Harry thought, now extremely wary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master! You're finally home!" A voice that exactly like Ginny's called from the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's paranoia clicked up a few more notches, and he quickly drew his wand. Although if this was some sort of trap, he thought, it was an exceptionally odd one. Maybe that was the point…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine Master" the maybe-Ginny's voice called out again. "I knew the security code was the date your Father was first stood up by your Mother, so the doorman let me in!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry relaxed at this. He had number codes set up with almost everyone important in his life, and without an impossible guess from someone who wished him harm, he knew he was in the clear. But he still jumped a mile when the chain moved from the other end, still hidden behind the barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously" he thought, "what the hell!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode forward, tension from the day making him more upset than he probably should be. "What the hell…." he started angrily, before breaking the barrier and screeching to a halt. "Ginny" came the breathless finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All his furniture was gone, replaced by odd looking quasi-industrial platforms and tables. The lights seemed to come from everywhere, but weren't overpowering. The walls looked strange, the music was decidedly odd and vaguely familiar, and Ginny was waiting for him with a proud smile. "Welcome home Master!" She repeated, even more brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin help me" Harry groaned under his breath. He knew it had been a mistake to introduce her to Star Wars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Posed in nearly all her glory, Ginny, wearing the famous 'slave Leia' costume, sat on a platform in front of him. Knees together and legs out to one side, she was propping herself up on one hand, long red braid over her shoulder. The other hand was toying with the chain connected to her collar….which he held the opposite end of in a white knuckled hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to smile widely at him as she rotated on her platform to bring her legs to the front, before hopping down lightly and walking up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Master, won't you sit and get comfortable?" She implored, guiding him to a low-backed chair. "I'm sure you've had a hard day. Let me bring you a drink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, she turned on her heel and swayed her way to the kitchen, dragging her chain with one hand. A chain that seemed to magically change length, and not make nearly as much noise as he thought it should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What. The. Hell." Harry thought, utterly lost in the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny returned quickly, making the metal bikini look better than it ever had on screen to Harry. She placed the drink on one flat armrest as she sat on his knee, and reached in to loosen his tie, then undo his top button. Looking perfectly at ease, and by some magic managing to stay somewhat covered, she took his cufflinks, rolled each sleeve up once, and stole his breath by quickly dropping down to the floor in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To untie and remove his shoes, apparently, Harry thought as his heart began to beat again. Setting them off to one side, Ginny then picked one foot up in front of her, and dug her thumbs in, sliding them from his heel to his toes over his socks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a groan, having never so much as thought about asking Ginny for a foot massage before. Fool that he was, all he ever thought about was shagging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to smile at him happily as she took her time on each foot, apparently in no hurry to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wish, tell me about your day Master.” Ginny said, still focused intently on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Harry thought. So he sat, sipped his drink, filled Ginny in on the mundane details of his day,  and felt more relaxed than he had any right to. Finishing his drink as she finished on his feet, he started to thank her, before she cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologize Master. I'll be back with another immediately." And she actually scampered off to refill his glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is just getting strange," Harry thought, before a drink materialized on the armrest. He started to say something, not sure what, when Ginny's hands began massaging his shoulders through his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are much too tense Master. Please let work on your shoulders as well.” Still out of sight behind him, she prompted “you were saying Mr. Ducksworth was causing some of this stress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then began Harry's first shoulder and neck massage, which would become yet another life altering experience for him. If there were any room in his head for anything besides relaxation, he probably would have been asking when she had learned to do all of this - both the practical magic, and the magic that was her hands, but instead he just floated, and let all the tension drain from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ginny was wrapping up, she started to scratch his scalp gently with her nails,and reach down the front of his shirt to stroke his chest while kissing the sides and back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have I relaxed you Master?" Ginny cooed into his ear while stroking around his nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonight has been amazing, thank you Gin." Harry responded seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may call me whatever you wish Master" Ginny returned silkily, “as tonight, I am completely yours.” And she placed the chain back in his hand as she walked back around to face him, one hand idly stroking her body, drawing his eyes in to feast on her outfit, the other sliding up and down the chain draped down the front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does my outfit please you master?” She asked with a knowing grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very much so.” Harry answered simply, deciding just to roll with the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile lit up the room before she continued, “Then may I make a request Master?” Harry nodded his assent, and she smiled before saying “Follow the directions on the note, please Master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The note?” Harry asked, before it hit him. “The one that said ‘use me’ on the chain?” He finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master” Ginny said eagerly, eyes full of excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to be clear” Harry rejoined, “you want me to ‘use’ the chain attached to the collar around your neck?” At her quick and emphatic nod, he said “How? I don’t think I’m following.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize Master!” Came the immediate reply. “Please allow me to demonstrate” she said, as she took several quick steps backwards, putting some distance between them and drawing the chain a little tighter. “If you would, pull the chain towards you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite curious to see what was going to happen, Harry tightened the chain until it finally cleared the floor entirely, and nearly jumped when Ginny let out an absolutely sinful moan. “Thank you Master.” she eventually sighed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this chain does something when it is off of the floor?” Harry asked, having let it droop to Ginny’s disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite Master. It's the collar, not the chain. When the collar puts pressure against my neck, it transmits pleasure to me. The more pressure, the more intense the pleasure.” At this, she reached up, took a firm grip on the chain, and gave a shockingly hard yank, and Harry couldn’t tell if it was the force of the pull, or the pleasure that appeared to rack her body that caused her head to go back as she moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Master” she said, looking at him with liquid fire in her eyes, “It’s so much better when you do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sure?" Harry asked, again. "You're enjoying this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonight is about your enjoyment Master, not mine." She answered strongly. "But yes, I will enjoy it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blew out a long breath. "In for a penny, in for a pound" he thought, before chuckling at the double entendre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that case" he said slowly, "I think it's time to explore something you suggested on New Year's Eve." He waited a moment to let the tension build in her. "Crawl to suck my cock." He said with more confidence then he felt, as he gave the chain a firm tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes flashed as she smiled, then was seemingly lost in pleasure for a moment. A moment too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me repeat myself" Harry said with another tug, trying not to feel like a complete arsehole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny let out a breathless gasp with the second tug, and apologized quickly, before sliding slowly to her knees, then put her hands flat on the floor as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head up to look Harry in the eye, he took the time to appreciate the way the costume clung to her, putting her on display for him, and how the back had draped between her legs, framing her arse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving the chain a stronger pull from his still seated position, Ginny let out a gurgling moan, and started to slowly sway her way towards him on her hands and knees. How she could make something like this look so unbelievably good, he had no clue. He just decided to enjoy the motion of her hips, the rippling muscle in her shoulders, and the look of desperate want in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly increasing the pressure as she crossed the room, Ginny started to pant, more and more heavily as she neared him. By the time she reached him, and sat back on her heels, her eyes had gone hazy with lust, and seemed to be having trouble focusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yank on the chain was hard enough she had to support herself with her hands on his knees, and was enough to elicit a scream of pleasure from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled internally at the shocked look she gave him, but tried to stay in character for her. He didn't want to ruin her fun, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling on the chain to bring her face closer to the bulge is his trousers which was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, he said "While I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I thought you were here for my pleasure tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The constant pressure on her neck was clearly causing her some issues, as she struggled to comprehend his question. Another sharp tug and another scream of pleasure from her, then her eyes cleared a tiny amount. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please forgive me master" she said, sliding her hands up his thighs as she continued to breath as if she were running a marathon. She met his eyes with a devilish smile "you may punish me as you wish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see what happens once you've completed your current task" Harry responded, trying to channel his inner 'Snape', "but I suspect any punishment I could come up with would be a reward to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you say, Master" she replied with the same smile, turned up another notch in intensity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her between his knees now, he didn't have much he could do with the chain, but Merlin knew he wasn't going to ask her to stop. Shortening his grip on the chain again, so not much room was left between his hand and her collar, he pulled away from himself, and the collar pulled against Ginny's throat. She let out a gasping sound, followed quickly by a moan that made him twitch in his trousers. Which she opened and pulled down, then off, before sliding her way up him to remove his shirt. This move meant she put pressure on the collar herself, and she kept moaning with every impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening his shirt, she started kissing and licking every inch of his chest and neck, before giving him a searing kiss that stole his breath. He gave the tiniest tug at her smug look, which resulted in the sexiest gasp he had ever heard. Resuming her attention on his chest, Harry sighed in relief that she was working her way towards his member, which was painfully hard by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except she breathed on him once, then passed right over his boxes to kiss his thighs, knees, and spend time worshipping his lower half the way she had the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting impatient with her kissing the tops of his feet, he pulled up hard on the chain to bring her back to where he wanted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had apparently been what Ginny was waiting for, as she froze up for an instant, before shuddering and shaking, eyes closed tight, desperately trying to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later her eyes snapped open, and she gave him a languid, satisfied look. "Thank you Master" she said, still trying to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry started upping the pressure on the chain to move her back to his waiting cock. She slid her hands up and finally finished undressing him, then started kissing her way up from his knees, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Ginny was extremely talented with her mouth, but he had never realized the depth of evil in her soul. There was no other explanation for the torture she was inflicting on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had ever thought she took her time before when doing this, he now understood how wrong he was. She kissed every inch of him, followed by the lightest of licks, and the gentlest of hot and cool breaths. She stroked him slowly while licking his thighs and bollocks. She licked heavily up one side of his shaft, then down the other. The cleaned every drop of precome off his tip with a moan, as soon as it appeared. And with every frustrated tug from Harry on the chain, she moaned and hummed against him. And through it all, she looked deeply into his eyes with an expression of mixed lust and joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like hours of build-up, Harry felt ready to sob when she finally took him into her mouth, lightly and shallowly at first. Still intermittently backing down to kiss and lick him, she started to work in earnest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time she slid forward to take all of him, Harry very nearly cracked his head on the chair. When she withdrew, sucking hard enough to hollow her cheeks and swirling her tongue, he choked out a "Merlin, Gin!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down to see her smiling around him, he gave in to the pleasure. He could feel himself twitching, and Ginny undoubtedly could as well, so just settled in to enjoy the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny put her hands flat on his thighs as she started to pleasure him in earnest. She took all of him, every time, and he was getting drunk on the feeling of hitting the back of her throat. Ginny seemed to have no trouble handling his length, and alternated twisting her head from side to side as she withdrew, to working her tongue on his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She matched the bobbing of her head perfectly to his accelerating breathing, and it wasn't long before he felt the ever tightening knot of pleasure come undone, and he saw stars with the force of his orgasm. Ginny's mouth rode him through like an expert, slowing her motions as he started to come down from his orgasm high. She gazed up at him with adoring eyes as she swallowed heavily, before laying light kisses on his thighs and chest, while tracing patterns gently on his legs with her fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn't ever remember feeling more relaxed in his life, and he loved the look of pride and happiness on Ginny's face in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached a hand out to her, which she instantly took, and her pulled her up to his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good?" He asked simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm." She answered. "You?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin yes." He answered strongly. "Stay the night?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." She said, before continuing with a smile  "but I'm not wearing this getup all night. It is surprisingly uncomfortable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a shame" Harry replied with a smile of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like this one, did you?" She asked archly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like everything about you and our time together Gin" Harry said honestly. "Did you like it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has some intriguing possibilities" she answered, tracing the chain still attached to her collar absently with a fingertip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok" Harry said, a touch confused, and tentative. "But unless it really works for you, we don't have to do the Master and slave thing again." Harry ground out, feeling awkward and hoping not to upset her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Harry" Ginny said with a laugh in her voice, "if you ever get out of hand with the whole 'Master' thing, some scrawny, speccy git will probably come along and blast you with your own spell!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was shocked into silence, then let out a shaky laugh. "Way to keep things in perspective for me Gin" he finally said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I'm here for Potter. Professional ego popper." A beat later, she smiled and finished "and getting an endless supply of mind shattering orgasms, obviously."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just held her close as he laughed with her, troubles of the week forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I still owe you another one of these" Ginny reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of what?" Harry asked, feeling stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Life changing sexual experience, obviously." She replied with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. GV - TFMIPRTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Merlin Gin, where do you come up with some of the things you say?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had met at his flat for lunch (and preparatory drinks) before heading to the Burrow to see everyone, and Ginny had started floating ideas 'for the next time I try to break your mind' as she had put it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where'd you even hear about stuff like that?" Harry asked, referring to some of her wider suggestions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it's what blokes always want, isn't it? For the bird they're dragging home to be a complete and utter slut for them." She said, looking at him strangely. "Not that it isn't usually fun, but it's just what men always go for."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, Gin, I mean…"  he sputtered. "I thought you, I mean I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You thought I would stay locked away in a tower to pine for you when you took off?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, no, but…" Harry trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But what?" she rejoined, definitely starting to show how upset she was with this turn in conversation. "YOU ended things with ME, remember? And then you expect to have a say in what and who I did while you were off 'saving the world'? Odd how long it took you to come 'round and find me after all that shite, isn't it?" She finished venomously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, a bit hurt, but honestly understanding her frustration and anger, couldn't seem to bring himself to ask what her last tirade made him desperately want to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, Potter? Sack up and ask." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have...have you ever done stuff like this with anyone else before?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what Potter? Suck cock? Shag? Get fucked in the arse?" She scoffed. "Having a hard time picturing your perfect little princess enjoying a good hard shag that didn't involve you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt his jaw drop. He knew he had no right to judge, but he could have never pictured Ginny with anyone other than him. She apparently did not appreciate his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed without mirth, "You're upset now, but you don't know the half of it." She smiled at him, and it wasn't a pleasant thing. She held his gaze, just waiting for him to catch up. "I am NOT some sweet, innocent little girl, Potter. And I am not ashamed of anything I did while you were gone." She shook her head, still clearly very upset. "But since you're a bloke, and you'll never stop worrying about what I've done or not done with other blokes, just fucking ask already."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't really know what to say, Gin." Harry said, lamely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just scoffed at him. "Typical, coward." Then thought for a moment. "How about I just save us both some time, yea? You're too scared to ask me how many blokes I've shagged, or if they were better than you, bigger than you, or whatever false reassurances men always want. Because you don't want to picture me enjoying sex with anyone but you." She paused, then smiled nastily. "But if something like that bothers you, just imagine me getting double penetrated by two big black cocks while sucking two more," she said, staring defiantly. "You understand what that means, right?" She asked with as much condescension as she could muster, before answering her own question. "It means I had one massive cock in my arse, and another in my cunt, and both of them were fucking the life out of me. Nearly suffocated on the cocks alternating fucking my face in the process." She finished, looking heated and belligerent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just gaped at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Having a hard time picturing it, Potter? Because I can get you a copy of the video if you want. It sold quite well.” She looked wistful while he looked flabbergasted. "I like to watch it sometimes to relive that night. I came so many times I think I passed out. I couldn't walk normally for a week, and my jaw was sore for two. You think you've covered me with come? You should see what 6 porn stars can do when properly motivated" she finished with an evil, self-satisfied smirk. "And trust me Potter, I motivated the fuck out of them. They just couldn't wait to have their turn with the innocent looking little schoolgirl who turned into an absolutely filthy slut as soon as the cocks came out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was beyond stunned, and his brain was desperately searching for a way for this to not be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But, but, but….you have to be 18 to do porn! We...we've been together since before your 18th birthday." Harry stuttered out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And we all had muggle fake IDs from the war, didn't we?" She fired back, daring him to chastise her. After a beat, she continued “Not that any of the directors looked twice at it. All they had to see was a sweet little redhead ‘girl next door’ and they were sold. When they found out what an insatiable cock whore I was, they couldn’t get enough of me.” She proudly continued, "that first time they had to call in a couple more blokes, because I wore out the first set." She paused to lean forward in her seat, "Do you understand that, Potter? I wore out men who fuck for a living, and begged for more, because I just couldn't get enough." Her eyes blazed, and he shrunk back. "They normally have to pay girls extra to do the types of things I was begging them to do to me. Nobody gets off on anal then first time, they said. Well I did, twice! And then I sucked that cock clean so he could fuck me again while a different bloke pounded me in the arse." Her eyes fluttered for a second at the memory. "I don't think I stopped coming for an hour after that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s not adding up here” Harry thought, somewhere behind the wall of anxiety in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to know something else, Potter?” She asked, a little quickly. “Halloween wasn’t the first time I’d worn my old school uniform since Hogwarts. ‘Naughty Schoolgirls: Part 4’ was. They put me on the cover; pigtails, Maryjanes, kneesocks and all. Stuffed full of cock in every hole, face looking like I was in heaven.” She finished, looking at him eagerly. "Except for the drool, maybe" she amended with a giggle. "It was just too much cock to fit in my mouth without making a mess" she clarified, fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weaving its way through the horror, Harry’s thoughts were starting to coalesce. She kept going with her next outrageous tale, seemingly to keep twisting the knife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was a big enough success that they brought me back for 'BDSM Babes: Part 7'. The nipple clamps and ring gag took a while to get used to, but I found I really enjoyed the whip after a while." She didn't seem to want to stop at this point. "The director couldn't get enough of me. He said it's hard to find girls that actually get off on the extreme stuff, and it was a pleasure to work with a girl who truly enjoyed getting treated like a piece of meat. I guess it surprised everyone when I was still coming so hard after getting dragged around by the hair, slapped, choked out on cock, and fucked all day." She finished, very much enjoying his look of horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Something is off about this" Harry thought, but as frantically as his mind worked to put the puzzle together, he still couldn't see the whole picture. And lost in thought, he had missed the first part of Ginny's current tale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Merlin, it took forever to get all of it out of my hair, and I had a hell of a time hiding the rug burns on my face at Sunday dinner." Harry looked at her confused, which she waved off. "You had to be there" she dismissed, before laughing. "Or buy a copy of British Butt Sluts 11...or was that Depraved Intercourse? I can never remember the titles of any of the 'cumpilations' I appeared in. They got easier to remember once I started being the top billed star."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was still staring, slackjawed, overweight hamster running gamely on the rusty wheel in his mind when she picked the thread back up. His girlfriend was a famous porn star, and he had no clue? Impossible!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course there were shoots where it was me and just two or three blokes" she said, sounding as if anything less than half a dozen men wasn't enough. "It's a rush to get held up and pistoned between two fit studs though. And it's a huge advantage in the industry to be small and flexible, of course." She said, waited a beat for him to interject, then continued anyway when he didn't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The 'acrobatics' are what landed me my first feature: 'Genny Virgin's Beach Fuckcation'. They flew us to some gorgeous tropical beach and gave me this super sexy black bikini to wear, and told me to play the naughty teen sneaking away from family vacation." She finished with a laugh. "Totally unrealistic, right?" She laughed again, looking lost in the memory. "They turned me loose on 3 blokes with absolutely massive cocks in this gorgeous beachfront villa. When I did the floating spit roast, I swear they could have held me up without using their hands!" She laughed, then clarified for his sake "because the bloke fucking my throat and the one in my cunt were both so big their cocks damn near met in the middle of me" she finished, annoyed at having to interrupt her story to explain the obvious."Merlin you're dense Potter." Then she continued "That scene and the suspended full nelson DP on a beautiful oceanfront is what made my name in porn. 'Genny Virgin - the filthiest, most insatiable petite redhead teen cockslut in all of porn!'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had been listening, but was finally starting to put the clues together. He knew there was no time for all of this, she was clueless about muggle travel until recently, and while extremely confident now, both with him sexually, and with her own appearance, that was still relatively new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time to test a theory.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Gin, I know what you did before we were together is none of my business." Ginny stared at him, nonplussed and unblinking, and he tried desperately not to smile. He was positive he had her now. "But, you know, I actually would really like to see you getting gang-banged by a half dozen guys. Why don't you grab the video so we can watch it together? Might be nice to get to watch you be put in your place without having to work so hard." He said, dangling the bait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Put in my place?" She asked in a dangerous tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep" Harry answered brightly, "Your place: being used like a sex toy for the pleasure of large groups of men." He finished happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But...what...that's not" Ginny sputtered with rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry jumped in, knowing his death was imminent. "Oh, I'm sorry Gin" he said, too sweetly "I didn't mean to assume. It's obviously not my place to argue if you like to be used as a fuck doll by women too." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wrap it up Potter" Harry thought, seeing the telltale signs of a pending eruption. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bill told me Fleur was into fucking Weasleys with a strap-on. I just never realized he was talking about you, and not himself. I am glad you found a way to work out your issues with her though." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could have slapped her with a freshly caught trout, and gotten a less befuddled reaction. And he just could not take it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hiccuped, trying to cover his snort of amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to reclaim his poker face, but simply lost it when he saw understanding bloom in Ginny's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he nearly fell out of his chair laughing. Merlin, it felt good to actually beat her at her own game for once, and turn a prank around on her, Harry thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny crossed her arms and looked annoyed. "You're a git, Potter." He laughed some more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a useless tosser" she said, having to raise her voice to be heard over his continued belly laughs. "You're a daft pillock with a tiny todger, and your bollocks are going to fall off when I freezethatbottletothem!" She finished in a rush, bolting for his freezer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, with the dexterity and reactions of the Youngest Seeker in a Century, immediately tripped over his own feet trying to intercept her. Laughing and scrambling over to her, he tried to drag her down with him, but now she was armed. And the frozen bottle of vodka was no joke when up against his ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No fair!" He definitely did not squeal out. "No weapons allowed!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny cackled at his naivety. "What are you going to do about it Potter? There's no fair in war!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he did the only thing a brave Gryffindor could do. He staged a fast tactical withdrawal to get reinforcements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running for the Floo, he taunted over his shoulder "I'm telling your mother you're a porn star!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was pretty proud of himself. He'd survived longer than he expected by quite a lot. Shame she was going to kill him when it was just getting good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Burrow!" And he spun away laughing, Ginny frantically trying to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gin, can I ask you something?" Harry inquired as they shared their traditional 'Post Weasley Dinner' drinks, finally back at his flat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed annoyed, and said "Yes, Harry, you were my first, just like I was yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, somewhat confused asked, "No, I know, that's not…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She interrupted him "And no, I've never cheated on you or been with anyone else." She finished, still annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gin, no, shut it and let me talk, ok?" He said, annoyed at her presumptions. "I know both of those things, that's not what I was going to ask." She looked sheepish, so he continued. "I was going to mention that there seemed to be a common theme with your fictional porn scenes earlier, of you being with multiple guys at the same time, and I was wondering about that is all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You only have yourself to blame for that, Potter.” She answered with a smirk. “Obviously I had thought about it before, but the other night with the vibrator” her gaze went distant for a second “was, well, intense. And I figured that if that was something you had fantasized about, it would be a good way to try to get a reaction out of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fantasized about being with a bunch of blokes all at the same time before?” He asked, still trying to figure something out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked a touch defensive. “I don’t think it’s all that strange of a fantasy, really. And it’s not like that’s all I fantasized about.” She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, and Harry demonstrated he was capable of insight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it Gin.” He started cautiously. “I know fashion has become a big thing for you, because it helps you to feel like your own person who’s confident and sexy, and not like ‘the youngest Weasley’ or ‘Bill’s Little Sister’. I think that’s why you probably like the attention from strangers; it reinforces that, to them, you’re being viewed as yourself, instead of your relation to someone else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked at him thoughtfully, and he continued out on the limb. “So your fantasies about being with groups of men are probably a continuation of that. Rather than being seen as a fragile child who needs to be protected all the time, it's exactly the opposite. You're being viewed for your sexual appeal and prowess, and in the most extreme of cases, you're being treated as nothing more than a sex object, removing all emotion from the situation, other than desire and appreciation for your appearance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny just stared at him, silently, until it became uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Harry asked tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh nothing, Hermione" Ginny said, "I'm just waiting for the Polyjuice to wear off so you and Harry can switch back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey" Harry said, feigning hurt, "I thought you appreciated my insights?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do, but that was pretty in-depth. I didn't know you knew half of those words." Ginny said with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry's face took on a serious bend. "I picked up a book on psychology a while back out of curiosity. I wound up reading the whole thing in a day. It turns out I'm really interested in the field." He went on at her curious look. "I wanted to figure out how to deal with a lot of the shite in my head, and how to stop screwing up things that are important to me." He said, looking self conscious. "Understanding why I feel and think the way I do, and how other people are different, has really helped, so I keep reading new books on the subject" Harry said, before smirking at her. "And that made it a lot harder for certain petite redheads to put one over on me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was filthy and insatiable petite redheaded teen cockslut, Potter. Get it right!" She said laughing, which he joined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's how you really know I'm not Hermione. She would have come up with an acronym for that." Harry said, and they both laughed again, before he grew serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Gin, if I'm keeping you from doing something you really want, I would rather you tell me than resent me" Harry said, looking at her openly. "Just because both of our parents married young and stayed together doesn't mean we're going to. And if you want something different from life, I want you to go after it, whether it includes me or not." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked thoughtful, so he kept going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm happy with us, and I absolutely want to keep it going. But I don't want you to stay just because you're already here, or out of some sense of obligation. We're teenagers Gin! I really like things the way they are, but if you need something different, I want you to be able to talk to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny thought for a moment before asking "Is this your way of telling me you'd be Ok with me being a porn star?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I honestly have no idea" Harry replied. "It would be hard, but there's no way to know for sure if we could make it work or not." He said to her shock. "If you want to try being 'Genny Virgin - teen sex acrobat' professionally, that's your choice. But what I'm saying is, if you want or need to explore that, or anything else I can't give you on my own, just talk to me about it first, please." Realizing how one note this conversation had been, re rushed to add "And this isn't just about sex. I'm just trying to let you know that I understand we've both been through hell, but in a lot of ways still hff have a lot of growing up to do. And as much as I hope we don't, if we do grow apart, I don't want anything to happen that means we can't be in each other's lives anymore. Even if I'm watching you in 'Genny does Dallas'" He finished, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly Harry, all of that was me throwing out the most debauched things I could think of to try to get a rise out of you." She said, before she flushed pink. "I mean, yeah, I've fantasized about almost all of it at one point or another, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to act on any or all of them." Still looking at his chest up to this point, she now met his eyes. "I think you're right about the whole wild group sex thing though. The most stimulating thing about that when I've, um, fantasized about it is the thought of being the center of so much intense attention, and just how 'wrong' it is." She finished, looking like she was a touch warm from the thought. "Thinking about actually doing it, in front of a camera especially, is definitely exciting, but I know the reality wouldn't be like a fantasy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought for a moment before asking "What brought all this on, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No one thing" he replied, "just a few small things along with the realization of how much I care about you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to sidestep his admission for now and get the conversation back where she wanted it, she said "What you should really be taking away from all this, Potter, is that your girlfriend is one seriously kinky girl." Her most sinful smile was back. "And as my dutiful, horny boy toy, you should be thinking about which of your fantasies I will be fulfilling next."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gulped. Even knowing she had fantasized about some of those things, it was still really hard for him to believe she liked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his uncertainty, Ginny said "The hardest I have ever come in my life was New Year's Eve, Potter. Remember that night?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was fucking myself with a vibrator, you were absolutely pounding me in the arse, and you all but bent me over backwards by my hair. And I came so fucking hard I still tremble and get wet thinking about it now" she said, looking as if she was ready to jump him at the mention of it. "And while I love every time we're together, every time we make love all night, every time we have sex" she paused to lick her lips and guarantee she had his full attention, "I can't help but be impatient for the next time you really let go and fuck my brains out" she finished, looking like she hoped it was going to be in the next few seconds, before she shook herself. "But if I have to get dressed up for you, and tease you for hours, and wind you up to the point where you snap and give both of us what we want, well," she gave him her devilish smile again "I suppose the chase is half the fun."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. How Can You Screw Up Chips?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry stepped out of the men's room in the pub, still trying to shake his hands dry, and was immediately distracted by a flash of blue from the direction of their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head as he walked back over, staring at the triangle of fabric peeking out of his girlfriend's black leather trousers, he saw he definitely wasn't the first bloke to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your thong is showing over the top of your trousers” He said in a low voice, sliding back into his seat, “And every bloke in here is trying to stand somewhere they can see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward in her seat to answer him over their small table, knowing it would make the 'problem' that much more noticeable, and he saw every head in the area turn to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then," she said in a low voice, "I guess I should give them something to really look at, shouldn't I?" Then she winked at him, hopped up, and stretched, not a soul caring that it was unnecessary. Already on tip-toe in her heeled boots, she arched her back sensuously, raising her arms up, widening the expanse of bare flesh between her crop top t-shirt and her trousers, a hint of erect nipples noticeable through her thin shirt. A glimpse of blue from her knickers was visible to anyone looking closely, which was roughly three-quarters of the pub. Relaxing her posture, she blew him a quick kiss and turned on her heel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her walk to an open section of the bar captured the attention of the other quarter of the pub that hadn't yet seen her, focus shifting between the unconstrained bounce of her breasts, and the sway of her arse in impossibly tight leather trousers. The looks she received from the female portion of the crowd, who were suddenly dealing with distracted boyfriends and husbands, would have been enough to fell an elephant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the bar, she put one hand on the rail to get even farther on her toes, and leaned forward raising her hand to catch the attention of the barmaid, who suddenly seemed blind. A fact that every bloke in the bar was incredibly grateful for, because every time Ginny leaned forward to try to get her attention, her thong slipped into view again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the third time (Harry was pretty sure he'd heard a groan from someone behind him) Ginny lowered her hand, dropped to her heels, and turned around to give him a "What can you do?" shrug, pretending not to notice every bloke in sight quickly averting their eyes and shifting in their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back around and nearly catching the barmaid's eye, she apparently got desperate. Standing up as tall as she was able, seeming to be on just one toe, she leaned fully over the bar bent in half at the waist, one leg dangling, and waving her hand wildly. This time Harry groaned himself, overhearing several 'Cor's and 'Blimey's from the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having finally convinced the landlady to stop ignoring her, Ginny was on her way back to their table more sedately due to her full hands, nipples now all but poking through her shirt, and with a smile to light up the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry exhaled slowly, grateful to be with her, and wondering how long it was going to take for him to have his first heart attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry checked his watch, and saw they were going to have to get moving if they wanted to catch the film. </span>
  <span>“You about ready?” He asked his girlfriend, “If we leave now, it should make for a fair walk down to the theater.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had been distracted more than normal since coming back from the bar, and had barely touched her food. </span>
  <span>"Hmm?" Came the response, and Harry tried not to sigh with frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harry closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, a habit he was trying to break himself of, and totally missed Ginny biting down on her bottom lip at the sight. </span>
  <span>"I said if we leave now we can walk to the theater without having to hurry." Harry repeated, reaching for his wallet to toss the required notes on the table. Finally looking up, he saw Ginny staring at him, a strange look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up without a word, and Harry felt even more lost. Shaking his head, he held his hand out to her, ready to ignore her strange behavior and head to the front for their coats. Turning to go, he was nearly yanked off his feet by Ginny's grip on his hand, dragging him in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gin, what the hell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't answer, but turned her head long enough for Harry to see she wore an expression that would allow no arguments. Reaching the dim hallway to the kitchen, she left him standing like an idiot next to the pay phone with a firm "Wait here." Then s</span>
  <span>he disappeared into a door he realized was a Ladies room, leaving him even more confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened again, and her head poked out to look up and down the hallway before she reached across, grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt, and hauled him bodily into the lav. Forcing him into a stall with her, she slammed and locked the door behind them, and before he could growl out a "What the hell?" she was kissing him fiercely. </span>
  <span>Hands in his hair, body plastered against his, she kissed him like she would cease to exist in the next instant without him. His hands went around her back and low on her hips out of reflex, and he felt her growl in the back of her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling her hips back, she moved her hands to tear at his belt and trousers, not slowing for an instant to reach into his underwear and start stroking his hardening member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's head went back, and he sucked air with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouth no longer occupied, Ginny put it to use, trying to destroy whatever control he had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you Harry" she said breathlessly. "All I've been able to think about all night is having you inside of me, and I just couldn't take it anymore." He looked down to see her staring at him, looking desperate. "Please Harry" she moaned out, clearly begging, face breaking into a triumphant smile when she felt his now fully hard cock twitch in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing there was only one way this was going to work with them both standing, mostly clothed, in a cramped stall, he reached down and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was stroking him. Carefully prying her hand from his shaft, he used his grasp to spin her around, not bothering to be gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny breathed excitedly, reaching to her waist to undo her trousers and start trying to slide them down. Seeing that she was struggling with the tight leather, Harry began to yank on them as well, and Ginny let out a little grunt of pleasure every time his nails accidentally scratched her hips, or he gave a particularly hard tug. </span>
  <span>Finally getting her trousers and knickers down to her thighs, Harry took himself in hand, and desperately tried to figure out how to get inside of her. Even in her heels, he had to bend his knees to have any chance of this working, and there was no way he could see what he was doing in the dim stall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny, bent forward as much as she could in the small space, bracing herself on the door with one hand, said "Here" and reached her hand back for him from between her legs. Harry felt her find him with her hand as he shuffled up tight behind her, and was shocked to feel how wet she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn't control his body's reaction, and not really caring to, so the instant he felt himself start to slide into her, he drove his hips forward hard. He looked up when he heard the stall door rattle and realized he had pushed Ginny's cheek up against it with his thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His immediate attempt to apologize was completely drowned out by Ginny's moan of "Fuck yes, Potter. Give it to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Physically unable to disobey, Harry drew back and thrust firmly into her again, causing her to cry out again. Buried inside of her, he felt her hand reaching back under him to stroke his bollocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Gin" came the customary response from Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled in reply as she took her hand away and started guiding his hips back into motion, pushing and pulling on his thigh. "Might want to make sure I hurry, Potter. There's no lock on the loo's door." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course there isn't" Harry grumbled to himself as he started to thrust in earnest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was clearly on edge before she even dragged him back here, and after just a few thrusts was starting to moan more and more loudly, face towards the stall door and pushing herself back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gin, you need to keep it down unless you want the whole pub to hear you." Harry said in a low voice, not daring to slow his motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She responded with "Oh, gods Harry, yes!" at a volume anyone in the hall would have been able to hear, and Harry knew they were seconds from getting caught. Doing the only thing he could think of, he took one hand from her hips and reached forward to cover her mouth, cutting off another "Fuck, yes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's head flew to the side, and she gave him a look that nearly set him on fire, moaning her praises into his hand. Thrusting for all he was worth, he saw Ginny seemed to have her volume under control, so he reached the hand that had been silencing her down to work her clit, and with any luck, get her to orgasm before they got caught, or more disastrously, before he finished without getting her off. </span>
  <span>Ginny let him work for a moment before she took the hand that had been guiding his thrusts from his thigh and used it to pull his hand from between her legs, replacing it with hers. Her mouth instantly opened into her loudest moan yet, as she looked at him with challenge in her lustful eyes. </span>
  <span>Harry responded by tightening his hand on her hip, thrusting even harder, and trying to get his free hand back over her mouth. But at the last second Ginny started a sound that was going to alert every single person in the pub to their activities. Harry did the only thing he could think of, and put two fingers in her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound stopped instantly, Ginny's eyes going unbelievably wide as she turned to look at him. Harry stilled for an instant to see if he was about to be brutally murdered, but felt his expression change to mirror hers when she wrapped her lips around his fingers as best she could and sucked, hard. Accompanied by a stifled moan that would have otherwise stopped passersby on the street, he was sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thrust her hips back at him to get him moving again, and Harry was completely gone, replaced by the monster she brought out of him. </span>
  <span>His next thrust plastered her cheek back to the stall door, and her response was to let out a sinful moan, and suck even harder on his fingers. A few more thrusts and he could tell she was getting close. Merlin, she must have been gagging for it to come this fast, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to see if he could push her along, he gave a particularly hard thrust, making the entire frame of the stall shake, and took his hand from her hip to give her arse a firm slap. </span>
  <span>Ginny moaned, eyes glazed over and dark with lust, and he decided to finish her off, or die trying. </span>
  <span>Giving her arse another smack, Ginny moaned onto his fingers so hard he could feel it in his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not stopping for a second, he leaned forward and growled "You like having something to suck on when you're getting fucked, don't you, slut?" </span>
  <span>Ginny gasped around his hand, and he felt her start to flutter around him. He punctuated his next thrusts, with more of the same, feeling reckless. "Go ahead and scream for me" he challenged with another hard slap to her reddening arse. "Let everyone know you're getting used like a whore in the bathroom, and getting off on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny nearly did just that, but expecting it, Harry covered her mouth again as she came around him, trembling and shaking, slack face still pressed against the stall. </span>
  <span>Harry kept thrusting right through her orgasm, intent on his own now that she was done. Still breathless and twitching, Ginny shook Harry's hand off her face, and turned to him with a look on her face that nearly finished him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me when you're close" she ordered, then continued when he quirked an eyebrow at her, "I want to taste myself on your cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well Merlin's balls, that's it for me then, Harry thought. He gave her a quick nod, then pulled back and out of her, cold air telling him how wet she had been without even looking.  </span>
  <span>Ginny straightened, then immediately turned and crouched down, not willing to ruin her trouser knees on the loo floor. She was focused exclusively on Harry's raging erection, not even bothering to look up at him as she drew him towards her waiting mouth. </span>
  <span>She leaned forward eagerly, still pulling on his arse, until she took him as far as she could into her mouth, tip resting at the back of her throat. Only then did she make eye contact with him, her look letting him know she wanted nothing more in the world than to make him come. </span>
  <span>She moaned again as she withdrew, sucking hard, and Harry knew he was all but done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down on her in amazement, he caught her wink, and barely kept himself under control again. She pulled back most of the way, still gazing hotly up at him, and reached for his hand. Mouth still around his tip she said "I thought you were using me like a whore, Potter?" And she put his hand on her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already feeling the tightness in his groin, he held her in place and thrust deeply into her mouth, feeling himself bottom out hard. Having lost all control, on his next thrust he didn't let off when he reached her limit, and pulled her head towards him in sync. Ginny's eyes watered, and she let out a cough, but her hands were still urging him on. Sure it would be his last, Harry forced himself as deep as he could go on the next stroke, looking down to see Ginny's wild eyes urging him on, bollocks resting on her chin, almost none of his shaft left visible. Then she moaned, and his world went white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally regained his senses, Ginny had already stood and fixed her trousers, and was wiping the corners of her eyes with a finger. She looked unbearably smug. </span>
  <span>He checked his watch, realizing how little time had passed since they left the table, and started to put himself back together quickly as well, Ginny watching with amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was done, he reached out and wiped a smudge of lipstick from Ginny's face with his thumb, causing her to gasp at the touch. "Can't have you walking through the pub after that looking like you just got shagged in the loo." Harry said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" She asked impishly. "I did just get shagged in the loo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed in response. "You going to make sure it's clear before we go?" He asked instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure everyone already knows Potter" she said, opening the stall and strutting out. "Might as well just grab out coats and get going." </span>
  <span>Harry scrambled to keep up, only catching up to her as they walked into the pub proper, and seeing more than a few eyes land on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's only response was to continue her strut to get her coat, but quite a bit more relaxed than when they were heading to the loo, Harry noticed. He just kept his eyes fixed on her arse and walked, unable to meet the eye of any patrons as he helped Ginny with her long coat, then donned his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't think we'll be coming back to this pub again," Harry said to her, as they reached the curb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fine, food was shite anyway" Ginny said, as she checked her watch and smiled. "If you get us a cab now, we can make it to the theater with a few minutes to spare." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at her for a moment, hard. Did she…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you seriously have this planned out like this?" Harry asked, disbelieving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny chuckled, before giving him another wink.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ms. April</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked curiously at the large envelope Ginny had slid across the island to him as they shared a few drinks in preparation of dinner with Sophia and Simon. </span>
  <span>He looked to Ginny for help, but none was forthcoming, so he opened it and slid out a stapled together wall calendar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Classic Cars and Beauties?" He read off the title out loud, as a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still silence from Ginny, so.he started to flip through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>January was a classic "Bombshell Blonde" in a pink bathing suit who wouldn't have looked out of place painted on the nose of a Spitfire, sitting on the front tire of what he thought was a Lotus formula car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to Ginny again. Still no help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>February was a pretty Brunette in a red one-piece, sitting in the driver's seat of a Triumph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>March was another blonde, laid out on the hood of a Jaguar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped to April, and nearly dropped the calendar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's Ginny, his mind scrambled to say. That's Ginny, in a pin-up calendar. I'm dating a model? His dumb brain continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing out of his mouth would wind up being less than ideal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we go visit the Dursleys so I can tell them I'm dating a swimsuit model?" He asked, failing to say anything more intelligent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny threw her head back and laughed uproariously, shaking her head while he continued to stare at the calendar in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calendar-Ginny was wearing a 'British Racing Green' bikini, and checkered flag pumps with what was, for her, a pretty modest 3 inch heel. The swimsuit wasn't anything that would get her kicked out of a community pool, but he knew her family wouldn't appreciate her wearing it in the slightest, with the cut clearly chosen to accentuate her awe-inspiring arse and legs, rather than strictly covering (or baring) them. She was posed standing, just barely bent over the open bonnet of an old MG that matched her suit in color, and she had been turned to show off her incredible silhouette. The perspective made her legs look miles long, and she was giving her flirtiest smile to the camera, fiery hair framing her pretty face, highlighted with makeup that matched the green of the car and her bikini. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, it was tastefully done, yet incredibly sexy, and he told her so. Or at least tried to. He may have stuttered and drooled, mostly, instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But from the pleased smile and blush on her face, she knew what he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still unable to take his eyes off the calendar, he asked "How'd you wind up doing this anyway?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real Ginny, only slightly jealous of the attention calendar Ginny was getting, smiled and answered "Sophia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization struck. "And that's why you're showing me this now, because you know she won't be able to not talk about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kind of," Ginny answered, a little uncertainly. "She's under the impression you already knew about it, and she won't stop gushing about me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tore his eyes away. "She got you the job?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty much," Ginny replied. "The organizer is a regular customer at Sophia's shop, and was complaining about a lack of professionalism because one of the models dropped out for a better paying gig." Ginny took a sip of her wine, and continued. "Sophia told her she knew a girl who could do it on short notice, and rung me up and told me to get to the shop because she desperately needed my help with an emergency." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and shook his head. Definitely something Sophia would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right?" Ginny asked. "So I hop a cab and bolt down there, storm in with my hand on my wand, and start searching for Sohpia." She paused to shake her head. "Who is in the back sipping champagne with some posh lady, of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed again, just enjoying listening to his girlfriend tell a tale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I walk right up to Sophia to give her the business about making me jump through hoops for her, customer be damned, when the lady cuts right across me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny affected her poshest Londonite accent and said "Oh yes Sophia, I see exactly what you mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny continued in her own voice "She looks me up and down, asks me to spin around, which I did for some reason, then tells me a date and time and dismisses me." She looked annoyed merely remembering this exchange. "I'm about to let this lady have it now, when I see Sophia frantically trying to wave me off." She laughed again. "And then I was ready to tear into HER again when she told me what she had signed me up for." She smiled, and Harry was once again glad she had found her friend in Sophia. He thought they were good for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That girl is a terrible influence on me" Ginny continued with a smile. "But once she reassured me the shoot was going to be tasteful, I decided it might be fun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it?" Harry asked? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was pretty intimidating, at first" Ginny admitted, "But everyone was really nice and professional. I never felt creeped out by any of it, although there were definitely some, uh, personal moments during prep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her a questioning look, and she blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not used to anyone doing my makeup for me, or making adjustments to a bikini while I'm still wearing it." She answered eventually. "Nadine was a sweet girl, but that'll take some getting used to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean you'll be doing more modeling?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That depends," Ginny answered slowly. "They let me know there was definitely more work for me if I wanted it, as I apparently fill the 'petite freckled redhead' niche perfectly. Although you can definitely see which parts of me they're most interested in," she laughed, before finishing quietly, " I just don't know if this is what I want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her his full, quiet attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped to collect her thoughts, then said "It wasn't nearly as easy as I thought it would be, but I had a lot of fun, and I think my shot came out pretty good." She blushed again, then said "and the money was good for an afternoon. More than I'd make at George's shop, anyway." She smiled "Getting to keep the outfit was a nice bonus too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's gaze turned intense. "You got to keep the outfit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smirked at him. "Yes, I did, and if you expect to see me in it outside of that calendar, you had better plan on taking me to a beach," she finished with a haughty look, before laughing at his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They asked me to do another shoot on Saturday, with a similar theme." She looked uncertain, and Harry just wasn't used to that. "What do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's up to you Gin, but I definitely don't mind." Harry answered with a smile. "If you're having fun and making money that's a win-win, and means you can save up while figuring out what comes next."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled, "I really appreciate you never making a big deal about money Harry, and understanding I want to make my own as well." She gave him an open, grateful look, then smirked. "If I'm going to do this though, I need to figure out the most important thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How to keep my family from ever finding out about it!" She finished to their laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny went from being 'Ms. April' of 'Classic Cars and Beauties' to being 'Ms. September' for 'Exotics' calendar. The black monokini she wore was 'sensational' (to use the photographer's word) with the matching stilettos that had straps all the way up her calves. Those proved difficult to walk in, even for her. Wearing earrings and a necklace of that size was new to her, but combined with the extremely dark makeup and sultry look she wore, it was no wonder Ginny stole the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying on the windscreen of a bright yellow Ferrari, back arched so only her arse and shoulders were touching the car, one leg bent at the knee, she was a revelation. Harry loved the pose just as much when she did it later in his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>September became January, something Ginny chuckled about every time, considering it had only been a couple of days, really, since she had started modeling. It was 'calendar shoot' time of the year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being 'Ms. January' for the originally named 'Classic Bikes and Beauties' came with the added pressure of having the first month of the year, which they both learned was considered the 'Prime' spot, and the model was also typically given the outside cover as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was slightly nervous about getting so much publicity, but reasoned that it was a niche calendar with limited circulation, and decided to accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought it was her best shoot yet, and that was before accounting for the gorgeous Vincent Black Shadow she appeared astride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His oversight could likely be explained away by the 'January' shot itself, which was taken from the rear of the classic bike, and had Ginny straddling the seat, up on the very tip-toe of her bare feet. She stood up straight and as tall as her petite form would allow, chin up, and fiery hair streaming down her back in a wave. The white bikini that had been selected for her was smaller than previous shoots, and what was visible of her back and shoulders made it appear as if she was topless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which of course I wasn't," Ginny said. "They just managed to make it look like I was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought anyone who could look at that shot and take their eyes off of her absolutely perfect legs and arse was either crazy or stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her other shot had her laid out on the bike in the same solid white bikini, head down on arms folded across the tank, ankle up on the luggage rack behind her.  And he knew the look on her face would go straight to the groin of every man who saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she rode him to orgasm for the second time that night, head thrown back in pleasure, he was transfixed by the sheer sensuality this girl could put into anything she wanted. One hand on his ankle, the other stroking bollocks and herself, Harry stroked her gently and just enjoyed the view. It was so, so much better than the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was swamped with offers for work. Her production team adored her, and the photographers couldn't seem to get enough. Her original chance to fill in once had turned into filling in for the whole series of shoots, and now she was being asked to continue on with the season, regularly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think, Nadine?" Ginny asked the makeup artist from her first shoot as they prepped for her most recent. The two had become fast friends, which was a given how much time they spent with their faces a foot apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadine, Ginny's polar opposite in appearance with dark skin and strikingly bright green eyes, spoke like a Northerner's Northerner, but always kept a level head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If yer ge'ing offers, 'ake 'em" she answered, rolling her eyes. "Bu' as' for double ta money firs', and 'ry to sti' to our company for shoo's," She said. "Lo'sa shady actors ou' there you can get inta trouble wi'." She smiled, "Wi' us, you know yer safe, and we don't do no nude or porn shoots a'tall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After internally translating, Ginny nodded. "Sounds like a plan."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was shocked the first time she asked for double and got it, and resolved to ask for double of that for her next shoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After showing up her customary 15 minutes early, she realized she should have asked more questions. Ginny, used to having some say in her outfit for the shoot, was simply handed a garment bag and shooed off to the dressing room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon opening it, her first thought was that they should have just put the dress in a post envelope, because it was so small as to be all but lost in the normal bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes narrowing, as a thought occurred to her, she grabbed the hanger, removed the dress, then looked around the inside of the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Ginny thought, with enough nerve….</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny liked the shoots with cars, because it gave her something to pose with, and for her job to be, yes, drawing attention, but also to highlight the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of Nadine's chair and pulling her skin-tight black dress down, again, she figured if she had to be the sole center of attention she might as well own it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inordinately proud that she could easily walk in the vicious looking 4 inch stilettos they had provided, she strutted her way over to the photographer, feeling her nipples harden in the cool air of the studio, clearly visible through the thin material. Sidling up next to the PA she knew, she pulled her dress back into place. Again. And she steadfastly refused to acknowledge she may have made a mistake in not asking enough questions about this shoot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" The PA asked. "You look fantastic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Ginny replied, nerves showing. "Pretty nervous actually," she admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you'll be great. And think of it like this: you're still wearing more than a bikini, it just doesn't feel like it because it's a dress."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that what this is?" Ginny snarked back, looking down. The tiny straps were completely unnecessary, considering how the material clung to her body. The cutout under her breasts left just a few inches of material in the back and front connecting to the 'skirt' which was straining not to become transparent. But she was already starting to feel better, and she bumped her shoulder into the PA's and gave her a grateful smile in appreciation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And just remember" the PA said to her as the photographer called her forward, "your boyfriend is going to love it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny flushed, remembering the last time she showed him prints from a shoot, and she strutted to answer the calls from the photographer. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Godric's Ghost Gin" Harry breathed out, clutching his copy of the proof from her latest shoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled in pleasure at his reaction, and at the memories from the day. It had taken a little while for the photographer to get her to loosen up and enjoy it, but she (and he) felt the end result was well worth the effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny posed, facing  away from the camera. One hand tracing her fingertips up the very top of her thigh, the other in her hair. Her hip was cocked to one side, the heel of her opposite shoe an inch off the ground. The dress, pulled tight as it was, seemed to be almost sheer, and Harry swore he could see a g-string through it. No matter how long he looked, he couldn't tell if the dress managed to cover all the way to the bottom of her arse or not, as short as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And she was looking over her shoulder at the camera with a look Harry interpreted to say ‘I will suck your soul out through your cock and beg for more.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was immediately hard, and when his eyes snapped up to hers across the kitchen island, he saw her gasp at his look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amazingly, he outlasted her, as he took her against the wall, hard and fast, legs and arms wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Harry's favorites wound up being what was probably her most modest shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Done in the style of hand drawn pin-up girls from the 30s and 40s, Ginny was laying on her front, faced halfway away from the camera. Her classic two-tone black and white heels lay forgotten in the bottom of the frame, and her bare feet were crossed at the ankle, soles to the ceiling, knees bent. She was propped up on one elbow, and held an open notebook in that hand. Her torso was turned so the swell of her breast was visible inside of her long-sleeve white oxford shirt, and her hand held one end of a pencil. The other end was held tightly between white teeth, framed by shockingly red lips. But the focus of the shot was, again, Ginny's magnificent arse and legs. Her long, layered skirt had been hiked up to her waist, revealing red and white striped knickers which were very modest by 21st century standards, and still managed to be sexy, clinging to her tightly. Her eyes were alight with mischief, as if to say 'Oh, you caught me. Now what?' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really like this one Gin" Harry said earnestly, after his standard, lengthy review. He smirked at her as he said "You know this makes you a lingerie model, right?" To which they both laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I need to be mindful of what I complain about, eh?" Ginny said ruefully to Nadine, who just chuckled at Ginny adjusting her outfit for the hundredth time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, or a' leas' ma' su' no'a'one hear's ya!" Nadine laughed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had made an offhanded comment about how every shot of her was always from behind, and had evidently been overhead by someone who agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, today would be a longer shoot with set and outfit changes for all the girls, so she felt confident they would get something good, eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ca' ge' ya some tape if'n ya nee'" Nadine said with another laugh as Ginny adjusted her outfit, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, exactly, was this shoot for?” Harry asked with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Builders something-or-other,” She answered, shaking her head at herself and the ridiculousness of the industry. Two of her shots had been selected, again, and she wasn't sure which she was more nervous to see on a cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry kept smiling as he looked back down to the proofs she had handed him, eyes taking in every detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had gotten her wish, for at least one shot anyway, and finally had a photo taken that was focused on something other than her arse. Instead, she wore a pair of unbuttoned denim ‘shorts’ which had been cut to an absurd degree, ‘held up’ unnecessarily by a pair of yellow ‘measuring tape’ suspenders. A tool belt hung low on her waist, dragging her shorts down enough that the white bow on the front of her black knickers was clearly visible. She was wearing leather builders’ gloves, and had a hammer slung over one shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was completely topless, with an expression on her face saying she would gladly take the hammer to the bollocks of anyone who tried to move the suspenders from, barely, covering her nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flipped over to the next proof, and smiled at her. "At least they let you have some fun with this one" he said, eyes raking her form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calendar Ginny had been captured in an action shot, bringing her hammer crashing down on a cloud of concrete dust. Legs spread wide, knees straight, the focus was undoubtedly on her 'main attraction' as she had come to sarcastically refer her arse. Which in this shot was more covered by the toolbelt she wore than the absurd denim 'shorts' that had been cut like most of her bikinis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she had, defying the laws of the universe, managed to make her PPE of a High-Visibility vest, safety glasses, and white hardhat, a startlingly sexy look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny giggled at him later, as they panted against each other, naked on the floor of his kitchen. "Never knew you had such a thing for hammers, Potter."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every shoot Ginny did seemed to garner her more and more offers, with bigger name photographers offering more exposure. Harry was glad she had found a way to make money that suited her, and that she seemed to be having a lot of fun and making friends doing it. At least, it sure seemed so from the proofs he had in his hands currently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her solo shot for ‘Warbirds’ had her on the runway in front of a meticulous RAF Hurricane, set so her body was facing the prop, away from the camera. Her feet were together in a bright red and tan wedge that tied around her ankles. The blue one-piece bathing suit she wore had polka dots and accents to match her shoes, and had again been clearly chosen to frame her gorgeous form, rather than strictly cover it. Hands on her hips with elbows back, bent over slightly away from the camera with legs straight, she wore a teasing smile on lips red to match her shoes, and the large flower tucked over her right ear. The picture was of a woman clearly comfortable with her attractiveness, and didn’t mind if you enjoyed it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her other proof was what made Harry suspect she was having fun making friends while working, and featured her with another model in the same shot for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls wore jumpsuits that were clearly intended to be reminiscent of a flight suit, olive green with full-body coverage, and zippers that ran all the way down the center from the collar. They had Union Jack patches on the shoulder, and something like the RAF logo opposite, and for all Harry could tell, they looked as if they had been painted on the girls.  The shot was on the runway well in front of a Lancaster, which made for an incredible background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny stood at her full height in a tall, nude pump, feet shoulder width apart, hands on her hips, facing the camera. The wind had whipped her hair out to the side dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl in the picture with her had a beautiful olive complexion, and dark brown hair, cut short in a bob. She was crouched with her back to the camera, feet together, and knees wide, essentially straddling Ginny’s leg. Harry thought she wasn’t nearly as qualified for that pose as Ginny. The other model had one hand flat on Ginny just below her breast, and her eyes turned up to Ginny’s face with a look of rapture. Her cheek was tight to the front of Ginny’s hip as she looked up, and her other hand was lowering the zipper of Ginny’s jumpsuit to a very nearly indecent point, just inches from where it turned underneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s jumpsuit gaped open, barely keeping her breasts covered, erect nipples visible just outside the zipper on each side. She was, very clearly, not wearing anything underneath it. She was gazing into the camera with an expression of feigned shock and a naughty smirk tinged with desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Harry evidently forgot how to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Harry attempted to recreate that look on her face as he slid into her tight arse, after she was under the impression they were both sated. The look he got from her was likely a lot more naughty desire and real shock, but as she came screaming like a banshee for him, he decided that was pretty good too. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We might have a problem," Ginny said gravely, as she tossed a print onto the island for him to check out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the proof in front of him, then up to her and replied, "You're leaving me for the blonde?" He glanced down again. "I'd be upset, except I kind of get it." He finished, trying hard not to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would serve you right prat," Ginny laughed, "Monique knows how to treat a lady!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked lost, missed the golden opportunity to deliver the 'You're no lady!' line, then asked, "The textbook definition of 'Nordic Beauty' is called Monique?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked like she was going to be upset for a moment, then laughed again. "Merlin, that really does describe her to a 'T', doesn't it?" She shook her head, and continued "No, Monique and I were chatting between shots, which is why they picked us for this one together...anyway." She regained her thought process, "Monique was telling me she's a scholarship student at Greenwich, and last year's calendars were being sold in the bookshop. Apparently quite a few of the Male students recognized her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought a moment, "Gin, that's kind of the point, isn't it? I mean, the whole reason they take pictures of beautiful women and put them on calendars is because blokes will buy them, right? I know it might feel a little close to home, but you're becoming more and more popular anyway." Harry finished, with no intention of mentioning he was able to find pictures of her shoots online already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head in frustration. "No, I know that, but Harry - it's Hermione’s Uni!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was still unconcerned. "Gin, do you really think Hermione is going to spend her time in a book store looking at girly calendars?" He shrugged, "Besides, this shot is definitely meant to be, well, stimulating, but it's probably more modest than a lot of your others, really," he said, looking down at the proof again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde in the shot, Monique, was sitting at the edge of a bed covered in rumpled white linens, legs together, left hand on her dark violet stocking-clad knee. Her loose blonde hair was pulled over her right shoulder, where her other hand hovered. She was leaning slightly toward the  camera, and her opaque violet bra presented her substantial chest beautifully. Her matching sheer knickers were merely teasing, given her seated position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny kneeled on the bed behind and to the side of Monique, her left knee just brushing Monique's bare left hip, right knee behind Monique's back. Ginny's right hand rested lightly on Monique's right shoulder, as her left hand traced the lightest touch up Monique's left arm with a fingertip. She wore sheer white stockings, with a solid white garter belt, knickers, and tank-bra to match. The bra seemed to have several extra straps that served no purpose, other than to draw attention to her breasts. A thin white choker finished the ensemble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photographer, having either been born lucky, or closely related to god, had convinced Monique to look to her left at Ginny, dark eyes appearing to have just fluttered shut. Ginny was leaning in with her chin on Monique's shoulder, face so close to hers their noses might have brushed. Ginny's matching dark eyes were focused on Monique's lips, which she was barely inches away from reaching with her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's voice shocked him back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not worried about the calendar Harry," she said, clearly frustrated and more than a little stressed. "They're going to be selling wall posters too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok," Harry said, still not seeing the problem. "Like I said, it's really a pretty modest shot, all things considered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Except the poster is going to be this one!" She said, a touch of hysteria in her voice as she slid a different proof across the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Harry thought, Merlin's saggy bollocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique had changed into unrelieved black lingerie. Her matching black pumps were sexy without being outrageous. Her stockings were sheer black, and lace topped, supported by a lace garter belt, struggling, but mostly covering her very curvy arse, left bare by the matching thong. Her bra, again, did an incredible job of emphasizing her sizeable breasts, also aided by numerous, likely unnecessary straps around her torso. Her lingerie was undeniably sexy, without becoming obscene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which absolutely could not be said about Ginny's outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in black, to match Monique, but the difference in their outfits was as different as the colors of their hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny perched on outrageous black shoes that were nothing but straps up to her ankle, and an eye-popping heel that must have been 5 or 6 inches. Her incredible legs were encased in a dark stocking with an intricate pattern overlaid in lace. The straps from the tops of her stockings to the garter belt worn midway between her hips and chest seemed to stretch for miles, allowing for a completely unobstructed view of her awe-inspiring arse, not covered in the slightest by the thong she wore. The thin straps and tiny, sheer black triangle of fabric followed the contours of her body, outlining the curves of her absolutely perfect arse beautifully, while doing nothing to conceal it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her matching black lace bra was a halter that fully encircled her delicate neck, crossing straps in the back emphasizing her strong shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry resolved to have this photographer negotiate everything in his life for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls stood facing each other, turned partially away from the camera, hip to hip. Ginny was to the right of the shot, and held Monique's right hand in her left, which they rested together in the valley of their thighs at the forefront of the picture, dark nails standing out against their skin. They stood in front of a bright white backdrop, curtains over a sunlit french door, possibly, which made the closeness, and contact, of their bodies impossible to miss. Above the bodies pressing into one another, there was a patch of brightness below where their chests met, with sunlight creating another beautiful contrast above. Which put all the more emphasis on the darkness of their faces touching nose to cheek, and the starburst of light barely visible between their parted lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls had their eyes closed, mouths open slightly with breathless excitement. They had each tilted their heads gently to their right, looks of matching anticipation on their faces at the barest of contact between their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought they looked to be less than a millisecond away from sharing a long, languid kiss, involving gently nipping teeth and plenty of tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry became aware of Ginny trying to get his attention with somewhere around the hundredth repetition of his name, and he looked up to see amused annoyance mixed with trepidation on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" He responded, like the brainless idiot her picture had turned him into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out an huff that was definitely more annoyed than amused. "I said," Ginny began tartly, "what do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see her looking genuinely nervous, and answered seriously, "I think I just came in my trousers." Which earned him an eyeroll from her, and a smile she couldn't hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanker." She replied, still trying not to smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you get me a copy of the poster, absolutely." Harry responded instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes dimmed at that, and Harry knew the conversation was turning serious again. "And that's the problem," Ginny said. "Or one of them anyway." She said before pausing, and seemed to struggle to find the words. "I just….is this too much Harry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chose his answer carefully. "It is if you think it is Gin, and if you're that uncomfortable about it, don't sign off on the release of the poster." Harry knew the calendar was a done deal, and they could even use this shot in it, having done his homework on his girlfriend's new job, but she would have to approve before they could print the posters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's just it though," she answered, eyes on her clasped hands, "I'm not really uncomfortable with it." She continued, still not looking at him, "I'm worried about what you really think, and worried that my family will think less of me if they ever find out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignoring all of that Gin, how do you feel about it?" Harry asked gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was fun," Ginny answered, starting to look up at him. "Monique was a riot to work with, and in between shots of our first set, we were laughing and having so much fun with each other that the photographer was starting to lose his temper." Ginny's eyes were alight with mischief now, and she leaned into her tale.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls, having finally gotten a shot the photographer was happy with, hopped off the bed, still laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique turned to say something to Ginny, then looked at her again, as if for the first time. “God,” she said dramatically, “You’re so sexy I want to go strangle a mountain ox with my bare hands. C’mon” and proceeded to drag a laughing Ginny by the hand over to wardrobe, without even bothering to grab either of their robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique looked over her shoulder at her playfully resisting passenger and said “I saw the perfect thing for you to wear for our next shot. I couldn't pull it off, but you’ll be positively nuclear in it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head, having no idea what Monique was talking about, knowing they didn’t have any other shots planned together, but shrugged and echoed Harry’s favorite, What the hell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they stormed into wardrobe, Monique stopped so quickly that Ginny nearly bumped into her, then executed a perfect runway flip of her hair while turning to ask, “How good are you in heels?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, very.” Was Ginny’s confused answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Size?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Four.' Ginny said, still lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Yes!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had apparently given the correct answers, as Monique flew to the shoe rack, and lifted a pair off before she grabbed a hanger, and stuffed all of it into Ginny’s arms, and bustled her into the closest changing room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ginny began to get changed, she realized she was in trouble. Thankfully, she thought, the set had a strap running from the front of her bra to the garter belt, and down to the front of her knickers, otherwise she would have been totally lost. As it was, she continued searching the hanger bag for the rest of her outfit in vain, until Monique’s continued calls that they were needed back on set got to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t go out there like this, Ginny thought, before Monique called her, yet again. But she knew she could never face going back out in her old outfit, either. So she gathered her nerve, strapped on her heels, and stepped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique stood outside the door to the changing room in her new outfit, and she actually squealed when she saw Ginny. So Ginny put her best face on and walked over to her, thinking Monique reminded her of one of Harry’s fan-girls. Ginny was focused intently on trying to make it look like her shoes weren't damn near impossible to walk in, and almost missed Monique’s call of “Give us a twirl!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny, fully committed, just went with it, and Monique clapped and whistled, much to her embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique gaver her a serious look, and said, “I'm amending my previous statement. You are so sexy, I want to strangle a bull elephant." Then squealed again, and rushed to give Ginny a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ginny knew what had happened, Monique had started dragging her back out to the photographer, pausing just before they walked out in the open to give her a heated look worthy of a centerfold, and said “God, I wish I could look as good as you do in that. Ready to drive some blokes mad?” And somehow got Ginny to keep moving out in front of the camera, still holding her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was feeling more than a little warm under the collar at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So she drags me out there, and I'm tottering around on my heels, trying desperately not to full-body blush, feeling like I don't belong in the same room with Monique, when she turns and pulls me in tight. I'm somehow standing there with an arm around her, back to the crowd, and it crashes over me that I'm essentially naked in a room full of strangers, front to front with a bleedin' lingerie model. She's leaning in like she's going kiss me, and I finally figured out she put me in these mad heels so I would be the same height as her in hers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, despite trying to play it cool, was leaned forward so far it was a wonder he hadn't fallen off his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smirked, and took another long, slow drink, before continuing. "So I'm standing pressed up against the sexiest woman I've ever seen, and I could not take my eyes off her single most intoxicating feature."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny stopped for another drink, and stifled a laugh at the look on Harry's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique has the most incredible blue eyes I have ever looked into, Ginny thought, as she stood like a deer in the headlights as Monique leaned in to kiss her.  Ginny held her breath, and she swore she felt Monique’s on her lips before she veered off, and slid her cheek against Ginny’s, and leaned in ever farther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to put her lips against Ginny’s ear, she whispered, “You're the sexiest thing anyone in this room has ever seen, and not a single one of them can take their eyes off of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s knees started to shake with that whisper, and at the feel of Monique’s fingertips tracing her back, just below her garter belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Including me,” Monique finished, to Ginny’s breathy moan at the feeling of the barest tip of a tongue onto her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny desperately tried not to melt into a puddle on the spot, or otherwise make a fool of herself, feeling totally out of control.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique, still mouth to Ginny’s ear, continued in a voice Ginny thought should have been illegal, “You think you can handle helping me drive all of them completely mad with lust?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all Ginny could do to nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” came the immediate reply from Monique. “Now, I want you….to have fun. When I start to move, put your chin up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was too lost in the moment to argue, so when Monique's breath disappeared from her ear, she stretched her neck up, chin as high as it would go. Monique ghosted her lips across Ginny's throat, not actually touching her, but causing Ginny to pant even harder. Monique brought her free hand up, and put her thumb on Ginny's chin to bring her face back down. Ginny gasped when she felt the thumb just barely touching the bottom of her parted lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We're models, Ginny." Monique said breathlessly into Ginny's other ear, thumb drifting lightly to the side across Ginny's bottom lip. "Our job is to personify sex. It's not just appearance, it's attitude and emotion." Monique's dark painted fingernail was still tracing Ginny's back slowly from one side to another, and Ginny's breath was getting short. "The camera needs to see you wanting to be seen." Her hand started to move vertically now, tracing her spine from the bottom of her garter belt to, with a gasp from Ginny, the top of her thong. "You need to show it the naked want in your eyes," Monique continued, nail now tracing just above the straps from hip to hip. "And for this moment, we need to pretend that we hate the rules, and would forget all about the audience and make love on the floor, if only we were allowed." The black fingernail that had been tracing her back dropped to follow one of the straps tight over her arse, holding up her stockings, and Ginny gasped again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's pretending?" Ginny all but moaned out with a smile as the nail circled the top of her stocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique responded with a fierce smile of her own. "That's the spirit!" She met Ginny's eyes, and was apparently happy with what she saw, as her smile went up a notch. "Have I sufficiently motivated you for this shoot?" She asked cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny just laughed and nodded, realizing where she had previously been all nerves and anxiety, she was now excited, and feeling confident, sexy, and mischievous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thatta girl!" Monique said brightly as she started to extract herself from Ginny, totally missing the quick smile on Ginny's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny reached out and grabbed Monique's hand as she turned and started to get into position, pulling hard and twisting her into their previous chest to chest pose. Ginny pulled Monique's hand around her back, then dropped it and pulled her in tight by the waist. Monique's gorgeous blue eyes were wide with shock as Ginny put her lips a breath away from hers and said "To them, it probably looks like I lost control, and right now we're kissing passionately." Ginny's hand on Monique's back was gently tracing her garter belt, and her free hand was tracing a thumb under the swell of her breast. Gazes still locked, Ginny said  "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate what you're doing for me today." Ginny brought her thumb to the bottom of Monique's breast, tracing the pattern of the lace with the nail gently. She could feel Monique's quiet gasp on her lips, and injected every ounce of sex appeal she possessed into saying, "Please, please let me know if there's ever anything" Ginny dragged her thumbnail over Monique's bra covered nipple, earning a moan from her, "that I can do to show my gratitude" she finished, her lips barely catching hers as she quieted and started to drift back, loving the shocked look on Monique's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oh ho ho" Monique said as her mind caught up. "It's like that, is it?" She was smiling widely, clearly enjoying the exchange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned her back on Monique to get ready for the shoot, standing confidently, knowing the view she was giving Monique was pure, unfiltered, sex on heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she looked over her shoulder, feeling bold, met Monique's eyes, and said "Oh, it's like that" with a flirty smile and wink. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The  Privilege of Peerage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"…and she turns to lock eyes with me over her shoulder, looking like some wicked sex goddess and says, 'Oh, it's like that.'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table laughed uproariously as Monique finished her tale, as much at Ginny's blushing smile as at the very spirited retelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique took a sip from her glass and winked at Ginny across the table, saying "And that was the moment I knew I was madly in love with her, and would be stealing her away from Harry" to even more laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, sitting next to Ginny and laughing as hard as anyone, looked to Benjamin and said "Well mate, looks like we're both going to be available soon. Want to hit the pub together after they've broken our hearts?" Which caused a renewed round of laughter that was starting to draw some looks from the surrounding tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny entered fray, "Let's not be hasty now," Ginny said with a sly smile, "I can think of a few things worth keeping you around over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a good point Ginny," Monique replied with a matching smile, "I doubt any of us would have been able to get a table here, let alone on short notice." She continued, clearly curious, "How did you pull it off Harry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry answered with an easy smile, "I told them I was coming in with the two sexiest models in London, obviously."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh, you and Benjamin. We get it, you're clever." Monique said with a smile to take the sting out. "Seriously, how'd you get a table here? My agent couldn't get me one when I asked, and she's usually really good about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was reminded forcefully that Monique was an extremely bright girl, and he could either lie, get caught, and potentially hurt one of Ginny's very-quickly-becoming-best friends, or very carefully tell a small portion of the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not really something I like to talk about," Harry started. soberly. Monique leaned forward, Benjamin looked at him seriously with intelligent eyes, and Ginny managed to keep the surprise mostly off her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was awarded the Victoria Cross, which comes with certain perks. One of which is occasionally using my peerage to get tickets or reservations to places like this." Harry took a sip of his wine with confidence he didn't feel. He hated having to lie when the inevitable follow-up questions came, but was all too aware of the necessity. "I don't do it very often, but tonight was really important to you and Ginny," he finished quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ginny never told me you were a soldier." Monique said, question clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not, and never was," Harry replied. "Not really, anyway. And the Victoria Cross can be awarded to civilians. It just doesn't happen very often."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not since the late 1800s," Ben said calmly, looking at Harry with an intense curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked embarrassed again at being caught out. "That's pretty impressive Benjamin," be said, hoping to change the subject. "Not many people know the history of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny backed his play. "Benjamin's post-grad in History at Greenwich. That's where he and Monique met."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right," Harry said, thinking he was in the clear and grateful for Ginny's help. "And Monique, you're studying Chemistry, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chemical Engineering," she said, shortly. "And stop trying to change the subject." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Busted, Harry thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are pretty smooth, but you can't shake me that fast," she said with a smile reminiscent of Hermione. "What the hell did you do, as a kid no less, that you were awarded the Victoria Cross?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to tap dance, Harry sighed internally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I actually can't talk about it." He said, evenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because…?" Monique prompted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's covered under the Official Secrets Act." He answered simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" She fired back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't," Harry said again, calmly. "Official Secrets Act."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, generally then, what did you do?" She pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mostly wound up with all the credit for what a lot of other people died doing," Harry answered honestly, wishing she would let it go. He could see Ginny wanting to jump in as well, and he knew Monique wouldn't miss that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes calculating, she took a different approach. "And Ginny says you work for the government now, but that she doesn't understand what you do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, that was the story they had decided on when he started working for the ministry, and was even mostly true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do you do for the government?" Monique asked, starting to look frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logistics, but I really can't talk about the details." He answered again, waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Official Secrets Act?" With a raised eyebrow from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Official Secrets Act." Harry said with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh." She said, finally, after Benjamin put a gentle hand on her shoulder. A conversation passed between their eyes, and Harry was impressed. Benjamin's quiet nature apparently suited their relationship well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Mr. Bond" Monique started, as Harry rolled his eyes, Benjamin looked resigned, and Ginny shook her head. She continued undeterred, mischievous smile on her face. "What did you think of the shots Ginny and I took together for the calendar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry did his best to look serious, having hoped for a change of subject like this. "Honestly? I thought it was Ginny's way of telling me she was leaving me." He waited a beat, "For you." Another beat, and with a smile, "Not that I could blame her the tiniest bit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, the table was having fun again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, as the two couples sat sipping coffee with dessert, plans to head to a club abandoned for more enjoyable conversation, Monique looked to Benjamin, nodded, and settled her serious gaze on Harry, then Ginny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think Ginny needs to take her modeling career more seriously." Monique said, grave intensity in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was caught totally off guard. "Wait, what? You think I'm not serious?" She said in a hurt tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Came the abrupt answer from Monique. "You don't have an agent, and you're coasting from job to job with no plan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, I...I mean." Ginny stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I took the liberty of making you an appointment with my agent," she said looking at Ginny. "And if you sign on with her, we'll be working together at almost every gig." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Ginny said, taken aback. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome," Monique answered with a smile, serious demeanor gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You made me think you were upset so I didn't think that it was charity, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benjamin's laugh was cut off by an elbow to the ribs, and Monique ignored Ginny's question. "You ok with all that Harry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Ginny's decision," Harry answered firmly. "But the way she laughs when talking about your antics together during your first shoot kind of says it all to me," he finished with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it doesn't bother you to see your half-naked girlfriend hanging all over another half-naked girl?" Monique pressed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ginny told me a lot about your philosophy on how to get the best results," Harry said, choosing to take the question seriously, and ignore the bait she dangled. "As long as she's comfortable with it, then I am as well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a good bloke, Harry." Monique told him, "you must've really been through some shite to be as mature as you are at your age." She shook her head, "Benjamin and I have a few years on you two, and let me tell you from experience: immature, selfish people don't last in this industry." She paused to smile at Ginny. "Which is why I was so interested in Ginny. She's got pretty much the exact opposite attitude of all the girls we work with." Monique's smile turned wicked, "And my god, have you seen this girl's arse?" She finished, to another round of laughter breaking the tension. "Really though, aesthetically we are perfect together, and more and more, I just want to work with people I like, and have fun with," she concluded with a gentle smile at her new friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Harry cut in, "Benjamin…...Pub?" </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uh, oh, Harry thought, that's Ginny's tentative voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" He replied, closing and locking the door of his flat behind them, much later than he had expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm really nervous about anyone finding out, and worried about your reaction." Ginny answered, immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, at first taken aback by the seemingly random sentence she had just blurted out, realized she had been waiting for days to talk to him about this, ever since she first showed him the proof for what might turn into her first poster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What makes you worried about my reaction Gin?" He asked as he grabbed them drinks and sat at the island in his kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked afraid for a moment, then steeled herself and said, "Harry, you try so hard to be 'fine' with everything, but I think you're really just sacrificing what you want, or care about, to give other people what matters to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, "I totally understand why that would be a concern," Harry took a sip of his drink, "but I'm not the poor little orphan boy drowning in a new World anymore, either." He continued, still without anger or malice in his voice, "I finally realized that trying to live up to what other people wanted for me, or my parents might have thought, or the public's opinion of me, was going to make me miserable, or worse." He looked at Ginny meaningfully, "Which is why I have tried so hard to make sure you don't feel like I'm trying to force you into a role, or make you do what you think I want in life." Harry took a longer pull on his drink this time. "I will support you in whatever you decide, as long as I think you're making reasonably healthy choices." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Harry," Ginny answered quietly. "It means a lot that you trust me, and believe in me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, ready to move past the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But," Ginny said, and he suppressed a grimace, "you still haven't told me how you feel about this, about modeling," she amended, "And doing shoots like this with Monique."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, although he tried not to. "Gin, as soon as you were done with the shoot you came over here and told me everything that happened, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes…" Ginny replied, and he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You told me you thought Monique was going to kiss you, but she didn't," Harry said, sensibly. "What would you have done if she did? Would you still have told me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I honestly don't know what I would have done Harry. We just seemed to get along instantly, right? And she's obviously an absolutely stunning woman, but when it comes to any chemistry between us, it's all just fun, and flirting, and getting the best shot we can," Ginny finished, still looking uncertain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched her, waiting for her to finish her train of thought and continue. When she didn't, he said, "I'm not pushing you for answers, or for you to figure anything out, Gin," Harry said softly. "And I don't want to make things more complicated than they are either. You're 18 years old, achingly gorgeous, and having fun with a friend while doing something you enjoy and making money."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed, "Merlin, it sounds pretty simple when you say it like that." Ginny's face turned a shade more serious. "But am I really only 18?" She asked, somewhat disbelieving. "I feel so much older than that...gods, Harry, how old do you feel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thirty-Five," he replied instantly, to an incredulous laugh from Ginny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why have I not thought about how young we are Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The wizarding world makes it seem like you have to be married with kids by 20, or else…" Harry said with a shrug. "Growing up in the muggle world means that sounds really weird to me, and you've been more or less living in this world too. I'm sure your perceptions are changing," Harry said, looking deeper in thought than this answer required. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morgana Harry, we're bloody teenagers who have gone through entirely too much shite, why are we being so bloody responsible all the time? Why aren't we pissed and naked right now?" She asked with increasing intensity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took a pause, polished off his still half-full glass, and decided it was time for another. Ginny didn't say anything while he filled his glass and sat back down, either deep in thought, or anticipating he had more to say. "I spent most of my childhood being treated like I was a burden," Harry finally continued, shaking his head ruefully that he wasn't nearly drunk enough for this conversation, no matter how many times he had it. "I spent my school years being conditioned to believe that putting myself in danger for the good of others was what was expected of me," another long pull. "And from the time I was 14 years old, I was waiting for a lunatic terrorist to kill me." He finished his drink, knowing he was going to a bad place, and got up to get another. Filling his glass, he said with his back still to Ginny, "I killed at least two people before I was an adult in the muggle world, and probably several more than that." His glass hit the counter harder than he would have liked when he set it down. "And I walked to my death." He finished this glass as well, before refilling it again, knowing he was drinking too fast. He turned, sat back down, and looked at Ginny. "I don't think about how young I am because I don't feel young Gin," he said tiredly, then smiled, "But I feel a bit younger every day we spend together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, then tried to get the conversation back on track with a forced smile, "We're getting better about it Gin." He thought, then finished, "sometimes you have to help me see the obvious, and other times I have to help you see it. We're good for each other like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked energized, and happy again. "So when you're telling me to do what makes me happy, or take some chances, or stop worrying…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's because we have all the time in the world to grow up Gin, and not nearly enough fun behind us," he finished for her with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's expression changed almost instantly again, and she said "Merlin Potter, you're some sort of sneaky clever tosser, aren't you?" Looking at him wondering. "You've been helping me to figure this out for a while now, haven't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, drink definitely catching up with him. "Not as much as you've been helping me to understand it, but yes." Harry took another sip and said again, "we're teenagers Gin, we're supposed to be having fun, screwing up, and figuring out who we are. That bag of shite Riddle took too much from each of us," he continued, seriously, "I figure there's time to get some back still." His eyes started to look heavy and dull, as the alcohol continued to catch up to him. He rolled his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked excited again. "I'm going to ring Monique and let her know I'm signing on with her agent at that meeting" she said with a smile. "It's not too late, is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling at her enthusiasm, he said, "She and Benjamin might not want to be interrupted at moment Gin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a good point, Potter," she said, unbuttoning her shirt and smiling wickedly. "Which begs the question: why aren't we similarly occupied right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her an indulgent look as he stood, and she threw her shirt at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But in keeping with the theme of being young and wild, I'm going to make it a requirement that we try something new tonight," she continued as she turned away from him and slid her skirt down her legs while giving him a molten gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, unbuttoning his own shirt, replied, "and what would that be Gin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think you're sober enough to manage a levitation charm while I'm sucking your cock?" She answered hotly, posing just for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you Gin," Harry said, eyes raking her form, "abssholutely."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Benefits of a Home Gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry?" Ginny's voice called out from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In here Gin!" Harry answered while finishing up his last set. He had no illusions of ever being some muscle-bound super-athlete, but still thought it made sense to stay in shape with his new job starting up soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In here, where!?" Ginny called out, from closer this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. He never exercised when she was around, and she apparently didn't realize the door led to his other spare bedroom-gym, and not another closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood and grabbed his towel as the door creaked open, and a head of red hair peeked through. Toweling off his face as she walked in, Harry was yet again grateful for Sophia's friendship with Ginny. He didn't really know anything about fashion, but as impractical as this trend may be, he sure enjoyed women who could pull it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Merlin's beard, Harry thought, could Ginny pull that off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing painfully tight dark blue denims with a waist so low his heart skipped a beat, with a white off the shoulder top, cropped just below her breasts, and, once she saw him staring at her, an expression that said she was an instant away from devouring him whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morgana, Potter, you'll give a girl a heart attack dressed like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought his workout shorts and vest were pretty typical, and he desperately needed a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one to talk Gin," he laughed, trying not to react to her appearance, and the absurd expanse of bare skin she had on display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you like it," she answered with a coy smile, "but is there any reason you're staring at the floor and not your supposedly sexy girlfriend who got all dressed up to come see you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't buy it for a second. "Uh huh, what stop number am I? Three? Four?" He asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored his comments, slid her way over to him, then ran one hand across his chest and down his arm, looking him up and down with smoldering eyes. His earlier question of if she was wearing a strapless bra, or nothing, was answered as he saw her nipples straining against the thin white material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gin…" Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Harry?" She answered in a voice he heard with his groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need a shower." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored him again and said, "I think I need to raise my expectations for you Potter," she said, still tracing his body with a finger and looking up at him with wild eyes, dark with want. "I'm not making you work hard enough when we fuck," she said, cracking the 'k' as her hand slid towards his waist. "You just make me come so hard, so fast, that I never give you a chance to work up a good sweat." She looked up at him again and licked her lips, "sometimes a girl wants to feel like she made a bloke work for it, yea?" Her hand was under the waistband of his shorts, just brushing the top of his dark patch of hair. Her voice a breathy moan, she said, "To see a bloke covered with sweat, shaking it out of his eyes as he struggles to catch his breath, looking down on the girl he turned into a gibbering wreck with orgasm," her finger was stroking the very top of his, very ready, shaft now, "after orgasm," another stroke, "after orgasm." Her chest was heaving now, her eyes liquid lust. She leaned in and kissed his chest over his sweaty vest, and then started kissing her way lower with a smile that almost did him in on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before she abruptly turned to go close the door, eliciting a frustrated groan from Harry. But he watched her go, swaying her hips, before she paused, stretched up with one hand on the door and another on the wall, to allow him time to appreciate her outfit </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Door snapping shut, she crossed her arms across her chest and stripped out of her top, leaving her bare back and shoulders to Harry, hair tumbling beautifully down between her shoulder blades. "How many times do you think I would come for you before you started to really sweat?" She asked as she stepped out of her shoes, still facing away from him. "I bet you'll pound my poor cunt sore before you've even gotten hot." She undid the zip on her denims and bent to work them off each leg, revealing a green g-string that he was sure would have never stayed concealed under the low rise of her denims without magic. As she bent, legs straight, hands on her ankles, she looked behind herself at Harry, head at knee level, and said in a voice that would make the devil groan, "It's a good thing I come just as hard when you fuck my arse, isn't it?" She held that pose a moment longer, allowing his eyes to soak in every detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her hands up the backs of her legs, then arse, as she stood, looking at him over her shoulder as she playfully adjusted the thin straps of her knickers. Pulling both sides out to their limit, she snapped one side, then the other, with a sharp inhalation at the strike of each, before she turned and stalked back over to him, saying "And when you have hammered that perfect cock of yours into my tight arse for so long that I'm hoarse from screaming orgasms, and you are finally dripping with sweat" she reached him, looked up into his eyes, and slid to her knees at his feet. "I'm going to get down on my knees," she pulled his shorts and briefs down, "and suck your bollocks into my mouth," she reached out and started to stroke him, "until you're ready to cover my face with your come, screaming my name." She leaned in and gave him a long lick with the naughtiest smile he had ever seen, and gave his tip a moaning kiss. "Mmm, I'm so wet just thinking about it Harry." His heart almost stopped when she darted in and started to take half of his length into her mouth, moaning loudly again as she pulled back, and looked up at him desperately. "I can already imagine the feel of your come dripping down my face," she said, eyes pleading for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin's ghost…hang on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to make me come just from dirty talk?" Harry asked incredulously, still breathing hard despite knowing he was being played. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny moved underneath him to take one of his bollocks into her hot mouth, letting his shaft drape across her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," Ginny answered, mouth popping as she pulled back, dragging her tongue down his entire length. "How am I doing?" She asked, voice impossibly hot on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked. "Pretty good." Her eyes narrowed, and he decided to tweak her. "What else you got?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes blazed with the challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I've got, Potter," she answered in fluent sin, tracing her hands up her thighs, ghosting up her torso, and then toying with both nipples, "is an aching need to have your cock inside of me." She started to glide her hips back and forth, looking up at him as one hand slid towards her mouth. "You've turned me into such a depraved slag that I get off on sucking your cock." And she stared at him as she sucked all of a finger into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched, and tried desperately not to react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny drew her wet finger out and brought it down to circle her nipple as her other hand dragged down and into her tiny knickers with a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm such a desperate whore that I soak through my fucking trousers," she said slowly, and Harry saw her hand moving frantically, "when I think about you pushing my knees up to either side of my head and pounding your cock into my sopping cunt." She continued starting to sound breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Have to try that, Harry thought absently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid her hand from her nipple back into her mouth, and sucked it deep, once, before sliding it out and down her chin, then licking the full length wet again, eyes locked on his. Her other hand was still working furiously, and she was breathing hard, moaning with every few breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I am such a disgustingly filthy cockslut" she continued, as Harry's eyebrows rose, following her hand as it moved around her back, "that I am about to come ridiculously hard from kneeling at your feet, while you watch me finger my cunt and tease my arse at the same time." Her hand in front was a blur, barely covered by her thong, and her eyes and mouth went wide with a decadent moan when her other arm moved her hand at her back, out of his sight. Her face was flushed and excited, and her hips seemed to be trying to ride a body that wasn't there, causing her breasts to jump occasionally, nipples rock hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched in amazement, having had to stop his hand from moving to stroke himself several times already while watching her. Ginny, both hands still urgently pleasuring herself, seemed to be as affected by her filthy mouth as he was, if not more so. Her eyes, unable to leave his, were glassy, and she seemed to be trying hard to keep them open. She was breathing hard, mouth open, pink tongue occasionally swiping her lips. She moaned again, pure sexuality in the sound, then swallowed thickly before she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the only thing that could make this better," she moaned loudly again, neither hand slowing at all, then regained her train of thought with difficulty. "The only thing that could make fucking myself to orgasm while you watch better, is to feel your hot come hitting my face and tits just before I come for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Harry tried to think, brain turned to mush, that'll be game over then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took himself in hand, grip tight, stroking to match Ginny's pace with no buildup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes widened with excitement, and she started to pant even harder, looking eagerly from his cock to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt the dam starting to break when he saw Ginny's eyes squeeze tight against her will, breath held as a particularly strong wave of pleasure washed over her. It was into this silence, and the look of pure sexual pleasure on Ginny's face, that Harry's resolve broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't think he had ever heard his orgasm leaving his body before, but such was the force of this one, he thought it possible. The first huge strand crashed into her face, and she twitched back in response before her whole body started to spasm with another shouted moan. Her hands were still working desperately, but her body didn't appear to be under her control. She rocked back and forth, body shaking violently from head to toe, causing Harry's come to strike her chest when she rocked back, and then her face again she leaned forward. Ginny's mouth was breathing "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," in a continual stream, before her body racked especially hard, once, and her eyes flew open with a gasp to look up at him. Just in time for another particularly large strand of his come to drape itself across her eyebrow, cheek, and eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared up at him with a terrifying intensity, seemingly unconcerned about the mess he was making of her perfectly made up face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes, Potter," she panted, still riding out the last of her orgasm, one hand moving languidly in her knickers, the other now resting on her thigh. "I fucking love being covered in your come." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry figured that was a good thing, as he continued to empty the last of himself onto her eagerly waiting face. It seemed there was not a spot of her that was untouched at this point, but her expression said she was desperate for still more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she realized he was finally done, she leaned in and took him deeply into her mouth, and did her best to render him unconscious with suction. She pulled back, and then sucked in every bit of him she could get, looking up at him with lips stretched around his base. She popped off and sat back, and he watched as a drop fell from one of her long, dark eyelashes onto her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin, Harry thought, she's covered alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting upright on her heels, chin and shoulders up, she glanced down and then smiled up at him like the devil she was. Looking down, she scraped a finger up her chest, collecting some of his mess, and looked up at him as she sucked it into her mouth with another sinful smile, and a genuine giggle he couldn't help but smile at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He extended a hand to help her up, and she took it with a happy smile, seemingly still completely unconcerned about her absolutely debauched appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking to him, apparently joyfully content, she said, "<em>Now</em> we need a shower Potter." And with timing that couldn't be bought, another drop of his come fell from her eyebrow to her cheek, just as she winked that eye at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at this mad girl's antics, and laughed all the way to the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Uncomplimentary Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Ginny started, as they toweled themselves, and each other, dry much, much later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Harry cut across her, “Who interrupted who, now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny put on her most innocent voice, “Let's not get bogged down in the details of whom,” she emphasized, “showed up at whom's apartment, randier than a mountain goat.” She finished to Harry's laughter. “Let's focus on what's important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like food.” Harry said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ginny cried dramatically, before tilting her head to the side with a smile, “Well, actually yes, but” Ginny dropped her towel, and stood in front of him completely naked. She put a hand on one hip, cocked it out to the side, and started to trace her collarbone with her other fingers while saying in a husky voice, “I am completely famished.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and continued, “It takes a lot out of a girl to be used like the wanton creature she is all afternoon,” and rocked her hip from one side to the other, holding him in her heated stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting used, huh?” Harry said, undeterred, and not falling for her act for a second. “Is that what you call me going down on you in the shower? Or you riding me after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's smile was industrial strength, “You're getting bogged down in the details again, Potter” she said in a cheery voice, succubus act abandoned for the moment. Although she shuddered before continuing. “Focus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry said, starting to pull open drawers and get dressed, “Are we going out, or getting take away and coming back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as we're together, I don't care,” Ginny answered with a smile as she started to dress as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little place around the corner?” Harry asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect,” she said with another happy smile, shimmying back into her denims, much to Harry's enjoyment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was doing up his belt and looking for a comb as Ginny stretched her way back into her top. “You going to be warm enough if we go out?” He asked, knowing that a cold Ginny was a miserable Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as no one stole my coat from your couch, I'll be fine,” she answered, sticking out her tongue at him. “Worried about my outfit?” She continued in a tone that Harry understood was asking more than she was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only that taking you to some hole in the wall restaurant doesn't do it, or you, justice,” He answered honestly with a smile. He knew what she was setting him up for, and he had no intention of putting his foot in that particular trap. Besides, he was still trying hard to get over his concerns about other people's opinions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and let it pass. “Champagne and caviar is a waste anyway,” she said with a laugh before amending, “well, caviar is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Harry said with a smirk, “I thought professional models lived on a diet of caviar, while lounging on yachts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ginny exclaimed, “You tosser! You keep distracting me from what I wanted to tell you!” She said excitedly. “I went and signed on with Monique's agent today after your barrister reviewed the agreement, and our first shoot is in a few days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Gin,” Harry said, genuinely happy for her. “I know this is huge, and I'm really glad it makes you so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to get themselves ready for dinner, and when they were both finally dressed and prepped, hit the door, and managed to catch an empty elevator on the way to the lobby. Ginny wore the long coat Harry liked over her outfit to ward off the British winter, and as they rode the elevator down, she took his hand and cuddled up against his side. Giving her a kiss on top of the head, he found himself wondering again how he could have wound up so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off his maudlin thoughts, he checked his watch out of habit, and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Harry said, “Just that I was checking my watch and realized how few people get to have days like we just did, regularly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked up at him with content, curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just that most people rush around from home to work, and work to home, and take short breaks while they stare at the clock so they aren't late, and in general just stress out about every minute.” Harry said, “And here we are, going out to dinner at whatever time we feel like after making love all afternoon, and we don't have to be up tomorrow, but can be if we want to, or we could stay up late and sleep in...” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes were alight with mischief again. “If this afternoon was what you call 'making love', then I can't wait until you let loose and actually fu...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, Gin, geez,” Harry said with a laugh, intentionally cutting off her vulgarity with a teasing smile. He honestly loved her dirty mind, and her even dirtier mouth, and acting like she was getting to him occasionally was still fun. And resulted in her doing it more often, thinking she was embarrassing him, he thought with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him happily, and he continued, “I'm just really grateful for the life I have now, because I never thought I'd be happy.” He looked down at her with a gentle smile, “And you are obviously a huge part of that, so thank you.” And gave her another kiss on the head as the doors dinged open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't respond, other than to squeeze his hand a little tighter, and snuggle in closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just about to step out and brave the weather, when Harry asked, "what's the shoot for, anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled and answered while tucking her long hair behind her ear. "Girls in Uniform?" She said, sounding like she wasn't entirely sure. "Amanda told me," she continued, referring to her new agent, "but I was a little too excited to pay attention." She shrugged, and spit in Murphy's face, "I'm sure it won't be anything too weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it weird that I'm really nervous?" Ginny asked her newest friend, and they sat around waiting for everyone to show up. Apparently Monique was punctual as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really," the blonde answered, looking around and seeming annoyed, before looking to Ginny with a smile. "I just wish people in this industry could learn what 'being on time' means," she said with a dark look towards two more of the girls drifting through the door, studiously avoiding each other's gaze, and silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those two have a history or something?" Ginny asked, to Monique's confusion, which quickly cleared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Gin," she said, "that's how almost all of the girls are going to be, here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ginny's turn to be confused. "But everyone was really nice at all the other shoots I've done," she objected, already starting to think about the time she posed with another girl who wasn't Monique, and how standoffish she had been. She had just written it off as a one time thing when it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this is at another level of intensity, compared to what you've already done." Monique said, looking around, "more girls, more outfits, more sets, and loads more drama from everyone trying to 'make it big'" she said with a roll of her eyes, then went on "Because this will get enough attention for a girl or two to get picked for an advert, or commercial, or more likely with most of these empty headed ninnies, signed up for a short career in porn." She finished, and Ginny couldn't tell how serious she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique looked at her friend intently, before she leaned forward and said, "Why do you think I was so excited when you decided to keep going with this Ginny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny, feeling a bit overwhelmed, responded seriously, "Because I have a good enough arse to compliment your tits?" Which earned a loud enough laugh from Monique to draw some dirty looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that too, obviously," she said with a smile. "But," she turned serious again, "I wanted to start having fun with all of this, the way you were. And the more I get to know you, the more I want to keep being your friend." She squeezed Ginny's hand before leaning back, and smirked. "Now are you ready to go make all the rest of those cheap whores look bad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By acting like ever bigger, cheaper whores?" She answered with a smile, "absolutely!" And broke up laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny knew the photographer wasn't happy with them. She was doing the best she could with the brunette they had partnered her with, but the severe looking girl spoke very little English, and seemed annoyed at not having the camera to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry Olga, Ginny thought, that's not what we're doing today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny, who had given up on even trying to make sense of the themes they picked for these things, was dressed in a black and white striped tank dress of the style she was becoming used to, in that it was shrunk onto her, and only stayed down over her arse if she kept tugging it back into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore matching striped fingerless gloves that went up to her biceps, and similar socks up to mid-thigh. And, despite the discomfort, she did love the way the shiny black pumps made her legs and arse look. Her favorite part of the outfit was, by far, the striped 'Baker boy' hat she wore at a jaunty angle over her loose, messy hair. She thought it definitely made the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Olga' was playing the part of prison guard, and was supposed to be posing with Ginny, but seemed to just want to fix her hair and bra, and ignore her redheaded 'prisoner.' Ginny sighed in frustration when 'Olga', and she really needed to learn her real name, before she slipped, went to go have her makeup retouched, again. Ginny did her job, stayed on her mark, and met the gaze of the also very annoyed photographer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique happened to be walking past to see the exchange, and the lead-up to it, and decided to get involved. She stormed over to the photographer in her own prison guard uniform of black thigh high boots, fishnets, and a blue one piece, long sleeved bodysuit unzipped to her waist. The top did nothing to conceal her chest, which was supported by a tiny black lace piece, defying gravity and lifting her large breasts to prominence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a step away from the photographer, and obviously not going to stop. "Camera ready?" She asked as she breezed past him towards Ginny, not caring to wait for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Natasha's problem," Monique started, still walking, "Is that she has no idea how to handle a girl as gorgeous as Ginny is." Monique had nearly reached her, and Ginny had no clue what she was thinking. "And if you want her to be a submissive, sexy prisoner," Monique was on her now, and grabbed her shoulders to spin her towards the wall, then shoved her towards it. Ginny's hands slapped down on the wall, and she tried to shake off the surprise. "You have to treat her like a submissive, sexy prisoner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique's open hand slammed down on Ginny's arse, and she felt the sting through her thin dress. She gasped at the subsequent squeeze, head falling down with a breathless moan. Ginny heard the squeaks of leather behind her as she had her ankles kicked apart, and Monique ordered her, "elbows to the wall, convict." Another creak of leather and she felt both of Monique's warm hands encircle and slide up one leg, then the other, up to the bottom of her dress. Ginny felt a tiny twitch across her hips and gasped when she swore she could feel the heat from the sides of Monique's hands through her knickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sound of leather and she felt Monique's hands running up her sides, then front, then felt cupped hands hovering an inch over her breasts, at the same time Monique pressed herself up against Ginny's back. Ginny fought the wild urge to lean forward into her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique's hand snaked up to lift Ginny's chin, and her breath felt hot in her ear when she said, "Are you going to be a good little prisoner for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny could barely nod with Monique's grip on her chin, but managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique leaned in and very quietly said with a smile in her voice, "And that's how we show up all these other bitches."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then Ginny realized the photographer had been frantically taking pictures of the entire exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Monique pried herself away from the slack-jawed redhead, she turned to head back to get changed with a call over her shoulder to the photographer of, "you're welcome!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny, recovering quickly, called out with feigned anger at her friends back, "I'm going to get you Monique!"</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'I'm going to get you?' Gin, really?" Harry asked, still chuckling at his girlfriend's latest antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed cutely, and he smiled. "Definitely not my wittiest moment," she conceded with a matching smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can understand why," he said with a nod of his head at the proof she had given him. "How'd the rest of the day go? You wind up getting any good shots with 'Olga'"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh," she groaned, "no, and not from a lack of time spent though. Girl can't stop staring at the camera." She finished with a shake of her head. "But the rest of the shoot went pretty well." She said as she handed over the envelope with the rest of her proofs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flipped through absently, noting his favorites of Ginny. "How come you're the only one not in one of the orange jumpsuits?" He asked absently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked at him like he was a particularly dull man, which to be fair, could be true. Then she shook her head at him while saying, "Um, redhead, remember Potter? That means I can wear about 4 different colors, if you include black and white." She huffed at him, "My hair would clash horribly with anything orange, let alone a solid orange jumpsuit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry continued to look through the proofs from the shoot, positive she was wrong about not being able to wear orange. Probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he flipped over to the last picture, he inhaled sharply, and he knew she caught it by her smirk. Ginny may not have been able to wear orange, but Monique made it look quite attractive, he thought. And it had been Ginny's turn to play guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shot had Monique splayed out on a steel framed little bed with a thin mattress, her prison jumpsuit opened down to her navel with nothing worn underneath to contain her ample breasts, which threatened to spill out any second. She laid on her back, looking up breathlessly at Guard Ginny, as if she had just been tumbled into bed. Ginny stood with one foot on the floor and one knee on the bed, straddling Monique's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shapely leg featured prominently in the forefront of the shot, perched on a knee-high black leather boot with a wicked heel. Her legs were encased in black fishnet tights that disappeared under the skin-tight blue bodysuit she wore, cut and fit to accentuate the curves of her arse under her thick leather belt. She was leaned over Monique on the bed, securing the other girl's wrists to the frame with heavy looking handcuffs. Ginny looked down at her prisoner with a smug, teasing expression, and Monique was staring back with a look of desperate need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blew out a long breath, and looked to see Ginny smiling back at him with the same smug, teasing look from the photo, then reached into her purse, and placed the handcuffs down on the counter with a clatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think there's anything to cuff you to in your bed," Ginny began, "so we'll have to be a little creative." She finished with a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried his best to magnify the uncertainty he felt. "I don't know Gin," he said timidly, and watched her face fall, "I'm not sure how I feel about being arrested by someone who's not in uniform." He said slowly, trying not to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better watch it Potter," Ginny said with a laugh, "mouthy prisoners tend to get treated pretty roughly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked at her, and replied cheekily, "Sorry, ma'am," and laughed as she hustled out to change, inordinately excited for the rest of the night to start. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Well, Phuket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her hair was a soaked, tangled mess,  hanging haphazardly over her face in places, and liberally coated with sand, like the rest of her wet body. The sparkling water was receding around her in the last vestiges of sunset, giving the world a surreal look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny was facing away from the surf, cheek down on arms stretched out straight up the beach, crossed at the wrist, fingers grasping. Her naked chest was pressed into the sand, and her thighs and knees dug in just enough to lift her hips and arse into the air enticingly. The white thong she wore clung, wet from the surf, and the long ties at the side dangled free, all contrasting beautifully with the beach and water, dark from the dying light. Ginny's eyes were locked on the camera with an expression that demanded, 'You need to get over here and finish fucking me, right now.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, by miles, the sexiest picture he had ever seen. And yet, Ginny sat across the kitchen from him with a look of confidence, marred by trepidation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shite Gin," Harry finally breathed out, looking at her in wonder, letting her see his amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, looking more reassured, but still nervous. "You think it's ok?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at her, mind working to figure out where her confidence had gone this time. He looked her straight in the eye when he said, "This is the most phenomenal picture I've ever seen." He continued seriously, "Not just of you, Gin, but of anyone." She was starting to smile now, and opened her mouth to respond when he cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever." He interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled a little more, and tried to reply again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anywhere." He cut her off again, and her eyes lit up, catching on to his game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tha…" She started, only to have him loudly speak over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the Universe." Harry said loudly, with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that's very kind Pott…." She said, feigning annoyance, just to be cut off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In all of time!" Harry rushed out, wondering how many more times he would survive interrupting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited patiently, silently, trying to make him uncomfortable, but Harry simply smiled placidly at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny, having waited long enough, went to speak again, and the second she saw his mouth open to shout over her, she threw a lipstick container that bounced off his forehead and shocked him into silence as it clattered onto the counter. Harry sat, slack-jawed for an instant, before Ginny snickered at him, and they both devolved into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping his eyes, Harry said, "Just think, all the blokes who are going to have this poster on their bedroom walls have no idea what an ill-tempered and violent woman you are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know they wanted to make a poster out of this one?" Ginny said, seeming a bit shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised an eyebrow at her, looked at the print again, then looked back up to see her blushing. "Gin, this could be the front cover of a magazine, or on a billboard somewhere," he said, still not sure what she was so nervous about. "A poster of this, apart from being less than it deserves, is going to be the least they want to do with it." He shook his head and kept his train of thought moving. "I mean, everything about it is amazing. The beach, the light, the pose...your body is beyond gorgeous, that bikini is incredibly hot, the fact that your chest is in sand just enough to keep you covered...It's all perfect, Gin." He took a deep breath. "But it's your expression that makes it. The look on your face is absolutely everything. I don't know that I have ever seen a sexier expression than how you're looking at the camera in this shot. And people will fall all over themselves to see you because of it." He finished, looking spent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny was definitely blushing now, but smiling as well. "I'm glad it came out, but I was about ready to give up on this one," she said, leaning into her story. "After shooting in the sun all day, it felt like it was freezing at sunset, and I'm laying pretty much naked in the waves," she said with a laugh. "All the other girls were done, and everyone just wanted to leave to go get dinner and drinks for the wrap, and I'm holding them all up. But Justine was determined to get the shot she wants and has me rolling around like a seal, arch this, move that, and she's not happy with any of it. She finally walks down to me and says, 'This boyfriend of yours, when you hand him this calendar, do you want him looking at the other girls, or at you?' I must've given her a look because she told me 'Good. Now, make sure he doesn't even slow down to look at other girls!'" Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Her little pep-talk may have worked too well, because next thing you know I'm topless, and, well…." she finished a little nervously while gesturing to the print in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just laughed in return. "You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen Gin," he said, looking at her seriously. "And I'm glad you found the nerve to do this," he smiled, "not just for my gratification, of course," he finished with another laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh' Ginny said with a smirk. "You think I don't know about the folder you keep with all of my pictures in it?" She asked with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed a touch, and didn't have an answer for once. To the sound of her laughter, he shook his head and thought, still a ways to go to catch up to this one, eh Potter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, desperate to change the subject, asked "So apart from this, how was the rest of the shoot?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny mocked him with a smile, but accepted the shift in conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe you got me a gig in Thailand," Ginny all but squealed as she and Monique stepped out of their cab onto the curb at Heathrow. Ginny bounced with excitement, both at flying in a plane for the first time, and going on a trip halfway around the world by herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, but still had to tease, "Why don't you wait until we've been traveling for a day straight before you thank me too profusely." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny just shook her head, undaunted, "Pffft, this is too exciting to be a grump about!" She said, dragging her luggage over to a porter that had appeared magically, shocking no one as the young man ignored the elderly and lame in favor of helping the two young models. They both favored him with a smile, and rolled their eyes at one another as he seemed to almost have a nervous breakdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way to the preferred customer counter, their helper followed along and tried not to trip over his tongue. Monique checked herself in, then stayed to help Ginny, who she knew had never flown before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe you've never been on a plane," she said for the tenth time, waiting on the younger girls tickets to print.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents were never able to afford it with all of us," she answered honestly. "Still, we made it to Egypt the one time to visit my Brother, but other than that, I've never even left England." Ginny finished, glad Harry had helped her prepare answers that made sense to the questions he expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls continued to chat as they went through the ritual of air travel, breezing through security and checking in for their flight, bang on time. Still not realizing she was receiving the gold star treatment, Ginny sat happily next Monique after they had boarded, sipping champagne and stretching out in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muggles really know how to travel, she thought to herself with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned off the most amazing showerhead she had ever seen, and stepped out onto the unbelievably soft mat, reaching for a towel. Drying her body, she marveled at the luxury of the bathroom linens, in awe of the room she had been given for their week at the resort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossing the wet towel into a corner, thrilled that there was no one to chastise her, she grabbed her wand and performed the regimen of spells Alicia and Katie had taught her, back when they were trying to get into her brother's good graces. Teaching her how to keep her skin perfectly smooth and hair-free, without pain or irritation, may not have worked out the way they expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her wand to her head, she dried her hair in an instant, the result being a ‘fresh from the salon’ look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny spent a moment feeling guilty about how easy it all was, compared to all of the other girls, before she sat down and started on her makeup. Even with magic, she knew she had been last to finish for the day, and didn't want Monique or the other girls to be waiting for her to get ready. Keeping her makeup light, she finished quickly and quick-stepped over to the wardrobe containing all her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly grabbed a light and airy pair of white knickers and matching bra that probably cost more than her old Hogwarts uniforms, and was slipping into them when she heard a knock at the door. Looking down at herself in tiny, sheer lingerie, she called out, "Who is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the hired help here to shag your brains out and make sure you're relaxed for tomorrow!" Came a horribly faked deep voice from Monique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed out loud, and all but skipped to the door in joy, loving absolutely everything about her life in that moment. Smiling widely when she opened the door, still wearing just her lingerie, her eyes met Monique's, and she watched them sweep her form, going wide and dark. She was a blur in her slinky little dress as she rushed into the room, taking Ginny's hand and crushing her lips onto hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes went wide and she let out a shocked cry as Monique's other hand slammed the door shut and then reached up to the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique pulled back for an instant and locked eyes with Ginny, looking wild and desperately longing. Then she slid her hand forward on Ginny, intense eyes telling her exactly what she wanted, and Ginny stood in shock, staring back. When Monique swept her thumb over Ginny's bottom lip, the dam exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny rushed forward to meet Monique's lips with her own, their teeth clacking in their eagerness. Monique was still trying to pull her deeper, and both girls moaned when their tongues first met. Monique's hand slid down and grasped Ginny's bare arse, hard, pulling their hips together. Ginny's hands scrabbled at Monique's back trying to find and lower the zipper of her dress, before finding it, and then reaching up to slide the straps off her shoulders. Monique's hands moved to the clasp of Ginny's bra as the girls raced to get the other topless. Breaking contact for a breath to tear clothing down, the girls' eyes raked each other, and met again burning all the hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crashed back together, bodies molding to one another, and Monique started to kiss, lick, and nip at Ginny's neck, drawing a sinful moan from the redhead, who started trying to shove the dress completely off of the other girl. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Monique had been backing her towards a wall, and she gasped as she was pinned up against it. Meeting her lips again, tongue delving deeply into her mouth, Monique's hand crept up Ginny's ribs and started to stroke and tease one nipple, causing Ginny to moan and press her chest into the touch. Monique pulled away for an instant to shimmy out of her dress, and Ginny's eyes feasted on the perfect woman in front of her, naked except for a minuscule pair of knickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monique rushed back in, keeping Ginny pinned against the wall as she swept down to lick, then suck and nibble at Ginny's breasts. Ginny threw her head back, hands cradling Monique's head as she worked. And when her hands slid up the inside of Ginny's thigh to start putting pressure on her sex through her thin knickers, Ginny groaned desperately. Shaking herself, she put one hand under Monique's chin and pulled her up into another heated kiss, then took her shoulder and reversed their positions. Even though Ginny had her pinned to the wall in a bruising kiss, Monique continued to stroke and circle Ginny's hardening nub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny pulled away from her intoxicating mouth and slid her lips and tongue down Monique's chest, at the same time she slid her hand into her knickers to find the blonde girl absolutely soaked. Sliding her fingers down to tease her heated sex before she brought a fingertip to her clit, Ginny started to circle her tongue around the dark nipple with the same rhythm as her finger. Monique's eyes went wide and her hands grasped at Ginny almost painfully, but she barely made a noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ginny drew her tongue to tease the other nipple, she slid her fingers back and teased Monique's opening at the same time. Monique let out a low, quiet moan, and as Ginny bit down gently on the breast she had been teasing, the panting above her turned into, "In, please, put them in. Please." She finished in an anguished voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny smirked as she slid her middle finger deep inside of the desperate girl, loving the hiss and moan she breathed out. Adding a second finger and making sure to keep stimulating her clit, Ginny kissed her way back up to the flushed, sweaty face, and kissed her deeply again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny could feel her breaths coming faster and faster, and see the want in her eyes, but was still shocked by the suddenness of Monique's orgasm, which seemed to be even more intense to compensate for how quietly she came. Her whole body froze in place as Ginny stroked her through, and she let out the sexiest little gasps and cries Ginny had ever heard. Ginny continued to pleasure her, hand moving slowly and steadily, and she took time just to appreciate the beauty in front of her, and the way her large breasts heaved as she caught her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Monique's breathing was back under control, and she finally forced her eyes to open again, Ginny gasped at the heat in her gaze. Monique seemed to leap forward, and kissed her as hard, and as deep as she had ever thought possible. Again, Ginny found she was being backed up without realizing it, and an instant before her knees hit the bed, Monique shoved her back onto it. She watched her land with an exhalation, and lifted her chin to tell her to slide up, which she did. Monique followed her up, crawling in her wake with a molten gaze locked onto her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ginny finally flopped back onto the thousand decorative pillows on the bed, Monique kneeled up and quickly drew Ginny's knickers down her legs, tossing them carelessly to the side, before she urged Ginny to spread her legs, and laid down between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time, she kissed her way up each thigh, before planting a kiss directly onto her clit. Looking up at the awed looking redhead, she swept her tongue up Ginny's sex with a moan that Ginny echoed. The blonde, her blue eyes still locked on brown, latched onto Ginny's clit and sucked, before pressing hard with her tongue. Ginny's head flew back, and she missed the smile on Monique's face as she started to work the redhead over, circling her tongue with a relentless pace. Ginny, much, much more vocal than her partner, was climbing quickly towards her own orgasm, moaning with every breath. When Monique started to thrust her tongue into the other girl, she flinched at the sound coming out of her mouth, before smiling again, and upping her pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny knew she was close. The blonde haired sex goddess with a tongue deep inside of her was making sure of that. Ginny could barely get her head off the pillow, the pleasure was so intense, but when she felt a hand stroking her nipple and dragging fingernails across her chest, her eyes jumped to meet the lustful gaze of her partner, still working her intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny threw her head back, and her eyes closed of their own accord. Her mouth started to run on autopilot as her orgasm neared, and she breathed out a steady, "fuck, fuck, fuck" with every breath.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when she woke up, alone, in her bed, she was still panting the last of the "fuck"s and her body was agonizingly close orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny frantically kicked the covers off, suddenly dying from heat, and slid a hand inside of her sleep shorts to find herself dripping with want. She pulled her vest up and started to tease one nipple, like dream-Monique had, and threw her head back in pleasure when she slid two fingers inside herself with a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes screwed shut as her hands worked, Ginny's mind immediately pictured a stunning blonde, wet face buried between her legs. When the fantasy Monique winked up at her while sliding two fingers of her own into the wanting girl, Ginny came completely undone, hips lifting off the bed in a desperate attempt to ride the fantasized-about face, fingers working furiously as she came, screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ginny lay panting and sweating in bed, still spasming from her orgasm, she wondered what it all meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flopped over, saw she was going to have to be up in just a few hours to shoot again, and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who wouldn't be horny after spending all day surrounded by the most gorgeous women in the world, watching them wear almost nothing, and crank their sex appeal up to 11 for the camera, Ginny thought to herself. She couldn't wait to see the results of the next few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content and sated, Ginny fell back asleep quickly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Gag for the Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"....and that was the second time I had group sex in Thailand," Ginny said brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh," Harry answered absently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The second time was obviously better, because it was with more women," she continued, staring at him in annoyance. "But the mediwitch said it's still going to be a couple of days until she can get the potion ready to get the last of the burning to go away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That'll be good," Harry replied, still distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Although, the dream sex I had with Monique was actually better than either of those times," Ginny said with enough real heat in her voice that Harry finally snapped out of his trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, annoyed at himself. "Sorry Gin," he said sincerely, "Lost in my thoughts for a minute there." His eyes narrowed before he asked, "All of that was you just trying to get my attention, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," Ginny responded, but Harry knew her tells well enough at this point, and did some quick thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Except for the part about the sex dream with Monique, of course." Harry said nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny blushed, and then looked annoyed at his smug face. "You're a prat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to look contrite before she became truly upset, but she still started in on him. "Oi, wipe that smirk off your face, Potter," she said, somewhat seriously. "And don't even try to tell me you've never had a weird sex dream or fantasy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried not to laugh. It wasn't often she was insecure lately, but he decided to play it softly anyway. "I'll have you know I fully support your rich fantasy life," Harry returned with a smile. "After all, it has served us extremely well so far," he finished with a smile. She looked a bit uncertain, so he elaborated, "We've had this conversation already Gin, and I trust you to be honest with me." He said, looking her in the eye. "Besides, I always got the impression Monique was a stand-up woman, and that her and Ben are rock solid." At her nod, he said, "So I would have been pretty surprised for either of you to do anything to really make a mess of your relationships." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bollocks" Ginny replied, seeming more annoyed than he would have expected. She noticed his confusion and continued. "Every time I tell you something like this, you're just so damn accepting of it!" She said, clearly frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you prefer I get angry or sad?" He asked, truly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes!" She fired back. "I just teased you about cheating on you in an orgy, and a sex dream with a girl, and you just nod your bloody head and say, 'Yes, quite.'!" She said quickly. "Most blokes would be losing their minds by now!" She finished, exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I guess that's the difference between most blokes, and blokes who get to date gorgeous lingerie models," Harry replied with a smile that failed miserably to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust you Gin," he started, "and more than that, I know you." He emphasized. "So my first reaction to things like this is to think about what you're saying, instead of just reacting." He said with a rueful shake of his head. "Reacting without thinking things through has cost me too much already. I'm not going to lose you because of it too" he finished softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her brow furrow, and before she figured out she was going to have to try harder to fool him with her wild stories, or before the conversation could get any heavier, he blurted out, "And it's not like I haven't had my share of sex dreams I might be a touch embarrassed to have to explain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes lit up, and he saw her accept the change of topic along the way. "Oh, like what?" She asked with an evil smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Gin" Harry said, acting reluctant, but enjoying their game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, do you honestly think there is anything I wouldn't do with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of his floo with his eyes closed, Harry let out a deep sigh, head back, and looking forward to a long break from the stress at the ministry. Rolling his shoulders and stepping, he all but tripped over his own feet when he opened his eyes to the pitch black of his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Befuddled, he started to mutter to himself about leaving the lights on when he saw the brightness from a handheld torch sweeping the hallway, and quickly drew his wand. Silencing his shoes, he took a path to bring him up behind the intruder for an ambush. Wondering how on earth a muggle could have broken into his flat as he stalked closer, he shook his head, but stayed cautious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having heard the squeak of hinges from one of the hall doors, he knew the intruder would be trapped in whatever room they were currently in. Harry took a few quick steps, then dashed into the open doorway, wand up and ready. As he whipped his wand down, he said clearly, "Don't move and keep…." He trailed off, seeing the empty room. He stood, dumbstruck and questioned his sanity until he heard a chair scrape in his living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body reacted on instinct before his mind could respond, and rushed out to the room that had been empty just two minutes earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry saw movement, and spelled his lights up brightly enough to see without blinding himself. Wand up, ready to blast whatever villain had infiltrated his home, he froze as his mind tried desperately to process what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash of light was enough to garner a surprised reaction from the invader, who quickly straightened up, put one hand on her chest and turned to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeepers mister! You gave me a fright!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood and gaped like a particularly slow fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny stood, torch in hand, giving him an expectant look. Her purple minidress was short enough to be extremely interesting, especially when combined with the pink tights and green scarf. Her orange hair was held back by a headband to match her dress and low heels, and she tapped a toe as she waited for Harry to catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me miss?" Harry said, struggling to sound firm. "This is my home you've broken into. Before you lecture me on scaring you, I would appreciate an explanation," Harry raised his eyebrows, "or should I ring the police now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm investigating!" she answered quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Investigating what, miss…?" Harry replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blake" she answered. "Miss Blake. But you can call me Daphne." She continued with a flirty smile. "And I'm investigating reports that this apartment is haunted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her a blank stare. "Haunted?" He questioned dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." 'Daphne' answered with a widening smile. "The neighbors have reported the ghost of a young woman here. They never see her, of course, but they say they hear her screaming, moaning, and cursing." Ginny looked downright predatory at this point. "Sometimes they say it goes on for hours and hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried valiantly not to smile. "I hate to disappoint you Miss," Harry said, walking towards his girlfriend, "but that isn't a ghost they’ve been hearing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Daphne' looked up at him with a puzzled expression, and he smiled down at her. "Would you like me to help you solve your mystery?" He asked with a heated look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes had gone wide and dark, and she nodded her head towards him, lips barely parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry swept down and kissed her deeply, feeling her respond immediately. As Harry's hand took a firm hold of her hip, she went up on her toes and pulled her mouth into his. Moaning into his mouth, she pressed herself up against him fully, and felt his excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tearing his lips away from hers, he took her hand and propelled her towards the floor to ceiling windows of his flat. "Hands flat on the glass," he growled, as she looked at him over her shoulder. He stepped up behind her and pushed down on her shoulders as he lifted the hem of her dress. Positioning her so her dress would stay, he took a moment to admire the view of her in the pink tights, and looked up to see her staring at him intently. He drew back, and then brought his palm down on her arse harder than he ever would have dreamed until a few months earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny simply bit her lip in response, until her eyes fluttered closed as he slid his hand over her center, through her tights and knickers. Grabbing a bit of her tights on each side, Harry yanked his hands apart, and split the thin material wide open, accidentally dragging his nails on her in the process. Ginny gasped, and her eyes flew open to look at him in amazement. Not wasting time or losing momentum, Harry slid aside the matching pink of her thong, and leaned in to give her slit a long, slow lick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Daphne' let out a long, sinful moan, and breathlessly said, "Jeepers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to keep a straight face at Ginny’s antics, Harry decided to hurry this time. He traced her opening with two fingers, and finding her more than ready, slid them both inside of her, curling them down towards her front wall the whole way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny moaned even more loudly, and her eyes were locked on his as he gave her a playful nip on the arse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working his fingers in a rhythmic pattern on the rougher texture of her g-spot, he smiled as she groaned and let herself slump against the window, eyes closed. He continued to bring her closer to orgasm, knowing it wouldn't be long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her breathing sped up, he continued to match her pace with his fingers, steadily increasing speed and pressure, occasionally using his other thumb to stimulate her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's mouth was a constant stream of pleasurable sounds by this point, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer. Waiting for the perfect time, as soon as he heard her hand slap down hard on the glass again, he leaned in and went to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two fingers deep inside of her, his opposite thumb on her sensitive nub, he leaned in and worked his tongue around her arse, causing her to twitch and spasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth became a torrent of vulgarity and praise, mostly incomprehensible to Harry. Feeling her walls starting to flutter around his fingers, he put as much pressure as he could on her rosebud, and swirled his tongue, listening to her completely shatter as a result, pounding her fist against the window, and fighting to keep her balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry continued working her until she pulled her oversensitive body away, she panted. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. "Well, that confirms the source of the ghost stories, wouldn't you say, Daphne?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny, still bent over with her cheek against the window, struggled to pant a reply. "Jeepers mister, I guess it does."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at her with a slightly evil look. "I think I might have a solution. Don't move."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up to her waist under her dress, he found the edges of her thin, lacy knickers, and chuckled when he realized they matched her tights perfectly. A couple more quick tugs, and he pulled them free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was eyeing him in confusion, but Harry ignored her and balled up her damp knickers. Finally meeting her eyes again, he simply reached forward and said, "Open your mouth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn't sure if she was complying, or if her jaw dropped in shock, but in either event, he wasted no time in stuffing her knickers into her mouth. Giving her arse another firm smack, he nodded at the muffled sound that resulted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems much more reasonable,” Harry said with a smile as he undid his belt and moved around behind the redhead, enjoying the look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping his trousers and freeing himself to the open air of his flat, he steadied her hip while lining himself up with his other hand. Bending his knees to get an appropriate angle, he slid into her drenched sex and bottomed out firmly, greatly enjoying the muffled groan of his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced up and saw her eyes closed, cheek still pressed tightly to the glass, and then slowed to watch her body cling to him as he drew his hips back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thrust forward, and another muffled sound, and he decided he was sufficiently wet to pick up his pace. As he started to drive himself into her with more speed, he was consumed by the way her arse bounced when he bottomed out inside of her, and the way her hands scrabbled for purchase on the glass fruitlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Building up speed, Harry reached forward and put one hand over her shoulder and started to pull her back into him, crashing his hips forward into hers with even more force, and smiled as she bit down on her own knickers with a groan. As he continued to thrust vigorously into her, he watched with a smile as her eyes seemed to be forcing themselves closed against her will. Her body started to tremble, and Harry was shocked he was going to outlast her, if he was careful not to let himself go yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like getting fucked up against the window, where anyone could see, don't you?" Harry asked, knowing it was unlikely they were visible through the tint of the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled groan and nod was the only response from 'Daphne' as he continued to drive himself deep into her heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it turn you on that there's probably a bloke out there wanking to you right now?" Harry asked, before bringing his hand crashing down on her arse when she didn't answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her scream and the moan that followed were just as muffled as before, but he knew a positive response when he heard one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then," Harry continued, "I think it would be only fair to give them a real show, don't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for a response, or slowing his movements at all, he took his hand from her shoulder and pulled down on the zipper at the back of her neck, all the way to her waist, revealing an expanse of fair skin, and the back of a pink bra that matched her ruined knickers. Maintaining the rhythm of his hips through long practice, he absently unsnapped her bra, and then pushed the straps off of her shoulder along with the dress, trying to goad Ginny into helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex drunk brain finally catching up, 'Daphne' pushed herself away from the window and straightened enough to slide her dress off one shoulder, then the other, which allowed it to hang from just her waist. Harry had no intention of stopping, especially considering she had to get up on her toes in order for him to keep going with her standing up more, and he found he loved this look on her as well. Standing with her arms almost straight to brace herself on the window, face flushed and her mouth still clamped around her own thong, she was a vision of debauchery, and he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry started to let go and pound himself into her with a speed and force he knew he couldn't maintain for long. No longer worried about hurting her neck or face on the glass, he let loose, and 'Daphne' started to moan, and build into what he assumed was a screamed string of profanity. Putting her chin up she shook her head from side to side, then took one hand from the glass to push her mass of hair so it streamed down her shoulders and back, then looked at him with clear invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew she wanted him to fist his hand in her hair and pull, but was struck by the twisted inspiration that only seemed to form when he was bollocks deep inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving one hand from the iron grip he had on her waist, he slid it up her side, around her front to palm, then pinch one nipple, and finally brought it to rest on top of her shoulder again. He paused briefly and admired the wondrous view before him, before his hand drifted over and took firm hold of the scarf tied about her neck. 'Daphne's' eyes shot open, and she made a sound against her improvised gag Harry could feel all the way to his bollocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He applied a gentle pressure to the scarf as he continued to fuck her, only slightly surprised as she trembled harder, while she grunted and threw her hips back to meet his thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry picked up his pace for what he knew would be the final act for him, pulling her back by her scarf with just enough force for her to feel it. Ginny had leaned forward to increase the pressure, and Harry was lost. Hoping to miraculously get her off one more time before he did, he slid his free hand back from her waist and used his thumb to press on her final opening. She screamed, completely unintelligible, in response, and Harry growled out “Touch yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Daphne’ followed his direction and moved her hand down, and was thus unable to support herself any longer, falling slowly away from him. Harry pushed her forward by the thumb on her arse, causing her to let out a high pitched noise, and he stepped forward with her, keeping her up by the scarf, until her breasts and cheek were pressed against the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he assumed was going to be a gasp from her mouth was cut off as he twisted his hand to put more pressure on her throat, and started moving with a reckless abandon as he stormed towards his orgasm. His thumb slid just inside of her as he felt himself reach completion and start to spasm, and she gasped again when he released her scarf. As Harry erupted inside of her, he felt her tremble and shake harder than she had the entire night, with what would have been a painfully loud shriek still stifled by her knickers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry continued to work himself in and out of her through his, and apparently her, orgasm. He kept his hand on her shoulder, somewhat concerned she was going to drop in place.  As he slowed and they both cooled, she dropped back onto the heels of her feet, and he slid free of her. Reaching forward, he beat her to removing her lingerie from her mouth, and she massaged her jaw playfully while looking at him, still panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeepers, Mister” She said with a smile, and they both struggled not to laugh. Harry took a few steps back and sat gracelessly down on whatever was behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you satisfied that the sound of a woman having an orgasm can properly explain why my neighbors think my flat is haunted, Daphne?” Harry asked with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne shook her head. “An orgasm?” she tsked, “No.” She continued with a very self satisfied look, “But a woman having four absolutely mind shattering orgasms definitely would.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed, looking down at herself, before finally breaking character. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, Harry, it’s always amazing when we act out one of your fantasies, but you’re hell on a girl’s wardrobe.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Jig Is Up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry!? Aren't you ready yet? We're already late!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed at his girlfriend's shout. He, admittedly, wasn't moving at his best pace, but the hangover he was sporting was a monster, and he couldn't find his hangover cure anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Be right out Gin!" He called back, still rifling through the drawer where he was sure it was. "You can head over if you want, and tell your Mother I'll be over in a minute." </p><p> </p><p>A frustrated huff was the only response he heard, and he called out too loudly for his aching head, "Gin, do you know where…" he trailed off as he heard the Floo activate with her cry of "The Burrow!"</p><p> </p><p>Well, shite, Harry thought, standing too quickly and watching the room spin. Bastard of a hangover, and now Gin's in a mood with me. Hell of a start to a Sunday dinner Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Giving up the search, he went to drink another glass of water and pop two more aspirin. Checking himself in the mirror, he resigned himself to an afternoon of being the brunt of many a Weasley joke about his obvious hangover, his lack of stamina, etc., etc. At least there'll be plenty of food, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his own pinch of powder, he stepped into the Floo, called out for the Burrow, and, after a nauseating ride across the country, stepped out into an explosion of sound that made him regret being born. Fit lingerie model girlfriend notwithstanding, of course.</p><p> </p><p>At nuclear levels, Harry heard the distinct voices of Molly, Ginny, Bill, was that Percy? And possibly one or two more Weasleys as well, although born or married into, he couldn't tell. Gritting his teeth against the sound, he resolved to listen for a second to see what had sparked this particular explosion. </p><p> </p><p>"...Scarlet Woman!" Came the sputtering rage-filled cry from Mrs. Weasley, giving him a fair idea what this was about.</p><p> </p><p>"And it's none of your business what I do!" Came Ginny's shout, directed at Bill, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"...shame on the family name!" Harry thought was Percy's pompous tones, made less so by his shouting. </p><p> </p><p>"Embarrassing! What am I supposed to say when people ask me about seeing my sister's arse all over the place!?" Charlie threw into the cacophony. </p><p> </p><p>Nice of him to make it home for this, Harry thought sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>"What must Harry think of you?" Mrs. Weasley screeched, sounding close to tears. "Is that why he isn't here? He left because he found out you were taking indecent pictures!?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry tried not to laugh at that one, and stepped into the dining room to survey the damage for himself. He shook his head, not remembering a time he had been so upset with all of the Weasleys. Ginny stood, alone, facing down most of her family. He could see the anger, but knew she was disappointed and sad at their reactions as well. Harry stepped up next to her in the now quiet room, a few people still breathing hard. He bumped his hand against hers, letting her know she could take it if she wanted, but she simply gave him a grateful nod as they stood in solidarity. </p><p> </p><p>"Well hey everyone!" Harry said brightly, "what're we discussing?" And he tried not to smile too widely at Ginny's snort. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, it seemed no one wanted to talk. Charlie finally started the conversation back up.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if you knew about it or not Harry," Charlie said carefully, having always liked the quiet boy who hung around with Ron, "but it seems Ginny has been making money by modeling in the muggle world." He glanced at Ginny, then his Mother. "I found out when I saw her picture on the wall of one of the other handler's cabins." He took a deep breath, then continued. "I pulled her aside when she got here to ask if she needed money, or help, so she didn't have to keep doing things like that, which our Mother overheard." Charlie tried to force a smile to lighten the mood. "It went downhill from there."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't want my daughter's half-naked pictures posted in men's rooms and bars!" Mrs. Weasley rejoined the conversation with a will, and volume to match.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it's not that bad, Molly," Arthur tried to calm his wife, while pleading with his eyes for it to be true.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to Ginny and whispered, "Which one was it?" And received a shrug in reply. </p><p> </p><p>Molly burst into tears, sobbing something about 'daughter', 'naked', and 'ruined', but it was hard to tell what. Then, with a suddenness that shocked everyone, she rushed over and yanked the picture from Bill's hands and threw it on the table with another wail.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, then at the calendar, only to see Ginny's portrait from the 40s-style pinup calendar, very likely the most modest shot she'd ever appeared in, staring up at them. </p><p> </p><p>Later, they would each swear it was the other who had set them off, but it was definitely Harry's snort that alerted the rest of the room to their reaction. As they laughed into each other, Harry tried desperately to catch his breath and explain what was going on, before realizing there was no good way to explain this reaction. He had, thank Merlin, managed not to ask at any point 'Which picture?' they had of Ginny, which would have spelt death in this company. </p><p> </p><p>It also explained why Ron, Hermione, and George weren't involved in the shouting. They were all much more aware and involved with the muggle world, where this shot wouldn't have raised eyebrows at a family carnival, let alone caused outrage. </p><p> </p><p>Molly seemed stunned by the laughter, and Harry desperately tried to come up with an excuse before she became suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, please don't think I'm laughing at you," he started, "but yes, I knew about this picture, and no, it doesn't bother me at all." He glanced at Ginny and decided to jump on the grenade. "I actually really like it," Harry said, trying to look embarrassed, "and think it's actually my fault she's in that calendar." Ginny was looking at him, and he could sense her confusion. Harry barreled on, "I got Ginny a photoshoot as a present," Harry said, allowing his blush to build while looking at his toes, "and it was all very innocent, except for that one. And I guess the photographer couldn't resist selling such a beautiful picture of such a gorgeous girl to their publisher. I should have read the agreement better," he finished in his best 'aw shucks' voice, as he narrowly avoided kicking an imaginary dirt clod with one toe.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched Mrs. Weasley, waiting to see if she bought it. Ginny, frozen next to him, whispered so softly he barely heard it, "If this works Potter…." </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Mrs. Weasley, looking torn, looked at him in anger for the first time he could remember. "You must be more careful when dealing with muggles, Harry! Haven't I told you how risky it can be?" She said in exasperation. "Haven't I told him Arthur?" She asked her husband forcefully. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny's getting better, Harry thought with a mixture of annoyance and relief, but Hermione is probably the only person here who would understand how I just played their condescending attitude towards muggles against them. And she let it slide. For now, he amended, after seeing how she was looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur, giving the only answer he could said, "Yes, of course Molly. But Harry is an adult now, and we all make mistakes." He smiled indulgently at his wife, then Harry and Ginny. "And really, dear, there's no harm done," he continued to everyone's shock. "It's a very tasteful picture, and she looks like she's happy taking it."</p><p> </p><p>Even Harry was shocked at that one, and that was before Ginny finished her whispering of, "...I am going to suck your cock until you beg me to stop."</p><p> </p><p>Harry responded by kicking her toe with his, just twisting his ankle. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley shook his attention loose from Ginny and her mouth, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, but please try to be more careful." She finished, coming over to hug him. Ginny's smile over her shoulder was wicked, and Harry hoped no one else had noticed.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was only mildly less painful for Harry. Despite his reminder to her that there was still a very good chance her other modeling work would eventually be discovered, she wrote it off.</p><p> </p><p>"This was the hardest part Harry, them finding out there are pictures of me out there." She said, threading her fingers through his happily and giving him a quick kiss. "It's already in their heads that I'm a model, and, to them, the other picture probably aren't that much worse.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought she was fooling herself, but it was her decision to make. Harder for Harry was that she seemed positively determined to drive him insane, which was apparently how she was showing her gratitude. </p><p> </p><p>“The muggle Bankers don’t know how lucky they are to have the Goblins saving them from hyperinflation” Bill said to them, apparently under the impression Harry knew how to read his bank statement, let alone what ‘hyperinflation’ was, or why he should be grateful to secret influence from the Goblins. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny sipped from a glass a wine at Harry’s side, looking for all the world as if she was following her oldest brother’s conversation with her boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, England would be in the same boat as Romania if it weren’t for us!” Bill said emphatically. “And of course, without Goblin gold, which was unfound gold before curse breakers like myself came along…”</p><p> </p><p>“My knickers are soaked,” Ginny whispered from behind her wineglass, as Bill continued to educate them on Wizard economics. </p><p> </p><p>“...going off the gold standard was where things really started to come apart….”</p><p> </p><p>“...thinking about your bollocks on my chin as I gag on your cock…” she went on, causing Harry to almost do the same on his drink. </p><p> </p><p>Bill looked approvingly at Harry. “Right?” he asked excitedly. “I couldn’t believe it when I heard it either!” </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s brain was in a flatspin by this point, and he struggled to recall what Bill had been saying, or if he was truly happy his sister was discussing rough oral sex in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s great to know you’re taking your financial education seriously Harry” Bill finished, clasping one hand on his shoulder in a brotherly manner. “But if I talk business the whole afternoon, Fleur will string me up,” he continued. “Let me know what you think about those opportunities I mentioned next time, eh?” He said, gave his shoulder a pat, kissed Ginny on the cheek, and cut across the room to stand at his wife’s side. </p><p> </p><p>Harry gave Ginny a sideways glance, and he could see her hiding her smirk as she took another sip of her wine, before she strode off towards Hermione and Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Harry reached the trio of ladies, they were all rapidly discussing the latest issue of something or other, and Harry struggled to understand one word out of three. </p><p> </p><p>“This is why teaching Vectors is so important!” Hermione rushed out, in a way only she could when discussing maths. “All higher level Arithmancy is based on understanding it, but even the Masters barely understand it!” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope responded with a tolerance Harry knew came from years of marriage to a Weasley. “The wizarding world is barely teaching math beyond the basics Hermione.” She turned to look at the younger couple. “When did you start math Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as I started school,” he said, a little bemused. </p><p> </p><p>“At what age?” She pressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, 5?” He guessed. </p><p> </p><p>“And what about you Ginny?” She inquired of the younger girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Mum taught all of us our numbers when we were kids,” Ginny answered, a little defensively, “but I know what we learned doesn’t even begin to compare to what muggle Maths classes teach” she went on to say.</p><p> </p><p>“So you know enough functional arithmetic to do basic accounting, and that’s about it?” Hermione asked with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much” Ginny said with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>“All that tells us is how much more important it is for wizarding schools to start teaching maths earlier!” Hermione exclaimed, focusing on Penelope again. </p><p> </p><p>“I agree, Hermione…” Penelope started with a raised hand, “but….”</p><p> </p><p>“I expect I won’t be able to count high enough to keep track of how many times I come, screaming your name tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry almost sputtered, caught off guard and thinking Ginny had finished her teasing earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Giving her a dark look and resettling himself, he fully expected the next question to come his way.</p><p> </p><p>“How often do you use maths in your daily life Harry?” Penelope asked, and her tone indicated she knew she was about to score a point against Hermione. </p><p> </p><p>“Almost never.” He answered quickly and honestly. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point of learning at all, though!” Hermione said with some heat. “We should love learning for the sake of learning! The excitement of new understanding…..”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to love learning how long you have to pound my slutty arse with your massive cock before I can’t scream anymore” came the expected whisper, still outrageous enough to make Harry’s eyes pop for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He realized Ginny must be using a spell of some sort to whisper directly into his ear, because there was no way her last message had gone unheard otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>He looked over at her with narrowed eyes as she answered another one of Hermione’s questions, looking perfectly at ease. Her ever so slightly pinked cheeks being easily explained by her glass of wine. </p><p> </p><p>As Harry struggled with the images his girlfriend had put in his head, he decided to get a little space, and maybe make it to dessert before making a mess of his trousers. He gave her hand a squeeze, and wandered over towards Ron and Charlie, before he realized that was a conversation he wanted to avoid, and headed for the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Where he was confronted by a Molly Weasley, in full Sunday roast mode. As it hit him that he had potentially gone from the frying pan into the fire, he responded instinctively. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything I can help with Molly?” He inquired politely. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed deeply, but knew him quite well by this point in their lives. “You’re such a sweet boy Harry. It would be a great help if you could do the wash up for me.” She answered with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen many times, and set off to work, grateful for the distraction. </p><p> </p><p>Until Ginny’s voice in his ear made him nearly crack Mrs. Weasley’s favorite gravy dish.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re no fun Potter,” she said, causing him to look around and confirm his suspicions. He was alone in the kitchen with her Mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Leaving your girlfriend alone and unsatisfied” Ginny continued. “Good thing my parents haven’t given away my room yet.” And Harry could hear the smile in her voice. A second later, he heard “And an even better thing that I’m a modern witch who doesn’t need a man to satisfy me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gulped, the rush of blood to his face matching the sensation of falling off a cliff in his stomach. He was already making slower progress on the wash than normal when he heard a breathless moan, and swore he could feel the heat of the sound on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“My nipples get so sensitive when I’m this horny” she said, then moaned into his ear again. “Your hands feel amazing on them, but I know how to pinch and twist” a sharp intake of breath broke her sentence, “them just right.” She finished, drawing out the last words. </p><p> </p><p>Harry moved on to the next plate in the stack, a little concerned he may have worn the pattern off the previous one. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t exaggerating about having soaked my knickers earlier,” Ginny went on. “I was hoping you would follow me up, and press me up against the door I’m leaning against right now.” He could hear her breathing heavier, and unknowingly matched his washing to the rhythm. “Because, oh Morgana, Potter” she said, sounding strained, “I would much….oh, Merlin….much rather have your cock…..fuck!.....have your cock right now, rather than my fingers.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry put a plate down with completely unnecessary force, and he saw Mrs. Weasley looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He took a deep breath, tried to re-center himself, and picked up the next plate. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Potter,” came the next heated words from Ginny’s mouth, directly to his ear. “You’ve turned me into such a desperate whore that I can’t go an hour without this.” She let out a particularly sinful moan, and the plate in his hands creaked noticeably. He was afraid to risk a wordless ‘Reparo’, given the situation. </p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how she was managing the spell, or what exactly it even did, but he could hear every sexual sound to come out of her mouth, and nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing I have so much practice getting myself off while thinking about you” she said, higher pitched than he would have expected. “Ah, yes! Fuck, there’s an idea!” She said to his confusion. The sounds disappeared for a moment, and Harry rushed to catch up while his mind was functioning. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a lucky girl today Potter,” Ginny’s voice came back after the break. “My old hairbrush was right where I left it.” Harry’s eyes went up before she elaborated. “Mr. hairbrush turns out to be a sad imitation of your marvelous cock, but I think I can still find a place for it.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry nearly dropped an heirloom wine goblet, and resolved to get his act together. That, or run upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“For as long as I’ve been fantasizing about you,” Ginny resumed, soundling well lost to pleasure, “I’ve gotten off on the idea of you taking me, hard.” A moan he knew to mean something had hit just the right spot. “And I would get on my knees with my face in my pillow to muffle my screams, and finger myself,” a series of rising moans cut her off. “Pretending it was your cock inside of me.” A long moan made him dump half the soap from the counter into the sink, and earned him another concerned glance from Mrs. Weasley. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhmm, fuck Potter, yes” she said, seemingly lost in the moment. “And then I realized that my hairbrush handle was much bigger than my fingers,” a gasp interrupted, “and started to use that when I got myself off, wishing it was you.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry suffered through an eternity of moans and sighs while starting to dry dishes next to the mother of the girl currently puring liquid sex into his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Now,” a very out of breath Ginny said, voice tight, “thanks to your amazing cock regularly destroying my sanity, and inhibitions, I know I don’t have to choose between my fingers, and my hairbrush.” Harry grasped the counter, listening intently, and completely forgot to do his work. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Ginny all but screamed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck yes!” Replacing passion for eloquence as her body neared its peak. “Merlin Harry, I wish it was you fucking my arse right now, but I am going to come so hard knowing you’re listening to me come apart for you.” She moaned again, hard, and kept moaning. He knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, and it was almost impossible for him to keep his hands off himself. He grabbed a towel to start wiping down the kitchen table, and put his back to Mrs. Weasley, to better concentrate on her daughter double-penetrating herself for his pleasure and entertainment. </p><p> </p><p>“Morgana, I love feeling so full!” Ginny said, remembering to keep the show going for him. “Your cock is so much bigger than this, and I can’t wait for you to be in me again!” She was reaching complete incoherence, and he knew she was almost done. In between moans, she gasped out “Merlin, I wish you could see me right now.” She panted a few times, and grunted in the way he knew she was seconds away from a monstrous orgasm. She screamed, then commanded him “The next time I do this, I am going to suck your cock while you watch me fuck both of my slutty holes at the same time.” </p><p> </p><p>That thought seemed to be what finally sent her over the edge, and he heard her completely shatter. Listening to her screams, then moans, then panting, he knew she must have silenced her entire room, else the whole house would have heard what he just did. </p><p> </p><p>As he realized it had been quite a while, and he still hadn’t finished wiping down the table, he got back to work. After a moment, he heard how hard he was breathing himself, and hoped desperately that Mrs. Weasley working on something to keep her attention. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw she wasn’t even in the kitchen anymore, and started to worry, until she walked back in from the pantry with a gentle smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“We all have days where it’s hard not to get lost in the dark memories, and regrets, Harry dear” Molly said, a touch sadly. </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt like even more of an ass when he understood Mrs. Weasley had completely misread the situation. But knew immediately he could not correct her without an explanation. And his earlier gamble was apparently all his scrambled brain was capable of coming up with on that particular day, so he stood dumbly, while she looked at him with sympathy. </p><p> </p><p>Their gaze was interrupted by the sound of Ginny’s shoes clacking back down the stairs, and Harry’s thoughts were instantly on how gorgeous she looked in her light, modest sundress. Hair tumbling over her shoulders, not a thing out of place, she gave him a smile that nearly sent him over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you skive off the rest of today dear?” Molly said to him, smiling at her youngest and then her favorite boy. “Go home, have some peace and quiet, and try to get some rest.” She looked at him encouragingly. </p><p> </p><p>Harry, painfully hard inside of his trousers, looked at his girlfriend questioningly. Her replying smile let him know she was every bit as eager as he was, and he sprung into action. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Mrs. Weasley,” he said with genuine affection. “I think you’re right, and I should just head back to my flat.” He held out his hand towards Ginny, and she skipped over to him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Weasley’s smile faltered. “But I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“”Bye Mum!” Ginny called, already spinning away with Harry’s apparation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Caution, In All Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you think everything's alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it's fine, Harry." Came the exasperated response, followed by a sip of mimosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't like Hermione to be late." Harry replied quickly, eyes darting towards the door again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His girlfriend simply rolled her eyes at him, and took a longer drink from the flute. Whether it was 'hair of the dog' or her annoyance with him, Harry couldn't be sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wondered at himself briefly, and why he seemed determined to worry. "I can't remember her ever being late for anything" He persisted. And immediately continued when Ginny moved to contradict him, "unless something was wrong!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny simply shook her head and tossed back the rest of her drink. Before she could even set the glass down on the table, one of the waitstaff materialized at her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I have the pleasure of bringing you another drink Miss?" Delivered smoothly from a very handsome gentleman a few years older than the couple, Harry was immediately annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny glanced at Harry before looking up at the server from her seated position, and leaned towards him as she answered, "Why yes, that would be delightful. Thank you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Harry couldn't blame the bloke, he still felt the scowl on his face as he observed the exchange, and knew it deepened into a glower when the tosser's eyes raked his girlfriend's body.  The wanker's smile deepened as he inclined his head to her, and gracefully moved away from their table, completely ignoring Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at his own stupidity, and figured he should consider himself lucky. Ginny's outfit this morning of knee length, low-slung shortish things she called 'pedal pushers' and a striped top, was the most conservative thing he had seen her wear in quite a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, he thought, her normal style would be a bit much for a late weekend breakfast. And no matter what she decided to wear, people - especially blokes - noticed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked towards the door for Hermione, who still hadn't arrived in the 14 seconds since he had last checked, as he glanced at his watch again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gin, I…" Harry started, before she cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you everything was fine!" She said as she waved away what he had been trying to tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, Harry saw a very relaxed and casual looking Hermione being led to their table by a harried looking hostess. Her face broke into a smile when she saw them, but something seemed off to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized as she swept into her seat, but offered no excuses. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries Hermione" Harry responded calmly, not wanting to trouble their friend. "We…." Harry stopped himself when the waiter approached their table with Ginny's drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed it in front of her with a flourish and said, "Please do enjoy Miss. And if there is anything I can bring you to later….excuse me" he corrected himself with a smirk to let them all know the 'slip' was intended, "if there is anything else I can get you, please let me know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny favored him with a smile a shade too wicked to be friendly. "Thank you very much…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Matthew" he supplied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Matthew" she repeated silkily. Chin up and back arched to draw his gaze, she went on. "Your service so far has been...satisfying." Ginny said with a smile accompanying her pointedly emphasized words, making the sentence sound illicit. "It would be wonderful if that were to continue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter flashed a look of triumph and a toothy grin, but retreated without another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What on Earth was that all about!?" A visibly shocked Hermione exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at her, resigned to his fate. "That," he said with emphasis, "is Ginny reminding me not to be a distracted, mopey git when we're out together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him, slack jawed, before her head panned comically to Ginny. The redhead simply relaxed back into her chair with a smile, drink in hand. Hermione's head shook slowly a few times as her monstrous intellect worked to make sense of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry worried she would have a stroke before figuring it out, but wisely kept quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl gave herself a firm shake, and did what she did when confronted with a problem she couldn't solve in the moment: she ignored it and moved on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Harry" she said firmly, "how is your new job at the Ministry going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Harry thought to himself, work talk. Shame I couldn't get Ginny to make that bet with me. Hermione had been even more obsessed with her work and the ministry since her latest promotion. The bump in salary allowed her to get her own flat closer to the Ministry entrance, but Harry knew Ginny missed seeing her as much as when they shared space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With tolerance born from long friendship with Hermione Granger, he answered her original question "Very well, thank you. It's still new, but I think it will be very challenging and fulfilling." He tried not to laugh at Ginny's snort, as they both knew he had stolen that phrase from Percy, word for word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is wonderful you let the Minister talk you into assisting us," she said with a smile, referring to the ministry as a whole. She looked at him seriously and went on. "I am very proud of you Harry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry put his head down to hide his face. He knew he was blushing, but that didn't bother him. He just needed to make Hermione and Ginny think that was the cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hated lying to the two most important women in his life, even if they were only half-truths and lies of omission. And he couldn't risk giving himself away with the shame on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's worthwhile work," Harry said finally, after a pleasant older woman had come to take their orders. "And I'm excited to have a chance to make a real difference in the Wizarding world." And he believed every word of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, because killing Tom was just all to pot, huh?" Ginny interjected archly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Riddle was a symptom, not the disease" Harry rejoined, already tired of the conversation. He closed his eyes. "And yes Hermione, I know you agree and are surprised to hear it from me." He opened his eyes to meet hers, "but I would much rather not discuss anything to do with Riddle, or work, this morning." He tried for a smile, disappointed in himself for killing the mood at the table. "The three of us never get time when it's just us, and we miss getting to talk to you without Ron around to choke us all with Quidditch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a weak smile in return but accepted his redirection. Instead they discussed various Weasley family matters, the latest marriage announcements of Hogwarts alumni in the Prophet, and anything other than work, war, or Quidditch, until their food arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the meal, as plates were being cleared away and they had likely drank too much for how early in the day it was, Hermione started to tip-toe up to something she clearly wanted to discuss, and just as obviously was afraid to broach with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, very deliberately, did not look at Ginny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, Ginny, you know I love both of you. You're family to me. And I want to be very clear that I am only bringing this up because I want to make sure you are both happy, and being safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could see Ginny from the corner of his eye, and her calm, inviting stare matched his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed on. "At the Weasleys for family dinner, when they found Ginny's calendar, you two were a little too slick in how you handled it." Harry didn't move or respond. "You both knew about it already. You planned how you were going to handle them finding out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which wasn't true, but Harry was disinclined to stop Hermione when she was on a roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your story didn't add up." She continued quickly, "at least not to anyone even somewhat aware of imaging and copyright laws." She took a deep breath. "So I couldn't help but be curious." As she said this, she reached down and took a large envelope from her bag and laid it on the table between them, looking grim. "I found all of these, pretty quickly and easily. And thankfully none of them in any places where any of the Weasleys are likely to ever look." She their eyes again, looking at Ginny as she said “Is this something I need to be concerned about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither moved to take the envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like you’ve already concerned yourself.” Ginny said, heat in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione flushed, and took another long breath. “I’m worried about you Ginny.” Hermione said, excluding Harry so far. “You’ve changed so much,” she said, leaning forward and trying to connect with the younger girl. “The parties, the drinking, the clothes….I just worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, while listening to Hermione’s reasoning, had slipped the envelope over to himself, and opened it to glance through. It looked like Hermione had found a lot of the images on the internet, and printed them out on a color printer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shame, he thought. The real prints look much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed on, “..And now while the two of you are out together, you’re trying to make Harry jealous by flirting with another man! And punishing him for how he feels, out in public!” Hermione was working herself up on his behalf, but still, Harry found himself annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the back and forth between the two friends, and knowing Ginny would be upset with Hermione’s presumptiveness, as well as having badly misjudged how the conversation was going to go, made a quick decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood slightly in his chair to reach over and slam the envelope on the table in front of his girlfriend, who looked absolutely shocked at the action. He made sure to bring his hand down hard on the table when he did, and ensured all the glassware still on the table rattled noticeably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Ginny!?” He asked, rage clear in his voice. “You told me the last time was the last time!” He went on, and made sure to breath hard for show as he waited for a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny glanced over to see Hermione’s completely stricken face, horrified at the thought she had exposed something Ginny was trying to hide from Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat back down with a thump, face turned red with exertion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I’m sure Ginny….” Hermione tried to cut in shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure Ginny what?” Harry spat at Hermione, and leaned in when she flinched and looked around. More quietly he continued, “You’re sure Ginny shared all of this with me? You’re sure I had seen every shot from every one of her jobs? You’re sure that I don’t mind if half the blokes in Britain are having a wank to my girlfriend’s pictures? That I encourage her modeling career, because I think she’s amazing at it, and it makes her happy?” Harry finished, breathing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was shell-shocked by his tirade, and looked to be near tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat back. “Because you would be right.” He finished calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s face scrunched in confusion, before understanding started to dawn. She looked over to Ginny, who was looking at Harry proudly, then snorted as she looked over to see Hermione’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she put the final pieces together, Hermione’s face clouded, and she started to sputter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you….you….complete and utter arse!” She exclaimed, finally breaking into a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language, Hermione!” Ginny chided with a smile, and received the two finger salute in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl looked between the two of them quickly enough it looked like a shake of her head, finally settling on Harry. “I don’t remember you being such a sneaky bastard,” Hermione finally said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you have no idea.” Ginny replied for him with a sly look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their moment was broken by the return of Matthew, who placed himself between the young lovers, not even looking at Harry as he handed him the bill. Harry shook his head and reached for his wallet as he listened to the tosser chat up his girlfriend again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed what the man said, but heard Ginny’s laugh in reply. She chanced a tiny look at Harry as she leaned forward and snatched a paper napkin from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pen?” She asked, one eyebrow quirked, hand out. He immediately placed the pen on her palm, making much more contact than was totally necessary. She quickly wrote on the napkin, then brought it up to her lips and pressed it to her puckered lips, leaving the faintest trace of her lip color on the fabric, then folded it and handed it to him as she rose to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, who had placed the necessary bills in the folio and left it on the table, waited patiently with Hermione as Ginny grabbed her bag, and they all headed out to the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they passed the hostess stand, Hermione turned to Ginny and asked, “When did you get a phone Ginny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled widely. “I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked confused, then followed up, “Then what did you write on the napkin for the waiter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an Arse!” Ginny laughed out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave me feedback, or click the Kudos button. I do appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gods Harry, don't stop!" Ginny cried out, and she clenched her legs around his waist to draw him into her more firmly.</p><p>Harry would have chuckled in response if he hadn't been winded from exertion. and passion. It wasn't particularly difficult for him to hold her up, pinned against the door as she was. But she kept demanding, "Harder!" And he did his best to meet her request, as well as the inevitable cry of "Faster!" which followed. And to think, Harry hadn't expected anything like this until well after their dinner - not before they even left the flat. </p><p>Using both of his hands to support her arse, he began to pull her up and in to meet his driving hips. The sound of their bodies crashing together was intoxicating to him, and he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. Her legs spasmed when he was especially deep inside of her, and he heard the clatter of one of her heels hitting the floor behind him. He couldn't help but wonder if the scrap of lace that was her knickers still dangled from her ankle. </p><p>His musings were interrupted by another completely unnecessary plea from Ginny. "Shite Harry, yes! Just like that, just like that!" She said, voice rising in pitch as he wondered just how fast she was going to reach orgasm this time.</p><p>Ginny had her arms wrapped around his back, and her nails dug hard into his shoulders through his thin shirt. She stared into his face with the intensity that drove him crazy, every single time, mouth open and breathing hard. Her eyes were on fire as she watched him, and he loved the way she bounced every time he bottomed out. Wanting a different angle, he shifted his grip a bit, then manhandled her into place, thumping her back against the wall in the process. Ginny gasped, and the second he stopped thrusting to reposition himself, she began to beg.</p><p>"Please Harry" she moaned, "I'm so close. I'm going to come so hard for you. Please!"</p><p>He hadn't meant to tease her or make her beg, he simply tried to get into a better position...but he'd be damned if her words weren't going straight to his groin. Unable to come up with a witty or sexy reply, he followed through on his original plan. </p><p>He had her pinned firmly in place, with room to move his hips at the perfect angles. So he took advantage and fucked her with a speed and force he suspected would be impossible any other way. As the first echoes of flesh crashing into flesh reached his ears, he heard Ginny's head thump back against the wall, and a strangled sound escaped her throat.  Still, Harry was relentless, determined to sprint to her finish, and tightened his grip when she started to spasm, knowing he would be leaving handprints. Ginny seemed to be beyond words, though her face looked as if she was screaming herself hoarse, eyes screwed shut. A look of mixed pain and confusion came over her, and Harry was about to stop when he heard her whispered words, and saw her jerkily nod her head.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, bloody buggering hell, yes Harry, yes, yes…."</p><p>Resolved to finish her off in spectacular fashion, he did his best to pick up his pace, not sure if went any faster, or was just able to drive into her a bit harder. </p><p>Ginny's body had started to shake even more strongly, and her head was back in a noiseless scream again. Her upper body seemed to pull away from the wall of its own accord as she tensed and shook all the harder, to the point Harry was becoming worried he would drop her. Just before he started to slow down, Ginny's body stilled, and a scream tore out of her that caught him completely off guard. Her body snapped back painfully against the wall, then started to shake less and less violently as she rode out her orgasm on him, still moving steadily, but more gently and slowly. </p><p>Ginny panted as she recovered, muttering incomprehensibly, but he knew at least every other word would have made her mother blush. Her hands now stroked his back where her nails had dug in before, and her body seemed to be slowly responding to his continued slow and easy strokes. </p><p>After a few more moments of basking in the afterglow, Ginny seemed to realize where she was, and what she was doing. She started to rock her hips up against him again, and moaned deliciously. She looked up at him with a mixture of amazement and annoyance when she huffed out "Morgana's tits Potter, how the hell do you keep getting better at this?"</p><p>Harry tried not to look too smug, which was made that much harder after Ginny moaned yet again in response to a roll of his hips. </p><p>"The legend of the Brothers wasn't exactly right," he responded, feeling cheeky. "The 'Master of Death' is also the 'Master of the Little Death'" he said, smiling at another drawn out moan from Ginny. "Which is, of course, what the French call an orgasm." </p><p>"You're such a tosser," Ginny replied fondly, before another shudder passed through her body, and the fire came back to her eyes. She fought for control, bit down on a pleasurable sound, and finally said "Now tell me how I can make you come as hard as I just did." </p><p>Harry struggled to answer, the same as every other time she had asked this question, and Ginny groaned in frustration. </p><p>"Merlin's bollocks Potter," Ginny said, clearly exasperated, "Do I have to beg you to tell me how you want me?"</p><p>So soon on the tail of her previous pleading with him, hearing the word 'beg' from her mouth had a definite effect on him. Ginny, who's head had gone back with annoyance, rocked forward to stare at him when she felt him twitch inside of her at the words.</p><p>"Is that it Potter?" She asked intently, starting to unwind her legs from him. "You want me to beg for the privilege of making you come?"</p><p>"No, Gin...I" Harry stuttered out as she climbed down from him.</p><p>She stood crookedly in front of him, awkward in just one tall shoe, and looked at him in exasperation. "Shite Potter," she started, then glanced down, "I can honestly say I've been fucked out of my shoes, came so hard I nearly knocked myself out, and now I can't get you to tell me how to do the same for you?" </p><p>Harry stood, stupefied, having no idea what he was supposed to say. Ginny nodded once, then quickly started to unbutton her shirt. Harry noted with interest, as he always did, that her lacy blue bra was a perfect match to the knickers still around her ankle. Yanking it from the waist of her skirt and stripping it off her shoulders, she unsnapped her bra, and tossed it to the side dismissively. She looked up at him in satisfaction, and unzipped her skirt to shimmy out of it. Leaning forward to push it down her legs, she kept her eyes locked on his when she said "And honestly Harry, if you're going to make me beg for the privilege of making you come," she straightened up to give him a look so intense he almost stepped back, "I am more than Ok with that." </p><p>Harry stood in shock as Ginny slid down in front of him, kissing his chest, then stomach, as she did. Resting on her knees, she clasped her hands in front of her in the perfect picture of supplication. Except her hands were wrapped around his still rock hard member. </p><p>"Please Harry" she said plaintively, stroking him with both hands. "Please tell me how I can make you feel as good as you always make me feel." </p><p>She continued to stroke him slowly, but leaned forward to wrap her lips around his head to apply gentle suction, then moaned directly onto him.</p><p>She pulled back after an instant, continuing to stroke, and gazed up at him in lust. "Please Harry," she repeated, "I'm begging you," which she emphasized with former strokes and a voice that sent a shiver down his spine. "Use me Harry!" She pleaded. "My mouth, my cunt, my arse...anything you want. Everything you want." She stroked him faster, spurred on by her words. "Twist me, bend me, put me where you want me and fuck me until you cover me with your come." </p><p>Harry twitched in her hands, and nearly finished right then and there. As he wrestled control back, he remembered another time Ginny had knelt in front of him and talked like this, and suddenly knew what he wanted. He looked down at her, but hesitated. </p><p>But Ginny had been watching him carefully, and caught it. "Yes! Whatever you just thought, whatever you were going to ask, yes! Please Harry!"</p><p>Harry thought she was overdoing it a bit, but god help him if her enthusiasm hadn't turned him on. He offered her a hand, which she immediately took, and he helped her to stand again. She waited eagerly, looking excited. </p><p>"Get your other shoe back on." Harry said firmly, then tried not to laugh as she grabbed it with the toes of her bare foot, brought it to her free hand, and then twisted to slide it back on her foot, using him for balance. Settling onto both feet, she posed subtly for him, hand idly stroking her collarbone as she watched him, her face flushed, lips barely parted.</p><p>"Damn," Harry thought to himself, "It's that damned look that gets me, every time." He drank in the sight of her, as he did every time he had the privilege to see her like this. Every inch of his girlfriend could be described as 'toned', 'firm', or 'athletic' and the look on her pretty face was pure sin. </p><p>Harry took a step away from the wall, further into the center of the wide hallway, and tugged her with him. He turned and led her to face away from the door, so she was looking towards his living room windows, and slid in behind her, door at his back. He let go of her hand, noted her playful pout, and then took a step back to admire her. </p><p>Ginny, never content to stop pressing his buttons, had started to sway her hips gently, barely moving, but still captured his attention completely. Harry, more than happy to enjoy the view for a moment, admired the way her shoes put her perfect legs and arse on display for him. Despite how much he loved watching her, he still decided to say "bend over" in a tone that inspired a full body ripple in Ginny.</p><p>In her own way, Ginny complied. Putting her chin up, she pushed all her hair back over her shoulders, then flipped it to one side. He watched her hands disappear, but knew they were tracing down her breasts and stomach, before she bent forward slightly and slid them down her legs. They came to rest on her knees, and she looked back at him expectantly. </p><p>Harry quirked an eyebrow at her, and simply said, "farther."</p><p>Her eyes never left his as she slid her hands down to her shins, legs still straight, heels of her shoes planted on the floor.</p><p>"Show me how far you can go."</p><p>Her smile was predatory as she slid her hands farther down, and he felt his eyebrows start to go up to match. When her hand came to rest flat on the floor, he could see one nipple from between her parted knees, and the pleased look on her face, albeit mostly upside down. She traced the hand closest to him up the back of her leg, drawing his eyes to her exposed sex, then down again before she wrapped her fingers around the heel of her shoe. Looking at him as he stared at her, she groaned out, "Please, Harry."</p><p>And whatever had held him back promptly collapsed. He was over to her in two quick strides, and put one hand on her lower back while he lined himself up with the other. He slid his tip from her clit to her opening once, before his patience ran out. He slid into her heat with one long motion, pulling her back into him as he went, as to not bowl her over forwards. He bottomed out firmly enough to feel the impact, and heard Ginny gasp.</p><p>"Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve, yes!" She gasped again when he wrapped both hands firmly on her hips and ground himself forward. Harry wanted to know for sure he had never been deeper inside of her, and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity. The sight as he drew himself out of her was incredible, and he knew he could get lost in the feel of her clinging to him, completely. </p><p>Thrusting forward again, their bodies met hard. The way she was stretched and posed for him provided no impediment to the collision, and he made sure to be ready to keep her from falling, should he get too forceful. </p><p>"Fuck yes Harry! You're so deep!" Ginny cried when he repeated the motion, "take me, use me!" </p><p>Harry kept himself in check, but stroked in and out of her just as harshly and urgently as before, then stilled himself again. Ginny's sounds of pleasure that had started when he first moved, had tapered off, then changed into a sound of frustration. Harry took a second to breathe and relax, then asked "You alr….</p><p>"Sod my bloody pleasure!" Ginny shouted at him, obviously frustrated. "Fuck me like you paid me for it!"</p><p>Harry was shocked, then confused, and then…..he remembered his mantra. What the hell? Why not?</p><p>Harry brought his hand down on her arse violently, the smack resounding in his flat before being drowned out by Ginny's yelp of shock. Her body was already drawn tight by the stretch she was in, and Harry's hand had hit hard.</p><p>Harry started sawing in and out of her, both hands gripping her hips tightly. Ginny, still held helpless, shouted her approval to him.</p><p>"Fuck yes, give it to me! Pound that cunt!" Another grunting shout. </p><p>Harry leaned back, still hammering into her, and looked down to see Ginny's face, red from her position, and saw she was transfixed by the sight of his cock pistoning in and out of her body. She looked like she was about to pass out, Harry thought. </p><p>Harry knew he was charging hard towards a historic orgasm, but fought for control. Looking down to watch himself disappear into his girlfriend again, he had a few more things he wanted to do before he collapsed from pleasure. </p><p>He stilled for a second, buried inside of her, and smiled at the frustrated whine he heard from down around his knees. He gave her thus far unabused arse cheek a modest slap and said, "straighten up."</p><p>Ginny, panting hard, did so, pushing off on the fronts of her legs to help her rise. When she was vertical enough Harry knew she wouldn't topple over, he reached around to cup her breasts and resumed his thrusts. Ginny sucked in a breath, then covered his hands with hers, and started to thrust back at him. </p><p>He gave one nipple a final pinch, then put his hand in the hair on the back of her head, grasping lightly. Her moans went up in pitch, still in time with his thrusts, and she moved to put her hand back on her now bare breast.</p><p>"Don't move" he growled out, lost in lust but knowing he was too close again. This time, he pulled himself from her completely, amazingly hard, and nearly dripping with her desire, and she moaned at the loss of him. Harry loved her stance, and the bright red handprints on her arse, and figured if she wanted him to use her, she should expect what they were going to do next.</p><p>"Reach back, and spread yourself for me." Harry said firmly, and smiled at the way her body trembled in response. She immediately reached behind and did as he asked, as he felt himself tip-toe to the edge of no-return at the sight. "You want this, don't you?" He asked, standing close behind her again.</p><p>"If it makes you come as hard as I have been today, I want you to fuck my arse until I can't even walk." She answered, sounding genuinely desperate. </p><p>He put one hand back on her hip, and held himself in place as he pressed himself against her tight opening. As he pressed himself into her, marveling at the tightness, she hissed until he was fully seated, and then groaned out a 'fuck yes.'</p><p>Hands holding her tight again, he grunted and commanded "Hold onto the heels of your shoes" then watched slack-jawed as she eagerly followed his order, and folded herself in half again to do as he said. Harry leaned back one more time to drink in the moment, because at half a dozen strokes in, he knew he was almost finished. </p><p>As he enjoyed her chants of pleasure and encouragement, he thought of one last way he wanted to take the amazing woman in front of him. </p><p>He bottomed himself out again, hearing her "Gods yes, fuck my slutty arse!" somewhere in the back of his mind, as he told her, "hands on your arse again."</p><p>As soon as she had moved, he grabbed one wrist and pulled her halfway up, stilled her with his free hand, and then grabbed her other wrist. He shifted his hips forward, pushing her away from him, then withdrew almost completely. When only his head was still in the impossibly tight hole, he pulled back on both of her wrists as he drove his hips forward, and they collided with jarring force. </p><p>Ginny's breath caught in her chest at first impact, but when Harry repeated the move, and then again, she began to wail in yet another new way. Hands clamped on her wrists, they both knew he was the only thing holding her up, and the sight was everything Harry had hoped for. Ginny's head hung down, hair streaming towards the floor, and her shoulders were flexed marvelously.</p><p>Seeing the finish line, Harry let himself go and got lost in the moment. He increased the speed of his thrusts without meaning to, and heard Ginny’s scream cut off suddenly. She flexed her hands and rotated her wrists before she clenched them into tight balls. Harry, who had not slacked off in the slightest, was only slightly surprised when her hands spread wide open, fingers out straight, and she grunted in what was the deepest voice he had ever heard from her, “Fuck! Yes!” which trailed off into a growl, followed by a constant, painful sounding “fuck, fuck, fuck….” rising in pitch as she went. </p><p>Harry continued to hammer away, intent on his own pleasure, and the only reason he still hadn’t come was the amazement clouding his mind - that Ginny was seemingly going to come, again. </p><p>“Fuck Gin, I’m going to come so hard for you.” Harry slipped out, having not even intended to say anything. </p><p>Pulling her back to him hard again, he felt himself slip over the line, and started to pulse inside of her. Ginny locked up completely just before he did, chin going up and back arching painfully, before she suddenly twisted her arms and pulled away from him so hard, Harry feared hurting her if he didn’t let go. The first evidence of his pleasure was ripped from his body by her pulling away, and he saw the next land on her back and abused arse when she landed on her hands and knees in front of him on the floor. </p><p>“Gin, wha…?” Harry said, suddenly very worried she was hurt, but she spun around faster than he could follow, and started to stroke his still spasming cock viciously. Harry’s body was racked with pleasure, and he saw the same look on her face as she coaxed every last bit out of him, not caring that it landed in her hair, as well as on her face and chest. </p><p>Ginny’s body shook with every touch, and every gasping breath she took. She was sprawled on the floor, looking completely shattered, and she must have seen the concern in his eyes. </p><p>Swallowing heavily, she took another breath and panted out, “So...Sorry luv.” Much to Harry’s confusion. </p><p>“Wha..Gin? Sorry for what?” He replied, gently taking her hand from his cock, which had become quite tender. </p><p>“It was too much,” Ginny said, panting hard, eyes closed. “I couldn’t take it anymore.” </p><p>Harry felt his stomach drop. He knew all this had been a bad idea. He knew it would eventually go too far and he would hurt her, and she would hate him for it. He dropped to his knees in front of her, and drew her head to rest on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Ginny.” Harry said, feeling lower than low. “I never meant to hurt you.” He took a deep breath, feeling himself starting to shake. </p><p>But then he realized it was Ginny shaking, and he felt that much worse for having made her cry. </p><p>“Gin, I’m…” He started, when she hiccupped. </p><p>“You are a completely insufferable bastard, Potter.” She said, sounding strained, and still shaking. </p><p>“I know, I’m sor….” He tried again. But then he heard her. She wasn’t crying. She was laughing at him. And her head came up, so he could see the mirth in her face, incredulous about the entire situation. And she poked him in the chest, hard, with a fingernail.</p><p>“I couldn't take any more pleasure, you pillock.” She said with a laugh. “And I felt like a failure because you didn’t get to finish the way you wanted to. </p><p>Harry gaped at her for so long she started to look less amused. </p><p>“I am sorry, Harry. I’ll make it up to you.” She said, and she looked and sounded serious. </p><p>Harry stared some more, before he finally said, “You’re bonkers.” </p><p>Now it was Ginny’s turn to stare.</p><p>“You’re. Bonkers.” Harry repeated. “You have absolutely nothing to make up to me.” He continued firmly, concluding with a nod. </p><p>She smiled at him, timid for the first time he could remember in a long time. “No, Harry. For my own sake, I want to make this up to you.” She shifted, and he realized they were both still seated awkwardly on a hard floor.</p><p>He stood, and offered her a hand. She smiled again as she took it, and rose with him. She looked at him, and managed to look solemn and serious, despite his come splattered across half of her upper body and trickling down her face.</p><p>“Harry, I don’t know if that was the most orgasms I’ve had in a short span, the single longest orgasm I’ve ever had, or if it was just the most intense sexual experience of my life, but I promise you, I am going to make this up to you. No matter how long it takes me.” She finished, looking deadly serious. </p><p>Harry gulped, not entirely sure he was going to survive her efforts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. My Old Stud, Leroy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In as fowl a mood as he could remember since before he killed The Bastard, Harry stalked through the halls of the ministry. Completely pointless bureaucrats scattered at his approach, groups re-forming in his wake with awed looks and poorly concealed whispers. When he reached the lift, he hit the call button with enough force to hurt his finger, which only served to make him angrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he muttered obscenities towards the device and its mother's choice to fornicate with a rusty, broken typewriter, he failed to notice the lunch crowd waiting for the same illegitimately conceived lift. They all stood well back from the man who had killed Voldemort, clearly not wanting to intrude on his rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was through the doors before the 'ding' that announced the lift's arrival had quieted, banging his shoulder on them as he went. He turned and put his back to the wall, still fuming, before he saw the waiting crowd watching him in trepidation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the doors dinged shut on the otherwise empty lift, it was all he could do to keep from kicking them and continuing his tirade. He knew his anger was out of control, and that was bad, but Merlin help him, he wanted to kill that son of a bitch!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Paragon of Wizardry my arse!" He seethed. "Going to strangle him with his own stupid fucking purple hat…." Harry's thoughts continued, growing darker still (including multiple methods of murdering someone with a garish hat) to the point where the crowd in the atrium recoiled in shock as their precious savior exploded out of the lift, murder on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he spun on his heel and disappeared with a muted snap, the subconscious focus his magic required finally helped to shake his mood. By the time he landed in the entrance to Diagon Alley, the red haze was fading away, only to be replaced by the desire to feel something good, to feel alive, and to just forget for a few minutes that the world was on his shoulders, still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see Ginny. Wanted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry strode down the alley, a totally different intensity on his face now. He knew she was working at her brothers' shop today to help George with the promotion they were running, but...he didn't know what he thought. He just needed to see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked through the door, he very nearly started casting when the trap went off, covering him with glitter, and announcing "Congratulations! You're our 138th customer of the day! Enjoy your glitter!" Followed by, of course, more glitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing it would likely dissolve quickly, he ignored his besparkling, and looked for Ginny. He didn't see her anywhere, but did notice the group of Hogwarts-age boys clumped together and staring down one of the aisles. When he walked over to see what they were looking at, he understood what could have kept this group of boys attention in a place like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was crouched down enough to look a young girl in the eyes as she handed her a pale green squeaking ball of fluff, and her kind smile met the child's excitement.  He guessed she was explaining how to care for the little critter, as she glanced up at a 20-year-older version of the girl periodically, making sure the girl's mother was listening as well. As the girl thanked Ginny, she gave her a quick hug that was returned gently. As the girl tugged her mother away by the hand, Ginny stood, and Harry heard a couple of the boys groan in appreciation. And Harry might have been one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George's latest promotion was apparently something to do with 'The Wild West' and the employees were dressed as cowboys and cowgirls. As Ginny stood and stretched, arms high, all the way up onto her toes, her plaid top pulled away from her denim skirt, and when she tugged it back down, it barely reached the top of her oversized belt buckle. Her boots finally clomped back down on the floor as she adjusted her wide brimmed hat, and when she noticed her crowd of admirers, she gave them a confident smile and wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she saw Harry, and the way he was looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped open at the intensity of his gaze as he stepped through the crowd and over to her. He took her in his arms and simply said, "I need you" as he stared down into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, I'm working, I can't just…." she said with regret, before she trailed off at his continued stare. She nodded, then took his hand. As she walked past the girl tending the register, she called over, "something's come up Charity, I'll be back in a mo'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl nodded, busy with an irate customer missing an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led him through the 'employees only' door, down a hallway past a tea room, and through a closed door into what looked to be a workshop. As she closed the door behind them, she started to say something, but he cut her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crushed her against the door as he kissed her fiercely. One hand went to the back of her neck to pull her towards him, the other around her waist. He'd caught her off guard, but after her initial hesitation, she returned his kiss just as hard, arms wound around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he slid a hand down to pull her arse into him, she jumped and wrapped her bare legs around his waist, clinging on to him. He proceeded to spin them around and walk to a workbench he had seen, setting her down on the edge of it as they devoured each other. He broke away from her lips to catch his breath, and Ginny used the opportunity to frantically pull at his belt, then trousers, before shoving them both down his legs and grasping him through his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry used the time to push her skirt up so his hands could reach her, and found her already hot to the touch. As he yanked her knickers down her legs and off, he was a little surprised at how wet they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither had any control by this point, and Ginny slid herself to the edge of the bench as she pulled his underwear down, freeing him. She kept stroking as he moved towards her, and she eagerly lined him up, groaning as she felt the first brush of him against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she got her hand out of the way, she used her legs to pull him into her fully. Ginny moaned quietly and leaned back in his arms, the brim of her hat tilted up to watch him as he quickly built up speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared into his eyes, mouth open and panting as he took her, intense pleasure written on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Harry," she whispered to him, "just like that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's face was slack as he lost himself in the sensation. He could feel one of Ginny's hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck as he drove himself into her willing body. She looked at him as if he were the most important thing in the world, but breaking her stare regularly to watch their bodies come together, and moaned harder at the sight, every time. He could feel her tightening herself around him in time with his strokes, and grunted as his pleasure built. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed her closer, so he moved a hand from her waist to the back of her neck, and pulled her up to kiss her again. She tore her lips away to breathe again a moment later, then put her forehead against his. She met his eyes, his desire and recklessness reflected back at him. She whispered against his lips, "Yes, Harry. Take me, just like that. I'm yours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips had already been moving quickly and forcefully, their bodies slapping together with every thrust. But her voice sent him over the edge, and his thrusts became erratic as he came inside of her, stars flashing behind eyes he couldn't keep open. He moaned her name, over and over, and wasn't sure what else he may have said in his passion. As the adrenaline rush tapered off, he came back to himself, and realized what he had done. And hadn't done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shite, Gin. I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cut him off with a deep kiss, hands gently stroking his face, and he felt the last of the tension leave his body. She took her time, showing him she wasn't upset at all before breaking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips still against his, she said "Nope. You needed me, and I'm proud of you for doing something about it." She said with a serious smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you didn't…" he argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled at him. "Merlin Harry, even if I wasn't about a thousand behind in our little contest, it's not like I didn't enjoy this." She laughed again, "you can come shag me on George's workbench anytime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry still looked unsure, so she went on, "So no Harry, I didn't have an orgasm. But yes, I still enjoyed being with you, and being here for you." She blushed cutely. "I'm proud of being the person you turn to Harry." Then her smile turned wicked. "And now I'll be thinking about this for the rest of the day, so by the time I get over to your flat tonight I'll have gone mad with lust. And I'll ravage you on the spot." She thoughtfully tapped a finger on her chin. "Or maybe I'll want you to ravage me on the spot" she shrugged "it's hard to know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just shook his head at her and squeezed her hand gratefully before finally disengaging and fixing his clothes. He reached down and handed her knickers back to her, likely too interested in watching her shimmy them back up her legs before fixing her skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Merlin Harry, I want you to look at me like that again." She elaborated at his confused look. "The look on your face when you saw me" she shuddered, "I want to see you look at me like that again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if you knew what put me in such a mood in the first place, you wouldn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook off her quizzical look, "long story. I'll tell you tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She accepted that from him, and pointedly changed the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like my outfit?" She asked slyly, having noticed his obvious interest. "Angelina leant it to me for this promotion. I think she's trying to get George to stop dressing up his female employees in outfits he likes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Harry said slowly, drawing it out. “But why does Angelina have a cowgirl outfit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny wrinkled her nose cutely in confusion before she answered. “I’m not sure. She said something about saving horses, but I thought she was from London…and I’m not sure why she asked about how I thought you would look in a hat like this….” She shrugged. “But it looks good, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just laughed as she struck a pose with her hands tucked into her belt, hat tilted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better than the alternative." Harry said, then went on at her querying look. "That George knows you'll draw a crowd in anything, let alone when you're 'dressed up'. Your brother is pimping you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh he got from her shocked face was exactly what he needed to finish transforming his day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny adjusted her hat, giving her hips a roll from side to side, and shot him a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his night suddenly showed a lot of promise. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Common Sense, Leaving the Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the door clicked shut behind him, Harry let out a long sigh, then leaned back to let the top of his head thump against the frame. With his eyes closed he reached up and loosened his tie, and undid the top button of his shirt. Taking a long breath to try to make some of the tension in his shoulders seep away, he gave it up for a bad job and groaned theatrically as he undulated to throw himself away from the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he smiled at his own ridiculousness, he kicked his shoes off and decided to grab a drink while he figured out what to order for dinner. Walking to the cupboard he grabbed a glass, then ice from the freezer, and perused the take away menus on the fridge. Pouring himself a healthy amount of amber liquid (a present from his boss's boss that he was sure was much too expensive to have more than one glass) he resolved again not to mope just because it was Valentine's Day, and he wouldn't get to see Ginny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like they didn't have plans for the weekend, Harry reminded himself. She just wouldn’t be back from her work trip until then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and threw down the menu in frustration, deciding to figure out dinner after he had a chance to sit down and finish his drink. Stalking towards his couch, the second his foot hit the floor outside of the kitchen his fireplace roared to life, along with candles that had been spread all around his flat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glad he hadn't filled his glass any more than it was, he was proud the surprise didn't cause him to spill anything on himself. He didn't need to add being embarrassed on top of his already bad day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wand was out and pointed towards the only motion in the room on pure reflex, and he and the intruder let out gasps of surprise at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Harry! I didn't remember you were so fast!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell Gin…." His eyes widened as he saw her properly. "Bloody hell…" He said again, this time in wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny stood before him, chest still heaving from the shock he gave her, wearing nothing but red ribbon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wide silky fabric was tied around her chest, bow over her heart. One strap went over each shoulder, and another down to cover her sex, barely. Her matching heels were even more impossible than normal for her, and had ribbons of their own that crisscrossed her legs all the way to her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked unbelievably smug as she walked smoothly towards him, before coming to rest in her finest 'ravage me' pose, a few feet in front of him. Harry's brain struggled to keep up, and a few things started to click. Or rather, a few things didn't 'click'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you forget to un-silence those shoes before coming over?" He asked, while still drinking in the sight of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's smile turned a shade more wicked, and definitely proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're too clever for your own good sometimes Potter." She said as she took another silent step towards him. "Pick me up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, fully immersed in his mantra of 'What the hell? Why not?' reached forward and put a hand under each of her arms, and instead of having to squat and lift her with bent elbows as he expected, was able to loft her with barely more force than a balloon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her smiling face, then set her down gently, realizing he could have just let go and she would have drifted safely on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy Valentine's Day Harry" she said with a very pleased look on her face as he continued to stare in amazement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's mind raced with possibilities as he stalled by picking up and draining his glass before setting it down again. He reached for her hand, which she eagerly gave, and pulled it towards him, then up and over her head into a dancer's spin. His eyes dragged down her form as she twirled, and he had to do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he lifted as he spun her, leaving her rotating smoothly in front of him, a few feet off the floor. Harry was intoxicated by the sight and the anticipation, loving the view of her back, naked except for a few dainty strings holding her bow on. The ribbons of her shoes tied at the backs of her thighs caused him to twitch in his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny timed her landing to be facing him, broad smile at his enjoyment turning to shock as Harry lifted her up, and kissed her forcefully. He happily lost himself in the feel of her pressed against him, the taste of her on his tongue, and warmth of her skin under his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He endeavored to shock and surprise her as much as he could, and broke the kiss to launch her up until her waist was in front of him, then pulled her leg over his shoulder. He left the other pressed to his front as he pushed the ribbon to the side and leaned forward to plant a delicate kiss on her most sensitive spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't understood the appeal of high ceilings when he rented this flat, but as he looked up to see Ginny's startled face staring down at him as he worked his tongue over her, he was glad for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a bastard Potter" she gasped out as she rolled her hips forward against his face. Harry responded with a dozen quick, hard flicks of his tongue that never failed to speed her up, then smiled against her as she moaned for him. He slowed, but never stopped, working her clit with his tongue, letting it slip down to tease her opening as the desire struck him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was definitely getting into the spirit of things, and she had both hands fisted tightly in his messy hair. She moaned with every circle and thrust of his tongue, flexing her legs and arse as she tried to ride his face more and more desperately as Harry started to slow his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up at her as he slowed further, he waited for her to look back at him. When she finally met his eyes, he quirked an eyebrow at her, and waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," she said in frustration, "you're not a bastard for not being selfish before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stopped his movements completely, and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She growled at him in response, and Merlin help him if that wasn't sexy as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine!" She spat out, finally playing along. "I'm sorry I called you a bastard." Harry leaned in, leaving a tiny gap between his mouth and her wet heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She growled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I then?" He asked, teasing her with his breath and the vibrations from his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with an intensity that was mildly concerning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the man that owns this body" she ground out, eyes boring into his. "You're the man that turned me into an insatiable, shameless slut for you. And as soon as you finish making me come with your amazing mouth, I am going to spend the rest of the night worshipping your cock with every part of me" she finished, already panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, and seized the opportunity. "Why wait?" He asked, and enjoyed the instant of confusion before he lifted her straight up, quickly spinning her around so her straight leg was now behind him. Brushing the leg over his shoulder off to the side, he took her hand and pulled her over forward. He only wished he could have seen her face as he flipped her upside down, fronts of her thighs on top of his shoulders, leaving her face to face with his straining erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding her to his front, he went right back to where he left off, pulling the ribbon to the side and tongue working her clit. He heard a muffled curse from her before she started to frantically yank on his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was doing everything he could to bring her to a fast, intense orgasm. For one, he loved making her come. But despite her claims, he selfishly knew she would lose control on him completely once he got her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick, heavy swirls of his tongue seemed to be doing the job, even as he felt her get his trousers open, and shoved them down his legs. Scrabbling at his boxers, he heard her breathing hard, interspersing moans with curses. He abandoned the circles for an urgent flicking of her clit with the tip of his tongue, and he felt her start to tremble as he pushed her over the edge. He kept the pressure on as she moaned against him, face pressed against his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled as he backed off, maintaining a slow and gentle pace as she rode out her orgasm. Eventually he felt her head pull away from her body, and heard a muttered "bloody pillock" to which he responded by licking her deeply, and teasing her entrance with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny trembled again, and finally started to focus on him, laying kisses down the side of his length. Harry continued to work his tongue on her heavily, now sliding it into her as far as his position would allow with every pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was painfully hard by this point, so as soon as he felt Ginny's lips wrap around his head, he thrust his hips forward into her mouth. Ginny moaned around him, and he felt her sucking hard enough to hollow her cheeks. He kept thrusting into her mouth as he worked her drenched sex, but couldn't quite get what he wanted from her. Rather than remove his mouth from her to speak, he simply reached down to put a hand on the back of her head, and pulled her towards him as he thrust several times in rapid succession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned against her, loving the feel of hitting the back of her throat, and hearing the unique strangled slurping noise that he was going to hell for loving so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was more than ready to let go and explode in her mouth as he continued to thrust aggressively, but wanted to make sure she was just as keen to keep going once he did. As he used her mouth the way he wanted, feeling his head strike her throat with every thrust, he was positive he could feel his bollocks slapping off her face every time he bottomed out. Giving her clit a final lick, he latched his lips around it and put suction of his own on, feeling her moan. He clenched his fingers in her hair as he stroked deeply into her twice more, before erupting into her struggling mouth. Letting go of the back of her head, he felt her take over and try to suck every last drop from him, throwing herself forward and trying to give him her mouth just as hard as he had taken it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed his lips on her, and moved slowly to keep her body at a high simmer. Ginny seemed hell bent on keeping him as hard as possible, still stroking him into her mouth and moaning around him constantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As eager for more as Ginny seemed to be, Harry reached down and lifted her away from his body in an impossible move, were she not charmed to be near weightless. Spinning her with a twist, he suddenly thought back to the school diving team, before he smiled at the dazed and desperate look on his girlfriend's face, as she landed on her feet, swaying slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She met his look after a moment with a satisfied smile, wiping moisture away from her eyes as she did. There was something about ruining her perfectly put together appearance that Harry just loved. It turned him on immensely that he was the only one to get to make her look debauched and utterly wanton, just like she was looking at him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" She asked, stealing back his attention, then slid one sticky finger between her red lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at her as he quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, and tossed it carelessly to the side before he stepped out of his trousers, underwear and socks as well. He took himself in hand and stroked slowly, loving the way Ginny's eyes turned molten as she stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to stroke as he walked over to her, then traced his free hand up from her thigh, over her sex, and let the back of it rest on her covered nipple. He grabbed the loose end of the bow and pulled it from her, dragging his hand over her as he did. She shuddered at the contact, and Harry smiled at the shimmy she did to shake the ribbon off as he loosened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she stood naked in front of him, looking like she was about to combust. He pulled her to him, then up, and her legs went around his waist on reflex. She stared deeply into his eyes, struggling to keep her own open through the pleasure as he entered her fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly established a rhythm, and Harry smiled that she had to cling to his body so as to not drift away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ready to try something different, he told the pleasure-addled Ginny. "Lean back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his arms under her lower back, pleased to see he could still support her like this, even one handed. So with his free hand he took Ginny's leg from around his back, and guided it until her ankle was on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny stared up at him in amazement, still desperately trying to ride him to another orgasm. She complied eagerly as he did the same move with her other leg, letting out an extremely satisfied moan at how deep inside of her he was in this position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one hand under her hip to support her, and the other on top of her thigh to pull them together, Harry quickly built up to a bruising pace. Ginny's moans turned from groans into squeals, and as her back arched dangerously in pleasure, she struggled to make any noise at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Harry loved every second of it. He felt one of the ribbons on her legs brush against his face, and turned his head enough to kiss a bare spot near her ankle, while he admired the absurdity of the shoe over his shoulder. At the contact, Ginny flexed herself back up to look at him, face completely flushed. Her fit body was a thing of wonder, and he was drawn in by the smooth muscle of her core and the bounce of her breasts with every thrust of his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel the urgency building in her movements, and hear it in her climbing moans, so he took the hand from her thigh and grabbed her ankle instead. Without slowing, he rotated her so both her legs were off to one side, then farther, so they were parallel to the floor. Ginny's eyes went wide with the change, as if she had just realized she was having magical floating sex, and moaned all the harder for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry figured he was having way too much fun, but couldn't bring himself to worry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cross your ankles." He told her, then gasped as she did something to tighten herself even more around him than her pose already did. When he saw her grin, he realized she was having just as much fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His reply was to give her a few long, hard, and deep strokes, his hips slapping into her, then shove up on her legs to roll her to her other side. Ginny smiled in her teasing way to let him know she had expected it, and he resolved to make her unable to think for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hammered himself into her, and felt her nails dig into his arm as she hung on for dear life and screamed her approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes Harry! Oh Merlin, I'm going to come! Don't stop…." and she trailed off into grunts and groans of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved her one more time, back to her original position, and reached his hand around her thigh to circle her clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust and pull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny, head thrown back, nodded anyway as she latched onto the arm supporting her hip. Her free hand came up and palmed her breast before clamping down on her nipple. Back arching farther with what felt like every thrust, she gasped for air between she cursed encouragement at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods, yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes!" With every 'yes' her head got closer to the floor, hair dragging on the wood with her final shout. "I'm going to come so hard for you Harry" she said, trying to look at him and suddenly sounding intensely serious, before grunting and throwing her head back again. "Yes! Don't stop, gods don't stop! Fuck, yes!" Another long wail as she shook around him overflowing with pleasure as she came, followed by heaving breaths and strained sounding "Merlin" and "Morgana" while Harry slowed his motions and allowed her to recover. Her hand still idly traced her nipple as she came down and when Harry twitched at the sight, she shook herself and sat up on him, ankles still over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled him in and kissed him deeply, before pulling back and whispering to him, "Merlin, you're incredible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not Merlin," Harry replied with a gentle thrust that made her eyes flutter. "Just Potter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I say 'incredible'? I meant 'impossible'." She replied with a happy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to 'get' her with another quick thrust of his hips, but she was ready for him and rode the motion into a dismount so smooth he expected her to throw her arms up and turn to the judges after she landed cleanly on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been putting some thought into this, have we?" Harry asked wryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her flirty smile answered for her, but she still said, "Oh, you have no idea Potter." She stepped forward into his space and slid her hand down around him with a sinful smile. She stroked him gently before she turned and tugged him over towards his oft-utilized coffee table, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the extra sway she put in her hips for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the table in front of the fire, she maneuvered him to lay down on it, and Harry was too excited to complain as she stood next to him and continued to work him in her strong grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something about knowing this cock just fucked the life out of me that makes me desperately want to suck it." Ginny told him with an evil grin, before she bent at the waist and put action to her words. She took all of him in one long move, meeting his eyes the whole way, and after she finally had bumped him into the back of her throat, she gave him a wink that made him twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eventually pulled back, lips tight to his shaft the whole way. Standing up straight and absently wiping her lower lip, she continued as if nothing had happened. She threw one leg over him and the table, and lowered herself down onto him deliberately, not pausing her movement until he was fully seated inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward to put her hands on his chest, and started to ride him with a steady rhythm, grinding against him for friction, then rocking her hips to envelope him fully in her wet heat. Still moving her hips, she laid down on him and kissed him for all she was worth, tongue delving deeply into his mouth. He met her kiss eagerly, hands dragging over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pushed away this time, she sat up straight, hands dragging down his chest. Harry was holding his head up so it didn’t droop off the end of the table by this point, and because he really wanted to watch her work. Ginny ran her hands as low as she could until their bodies joined, they traced her fingers up along the subtle definition of his muscled abs, then chest, finally teasing around his nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she sat up straight again, she ran her hands up her own body and into her hair as she arched her back and bounced on him a few times. As she dropped her head, she opened her eyes to see Harry devouring her with his eyes, her own gaze matching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods, Harry, you're so sexy I can barely stand it." Ginny said hotly as she moved her hands from her hair to tease her own nipples, still riding him strongly.  "I can’t even remember how many times I’ve touched myself while thinking about exactly this,” she went on as one hand slid its way down towards where their bodies met. “But this is so, so much better,” she said, starting to sound breathless as her fingers started to work quick circles on her clit as she went back to bouncing on him. “Because I get to feel you filling me up while I do.” She finished with a moan, eyes drifting shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that had been stroking her nipple drifted down as well, and then went behind her on the table by this legs as she leaned back. Harry struggled to get up on his elbows so he could see her, still riding him, still touching herself, and was amazed at the desire that coursed through him at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had been watching him watch her, and was clearly pleased with his reaction. She did something to clench around him again, and smiled when he grunted at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arched one more time with a moan before she sat up again, gave him a wink, and pulled one leg up to her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sucked a hard breath when she spun her body to put both legs off to the side of the table, feet on the floor, and leaned forward to keep riding him in a half-standing position. The sensation of her twisting on him was intense, but he was more than happy to watch her working to ride him as she was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had her hands on her knees, and was not being gentle with her motions as she watched him intently. Harry was captivated by the strength of her lithe body, and the way her legs flexed as she moved. Just when he was ready to relax and enjoy, again, Ginny twisted herself again and threw a leg back over him, except this time, she faced his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting his tongue at the intensity of the twist again, he still watched amazed as she arched up and threw her hair back as she bounced on him, and felt her stroking his legs with her fingertips. The way her shoulders rippled was incredible, and watching her perfect arse bounce as she rode him hard was intoxicating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she leaned forward and started to ride him even harder, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the view. Almost without meaning to, his right hand smacked down on her, and he felt her grasp his legs for leverage as she rode him even harder. But when he tried to grasp her with both hands and pull her onto him, she sat up straight and looked at him over her shoulder before he felt a hand drag up his leg and start to fondle his bollocks. She kept this up for a moment longer before her eyes went a shade darker, and she pulled her legs up while pushing off on his legs to spin her around completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet landed on the table next to either side of him, and she smiled wickedly at his groan and labored breathing. The feeling was almost too much for Harry, even if he definitely appreciated it. He braced himself as he saw her eyes light up, and she pushed off harder than she had before, spun a full circle on his tortured shaft, and came to a stop looking at his panting face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smirk was a work of art as she continued to ride him, bouncing hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd feel completely ridiculous," Ginny said with a smile and a moan, "if it wasn't for the look on your face when I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>this" </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she pushed off and spun to face his feet again, causing them both to groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel his bollocks tightening under her caress as he watched himself disappear inside of her, and groaned her name as he approached his limit. "Gin, god, that's incredible. You're going to make me come so hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were evidently the magic words for Ginny as she crashed herself down onto him one more time before spinning to face him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fierce look as she leaned down to cover his mouth with her own caused Harry to buck his hips up into hers, and she moaned into him as their tongues clashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's hands gripped her hips tightly, pushing and pulling to help her move with blurring speed. The sound of their bodies clapping together was the background to their intermingled cries of pleasure, and they gasped for breath against each other's lips between each kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry broke first, with an intensity that shocked him, grunting her name as she continued to ride him. He felt her go over the edge a moment later, hips still working furiously as she shuddered and cried out his name as he twitched and spasmed while unloading inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laid under her feeling as if he was made of rubber, and basked in the satisfaction of the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny apparently had other ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to ride him, and pulled away from his relaxed mouth to kiss his neck, chin, and chest, before licking her way up and biting down on his ear gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry regarded her with curiosity, which she ignored as she sucked on his neck, then kissed over to repeat all those actions on his other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Greedy witch, aren't you?" He asked with a groan as she traced his ear with her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm" came the reply, with the lobe between her teeth, as she kept moving her hips smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Harry" she begged, breath hot on his ear. "Every time I've laid in bed and touched myself thinking about tonight, I've fantasized about making you come over, and over," she moaned softly, lips brushing against him lightly, "and over again." Another moan. "I want to feel your hard cock inside of me again." A swirl of her hips matched the next swirl of her tongue. "Anything you want is yours." Another bite of his ear before she sat back and met his eyes as she rocked her hips and traced her breast with one hand. "I'm yours" She finally said, voice low and eyes molten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt himself responding, and she clenched herself around him to let him know she felt it too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry struggled to sit up, as Ginny seemed completely uninterested in helping him. As he managed to get vertical, she clung to him, still working her hips and trailing kisses on his neck and shoulders. He felt a thrill of pleasure go through her as he stood and finally started thrusting back into her again. With her body wrapped completely around his, it was easy to hold onto her and drive his hips forward as he brought his face to meet her eager mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he started to thrust harder, she pulled her lips away and watched him heatedly, moaning slightly with every small bounce of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry figured she wanted more, or at least something different, and crept his hand farther underneath her. The second his finger reached her arse to apply gentle pressure, she smiled wickedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods yes, Harry," she licked her lips and moaned, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Another spasm rocked her body, and her eyes were on fire. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck my arse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to her, intimidated as always when in situations like this with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes bored into his as she rode him and waited impatiently for his next move. He finally decided, and lifted her off of him and set her on her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hands and knees on the table," he said roughly, voice catching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushed to position herself with a sinful smile in reply, but as Harry stepped around behind her, she put her face down, reached back, and spread herself wide for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned at the sight, and he could hear the anticipation in her desperate plea. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please Harry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wasting time, he stepped up behind her and rested the head of his cock against her tightest opening. Applying gentle pressure, he pushed forward until he slid in and heard a breathy "Fuck yes" from her. He kept pushing his hips forward, eyes locked on her body stretching around him, and they both groaned when he bottomed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked in and out a handful of times to luxuriate in the feel and the view while giving her a chance to get used to him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more moments of enjoyment, he pulled back too far on accident and slipped free from her. She made a frustrated sound at the loss, but Harry was enthralled by the way her body gaped for him. He slid back into her more forcefully this time, and he watched her hands clench her own arse as she cried out in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morgana's tits Potter, yes!" Harry repeated the move of sliding entirely out of her, then back in roughly. "Gods, you feel huge in my arse." She grunted, nails digging into herself hard, and she screamed when he slid out and back in again. "Fuck yes, split me in half!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head at the crazy things Ginny would say in the throes of their kinkiest acts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Bloody Hell' he thought, 'she's not wrong though' as he watched her stretch to take him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more thrusts, staying inside of her as he moved, had him as wound up as she was, and he was ready to really drive her insane. He reached forward and grabbed her elbows, straightened up, and leaned back enough to lift her from the table, marveling at the magic that supported her perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's legs went back as she gasped at the shock of being lifted, apparently having forgotten about the spell in her lust. Her hands left her arse to grasp at his forearms, and her back arched beautifully as he continued to fuck her. He pulled back farther on her arms, bending her back even more, and then slid one arm around to grasp her breast as he held her up, never halting his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's chin had gone up, her jaw slack as she panted. "Merlin's bollocks Harry, that's fucking incredible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked and executed the next phase of his attack. Dropping her other arm, he reached around her waist and down, finding her slit drenched. He circled her clit briefly with his two middle fingers before sliding them into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes went wide at the first contact, then fluttered shut as his fingers entered her. She twisted herself to look at him as much as she could, still being bounced forward every time Harry's hips crashed into her, and put her hand over Harry's on her breast. She gave it a squeeze, then brought it up her mouth, staring at him as she sucked his middle finger down to his hand. The feeling of the back of her tongue against the pad of his finger was exquisite, and the look on her face was criminally wanton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she slid his hand back down to her nipple, she grinned and said, "Now I can honestly say I've had you in my mouth," she licked her lips, "my cunt" she clenched around his fingers, "and my arse at the same time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's control slipped at that, and the movement of his thrusts became harsher as he started to pull her back to meet them by the hand on her sex, fingers buried inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny sucked a breath, and exhaled her praise of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like that?" Harry said inanely, but emphasized by curling his fingers farther into her, awed that he could feel himself moving inside of her arse on the backs of his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods, I love it!" Came the immediate moaned reply, her face enraptured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to pull her into him faster and harder, again, and her answering shriek was pure sinful joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked out of her trance, she started to try to pull him into her even harder with her legs. "Fuck yes Harry! Harder! Fuck my arse like you mean it!" She shouted at him, grunting with every thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt drunk on the experience alone, and wanted to keep it going as long as he could. He flexed his fingers even harder, and put even more pressure on her clit as he continued to give her what she wanted. Her head drooped, mouth open in continual growls and groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin Gin…" He managed to breathe out, in awe of her and the insanity of what they were doing. "....incredible. So hot, so tight…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods yes Harry!" She screamed back at him, "just like that!" She growled at him again, "Fucking pound my slutty little arse! Carry me around by my fucking cunt!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Holy shite' Harry thought, only to be interrupted by her next scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to come so hard for you Harry! I'm addicted to your cock, I was made to be your fuck toy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was gone. All that existed was the wailing demon in front of him, and he desperately wanted to make her come undone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maeve help me Potter, if I come so hard I pass out, don't you dare stop." She said, definitely sounding faint. "I'll be your fucking sex doll all night if that's what you want."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer either, and was honestly amazed he wasn't already spent. Not having Ginny's ability to talk while in the depths of lust, he struggled out "No passing out, I like the filthy things you say too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrieked again as he climbed towards his orgasm. "Fuck yes Potter, you've turned me into such a filthy slut. I love what you do to me." She grunted again as he went even harder and she struggled to find her voice again. "I'm going to come from your bollocks slapping the fingers in my cunt while you destroy my tight little arse with your cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grunted again, lost for words around the madness that was his sex-drunk girlfriend. "Fuck, Gin." He said, lost for words as he felt his control hanging by a thread. "I'm really close." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny reacted by putting her hands over his and grabbing tight. She brought one from squeezing her breast down as she pulled the other free from her sex, and immediately replaced it with the other. "Please Harry," she cried "just my clit, hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry immediately went to work making fast, hard circles on her hard nub, and still slamming himself into her tight arse. So he was caught completely off guard when she sucked the two fingers covered with her essence deep into her mouth and moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only having a brain so lost in pleasure kept him moving as her tongue swirled around his fingers. But it was too much for him, and he finally shattered. He heard Ginny's muffled cries of approval and pleasure as his hips jerked erratically, until he pushed into her with everything he had and exploded inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had put her hand over his at some point, using his fingers to touch herself, and followed him into bliss a moment later. They came apart together, shaking, trembling, and moaning each other's names. Harry finally collapsed back onto his couch, and Ginny rode him down contentedly, sitting in his lap, head thrown back on his shoulder. Her hand still held his on her sex, and he was still joined with her as they cooled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the two of them and smiled. Her leg ribbons  were falling off, her hair was everywhere, and her makeup ran up her face. And she looked deliriously happy, reflecting his own smile. So he kissed her, and rested his head against hers for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy Valentine's Day Harry" she said happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy Valentine's Day Gin" he said, content and relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted, and he twitched again as he slid free from her. Her head was back in exhaustion again, but she still immediately said, "I'm game whenever you are Potter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted, he knew she was shot. But seeing an opportunity he said, "Is that my girlfriend talking, or my 'sex doll'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cheered internally when he saw her blush, a very rare score for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked her head up to see his smile, knowing he was teasing her, and answered "Okay, so I say some mad, kinky things in the moment….it made sense at the time though." She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and smiled back at her. "I like the sound of a 'Fuck Toy' better anyway" he replied. "Sounds much more willing and energetic, rather than limp and boring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed again, but met his eyes evenly. "I am much more than willing to energetically do absolutely anything you want" she said seriously, with the fading heat still in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gulped at her intensity, before she dropped her head back onto his shoulder. "But maybe after a shower and some dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and kissed her hair. "Anything for you Gin."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Buddy System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's been a fair amount of discussion in the comments about the relationships or potential relationships in this story. While I can't make any promises as to where this one is going (because I honestly have no idea or outline I'm working from) I don't really see Harry and Ginny involving anyone else in their physical relationship any more than they already have at this point. That said, I think the idea of doing so, or a strong fantasy life in general, is totally normal and healthy, and.....whatever I'm not an expert. But I know lots of couples use fantasy, even fantasy involving other people, quite a bit in their sex lives. Which is explored a bit here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry stood and luxuriated in the torrent of hot water, already feeling guilty about the time. But he knew if he still smelled like medicinal cream and bruise-healing potion when Ginny showed up, it would be even more trouble. Especially after he had canceled on her the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached over to one of the shelves in the tile shower that was out of the spray and grabbed his drink. He knew it was a bad idea to drink with pain relieving potions in his system, and he knew Ginny would get suspicious if he abstained when they went out, so he was trying to take the edge off his ribs with a drink or two before she arrived, and skip the pain potion he was supposed to be taking currently until much later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Self Medicating' sounded a lot better than 'drinking alone in the shower because it hurts to breath' he chuckled. And then immediately regretted it, as the previous potions still hadn't finished their work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another drink then, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The combination of the alcohol, an empty stomach, and feeling the tension start to roll off his shoulders as the pain faded had him feeling more himself in short order, and he quickly went through the motions of cleaning himself up. As he did, he found himself curious about what Ginny might be wearing when she arrived, which got him thinking about what she had been wearing on their last night out a week before, and he almost groaned at the force of the memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monique and Ginny had managed to convince their boyfriends that a night of dancing was in order, rather than their usual dinner and drinks. Of course, Monique also managed to rope Nadine, and by extension, her boyfriend into going as well. And Ginny couldn't say 'No' to Sophia and Simon joining them, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, as plans have a way of doing, the night became a mess to organize quite quickly. Rather than fight for cabs or, Heaven forbid, have the ladies need to take more than a few steps on a sidewalk in the undoubtedly 'not made for walking' shoes they would be wearing, Harry just hired a limousine big enough for all of them and arranged to pick the couples up, as everyone had a place in The City. Despite his fears, the ride had turned into quite a good time. Monique and Ginny seemed to especially enjoy ribbing Nadine, who neither had ever seen out of her typical work clothes of denims and a practical shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey Gin!" Monique started when Nadine shrugged her coat off, the car being plenty warm despite it being late February. "Remind me which of us is supposedly a model?" She continued with a smile at the talented makeup artist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled as well when she replied, "Not me, if she ever decides to show up to a shoot looking like that!" She made a show of looking down at herself, then over to the Northerner who was her polar opposite in appearance. "Short, pale, and freckled Ginger, or towering exotic beauty with a face that should be carved in marble for all time." She let that statement hang for a second before she delivered, "I know whose poster I'd rather have on my wall to look at while 'having a go'!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car dissolved into raucous laughter, with the men all a shade uncomfortable until Monique broke in. "You're such a slapper Weasley! You told me you had my poster on your bedroom wall!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes were alight with excitement for the game, and Harry realized,  at least in part, why she enjoyed her work so much. “Who’s to say a girl can only have one poster on her wall for inspirational purposes?” She questioned with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The good-natured teasing continued all the way to the club, with Sophia scoring some points off Ginny, and all three girls managing to insultingly compliment Nadine several times. As the long vehicle pulled up, Harry said, "You can leave anything you like here, the driver will be just around the corner if you need anything." He received nods in return as the door was opened for them, and the men waited for their dates to exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flashes from cameras surprised him, but probably shouldn't have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men exited, to much less attention, and joined their dates to be escorted past a long line and through the front doors. They were expected after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed the dark, loud, and busy club without any trouble, being led directly to a pair of tables in a small raised section behind a velvet rope. Each table had been set with flutes of champagne for the group, with another bottle ready to be opened in an ice bucket at each.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked at Harry with grateful admiration, a look that he loved on her, as it meant he had made her feel truly special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if to prove to him she knew him just as well, she grabbed one of the flutes and twirled to face the group with it held high, as she proclaimed loudly, "Here's to all of us! Young, dumb, and sexy as hell! That we may live long enough to be embarrassed by it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, Harry thought, a little dark, but it got the point across, and now I won't have to put up with a bunch of awkward 'thank yous' from everyone, as she deftly stole the attention of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry got the impression pretty much everyone had already been drinking, even before the round on the ride over ("What's the point in having a bar in a limo if you're not going to drink!?" Simon had said to cheers) but everyone still followed Ginny's lead and drained their glasses at her toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if the gods of youthful exuberance were watching over them, one of Ginny's favorite songs started spooling up the moment she set her glass down. Eyes wide with excitement, she grabbed Nadine's hand and set off for the dance floor with a whoop of joy. Monique and Sophia looked to each other in amusement at Nadine's panicked look back at her boyfriend before they clasped hands and set off to join the redheaded terror and her victim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head as he set his empty glass down and nodded to the attendant as he walked over to join Nadine’s boyfriend, Oscar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right mate?” he asked the tanned and burly man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right,” he replied in his deep voice with a nod. “Thanks for all this mate” he said seriously. “Nadine and me ain’t much for the club scene, but it makes for a nice change of pace.” He smiled as he looked over Harry’s shoulder. “And it’s great to see Nadine have some fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry followed Oscar’s gaze to see Nadine and Ginny laughing as they danced together, both hands clasped. Ginny leaned forward and shouted something to the taller girl that was lost in the noise to everyone but her, and she smiled even wider, and nodded in reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Oscar as he said, “My pleasure, truly. Nadine did so much to make Ginny feel welcome when she was still new, and I know Ginny thinks the world of her. All the girls, really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar nodded back as he said, “Honestly, I expected all the women Nadine worked with to be, well, horrible. But she comes home and it’s always ‘Ginny, this’ and ‘Monique, that’ and she’s always got such a smile on that I’m jealous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Harry replied with a smile. “I think those three are some of the best friends Ginny’s ever had, and she found them right when she needed them.” He shook his head at Oscar’s curious look. “A story for another time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, one of the waitresses placed the four drinks he had requested down on the table in their heavy tumblers, so Harry clapped Oscar on the shoulder and led him over to the other two gentlemen, interrupting what sounded to be a passionate conversation about football. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen” Harry started firmly to get their attention as he pushed their glasses to them, raising his own. “Here’s to a night out on the town. May we all survive it!” A round of chuckles answered his toast as the clinked glasses and drank what passed for decent whisky in a London nightclub. Oscar nudged his shoulder, and then nodded to the dance floor at Harry’s look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had apparently gotten Nadine to loosen up a bit, as they danced together. She had pressed her back up against the taller girl, whose hands were brushing the shorter girl's hips, who then leaned forward to put her hands on her knees. She looked up and saw Harry and Oscar watching them, so she immediately straightened up and pantomimed to Harry that she wanted a round of shots for the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Correction, Harry thought as she signaled. Two rounds of shots for the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanting his mantra under his breath, ‘What the Hell, why not?’ he requested the drinks from one of the cocktail waitresses, and rounded out the number to include the whole party. He turned his head at the other men’s chuckles and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben took it upon himself to answer for the group. “She’s got you wrapped around her little finger mate” he said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over to Ginny with a smile and a nod, and her beaming smile turned into a flirtatious wink and blown kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back to Ben with a smile and huffed out a breath. “Yea, that she does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four men sat around the table and sipped at their drinks a while later into the night. The girls had come and gone a few times for more rounds, and dragged their respective beaus out onto the floor for at least a handful of dances each, but seemed to be having just as good a time with one another as the group of guys were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought this was a definite improvement over their last couple of trips to the clubs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simon” Oscar said seriously, much more comfortable with the group now, “You really need to thank Sophia for me mate. Nadine was going spare about not having anything to wear out tonight, up until Sophia showed up with that dress for her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers mate” came the good natured, slightly slurred reply. “She’s been looking forward to this for a while, and was thrilled to meet your girl and find her something. And if you don’t mind my saying so, she looks smashing!” Simon’s eyes trailed towards the floor again, where a few of the girls were visible, and he echoed the words he’d said to Harry months before. “We’s a bunch of lucky blokes, ain’t we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head in amusement, but couldn’t help that he agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadine’s 'little black dress' was the most conservative of the four, but the willowy dark-skinned beauty still turned every head in the room when she moved. Her height meant the dress fell high on her thighs, and revealed a tantalizingly long pair of legs. The contrast with her current dance partner, the curvaceous blonde Monique, was highlighted by the Nordic girl's silver, sequined, and strapless dress. The way her body bounced in it was a sight to behold. And the combination of light and dark had garnered plenty of attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia, meanwhile, had chosen an almost violently yellow dress that gaped between her breasts, all the way down to the tight and short skirt. It was cut and fit perfectly to entice any onlookers, and with how she and Ginny had been behaving, and what Ginny had worn for the night, there were plenty of those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even knowing it was her job to be photographed in significantly less, he was still impressed by Ginny's daring. The dress was apparently made by a very famous designer whose name he was sure to mispronounce, and knowing things like that could cost well into five-figures, he was grateful it was a job perk from one of her shoots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first he had thought it was a typical 'little black dress' like Nadine's, the difference being a halter top with a high collar that even a cretin like him could appreciate. But the more he looked, the more details and effort he noticed. The asymmetric skirt was loose and flowing to match the top, but cut alarmingly high on one side, and modestly low on the other. When he had seen her spin or twist, it flared dangerously away from her legs, drawing looks from all sides. The top could only have been held in place with magic, or possibly frequent adjustments and some two-sided tape. It was more draped loosely over her than worn, and dared you to never look away, or else miss your chance to see it slip out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a whole, it was a dress made for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>confident woman, and she wore it perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time she had dragged him off to dance as he playfully resisted, he had realized the dress was actually a subtle, dark animal print, rather than black. When he looked harder he noticed the edges had been done in a lace pattern to make it appear tattered or fringed, giving the impression of a fierce, wild woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when the light caught her </span>
  <em>
    <span>just so</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the fabric tight against her, he realized the entire thing was sheer, her firm breasts outlined beautifully, hard peaks visible through the material under the right circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she spun and put her bare back and shoulders to his chest, he couldn't help but look down. So when she slid her hands down her thighs, still moving in time with him, he saw the skirt was just as sheer when it pulled tight, her sole undergarment clearly matched to the dress, and selected to entice as it revealed her completely to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry found himself retreating for another drink shortly after that, leaving her dancing with the girls as he caught his breath and tried to tame his thoughts. He also revised his opinion of the dress. It hadn't been made for a confident woman, it had been made for a totally fearless one. And she dominated the room in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes darted to her every move as she rolled her hips, shimmying in place with her hands high, legs flexing. And they stayed glued to her when she spun into Sophia's arms, skirt flying out to tempt everyone with a potential glimpse of her magnificent, bare arse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ginny just laughed as Sophia shouted something into her ear, and their smiles as they danced gave Harry a warm glow that had little to do with alcohol or arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His reprieve was short-lived. Ginny made a stop up to throw back another drink with her blonde partner, but didn't so much as glance at him for acceptance when she pulled him back out on the floor. She pulled him to her, and was in his arms in an instant, stretched up to kiss him deeply as they moved. She spun in his arms and pressed herself snugly against him. Harry's hands tightened on her hips involuntarily, and she flipped her loose hair over her shoulder to give him a fiery look. They continued to dance as if her Mother was watching and they were trying to give her a coronary, before Ginny spun back to him and he dragged her in for a passionate kiss this time, hands tight on her waist. She kissed him back hungrily as she plastered herself to him, arms wrapped around his neck. He knew she could feel him pressed up against her, painfully and embarrassingly hard from just their dance and the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny finally tore her lips away from his and kissed over to his ear, and nearly had to shout into it to make sure she was heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get us all some more drinks! Save your energy for later, you're going to need it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had more or less expected her to say that, but wanted to surprise her, and replied "One more dance?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her excited eyes and wide smile told him he had gotten it right. The way wicked inspiration bloomed in her eyes an instant later had him concerned. The fire in her eyes as she took a step back had him outright scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him as if he were the only person, not just in the overcrowded club, but in the World. And she moved, just for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands traced her body intimately as she bent her knees and rocked and ground her hips, before they slid up to her hair, and then all the way overhead with her eyes closed, head back and lips parted in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment she was the embodiment of temptation, and the promise-in-motion of indescribable pleasures for any poor soul willing to be forever ruined for anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An instant later the inevitable happened, and some wealthy, attractive, poor sod thought to step between them, only to shudder as if someone were tap-dancing on his grave. With a look over his shoulder at Harry, he retreated. Any other time, Harry would have been curious about what his (or her?) magic had just done, but as Ginny flowed into his arms with a spin, he could think of nothing but her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She writhed her hips back against him, as close to him as she could be. She put her small hands over his and moved one down from her hip to the side of her arse, and clutched tightly at the other as she brought it up in front of her chest, their thumbs against her sternum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every twitch and shake of her hips, she rubbed him through his trousers, chest heaving as she felt him digging into her. Just when he thought he was going to need to move away from her to keep from embarrassing himself, she spun away, keeping a tight grip on his hand. She pulled herself back against him immediately, straddling his leg as she did, never halting her movements. She put his hand on the back of her neck and leaned back, trusting him not to drop her as she swung. She gasped as she came full circle, her eyes blown with lust, and he could feel the heat of her burning against where she rode his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in each other's eyes, tension building with every touch, they danced as the song drifted into a brief lull, just in time for a smirking Monique and Sophia to appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're done shagging her right here on the floor, Potter" Monique said archly, look ruined by the humor in her eyes, "we'd like a few more dances with our friend before you steal her away for the night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked like she had half a mind to tell them to bugger off, more interested in trying to finish herself off on him, right then and there. He was close enough himself to not try to dissuade her for once. But he saw the gleam in her eyes, and knew whatever happened next would be remembered by all of them for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess now would be the time for that next round," Ginny drawled, reaching to take a hand of each girl, "since these ladies can't seem to entertain themselves without me." And with that, he watched the naked back of his girlfriend disappear into the throng of people, headed towards Nadine's silhouette at the side of the dancefloor the tall girl had tried to hide for most of the night, dragging two blondes in her wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed to himself as he deflated, and walked back towards the stairs. He exchanged a nod with the gentleman manning the rope, as he headed up, quickly ordering a round for the group on his way to the tables. Simon and Benjamin were both deep in their cups, and discussing music spiritedly. Harry shrugged at that one, bemused the two very different men had hit it off so well. He collapsed into a chair at the empty table, absently sipping some champagne as he settled. He had no idea who 'Stereophonics' were, and no desire to find out by budging into the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was joined by Oscar a second later, who made his presence known by saying "That girl of yours is a real fire plug, 'innit she?" with a smile as he sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head in resignation, automatically looking for her in the undulating mass of bodied. "What'd she do now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar laughed as Harry spotted her distinctive red hair bouncing next to the other three girls. "We was having a nice dance, nothing too wild, when all of a sudden I got a face full of red hair, and a tight little body between me an' Nadine. 'Fore I know what happened, she's bumping my arse out of the way an' stealing my girl." He explained with another laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry mate, she's a force of nature when she gets like that." Harry said with an attempt at looking sincere, ruined by his smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar just laughed again and grabbed a drink of his own. "Nadine can be that way in private, sometimes." He said wistfully, before he raised his glass to Harry. "Here's to enjoying the storms!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry clinked his glass with a "hear, hear." And they resumed watching the girls together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had evidently gotten their group where she wanted them, and he knew he was about to see her execute whatever madness had flashed in her eyes earlier. She had been dancing with Nadine all the while, the gorgeous taller girl having really started to let go over the course of the night, undoubtedly with help from many drinks. Ginny was backed up against her, the same way she had been with him before, and as he watched, her hand darted out and grabbed Sophia's. She dragged the blonde in front of her, pressing her front up against Sophia's back, and sandwiching herself tightly between the two girls. Ginny's hands traced the blonde's exposed shoulders and sides before she took a firm hold on her hip with one hand. The other, to the shock of Sophia, and everyone else, slapped down hard on the side of the girl's arse in her tight dress, and then stayed there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophia's shock wore off quickly, and she pressed herself back against Ginny tighter in reply, her hands on the redhead's bare thighs. Ginny's free hand snaked around and traced a finger up the gap in the dress between Sophia's breasts. When the hand reached her collarbone, Sophia put her chin up, head back on Ginny's shoulder, drawing her own hands up Ginny's legs. As Ginny's hand traced back down the other side of Sophia's dress, fingertips glancing over the bared curve of her breasts, Sophia's hands moved up, pushing one side of Ginny's skirt up as they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chroist…" Harry heard from Simon, as all four of the men, along with a fair amount of the other dancers, watched the spectacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned her head and said something into Sophia's ear that made her smile widely, before Ginny spun her around and stepped around the blonde. She gave Sophia another firm smack squarely on the arse as she moved, which propelled the girl into Nadine's confused embrace with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny slipped deftly into Monique's waiting grasp, and the two girls moved together effortlessly. Monique played the aloof and uninterested partner, as Ginny tried to gain her favor. Which she did a moment later, a flirtatious smile finally breaking onto Monique's face as the younger girl straddled her leg, chest to chest with the statuesque blonde. Monique's hands were up in the air as she twisted and rocked her body, her redheaded partner matching her moves with her hands in her hair as she tossed her head from side to side, eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over to see Benjamin's resigned smile matched his own, likely disciplined enough to cover his enjoyment of the sight, the same as Harry's was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Harry's point of view, Ginny had advanced to the point of pressing herself against Monique's bare thigh, the same way she had on his covered one. And from the heated way the girls looked at each other, they both felt the same raging fire he had. An instant later, Ginny leaned forward and spoke into Monique's ear, and Harry saw a mix of emotions cross her flushed face as Ginny went on, before finally breaking into a wide smile. As Ginny pulled away, he thought it looked like she trailed kisses along her jaw, before she pulled back and left the barest fraction of distance between their parted lips as the world stood still. Just before the blonde spun her around, and the girls molded their bodies together, Monique's front to Ginny's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might have been his imagination, but he swore Ginny had kissed the girl, just before the spin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, they danced together, and had managed to spin themselves to face all four young men,  who could clearly watch Monique's hands trace down Ginny's bare back, and then up her front as Ginny threw her head back, turning her face toward her friend, one hand on the back of Monique's neck, the other grasping at the very top of her bare thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew Ginny's tongue must have brushed Monique's ear from the way the girl trembled, and she leaned her head down to trace her lips on the base of Ginny's neck in response, as her hand continued to tease the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn't sure if just he gasped, or if they all did, but when Monique's hand trailed down from between Ginny's breasts, the material of the dress pulled tight, and combined with the arch of her body, she stood perfectly revealed to him, to them, naked through her dress except the small triangle between her legs. And then she stared at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at Harry Potter, with a hunger that was terrifying in its intensity. As Monique's hand dipped </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> past the line of her now visible knickers, her face shouted out to him that she wanted him, wanted him to want her, wanted his eyes fixed on her, and desperately wanted to drive him utterly mad with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hung his head under the torrent of water, grip tight as he stroked himself to the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his mind he replayed the scenes as Ginny danced with Monique, with Sophia, and Nadine. The incredible contrast between Ginny and Nadine as they held one another and moved. The playful swats and grabs between her and Sophia. And the utter perfection of Monique's hands on Ginny's body, and vice versa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water running over the head of his cock as he stroked kept him on the edge, and he knew he was close when the maybe-kiss between Ginny and Monique……"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need a hand?" Came his real-girlfriend's voice, from directly behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, proudly, did not shriek. Or fall down. But he also didn't execute any sort of impressive self-defense tactic that would allow him to save face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did let out a string of surprised curses that made Ginny laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice, Potter." She said with a chuckle. "Now be a gentleman and share." She went on, pushing past him and turning as she stepped under the spray. Harry watched transfixed as the object of his fantasy tilted her gorgeous face up, letting the water pour over her, slicking her hair and running down her naked body beautifully. When she was done, she stepped closer to him, blinking away the water as she smiled wickedly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm?" She inquired, running one finger down his chest towards his still straining erection as he was distracted by the rivulets of water caressing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry played dumb, not knowing if he was in trouble, or being set up for her to tease him mercilessly. "Hmmm?" He replied, as noncommittally as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tsked. "I asked if you need a hand, Potter." She looked down at his hard length, then back at him with a quirked eyebrow. "You seemed pretty close."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw no trace of anger in her eyes, just excitement and…..arousal, possibly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he chanted his mantra (Why not?) he leaned into the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well considering how I was rudely interrupted," he said, faking annoyance as best he could, "that would only seem fair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's eyes lit up with mischief. "Agreed." Her smile widened. "But only if you tell me what you were thinking about." She finished with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry froze for a second, and she pounced. "Ha! If it was anything with me, you wouldn't have hesitated! It's not like there's anything we haven't done together, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" She crowed triumphantly, smiling hugely. "So c'mon Potter, let's hear it. Who else gets you all revved up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Gin, it's not like that…." He started, and she giggled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Potter, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" She put a hand on him as she became slightly serious. "They're fantasies Harry. You think I don't know you’ve had fantasies, even back to Hogwarts? About Cho, or Susan Bones, or the 'Flying Foxes'?" She asked, stroking him lightly and slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry must have looked confused, because she clarified, "Angelina, Katie, and Alicia? You never heard that one?" She shook her head. "Those three were the sexual awakening for about half of Hogwarts while they were there." She finished, hand wrapping a little bit tighter around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of with your fantasies. Hell, you know a bunch of mine that I wouldn't want anyone else knowing about!" She implored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not that Gin, it's just….I don't know!" He said in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him kindly as she thought, hand still moving steadily. "Okay, how about I tell you one of mine that I'd really rather not, then you can tell me yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, still unsure. Finally he sighed, and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, give me your hand" she said, then placed it on her sex. He was surprised to find her very slick as he started to circle her clit gently. "I watched you for a little while," she said in explanation looking the tiniest bit embarrassed, then took a deep breath. "That's good Harry," she sighed out, as he instinctively started moving his fingers in the pattern she loved, "just like that." She gave him a squeeze, still stroking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed again as she steeled herself to tell him. "When me and Dean were still together, we used to talk about our lives at home quite a bit. Or at least he did. He was lonely at Hogwarts a lot, I think." She shook herself, and went on, "He talked about his friends a lot, the blokes he played football with, and one night remembered his Mum had sent him a picture." She let out another long breath, tinged with a moan. "So he went and got it to show me. It was him and his best two mates at the pool. The three of them in nothing but their wet shorts, arms around each other." Her eyes were closed, and he saw her cheeks had pinked. "And I thought I could see the outlines of all three of them, through their shorts. And I couldn't help but think about visiting them that summer, and going to that pool in some tiny little bikini to surprise them." She breathed hard again, definitely moaning as his hand moved on her sensitive bundle of nerves, her own having picked up speed on him. "And I would show it off, tease them by bending over in front of them. Climb out of the pool right in front of them so they would see it clinging to me. Brush my arse onto them as I passed, even if there was plenty of room. Make them notice my hard nipples through my top and let them think it was because of the breeze, and not because I was soaking wet at the thought of making them all hard for me." Harry felt himself growing closer as he watched her, and felt her get lost in the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would flirt with all of them, touch all of their chests and shoulders, brush their cocks with my hand under the water, maybe accidentally at first. Then on purpose as I looked at them. I'd make them all desperate for me, insanely hard and horny. And then they'd take me somewhere and fuck me, one after the other." She panted hard, eyes squeezed shut. "And then all three at the same time. I'd be pinned between two of them, my mouth on the third. Completely surrounded by hot, hard bodies, and stuffed to the point of screaming until they covered my face and arse with their come." She forced her eyes open to look at Harry and took a very shaky breath, "That was the first fantasy I had about being with a group of guys, and it's still embarrassing to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded to his very slick fingers. "And still turns you on," he said without malice or accusation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded as she reached out with her other hand to gently roll his bollocks, his fingers still on her. "Your turn," she said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed, and she waited patiently, continuing to stroke him slowly, until he let out a huff. "I was thinking about you dancing with Monique, the night all of us went out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny stared at him, still stroking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The two of you together, her hands, your dress, the way you danced with me, then Nadine and Sohpia." He elaborated, nervous at her silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it?" She asked in disbelief. "Merlin, Potter, all that actually happened! The point of a fantasy is that it's safe, and doesn't have to be realistic, and can be an outlet for things that aren't ever going to happen." Her hand gripped a little tighter as she kept working his shaft, and his fingers put a touch more pressure on her in response. She looked at him, gleam in her eye as she said, "If you liked the way I danced with Nadine, haven't you thought about how good we would look kissing?" Harry's hips bucked involuntarily, and she smiled predatorily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just imagine how good she would look with her face between my legs, those gorgeous, dark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> fingers of hers sliding in and out of me as she licks my clit." Harry groaned, eyes closed. "And how hard I could make her come with my tongue swirling inside of her, the way you do to me." Her voice went breathy as she got into the fantasy as well. "Or both of us on our knees for you, your cock pinned between our mouths as we worship it together. Our tongues would keep brushing each other, just for the thrill of making you twitch. She could suck just the tip while I lick you down to the base. I could show her how I can take your whole cock, until you're all the way in my throat, and push her face down until she gags on you when she tries. And you would come all over both of us, cheek to cheek, mouths open and eager." She moaned heavily as he slid a finger into her. "Watching as we licked your come off of each other, unable to resist each other's mouths as we did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned, eyes closed, and he was completely at her mercy, doing his best to remember to keep pleasing Ginny as she stroked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Ginny went on, panting hard, "Sophia has been very curious about anal sex ever since I told her how hard I come from it. She and I could go down on each other at the same time, with me on top so you could fuck my arse while we did. I bet she wouldn't be able to resist lapping at your bollocks while you pound my slutty little arse. It would probably be too much for her to watch from up close, and we would come, screaming into each other at the same time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could tell she was almost as affected by the scenes as he was, and he knew they were both close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we could roll her over onto her hands and knees, and I could tease her with my tongue to get her ready for you. You could slap my face and her tight arse with your big cock, all while you watched me lick her. Then I would spread her wide open for you, and watch while you stretched her. Then it would be my turn to lap at your bollocks while I fingered her, and you fucked her until she came screaming for more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had lost the ability to speak, and could feel his knees shaking. Ginny was as lost in the moment as he was, as kept going without any encouragement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And gods Harry, I would spend all day on my knees begging for the chance to kiss Monique for real." She said with a moan. "Merlin, how I would love to tease and bite on her nipples before I squeezed her tits around your cock for you to fuck." She was definitely getting breathless. "Morgana, the feeling of her tongue on mine, her hand palming my breasts when you exploded all over both our faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin's bollocks Gin…." Harry panted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept talking, as if she hadn't heard him. "We could throw her down on the bed so I could ride her face and watch her tits bounce as you fuck her senseless. When you're finally done making her scream your name into my cunt over and over again and you explode inside of her, we can switch places. She'll hold my legs spread wide for you as she rides my face, and you can fuck me so hard that her tits keep bouncing. And I'll suck and lick every last drop of you out of her while she screams, coming on my face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shi...ite Gin." He gasped out as his orgasm absolutely shattered him. She kept stroking him as exploded all over her arm and stomach, doing his best to keep his hand moving to finish her off. She shuddered hard when he started to come, following him over the edge just as he finished, pressing her hand over his and groaning long and low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leaned against each other, still under the suddenly too-hot water, both breathing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Godric's ghost Gin…" Harry said shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, yeah." She replied, sounding shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're incredible," he said as he pulled back to look at her. "Thanks for showing me the proper way to fantasize and have a wank in the shower." She laughed shakily, and he knew she was worried now that the moment was over. "Next time I can sneak into your shower and whisper twisted kinky things while I get you off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally looked up at him with a tentative smile. "Like what, Potter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry made a point of appearing thoughtful, as his mind actually worked furiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya know," Harry eventually said, trying to hide his nerves. "I've started playing pick-up Quidditch with some blokes at work," he lied, building the scenario. "It would be a shame if I brought them over here after a game, and you happened to be waiting for just me, wearing some absurdly tiny lingerie. Embarrassing, really." He smirked. "Might only be one way to make it up to seven young, fit men who are all drooling at the sight of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. "Not bad, Potter. But I might've gone with the Slytherin Quidditch team from my seventh year, and some excuse for you to join in." She smiled, "But really, not bad at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Slytherins?" He asked, shocked. "Seriously?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," she replied. "Hate sex makes for some awesome fantasies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hate sex?" Harry asked, eyes wide at the new term. "Where do you even come up with this stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some days, the inside of my head is a non-stop, no-holds-barred orgy." She said plaintively. "And I've got a good memory for things that turn me on."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Ginny's fantasy felt unfinished to me here. But when I tried to make it a whole scene, it made the chapter huge and unbalanced. But to make it another chapter felt like it gave the scene way too much weight in the story. </p><p>So, entire the fanfic writer's solution to every problem: I wrote another story. </p><p>Actually, I just did Ginny's fantasy the justice I thought it deserved. But then it didn't really want to cooperate in being finished, so I'm not entirely happy with it. But it's done, and I'm happy about that.....</p><p>ANYWAY: By Invitation Only - Ginny's Fantasy</p><p>It's there if you want to read it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Paul Newman Deserves at Least Some of the Credit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter(?) than some of my other chapters. This just happened to be the scene that wanted to be finished first out of the half-dozen half-written chapters I've got right now.</p><p>For anyone who has read the other standalone stories I've posted: ......Sorry? I had fun writing them, but the response has told me I didn't do a very good job conveying the tone I was going for. Just glad I broke those off!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bloke who had come up with Billiards, Harry had decided, deserved to be Knighted, at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched his girlfriend stalk around the table to line up a shot in black trousers she must have shrunk onto herself from the tops of her thighs up, eyes glued to the sway of her hips and the curve of…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi mate, you think you could stop staring at my sister's arse for 5 minutes?" Came the grumbling complaint from Ron as he set two pints down on their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over long enough to grab his glass with a quick, "Cheers mate" and went right back to admiring Ginny as he took a quick sip. "And no." He said to the annoyed redhead, trying not to smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny must have felt his gaze, because as she leaned down for her shot she looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile that made his pants feel a size too small as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she missed her shot spectacularly, causing Hermione to chuckle and shake her head as she set up from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched as Hermiomr bent down for her turn, her shirt hanging loosely and offering a tempting sight for anyone looking. And while Harry knew it was waving a red flag in front of a bull, he still took a moment to appreciate the view before he nudged Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi mate, you think you could stop staring at my best friend's tits for 5 minutes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed as his oldest friend pinked, but never looked away. Harry saw Hermione notice Ron and gave him quite the look as well, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and shook his head as he took another drink, purely for something to do that didn't involve staring. He absently rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension draining away as he enjoyed a night at the pub with his favorite people. As they all got busier he knew it would be increasingly difficult for them to manage nights like this, and resolved to enjoy every one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in his thoughts for longer than he knew, he was brought back to the moment when a hip bumped his, shoving him over on the bench seat of their booth. He looked up as he slid over, seeing Ginny's smiling face. "You done already?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," she replied as she pressed in next to him. "But only because Hermione is apparently quite the billiards player."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged with a smile. "My parents have a table," she said simply, then elaborated at Harry's quizzical look. "And it was how my father taught me a lot of geometry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And," Ginny interjected quickly as Harry shook his head at the extremely 'Hermione' answer, "completely unrelated to my humiliating loss and any wagers I may have made, the next three rounds are on you Harry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to give Ginny a stern look, but gave it up for a bad job as he reached for his wallet. He opened it, looked around at the group, and just tossed the whole thing to a sputtering Hermione as Ron laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon love," he said as he started to bump his way out of the booth, "let's go clean out Harry's accounts and spend it all on beer he doesn't like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled as she leaned into him, and Harry was happy to sit side by side with her, enjoying the closeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Gin," he said to get her attention, "let's try to keep the wagers to a minimum when you're getting hustled by a friend, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temperature of the room climbed drastically in an instant when her small, warm hand landed high on his thigh. "It's not my fault I lost." She said, and he could hear her smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's that?" He replied, proudly keeping the tremors from his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand made a small circle, and he inhaled enough for her to tell she was close to brushing him. "There was some bloke staring at me the whole time I was playing." She said. "I could feel his eyes on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, some creeper, huh?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood as he squirmed in his seat. "Spooked you so you couldn't play your best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nuh-unh," she replied as she turned to look up at him. "He was fit, and sexy as hell." She met his eyes with a fiery look as she licked her lips. "I liked the way he couldn't take his eyes off me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh did you now?" Harry asked, trying to sound cross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," came the throaty purr in response. Her hand ghosted over the hardening cock in his pants, and her eyes were sparkling with mischief and lust when she leaned in to whisper, "He made me wet, just from the way he looked at me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gulped, brain jammed in place, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the good thing is," Ginny went on as she palmed his now extremely hard member over his pants, "that it looks like he wants me just as badly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slapping of flesh as his hips met hers were punctuated by the rhythmic moans, grunts, cries, and absolute filth coming from her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh gods Harry, yes! Fuck me just like that!" Ginny cried out, her legs wrapped around his waist as she clung to him. Harry did his best to meet the desire he saw in her eyes, thrusting hard into her, driving her down into his mattress. The sounds of sex filled the room, sometimes louder than Ginny's vocal enjoyment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God Gin, you're so hot, and so wet. It feels amazing!" Harry said, his own voice always tamer than hers, but knowing she enjoyed it. Even when he felt like an idiot saying some things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flew open and a hand that had been clinging to his neck fisted into his hair. She stared at him intensely as she replied, "Merlin Harry, yes, you make me so wet for you." She closed her eyes and moaned at the roll of Harry's hips before she refocused. "Thinking about your hard cock filling me up makes me so hot Harry. I get so wet when I think about this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned deeply again, hand flexing in his hair as he tried to keep up with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been hard for you all night Gin," Harry gasped out as she panted and groaned beneath him. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face was radiant, and beyond pleased. "I know," she said, "and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!" She moaned again as he bottomed out, and her body started to tremble. He knew she was close, and desperately wanted to get her there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It makes me so horny to make you want me Harry. To get you to stop caring about everything and everyone else." She gasped out between thrusts as she climbed ever closer to release. She stared at him with the same scary intensity again. "If you would have let me, I would have crawled under that table tonight and sucked you then and there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked back at her dumbly, as he struggled to comprehend what she was saying. Finally, he decided, and said "God Gin, it's not like I would have stopped you." He kept talking as he thrust, seeing her watch him as the pleasure started to overwhelm her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All I could think of in that booth was you." He said emphatically. "How sexy you looked tonight, and how good you always make me feel." He panted as he thrust harder and faster into her. "You're all I can think about," he said, "and I don't care who knows how much you drive me crazy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand bit into his neck and her legs flexed as she dragged him into her. He thrust as deeply as he could, proud to have made her lose the words for once. A thought struck him then, from earlier in the night. "Fuck Gin, when you were playing billiards, all I could think about was taking you, then and there." He gasped as she moaned loudly in response, her body shaking as her hips rose. "Just bending you over that table and fucking you right there, because I couldn't take how sexy you are any more." He thrust faster, matching her climbing cries of pleasure. "Forget everyone else, let them see how much I wanted you. How desperate you make me. How badly I need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny cried out again in reply, her whole body shivering. Harry kept up the pace, thrusting for all he was worth as she reached her peak. "Fuck yes Gin, come for me!" He said mindlessly, desperately wanting to see her lose control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, still uncharacteristically not speaking as she moaned, screaming her pleasure to him when he felt her clench and flutter around him, her eyes squeezed tight as she came. Harry stroked through her pleasure, steel hard and loving every second of watching her orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes still shut, she yanked them together to kiss him so urgently that their teeth clacked. Her tongue delved deeply into his mouth and he felt her moan as he continued to thrust into her. When she pulled away, her eyes bored into his and she panted as her trembling slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she looked even more intense, if anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes when I orgasm it just makes me want more," she said as she watched him, "makes me want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> even more." She seemed to take a second to bask in the pleasure. "And it makes me want to make you come so hard you see stars." She finally finished as she stared at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry paused, gathered his nerve, then said, "Hold your knees to your chest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled widely as she eagerly complied, and he kept stroking deeply into her as she rearranged herself, her bare feet up towards the ceiling now. Their matching gasps signified Ginny appreciated the new angle as much as Harry enjoyed the increased pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after just a few moments of watching himself disappear inside of her, and reveling in the intense lust of Ginny's stare, he decided he wanted even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat back enough on his knees to slip free of her and immediately took his soaked cock in hand to line himself up with her arse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's mouth went wide with surprise, but he could see the excitement in her eyes as she tightened her arms around her legs and angled her hips up farther to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he started to push into her, he realized he had made a horrible mistake by never having done this in this position before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on her face as he pressed himself into the impossible tightness of her arse nearly made him come on the spot. Her eyes went wide, pupils blown, as she stared at him before they fluttered shut. She forced them open to meet his look fiercely as she let out a long, low moan, mouth open. Harry glanced down to admire the way she stretched to accept him, then met her eyes in time to see them roll up and clench shut again as he bottomed out inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin Gin, I should have done this forever ago." He panted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure you did" she replied, opening her hazy eyes to look at him in wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, then pushed himself in more firmly, biting his tongue at the way she sucked in a breath as her eyes fluttered again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not like this" he said, thrusting again, unable to take his eyes off her gorgeous, flushed face. "Not where I can see that look on your face when I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He finished, as his hips started to move steadily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Harry" she said breathlessly, "I never thought I would really enjoy it all that much after the first time." She moaned, then went on, "I just knew it was a fantasy of yours, and wanted to make it come true for you." She seemed to struggle through the pleasure for a moment to meet his eyes, and gave him a scarily powerful look as she started to bounce in reaction to his thrusts. "But Merlin be damned, Potter, if you haven't made me love it." She moaned as he bottomed out hard, their bodies starting to clap together, her head falling back again. "There are times when I crave your cock in my arse." Her arms tightened even more around her legs as she cried out for him, then fought to watch him again and he stroked deeply into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Gin, you're so tight. So hot." Harry groaned out, letting go and losing himself in sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you love fucking my arse so much Potter?" Ginny hissed out at his increasingly hard thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded stupidly, but admitted between breaths "And I love how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is." He looked down to see himself spear into her again, stretching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned again, eyes closed tight. "Doesn't feel wrong to me at all" she gasped out with a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. "It feels fucking incredible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry agreed, but wanted her to understand. And no way in hell was he stopping to elaborate. "But I'm not supposed to want this" he said as he continued to snap his hips forward and bury himself inside of her. "I'm not supposed to love watching what I've done to your body when I do this" he said as he pulled out all the way, hearing her groan at the loss as he admired the way he had stretched her, and the way her eyes pleaded with him to fill her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nearly lost control and came from the way her eyes crossed and fluttered shut when he drove back into her strongly, groaning at the sight of her biting down on her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he struggled to ride the pleasure out. "And I definitely am not supposed to enjoy that as much as I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's head lay limply on the bed, a smile on her face as he started to thrust into her with increasing urgency. "Morgana Harry, if you're not supposed to enjoy it, than what does it say about me that I fucking love it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry kept pumping himself into her, his mouth open and sucking air. "I guess it means that we share the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>freakish </span>
  </em>
  <span>tendencies" Harry said, not quite keeping the bitterness out of his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A look of realization crossed her face, then one of wry amusement as she processed. Harry hadn't noticed either, as he was consumed by stroking every inch of himself fully in and out of the impossible tightness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if your </span>
  <em>
    <span>freakishness</span>
  </em>
  <span> and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>freakishness</span>
  </em>
  <span> are what got us into this situation," Ginny moaned at a particularly deep thrust that pressed his hips up against her sex, "then I say 'Thank Merlin for it!'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at her sharply in reply, looking brittle, and hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny gave him her most devastatingly sinful smile as she clenched her hands on her legs. "Because I can tell you how much I love your cock in my arse. And that, more than anything in this world right now, I want you fuck my arse like you're trying to break me in half." Ginny's words turned into a moan as Harry already started fulfilling her desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were tight on her hips as he pulled her in to meet his thrusts, their bodies crashing together. Harry didn't know where to look, between the sight of him disappearing inside of her, or the look of rapture on Ginny's face as she cried encouragement to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to keep control of his voice, afraid he would be moaning to match her shouts if he let himself, and desperately hoping to make her finish again before he did. So he took one hand and placed his thumb on her , stroking circles with it directly on her too-sensitive bundle of nerves. Ginny responded as if she had been electrocuted, her whole body spasming, and he had to work to keep his hand in place to stimulate her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes! You're going to make me come Harry!" She screamed for him, and continued to shake and groan. Harry felt his own orgasm stampeding towards him, as he watched her come completely undone for him again. Her whole body tensed, completely rigid for an instant before she growled at him, and collapsed, as much as her position allowed, her hands flopping to the bed, her legs spread wide and staying back from the force of his pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin Harry…." she said as she struggled up onto her elbows so she could watch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Gin, I'm going to…" he tried to warn her as he pulled out desperately, hand stroking once before his orgasm hit and he exploded onto her. The strength of his orgasm drove thick strands of white onto her stomach, and all the way up to her breasts as he continued to stroke himself frantically, hearing himself grunt as he did. His vision narrowed to a tunnel as he covered her, and she looked on, arching her back to tantalize and make sure he finished hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An eternity of ten or fifteen seconds later, Harry collapsed onto the bed next to her, panting as he watched her watching him. He could feel the dopey smile on his face, and it just made him all the happier to know it matched Ginny's. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Garry Shandling Deserves No Credit for This Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And with this, we cross the ignoble 100,000 word barrier for a story comprised almost entirely of porn.</p><p>But I'm still having fun - hope y'all are too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh c'mon Harry, this one looks fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry closed his eyes as Ginny tugged on his hand playfully, not feeling up to explaining how he knew the movie she wanted to see was going to be terrible. He was sure she wouldn't understand the significance of a movie a few weeks old only having one showtime, and a later one at that. They'd been to a handful of shows, but never a bad one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "If that's what you want to see, I'm okay with it." He said resignedly. Her wide, happy smile and sparkling brown eyes were worth suffering through an unfunny comedy at least, he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't keep the smile off his face as she skipped over to the ticket window, swinging their joined hands as she went. More and more, he cherished the joy she took in situations he was too stressed or worried to enjoy without her. And her enthusiasm was infectious. Harry saw an older couple holding hands and smiling at her antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they stepped up to their turn at the window, he rolled his eyes that even things which used to annoy him were now moderately entertaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the spotty teen who was struggling not to drool as he stared at Ginny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cleared his throat. Loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What'll it be guv?" The teen asked without ever taking his eyes from Ginny's neckline. Harry chuckled at how the poor kid would react if he ever saw her dressed to kill, or god-forbid, saw some of her work pictures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head at the realization he thought of the person in front of him as a kid, despite their likely nearness in age, and that he had already started to think of his girlfriend being a lingerie model as if it were any other typical job, he eventually said, "Two for 'What Planet' please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen fumbled for a second, not wanting to take his eyes off of Ginny for long enough to push the necessary buttons and change bills for the long-suffering man next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny, who still seemed to get a kick from these types of reactions, smiled brightly at him as they waited. Even though she was dressed more for comfort and warmth against the late March nighttime chill, her gray trousers clung tightly low on her hips, and an enticing stretch of midriff was visible below the light green jumper that did an excellent job of displaying her amazing figure, without being completely over the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry almost felt bad for the bloke as he struggled. Mostly because he knew he would have responded similarly not all that long ago, and partially because the kid would miss out on seeing Ginny's arse in those trousers. Harry himself had been enjoying the sight of her swaying hips in them all night, mesmerized by the thin zipper that ran up the back, and how it seemed to writhe just to draw his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Harry was handed their tickets and his change, hearing only a gulp through the speaker in the glass. He glanced at Ginny to see her impish smile, and surmised she must have given him a flirtatious wink, and shook his head at her antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they rounded the corner of the box office to enter the theater, Ginny resumed her skipping as she swung his hand. Harry smiled along as he walked with her, glancing over his shoulder to see the teen staring at their backs through the window in the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over to see Ginny smiling, carefree and happy, her eyes lighting up as they came within sight of the snacks stand. She all but squealed and pulled on his arm hard enough that Harry feared for his shoulder, and the cash in his wallet. He trailed along in her wake happily, but still maintained his gruff and stoic demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ginny tried to make her selection of one or two sweets to leave for the other patrons, Harry stood back and soaked in the joy she seemed to spread. His worries over how to carry the entire stand's worth of candies to their seats was background noise to the happy buzz he felt at being with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he didn't understand why she needed 3 different kinds of fizzy drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the nearly empty theater, the happy couple finished off the last of their popcorn just as the previews came to an end, as it had been since the dawn of cinema. Ginny took the empty tub from Harry and leaned forward to set it on the floor in front of the seat next to her, and Harry's eyes darted to the waist of her trousers, as they almost always did, eager for a possible glimpse of her choice in undergarments for the evening. Even if he saw her in similar things all the time, even if he could look at pictures of her posed in less, it still always thrilled him to sneak a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows went up at all the strings running to the triangle of solid black fabric at the small of her back, and he quickly looked up as she grabbed her first box of sweets and straightened up. She kept her eyes on the screen as she popped the first of the candies into her mouth, but he could see her smirking at him as the lights went fully down and the movie started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned her head over and put it on his shoulder as he put his arm around hers, and they both settled in for what Harry was sure would be a terrible film.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Ginny opened her second box of candy, Harry had been proven correct. He tried not to laugh at the disgusted noise Ginny made after trying her latest sweet though, finding her much more entertaining than the movie. He hadn't questioned her choice of snacks, but wasn't sure what had inspired her to get Jelly Babies. Even the name gave him the willies. And made his teeth hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she gave the bag a dirty look and set it aside, she scooted over as close to him as the armrest would allow, putting her cheek down on his shoulder and watching him, rather than the movie. Dense as he was, especially when she was determined to befuddle him, he still had a fair idea what she was after when he felt her warm breath on his neck. His drink and snacks having been abandoned long before, he turned to see her eyes almost glowing as she looked at him, intentions clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips met firmly as he leaned down to kiss her, and he felt her smile against him. Harry turned awkwardly in his seat to better face her as he felt her tongue against his lips, and stroked her shoulders as the kiss deepened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was amazed at the ease he felt, past caring if anyone had a problem with him snogging his girlfriend in a dark theater. As Ginny hummed in pleasure against him, the intensity of the kiss ratcheted up, and his hand gripped her back more firmly. They worked to find a comfortable position, or at least one that could only be considered 'comfortable' by randy teenagers snogging in a theater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their faces angled together as they lost themselves in the moment, and Harry's hands moved of their own accord. One came up on her side as the arm that had been around her shoulders drifted down until his fingertips were tracing the bare skin of her waist. When his wandering hand found one of the strings of her thong, it slid under and pulled it away from her ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny chuckled against him as she disengaged her lips and started to kiss his jaw, back to his ear where she whispered, "You're so easy Potter." Her hand squeezed his thigh gently as he looked towards the front of the theater, realizing the only other people in attendance were all likewise engaged. Ginny nudged his chin up as she kissed her way to the other side of his neck, and he saw that there wasn't anyone behind them either. It was just three couples, all very focused on their partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it still surprised the both of them when Harry slid his hand up her jumper and brushed his thumb over her lace covered nipple. She gasped into his ear, and he felt himself twitch at the sound and the feel of the pattern stitched into her bra. Then it was his turn to kiss her neck, swirling his tongue just below her ear and hearing her bite down on a moan in response. His hands continued to tease her, and he felt the tension between them mounting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her earlobe gently between his teeth as his hand slid from her chest, down towards the heat between her legs. His other hand found the tiny zipper at the back of her trousers and started to lower it slowly as he traced the very outside of her ear with his tongue. Finally, his descending hand reached the now loosened front waistband of her trousers, and he wasted no time in sliding his hand under it, wiggling his fingers to sneak under the tight material of her knickers as well. The silky feel against the back of his hand matched the smooth skin his fingers were gliding over on their way over her hot flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt her body shiver as his hand claimed her, her legs widening and her hips shifting automatically to give him access. She made a strangled noise of pleasure as his fingers reached her, and he whispered in her ear, "You're so easy, Weasley." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a shaky huff as his finger started to circle her clit, then looked hotly at him as he kissed away from her. "For you Potter, absolutely." She breathed out, face already awash with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him fiercely, invading his mouth with her tongue as he stroked her gently. He was stunned by her aggression, and fumbled with his already struggling left hand. In one of the strange moments he sometimes had at times like this, he tried to remember if he had ever used his left hand to get her off before. A thought that was quickly expelled from his mind by the feel of Ginny's hand on his hardening cock though his denims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned into his mouth as she grasped at him, then tore her mouth away to say quietly and desperately, "Gods yes Harry, I love making you hard. I can't wait to have you inside of me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Patience Gin" Harry said with a smug look, pleased to be able to wind her up for once. "The movie's barely even started," he said casually as he slid his middle finger between her warm lips, finding her shockingly wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth hung open as he brought his finger up to circle her again, then back down to trace her opening before he curled it inside of her. Ginny's back arched at the feeling, and he was terrified for a moment that she was about to scream in pleasure. But Harry didn't give her a chance to recover, sliding his finger in and out as his palm pressed against her body. He watched her with hungry eyes as he pleasured her, her hand resting on his shaft with an occasional squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching her body respond as he worked her was more than enough for him, but he still wanted to make her fight to contain herself. So with the next thrust of his finger, he curled his finger as much as he could, feeling the rough texture of her front wall as her body spasmed in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Harry, yes!" She hissed out between her teeth as she looked at him in wonder. He kept up the pressure on her g-spot as she started to pant, and her hand started to stroke him through his pants again. "Your hands are amazing." She said as she leaned her head against his at his continued stroking of her. "I'm going to come so hard for you." She finished, breathing hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry would wonder later why he said what he said next. He gave it no thought, and felt no fear or trepidation at the idea when he replied, "I thought you wanted me inside of you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snapped up to his, wide with surprise, then excitement. She glanced around quickly, and before her movements had registered she was undoing his belt, then trousers. She kissed him frantically as she fished him out of his boxers, his hand on her still trying to drive her over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her hand was stroking him with nothing in the way, and he raised his hips to let his trousers slide down a touch. Ginny looked around once more, then sat back and raised her own hips, tugging down the fabric frustrating her quickly before she stood in a crouch, moving to stand between his spread legs, hurriedly sitting down in his lap, trousers and knickers down around her thighs. Harry felt her stand barely enough to reach under herself to find him with her hand, lining him up and dropping back down into his lap. He gasped at the feeling of entering her, amazed at how hot and wet she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering himself, Harry calmly looked around as he felt, more than heard Ginny moan, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her tight heat. She wasted absolutely no time in starting to move, and even though Harry thought it definitely wasn't his favorite way to be with her as she bounced shallowly, she really, really seemed to be enjoying it. He suspected he could already feel her starting to clench around him as she raced towards her orgasm, the short strokes reaching exactly where she wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Harry could manage to see was her swaying red hair, and the top of her naked arse and hips as she bounced on him when the screen was bright. Her hands were clenched on the armrests, and he imagined the look on her face as she rode him. He looked around her to see no one was paying any attention to her moving frantically in his lap in the dark theater, and was struck by how calm he was in what he thought would have been a nerve racking experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'What the hell?' Harry thought to himself, 'what's the worst that could happen anyway?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mantra duly recited, he put a hand on her bare hip as he started to meet her small, fast bounces, snaking his other hand back up her shirt to grasp her covered breast as he did, and used both hands to pull her down onto him harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair flipped into his face as she bit down on what should have been an epic scream of pleasure, and he saw her hand leave the armrest to slap down over her own mouth as she nodded, body shaking violently. Harry held tight and pulled her down onto him even harder, and with a few more thrusts into her he felt her body tense, still for a long second, and then seize and shake as her orgasm crashed into her. Harry moved relentlessly as she came, and he could hear the air whistling between the fingers covering her mouth as she struggled for breath, trying desperately to stay quiet. Finally, her hand slapped back down on the armrest as her back arched, leaving her head on his shoulder, the last tremors of her body finally subsided, and he slowed his movements to match her declining pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She panted against his ear, "Did you…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, knowing that even though he had enjoyed it, actually finishing in this situation was going to be near impossible for him. As dark as the theater was, the fear of getting caught kept him from truly losing himself in the moment. She searched his eyes for an instant, and proved again that she knew him every bit as well as he knew her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around again before she quickly stood and pulled her knickers and trousers back up before settling just barely back into her own seat. Her glowing eyes never left his, and she all but leaned over him, hand quickly returning to his still hard shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I am going to suck this magnificent cock until you do, or this movie ends." Her smile turned wicked. "Or maybe I'll suck it 'til the end even if you do come." She gave him a wink that would have kept him hard even without her hand stroking him. "Merlin knows I'll enjoy it more than this movie." And with a twitch of her sinfully smiling lips, she leaned down to his lap. His eyes darted from the back of her head to her waist, seeing her absurdly sexy thong peek out of her trousers. Her breath on his head made him gasp, and he…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hey, you t-two!" Came a voice trying to be firm, but cracking badly. "My manager says you need to leave!" As they stayed frozen in place for a long, long moment, it said, "right n-n-now!."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt her whisper something before she gave his rapidly deflating member a light kiss, then tucked him back into his boxers. She straightened up while he tugged up and redid his trousers, and took his hand when they stood together. She still hadn't acknowledged the employee at all as she did the strange shimmying dance required to get all of her clothing and undergarments back into place, smiling hotly at Harry the entire time. Finally, they started the strange sideways shuffle of the cinema to leave their row, Ginny in the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spotty teen who was so enamored with her earlier stood in the aisle, jaw hanging as his strange torch illuminated the floor for them. The poor kid blushed furiously as Ginny met his look without showing an ounce of shame or embarrassment at the position they had been caught in. They both brushed past his still form, and walked hand in hand up towards the exit, finally hearing the sound of his shoes sticking and unsticking from the floor as he caught up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried his best to bear his walk of shame with pride, but felt the blush creeping up his neck when he was asked, "'Blimey mate, I know she's a fit bird, but couldn't ya keep it in yer trousers 'til after the show at least?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed into the dim hallway outside of the theater, and Ginny looked over her shoulder to answer, seeing Harry's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was actually the one who couldn't 'keep it in my pants'" she said archly. She looked over at Harry and shivered with pleasure. "And if you ever learn to please a woman half as well as this man right here," she went on as she gave Harry's hand a squeeze, "I doubt she'll be able to control her urges around you either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought he could feel the heat radiating off the poor bloke's face as they reached the exit, and moved to hold the door for Ginny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-right, well," the kid said, his eyes darting up from where he had obviously been staring at Ginny's arse, "you're both banned from this theater." His eyes took in Ginny yet again, and Harry was sure she was striking a pose from one of her shoots as she looked over her shoulder from the doorway, just to tease him. "If you come here again," he continued, blushing even harder at the unintentional double-entendre, "we'll have to call the Rozzers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, not seeing any point in antagonizing someone simply doing their job, but Ginny reached over and took Harry by the front of his belt, tugging herself to him. In a voice that went straight to his all too eager groin, she said, "That's a shame. If tonight was any indication, I would've liked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span> here again." Her eyes darted from Harry's face towards the sputtering employee, then down at Harry's front. "Take me back to your's Harry, I'm feeling….appreciative."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head with an exasperated smile at her antics, then took her hand as they exited. As the door started it's slow swing shut, he heard the teen say in disbelief, "'Cor mate, you're my hero!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny chuckled as she called back, "He gets that a lot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Arguably Better Than an Accidental Catgirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads-up: there is some very consensual, very rough sex in this chapter (some choking, and quite a few less than kind words, in addition to the usual stuff for this story turned up a notch) but the discussion of safe words and boundaries occurs off stage. </p><p>If this isn't your thing, I totally get it. </p><p>But it is very much these characters's thing, so don't judge them for having a good time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon Potter, is that all you’ve got?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grunted, but didn’t bother with a reply. </p><p> </p><p>“I figured you would have to have more than this in you to keep Weasley around” She taunted. </p><p> </p><p>He increased the speed and force of his thrusts, hoping to shut her up. Pansy’s eyes lit up, and she stared up at him with a pleased expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about Potter,” she went on, still eyeing him as if he wasn’t pounding himself into her hard enough for the bed frame to be banging against the hotel room wall. “We both know your girlfriend is a completely shameless whore."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." He said, grinding his hips into hers and drawing a gasp at the pressure. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" She snapped back. "Everyone knows what a dirty slag she is." She hissed at the collision of their bodies, but continued her denigration of Ginny's character. "How she's so desperate for attention that she'll parade herself around half naked and fuck any bloke that so much as looks at her."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes flared, and he leaned back to take her knees off his arms and into his hands. Pansy smirked at him, her eyes bright and excited as he pushed to spread her legs and rolled her hips up.</p><p> </p><p>His next thrusts hammered deeply into her, driving her down into the mattress and caused her eyes to half close. </p><p> </p><p>"About time Potter," she drawled, the effect ruined by a gasp of pleasure and her biting down on a moan. "No need to be so gentle. I can take it." Then she did moan, as he hit just the right angle for her. But she apparently wanted it harder, because she licked her lips and eyed him for a second before she went on. "I can't take it as well as the little Weasel, obviously, but some of us actually went to class instead of just getting fucked all day."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head angrily, and wondered for the hundredth time just what the hell he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>*********************</p><p> </p><p>"Remember when I told you I fantasized about having hate sex with the entire Slytherin Quidditch team?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry used the moment of sloshing his drink onto his face while he choked on said liquid making its way towards his lungs to try to collect himself. He reached over and snatched the napkin from his grinning girlfriend's hand and mopped his face with it as he shot her a dirty look.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the crowded bar in concern after cleaning himself up, wondering who might have heard her, and what he was more worried about them hearing. Thankfully, the bar had a rowdy clientele on nights even when they didn't have live music. And luckily for his pride and the statute of secrecy, there was a very rowdy local band set to go on stage in a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>In actuality, they were a few minutes late, but no one expected a punk band to do anything on time anyway. </p><p> </p><p>When he had completed his appraisal of their immediate surroundings, not finding any lurking ministry employees or reporters, but giving him ample time to compose himself, he shot a completely unrepentant Ginny a pointed look. Her answering smile made him suspect his look had failed.</p><p> </p><p>"Gin, I know you're more comfortable out in the <em> real </em>world these days, but you need to remember to be careful what you say." He looked around again to emphasize his point. "There are things it's smarter for us only to discuss in more…secure situations."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it." She replied flippantly. "My fantasies about hate sex and getting gang-banged should only be discussed in a secure place."</p><p> </p><p>Harry hung his head and desperately tried to not hear what he was sure was a chuckle from the girl with the blue mohawk standing at the next table. </p><p> </p><p>"So," Ginny said innocently, "are we allowed  to talk about who you'd like to hate fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>It took all of Harry's willpower to raise his face and glare at her instead of banging his head on the table. When his glare inevitably failed, he asked "Of all the things we could discuss, do we really need to make it about this type of thing right here and now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Need to? No." She said. "But I'm randy, we're both headed towards being drunk, and the band's not on yet. So why not discuss it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't want to talk about it!" He fired back quietly with a bit of heat. </p><p> </p><p>"Because you think I'm going to be angry if you admit to thinking about having sex with another girl?" She pressed. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at her, then simply nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Well that's stupid," she said dismissively. "We've talked about our fantasies before. Shite, I've even told you about the guys and girls I've fantasized about!" She finished as her voice rose.</p><p> </p><p>Harry noticed Blue Mohawk suddenly seemed a lot more interested in their conversation. "It's embarrassing to talk about Gin, let alone in public." He said through clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Embarrassing?" She almost scoffed. "Harry, you got us kicked out of a movie theater for getting caught having sex, and not once did you look embarrassed about that!"</p><p> </p><p>He definitely felt it though, then and now, but his pride wouldn't let her comment slide. "Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief. "Who got us kicked out of the theater?"</p><p> </p><p>"You did." She snarked back. "If you would've just finished when I did we wouldn't have gotten caught."</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure that still makes it your fault Gin." He answered levelly, eyebrow raised, interested to see how she would try to dig herself out of the hole she had dug. </p><p> </p><p>She fumed, and he tried not to crow in triumph. "Let's not get all wrapped up in who's to blame for our ban from the cinema." She said, waving away his victory. "Let's focus on finding someone you both hate, and think is sexy."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed in resignation. "There's no getting out of this, is there?" He asked tonelessly. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope." She replied with a smile, popping the 'p'. "Although I suppose if you'd rather talk about something else we can discuss our plans for later." She said with a look set to strain his tenuous control. She licked her lips and arched her back with a shiver. "You know what leather and loud music does for me Potter." Her eyes were dark with lust, going distant as she said in a much too loud voice, "I can't wait to feel your fist in my hair pulling my head back as you pound me in the…"</p><p> </p><p>"Pansy Parkinson!" He said, cutting her off loudly, his cheeks pink. He sighed, knowing he had been played. But he reasoned the quicker he got this over with, the quicker they could move on with their night. And hopefully have some fun. </p><p> </p><p>She stared smugly at him, eyes flashing. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry very nearly expressed his disbelief at her non-reaction, then decided not to give her the satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, clearly accepting the terms of his surrender, then said, "I can totally see that, actually. I saw her in The Alley not too long ago, and she looked <em> good </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's desire to bang his head on the table returned with a vengeance. Why he hadn't expected this turn of events was completely beyond him. And, even worse, he was sure where she was heading at full speed now.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could cut her off and avert the terrible decisions he knew would be forthcoming, the headliners for the night walked onto the stage to raucous applause and cheers. As the first chords of their music attempted to deafen the enthusiastic crowd, Ginny drained her glass and stood, heading for the stage and the already bouncing fans. Harry, against his will, was enthralled by the sight of her yet again. </p><p> </p><p>As always, she had dressed the part for the show. The thin black halter top she wore under a matching leather jacket with an overabundance of buckles and zippers left her bare from under her breasts to the top of her too-short denim shorts. The fishnet tights she wore under those only served to draw attention to the perfection of her legs, and the tantalizing fraction of her arse the shorts didn't cover. Heavy calf high boots to match the jacket completed her outfit, her dark makeup and elaborate braids running back from both temples giving her a wild and fierce look.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, such was the raw, sexual attraction she inspired in him. And neither could most of the rest of the crowd in sight of her, so he hurriedly finished the rest of his drink, setting his empty on the now abandoned table in time to see her spin to look back at him, body writhing with an out of place for the crowd sensual elegance. Her hands combed through her hair, seemingly tugging at her red locks hard enough for her chin to rise in response. </p><p> </p><p>She met his heated gaze with a challenging one of her own, then looked over his shoulder with a wink and a smile that would fell a lesser man.</p><p> </p><p>Or woman, Harry realized as he looked over his shoulder to see the wide smile on Blue Mohawk's face. His brain stalled for a second when he realized how pretty she was, even though he had never been one for piercings or tattoos. But, he thought with a chuckle, brightly colored punk rock hairstyles apparently did it for him. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking himself to brush away the wholly inappropriate thoughts which had wormed their way into his head, he turned back to find Ginny slipping through the crowd. He sighed again before trying to catch up to her, the crowd much less accommodating for him. </p><p> </p><p>Many, many drinks later, when their ears were still ringing from the sound of unbridled rage expressed by guitar and drums, Harry finally gave in and agreed to Ginny's requests. </p><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p> </p><p>"Never thought I'd see you in a place like this." Harry said, the displeasure in his voice barely beating out the curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>"And where, pray tell, does our Beloved Savior believe Ladies of Notable Families spend their evenings, now that there is no Dark Lord to grovel before?" Came the dry response, disdain clear even through her cultured tones. She hadn't so much as bothered to look at him as she spoke, taking a sip from her cocktail when she finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno," he said, being intentionally uncouth in an attempt to grate against her posh sensibilities. "Fucking the Slytherin Quidditch team?" </p><p> </p><p>He caught the twitch of her mouth behind the curtain of black hair before she replied, "That is only on the annual celebration of my birth." </p><p> </p><p>Harry nearly guffawed at the dry tone. "Hell of a way to say you only do gang bangs on your birthday Parkinson."</p><p> </p><p>"I see all the repeated trauma has not improved your reasoning skills Potter," she drawled, then took another sip of her violently pink beverage before she set the tall, stemmed glass down and turned to face him. His eyes absolutely did not dip to the neckline of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>"I said I only 'do gang bangs' with the Slytherin Quidditch team on my birthday." Her smile turned wicked, perfect white teeth flashing. "The rest of the year is a free for all."</p><p> </p><p>He actually snorted at that, and he saw a speck of humor in her eyes. "Please," she went on, "if you intend to insult me for a while longer, be seated. It is impolite to loom over a lady, which you would know if you were more than an uncultured buffoon."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at her, enjoying the way her eyes popped when he accepted her invitation and took the seat next to her. He was amazed at how good of an actress Ginny was, already feeling himself forget the pretty girl with dark hair cut in a stylish bob wasn't actually the sneering, nasty girl from school.</p><p> </p><p>He ordered a particularly terrible beer when the barman approached, and greatly enjoyed the disgusted look on Pansy's face that resulted. </p><p> </p><p>‘Maybe Ginny was right,’ Harry thought. ‘Anger and lust make for a hell of a combination.  </p><p> </p><p>He was ticking off mental boxes as they went, sure she was doing the same. They'd both heard some real horror stories that resulted from couples playing with Polyjuice, and had resolved to have numerous checks in place to prevent such an incident. </p><p> </p><p>As he took the first sip of disgusting beer he regretted not going with her initial suggestion of a frilly umbrella drink.</p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p> </p><p>"Is this enough to satisfy your slut of a girlfriend Potter, or does she go running back to her old playmates to get what she needs?" Pansy taunted between gasped breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Harry clamped one hand on her breast, squeezing hard as he continued to slam himself into her. "Shut your mouth." </p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled, and it was a vicious look on her. "What's the matter Potter? Don't like hearing about your girlfriend's antics while you were off running around the countryside? About what you missed out on? And how she couldn’t get enough of the Slytherin boys her 6th year?"</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p> </p><p>Harry was shocked to learn that with enough social lubrication, he found Pansy Parkinson's sense of humor quite enjoyable. </p><p> </p><p>"...and then he came flailing out of their dorm, convinced Gregory had managed to compel the creatures to chew his Gentleman's Sausage off!" She finished, her quiet shriek of laughter matching his unrestrained howls. Neither paid the slightest attention to the dirty looks they were receiving from some of the other patrons.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Draco believed Gregory Goyle to be capable of conjuring a pack of albino ferrets compelled to attack his bits, I still cannot understand." She wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye with a chuckle. "That man couldn't conjure a thought at the best of times, let alone a living creature."</p><p> </p><p>Although Harry admitted to himself that he might be finding her stories of Slytherin misdeeds and humiliation a tad funnier than was fair. Then again, her shrieks of laughter at his retelling of the now-infamous 'localized numbing charm prank' epidemic that had swept through Gryffindor tower in his 5th year may have been every bit as mean spirited as his at Malfoy's many misfortunes.</p><p> </p><p>And several strong drinks in a short time had shown him that old grudges stood no chance against lithe bodies in form fitting dresses. At least in his mind. He watched her reach out to snag the stem of her glass, bringing it up to her lips and drinking slowly. Legs crossed on the tall chair, back arched as she leaned forward, Harry's eyes raked her form. </p><p> </p><p>Her vibrantly red dress clung to her, revealing a slender figure that had filled out just enough since Hogwarts to be very intriguing. The neckline was clearly meant to entice, but didn't stand out in the lounge of the extremely overpriced hotel. It had a cutout low enough in the back to draw his eye to her tight arse, and the slit in the rather conservative skirt exposed a tantalizing amount of slim, attractive thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He tugged at the collar of his oxford, feeling warm as he watched her drink. She took her time, clearly aware of his attention, and based on the curve of lips perfectly matched to her dress, just as clearly enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>Every move calculated to entice him, she finished her drink and set down the empty glass with poise and grace. Which was utterly ruined when she turned to him, leaned forward to put her hand high on his thigh, and said in a lustful voice. "What floor is your room on?"</p><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p> </p><p>"...how she couldn’t get enough of the Slytherin boys her 6th year?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry eyed her back but didn’t reply, so she continued, her voice poisonously bitter.</p><p> </p><p>“The minute that perfect little Gryffindor Princess strutted her perfect arse through the common room door, with her perfect fucking body, and perfect fucking hair, and perfect fucking everything,” her voice had turned glacial, “well, ‘Plain Pansy’ couldn’t get the time of day from any of them after that.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry almost corrected her statement that she was plain on autopilot, before his mouth snapped shut. Then the rest of her words hit him, and she must have seen it on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s not too bad Potter,” she told him at the rolling punch of his hips, “do that again.” </p><p> </p><p>He glared at her smile, and she rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Come off it Potter,” she said, sounding annoyed. “Like you didn’t know. Every girl of age in Slytherin hated the bitch because all their boyfriends and potential husbands would rather spend their time fucking the eager little blood traitor slut.” She groaned at the force of his anger-driven thrusts, finally starting to look really interested. She seemed to lose herself for a long moment as he continued to pound himself into her, filling the room with the sounds of sex.</p><p> </p><p>“You really didn’t know?” She asked, disbelief clear in her voice, then laughed at his building anger. “There were so many pictures, one of the half-bloods started making trading cards!” She laughed mockingly at him again, “The one with her and 5 cocks is a hoot!” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking.” Harry said forcefully, in a low voice. He knew she was trying to rile him up, and tried to calm himself and regain control.</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” She challenged him. “Are you going to withhold your mediocre talents, maybe have lukewarm sex with me?” She rolled her eyes, “Because you’re already well on the way to that!” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t talk about her.” He said, eyes dark as he continued to thrust violently into her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” She responded, fire in her eyes. “You don’t want to hear about how she snuck into the dungeons to proposition Blaise in the common room? About how fast she hit her knees when he told her yes, but only if she sucked him off right then and there with everyone watching?” She grunted and squirmed under the force of Harry’s thrusts. “That she was such a filthy, desperate slag that she sucked every cock in that room just to get Blaise to fuck her? And came screaming his name, face-down, arse-up on the stone floor?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was too near to the edge, and losing control of his anger quickly. He reached out and put his thumb over her throat, wrapping his hand around her neck with just enough pressure to get his point across. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed at him again, and her eyes flashed as she sensed his anger gaining control. “Not a surprise you’d go for the throat,” she said, looking more pleased than anything. “Since your girlfriend has a real thing about getting choked out.” He squeezed a little harder, and she gasped a breath as she continued. “Although that was always on cock, and usually while she was getting fucked in both the cunt and the arse at the same time.” Pansy laughed coldly at his vengeful face. “They used to have a laugh about it - there’d be one group fucking her until she blacked out, and they’d swap out so she would wake up getting fucked by three different cocks. They called her their little fuck toy.” She shook her head in feigned disapproval. “Can you imagine being such a pathetic slut that you don’t care who’s fucking you, as long as you’re stuffed full of cock?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s hand ratcheted tighter, and he felt a second away from snapping. Pansy just looked excited, and eager. </p><p> </p><p>“Then again, after getting fucked in the arse by the monster Blaise swings around a couple of times a day for a while, I’m not surprised she couldn’t tell the difference.” She gasped as his hand flexed, eyes lit and ready to burn. “I tried getting him back that one time she was tied up being <em> punished </em> by Draco and his cronies, but I just couldn’t take him in the arse the way that she could.” She rolled her eyes again, this time maybe from pleasure, or lack of oxygen. “But fuck, who the fuck could? Draco thought it would be punishement to have his two bodyguards fuck her in the arse at the same time while he fucked her mouth and slapped her around, but she came screaming on his cock and fucking begged for more.” She gasped out, struggling to breathe under Harry’s grip now. “At least those pictures were a riot.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry's hips were a blur as he pounded into her, his bollocks slapping her arse with every stroke. His hand was too tight on her throat, but her eyes begged him for more as she gasped and moaned for him. With one more squeeze of his hand, hers flew up to grasp at his forearm, her whole body going stiff as she whimpered in pleasure and came undone with a choked scream. He felt her body flexing, her walls fluttering around him as she came, eyes squeezed tight. And still he drove himself into her. </p><p> </p><p>She took a second to regain any sense of herself, looking almost surprised to open her eyes and see him still fucking her. “Not half bad Potter. I bet your Wea...” She said shakily, trying not to moan as he relentlessly worked her overstimulated body. </p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t respond, in no mood to hear anything more lies from her mouth. He leaned onto his hand as he put his face in hers and said “Don’t you ever say her name again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” She choked out. </p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed himself back, weight behind the hand on her throat, as he slapped one of her breasts like he was smacking her arse. His thrusts slowed so that he could throw every ounce of his weight behind them, crashing into her hips with his own as he continued to squeeze. She was trying to scream, but he wasn’t letting her make a noise he didn’t want to hear. He slapped her other breast, even harder than the first, and he could see the stars in her eyes as he kept trying to hurt her with his thrusts. The force of the impact caused the both of their bodies to bounce, and he quickly found a new rhythm that would allow him to punish her with his cock. Her eyes clouded with a desperate pleasure as she nodded at him, unable to urge him on vocally. </p><p> </p><p>After another quick slap to her reddening breast, he saw what he took as the signs of her oncoming orgasm. So he took his hand from her throat, and stopped his thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t deserve to come again.” He said over her frustrated cry as he tore himself from her, throwing her legs roughly to the side as he climbed from the bed, grabbing her wrist as he stood and pulling her onto her stomach to face the side of the bed. She lay panting, chin at the very edge of the mattress until he grabbed the bottom of her chin and raised her eyes look at him.</p><p> </p><p>She was too low for it to work, but he had a way to fix that. </p><p> </p><p>"Grab your heels." He commanded, and smiled as she reached back to follow his instruction, grabbing one first, then arching up hard to grab the other. She shook with exertion, and his cock twitched at the sight, very pleased with having told her to keep them on.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped up to her, letting his wet shaft drag against her face until she opened her mouth, and then he struck. He wasn't sure what he would have done had she bit him in surprise, but was glad she simply opened her mouth to go with it. And 'go with it' he did, shoving himself deep into her mouth, not stopping until he felt himself hitting the back of her throat. And then he held himself there, watching her defiant eyes start to water, and finally getting the satisfaction of having her gag around him. He pulled back to hear her gasping, feeling her hot breath blowing out onto his length still in her mouth when he thrust back in. ON the third stroke, she started to turn her head away, so he let himself bulge her cheek out until he popped from her panting mouth. He decided to give her just a second to recover before he grabbed her chin with one hand, and the top of her head with the other and started to really lean into the 'hate' portion of this sex. </p><p> </p><p>Harry fucked her mouth, hard, fast, and deep. The consistent, debauched noise coming from her mouth and throat with every thrust only served to spur him on. After a few more thrusts, he took his hands from her head and leaned forward to slap her arse as it jiggled from his thrusts. He liked the sound of that so much he had to repeat it several times, and combined with listening to her struggle to take him, was nearly enough to send him over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>But Harry, as pleased as he was with the mess he had made of her face, and the struggle she was having as he repeatedly slapped his bollocks off her chin, still wanted more. </p><p> </p><p>“And come to think of it," He said, sliding free from her mouth and listening to her suck air desperately, "You don’t deserve to be in a bed when I fuck you. Get on the floor.” She didn’t seem like she heard him, so he slid himself to the side, grabbed her ankle, and yanked her over to him. He took her by the wrist and pulled her all the way from the bed so she landed on her knees on the floor beside him. Not caring in the slightest if he was being too rough, he pushed her shoulder to move her where he wanted, then shoved her face down. He heard her still gasping for breath, but rather than check on her, he simply crouched down, still on his feet, and lined himself up with her arse. He put one hand on the back of her head and pressed it roughly into the carpet as he lowered himself, driving himself into her tight arse as he went.</p><p> </p><p>"Yess…" She hissed out, ending in a low groan. </p><p> </p><p>Harry's open handed strike to her arse echoed around the room, and he leaned forward to fist her short hair tightly, twisting her to face him painfully. "Who's a desperate whore now bitch?" </p><p> </p><p>Her lust filled eyes stared into his as she moaned, and her boneless body yielded itself to him completely as he thrust.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin, yes! There's the son of bitch that killed the Dark Lord!" Pansy's muffled voice cried out. "I knew you had it in you to really <em> fuck </em> me!" She shrieked as he let himself drop onto her hard enough that it was too much for him, and landed another smack on top of the bright red handprint already on her arse.</p><p> </p><p>"Gods, yes!" She screamed again as she reached a hand under herself, "fuck me just like that you magnificent bloody bastard!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was lost in lust, and rage. He stopped thrusting long enough to reach forward and grab her elbow, pulling her hand away from her sex, then slid has hand down to her wrist and held it back before he hammered himself into her again.</p><p> </p><p>"I said you don't deserve to come, slut." Harry said, pleased at her frustrated growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you Potter!" She spat back, finally sounding angry. "You're just jealous I've watched your precious girlfriend crawl to suck the line of cocks that had just taken turns fucking her arse!" She shouted at him as she started to work her clit frantically with the hand he didn't have a hold on.</p><p> </p><p>Harry calmly reached around and grabbed that hand as well, pulling it to the other, then pinned them both to her lower back with one of his much larger, stronger hands. As he tried to fuck her through the floor, he resumed bringing his hand down on her arse, alternating sides with each thrust. Pansy moaned at first, then started to shriek and shake with every hit. Even in the brief time his hands were on her, he could feel the heat radiating off the handprints. </p><p> </p><p>After what probably seemed like an eternity to Pansy, Harry realized his thrusts were pushing her face around on the carpet, and she was trying to keep her head up as he drove into her. So he leaned forward, got up in his crouch, and planted his hand firmly on the side of her head. Abandoning her arms, he put too much weight on her as he continued to fuck her when he said "You're a pathetic slag, Parkinson, and being used like a cheap whore is all you're good for." Harry gave her arse a final hard slap, before reaching around her waist and hovering his hand over her. "Now be a good slut, and <em> come </em>for me." As Harry delivered this line, he slapped her excited clit, then started to rub it from side to side as he plowed her arse.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy's whole body jolted at the slap, and she screamed nonsense at him when she came, shaking violently for long enough that he started to worry. But the second her scream started to taper off and she was breathing regularly, Harry stood and took a fistful of her short hair,  pulling her to sit, back against the bed. She slumped there, mouth open and panting, looking completely spent. </p><p> </p><p>Harry stood, pushed her chin up with the fist in her hair, and stuffed his painfully hard cock into her mouth with little warning and no holding back. Pansy looked up at him with wide, eager eyes as he pushed himself into the back of her throat, and then kept himself there until she gagged around him. As he pulled back, he could see she was still touching herself, and his next stroke pinned her head against his bed as he bottomed out. </p><p> </p><p>He built a rhythm then, as he fucked her face. Bottoming out hard, with her unable to pull away, Harry thought he could hear his bollocks slapping off her drool covered chin, over the sounds of her choking and gagging. </p><p> </p><p>"Comfortable?" He asked her, enjoying how her eyes bulged when he kept himself seated all the way in her.</p><p> </p><p>After longer than he expected, she pushed his hips back, and he went with the move. She was still panting hard when he tried to take her mouth again, but she turned her face away and down, still gasping. </p><p> </p><p>So he reached down, lifted her face up to look at him, and slapped his dripping cock down on her face hard enough to sting. She stared at him, shadows of defiance in her eyes, but didn't pull away as he hit her face several more times, splattering her with her own drool, and his pre-come.</p><p> </p><p>"Open." He said simply, and she complied after a swallow and long inhale. Harry immediately entered her waiting mouth, and wasted no time in building up to a brutal pace. She tried to pull away from him, but he just kept fucking her mouth with her head pinned to the bed behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She held off as long as she could, but after only a few moments was pushing him away again, strings of saliva dangling from his cock to her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Your only purpose is as a whore to be fucked, and you can't even do that properly," Harry said, sounding disappointed. He shook his head as we watched her desperately try to catch her breath. "Sad, really."</p><p> </p><p>"Not all of us have the experience of being the Slytherin Sex Doll non-stop for a year as practice, Potter” she huffed out between long breaths.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt the urge to really hurt her then, fighting down the twitch in his arm that would have meant actually slapping her defiant face. Instead, he wordlessly grabbed her hair and dragged her away from the bed, laying her flat on the floor. She went without resistance, the sparkle in her eyes telling him she wasn’t even close to tapping out. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her hips off the floor, knees coming back over her head. Her chin was forced to her chest as he folded her up on the carpet, her toes keeping her from flipping all the way over. Her exposed sex was the highest point of her body, and Harry wasted no time in turning and lining himself with her drenched sex, sliding in hard as he stood over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin Potter,” he heard her strained voice say, and looked down to see her face turning red between his feet from the position he had forced her in. “At least you’re creative.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry ignored her as he thrust, hands slapping down on her arse as he pulled her into him, hearing her moan at the intensity of the act. He was lost in the moment as well, her cries only pushing him on, rage twisted and turned to lust. </p><p> </p><p>The sight of her contorted body, arse still recovering from the pounding it had taken, proved to be more than Harry could take. When he felt himself tighten, he pulled out and stroked himself as she flopped flat, then turned to straddle her chest. He watched her face as she opened her mouth, panting too hard to speak and still eager to make him come. He sped up until his hand was moving frantically, and finally, finally exploded onto her, laying ropes of white across her chest and face. He felt his whole body shake and shiver as he came, grunting loudly, his strength suddenly gone. His hands shook for the last few strokes, and Pansy looked up at him with satisfaction as he finished. When she realized he was done, she leaned forward to suck his softening cock eagerly, her dark eyes and come covered face telling the story of her contentment.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled himself off of her with some difficulty, sitting on the floor and flopping against the bed as his passion burned away. In his detached state, he barely noticing as she moved to grab her clutch from the nightstand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a silver lighter. As she settled on the floor next to him, her back against the bed as well, she tapped one of the cigarettes out for herself and then offered him the pack.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mind struggled to re-engage with the scene in front of him as he shook his head in the negative. He watched as she lit the tobacco with practiced ease, taking a deep drag as she leaned back against the bed, and breathing out a long stream of smoke as her whole body seemed to melt in relaxation. </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s body, meanwhile, had gone painfully tense. His eyes scrambled around the room for a clock, and he noted with horror that more than an hour had passed since he had seen her drink anything. He had nearly opened his mouth to speak his fears aloud when a fist hammering on the door caused them both to jump. </p><p> </p><p>“Parkinson!” Came a horrifyingly familiar voice. “Parkinson you bitch! You open this door right fucking now!” Ginny shouted, and Harry’s heart fell with every word. He looked over to Pansy, hoping against hope to see Ginny sitting next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oops.” She said with a shrug, smirking at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Parkinson!” Came the even louder shout from Ginny in the hallway, before a “Sod it!” and a whispered spell caused the door to fly open hard enough to dent the wall, getting slammed shut behind the furious redhead with just as much force.</p><p> </p><p>Harry contemplated hiding under the bed or making a dash for the hallway, still naked. A few other reasonable escape options flew through his panicked mind next, such as diving headfirst from the 8th floor window and seeing if destiny would intervene a third time. But, in the end, he resigned himself to his messy fate.</p><p> </p><p>He stood to face the towering rage of Ginny Weasley, brain calmly reminding him of the last time he had knowingly walked to his death. His mind absently noted she was wearing a dress identical to Pansy's, looking very uncomfortable as it didn't fit her current form.</p><p> </p><p>“Gin, I’m sorry, I thought she was…” He tried to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Harry.” Ginny said with heat, but not unkindly as she brushed past him towards Pansy. “I just need to do one quick murder, vanish a body, then we can go home and you can tell me all about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gin, I…” He started again, only to be completely ignored. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I trusted you, Parkinson.” Ginny said with a low, scary tone in her voice. “I should have known better than to ask you for a favor, let alone tell you anything.” Her wand tapped against her thigh, and Harry was ready to make a grab for it should she start to cast anything really nasty. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy took another long drag on her cigarette, looking extremely satisfied and smug as she sat naked on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a sneaky, smarmy little bitch, and I should have known you would pull something like this.” She went on. “Really, the only thing I can blame Harry for is that he hasn’t realized what day it is yet.” Ginny said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as Harry stood, naked, terrified, and increasingly confused. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked stupidly after a long stretch of silence. “What do you mean what day it is?” </p><p> </p><p>“George is going to be heartbroken you forgot Harry.” She said, her smile growing wider with every word. “It's his Birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared, still not understanding as his brain flailed and tried to catch up, but clinging to hope. Hope that surged as he saw Pansy’s hair creep down her shoulders and start to lighten.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is, of course," Ginny started, "April Fools’ Day!” the two girls finished together in a shout before devolving into wild laughter. </p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>As Harry sat with Ginny and Pansy, thankfully now all comfortably clothed, he reflected on what an utterly strange night it had been. </p><p> </p><p>Getting tricked by his girlfriend into believing he had inadvertently cheated on her with their old school nemesis hadn’t even turned out to be the strangest part. That honor was held by the fact that they were still sitting, sharing drinks with said old school nemesis. Who was, apparently, ‘seeing’ George Weasley. And who had befriended Ginny over the course of several months of helping George at his shop. </p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t know if he could take much more. </p><p> </p><p>The revelation that George had somehow managed to ‘improve’ Polyjuice so that it required a separate potion for the change to revert helped explain the oddities of the night. As did learning that the cigarette Ginny had smoked contained said potion, and her lighter had been the trigger for Pansy, Polyjuiced as Ginny, to start banging on the hotel room door. </p><p> </p><p>As he sat and listened to the two go on like old friends, his mind still reeled. In large part because of the outright violent sex he'd just had with Ginny, who appeared completely unfazed by the encounter, if not even a touch pleased. And also due to the barbs the girls traded back and forth good naturedly. Dim as he was at times, he still managed to put together that the girls had bonded over the shared experience of being on the receiving end of nasty, vicious rumors while at school. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that some of the worst about each of them was started by the other didn't seem to be relevant to their budding friendship. Although Harry didn't have to wonder about where some of the taunts 'Pansy' had thrown at him came from, at least.</p><p> </p><p>And, of course, the girls were all too eager to rehash every moment of his embarrassment, glossing over the fact that Pansy had seen him in his altogether. Harry thought he caught a whisper about that being Pansy's payment for services rendered for the night, but he chose to ignore it. </p><p> </p><p>God only knew what Ginny would do for revenge if he called her on it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone who has read some of the other standalone stories I've posted in the last few weeks,  you can likely see where at least one of them came from.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Going Out of Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Harry stepped out of the swirling, disorienting effects of the Floo into his flat, he immediately came to two terrifying realizations. The first, that 'upgrading' his entertainment system to play CDs had been an absolutely shite idea. Because the nightmare of boy-band sound being played at atomic levels in his flat currently had rightfully never been put on vinyl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How Ginny came to like this soulless, focus-group driven, synthetic drivel was beyond him. He thought she'd been properly inoculated against 'bands' that spelled their names with numbers by her early exposure to Michael Jackson, Deep Purple, The Kinks...he shook his head sadly. He'd even take Oasis over this nonsense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thought spurred him to act on his second realization, and he headed to kitchen to grab a drink. He knew with Ginny in a mood like this, he was going to need to get caught up, lest she be the only one to enjoy dinner. It hadn't been an overly difficult reservation to get, but he had been looking forward to it for a while, and playing the tolerant teetotaler for the night was not an attractive proposition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looked through the fridge, contemplating the choices, he shrugged and grabbed a bottle of pilsner from a local. Not normally his go-to drink, he opened it with the flat bar already on the counter and tossed the cap next to it absently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started towards the bedroom, contemplating if he had time for a shower before they had to leave, when the song changed from one mess of electronic noise to the next, and he drained most of his bottle in the next few steps. He was already considering going back for a second when he turned the corner to his bedroom, and his world came crashing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy Band CDs were suddenly the best thing ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood frozen in the door to his bedroom and watched in amazement as his girlfriend danced around getting ready for their night out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no planned, sexy moves. He wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't know he was there. But her body was incredible as she writhed and shimmied as she dressed. She twirled happily, singing along to the music as she danced, and Harry felt the smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked astoundingly sexy, of course, her confidence and joy pushing her beauty to new levels with every move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Harry stood and drank it all in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was already in most of her lingerie, the sheer black stockings held up by her garter belt, all worn over an intricately patterned thong. It accentuated the curves of her hips and arse perfectly as she sashayed over to the bed, bending over to pick up and slide into her bra, fastening it in the front. She twirled her way to the mirror where her dress hung, but instead of lifting it from the hook, she stepped into her heels. She turned to view her profile in the mirror with a smile before she crouched down, hands on her bent knees, and bounced her hips with a rolling motion he'd only ever seen her do in a nightclub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She straightened up with a laugh, and gave herself a smack on the arse before she twirled across the room to pick up her own bottle and drained it as she swayed along to the music. Setting it down next to her other empty, she spun back and was halfway back to her dress when she spotted him watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dancing stride didn't falter, and there was no hesitation on her face when she smiled joyfully at him, eyes bright with pleasure at the hunger in his stare, and the happiness she saw matching hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which left Harry unsure if she'd known he was there all along or not. Probably as she intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny didn't acknowledge him past her initial look though, and continued tempting him as she moved back over to the mirror. She seemed to take an extra long time to dress herself any further, dancing in the mirror with her eyes on his, clearly enjoying how she held his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands played over her body as she moved, Harry's eyes raking over every inch of her. The way she circled her hips had already cracked his resolve, and when she finally stretched up to retrieve her dress, it broke completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he had made it two steps, she spun around and held up a finger imperiously, the intensity on her face enough to stop him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spun back around and grabbed her dress then, tossing the hanger carelessly towards the closet as she carefully stepped into the garment. She wriggled enticingly as she pulled it up, shifting to slide it over her shoulders and quickly grabbing her wand from the dresser to spell the zipper up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After one last look in the mirror and a few tugs and smooths of the dress, her reverse strip tease was complete. She turned, walked towards him, and forcefully reminded him </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>why she got paid to have her picture taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her transformation from playfully sexy girlfriend to imposing sex goddess happened in an instant. Her strut drew his eyes to the way her dress highlighted her toned, athletic form. Ginny's gorgeous red hair, always one of his favorite features, was up in an elegant, intricate knot. The makeup she had expertly applied working to magnify her natural beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the look on her face as she stopped an inch away from him nearly brought him to his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's mouth was a few steps ahead of his brain. "Merlin Gin, you are absolutely, stunningly beautiful." He said breathlessly as he leaned down to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only for her to smoothly maintain the distance between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what you want, Potter" she said firmly. "But I didn't just spend all afternoon getting ready just to have you ruin it before dinner!" She finished, the smile her face undercutting her serious tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded in resignation and tried to clamp down on his raging desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She poked a finger into his chest. "So there will be no wrinkling of my dress." She said as she stepped forward, pushing him back a step with a single painted nail as his heart leapt with excitement. "And no mussing of my hair." Another step. "As a matter of fact," she went on as her smile turned wicked, "there be no touching at all." A second poke from the nail in his chest that caused him to shuffle back left him standing in the doorway. "Reach up and hold on to the moulding," she said, excitement breaking through in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rushed to comply, reaching his arms up and out to wrap his fingers over the top of the tall doorway. And as he settled in, he felt a warm breeze blow across his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was apparently and unexpectedly naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to pull his hands down in shock, only to find them stuck fast. His eyes darted down to find Ginny's smile reaching new heights of sin when she said, "If that doesn't keep your hands off of me, I don't know what will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry twitched in the open air as she drifted down in front of him with agonizing slowness. "Feel free to struggle though," she said in between kisses to his chest, her nails dragging down his arms. "The way it makes your muscles flex is really sexy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of her bright teeth gently closing on his nipple made his whole body flush. The way she licked him after made him tremble. Her nails, longer than he remembered and a red so dark it looked black, dragged across his chest, and his heart pounded at the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nipped her way back up his pectoral then, one hand trailing a line of fire as it moved towards his waist. Her breath was hot on his neck as she kissed and licked her way to his ear, and Harry raised his chin to give her access to anything she wanted without a thought. Her tongue had just brushed the shell of his ear before her teeth closed on the lobe with a moan that he couldn't help but match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drew away then, just far enough that he could still feel the heat of her body on his skin. Her eyes were on fire as she looked him up and down, her lips curling in pleasure as she saw him already hard and wanting. The hand that had been headed for his waist hadn't stopped, and he felt her trace over his hip, then down his thigh, so close to touching him that he groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled wickedly at sound, hand continuing its path down his leg to his knee, then back up the outside towards his waist again. She watched him with excited eyes and parted lips, evidently very pleased to have him at her mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand kept moving back up, and Harry was afraid to break the spell by speaking. Or moving. Or thinking too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he swore he felt her wrist brush the head of his straining cock on its trip up, and his hips thrust instinctively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to have Ginny grab ahold of his flexing arse tightly with her other hand, biting her lip as her eyes drifted shut with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morgana, Harry" she breathed out, "you're so sexy." She gave his arse another squeeze, and looked him over again with molten eyes. "You've been working so hard, and it really shows," she said in a low voice. "And seeing you like this," she shuddered in pleasure as she took in his restrained form, standing tall with his arms up and spread wide, "how could I not take the time to enjoy myself?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand had trailed up his side as she spoke, and then both of her small hands were dragging her nails up his arms, as far as she could reach. The pads of her fingers trailed back down, and she paused to squeeze his biceps as they did. Her eyes were following her hands wherever they went, and Harry found himself feeling like a piece of meat she intended to savor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as she kissed her way down his chest, nails dragging down his sides, he found himself extremely okay with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her time, though, and he heard himself start to pant as she kissed his clenched stomach, flexing to be the plaything she apparently wanted him to be. She skillfully avoided any contact with his erection which was reaching painful levels of stiffness as she covered his body with her hands, lips, and tongue, making pleased noises every time he tightened in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she was on her knees in front of him, and Harry nearly sagged in relief. But Ginny still seemed to have a lot of his body left to enjoy. Her hands wrapped around to squeeze his arse again, before trailing down the backs of his legs. Her lips kissed down the front, matching their pace, and Harry nearly groaned in frustration. Her hands on the tops of his feet, then ankles, then calves were a revelation. He never thought anything involving his ankles could feel so incredible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes had closed without him realizing it, but snapped open when he felt her hands circle around, then start to drag up the insides of his thighs. Harry looked down, straining against his arms to see Ginny looking up at him, her face dominated by want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands moved slowly, and without pause, and he moaned when the backs of her fingers lightly trailed in the gap between his legs and his bollocks, both passing by his twitching cock as they dragged back up his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned, and Ginny gave him the evil grin he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palms flat on his abs, she dragged her hands back down, opening her mouth with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she watched him, and leaned in. Harry hadn't even known he was holding his breath, but as he waited an eternity for her to finally put her mouth on him, he started to feel faint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she exhaled onto him, the hot air washing over his impossibly hard cock and causing him to groan her name. He saw her smile through eyes gone fuzzy with lust, and his knees nearly buckled when she blew gently across him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She repeated the pattern, watching him with pleasure as he struggled with every caress. Her hands were tracing lines up and down his thighs, never touching his shaft, or the same spot twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she leaned in again, her mouth nearly around him as she exhaled, heat from her hand tangible against his bollocks, he heard a pleading voice say, "Please, Gin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved back a fraction and smiled wickedly up at him. "Please, what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned in frustration. "Please touch me." He said, as always, struggling with the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been touching you," she said teasingly as her hand brushed against the very bottom of his bollocks, already moving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook himself, forcing his eyes to focus on hers. "Please." He said as his body shook, "Please use your mouth to make me come." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you Harry" she said with her most sinful smile. "All you had to do was ask." She winked, and it was nearly enough to finish him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Harry thanked every deity in existence he hadn't, because then her mouth was on him, and suddenly every trial he had gone through in his life was worth it to get to this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned loudly, hands grasping as his body flexed. Her mouth was a liquid heat he had no hope of surviving, her eyes raking his body as he tried not to lose control. And then he felt her tongue circling his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god Gin" he said, hips thrusting involuntarily as he felt his bollocks tighten. She sucked against him, still swirling. "Holy shite, yes." He breathlessly cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew he was close. Ginny looked up at him, sure to see the amazement on his face, smiling around him. And then she took just a little bit more of him into her mouth, and with weapons-grade wink, she moaned as she started to withdraw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry heard the doorframe creak as his whole body seized up. "Fuck! Gin...ny!" He heard himself shout as he came into her expectant mouth, body twitching. He panted as he watched her, eyes still on him as she swirled her tongue and swallowed thickly, keeping pace with him as he came, working to wring every ounce of pleasure she could from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she pulled back and took him in hand, stroking him gently while he watched in amazement. She glanced down, then darted her tongue out to swipe the last of his come from his head, causing him to jump in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin's ghost Gin…" he gasped out, still in awe of the girl in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny, for her part, looked extremely pleased with his reaction, but the fire in her eyes burned even hotter. She climbed to her feet in the same way she had descended, lavishing his body with kisses and licks as she went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she reached her feet and looked at him, Harry was not too proud to admit he feared for his virtue, if only for a second. He knew she was absolutely desperate for him, and he wondered if she was going to release him before she had her way with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she ran her hand down his chest, she gave him one last scorching look before she strutted away to retrieve her wand. With a negligent flick of her wrist, he felt his arms drop, and absently tried to shake some feeling back into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes devoured him, and he braced for impact….only to have her turn and check her still impeccable appearance in the mirror. As she looked hotly at him in the glass she queried, "You going to dinner like that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Harry wondered if he would ever stop being caught off guard by the incredible woman in front of him. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>